Year 6 Harry Potter and the World of Change
by Ady
Summary: Harry's 6th year. There's one thing Harry Potter has wanted all his life and never could: to be normal. He finally gets his chance. STATUS: Finished!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

Harry Potter has been everything in his sixteen years of life but normal.It's all he's ever wanted, but the one thing he could never have.

But what if he could.What if, one day, a twist of fate made the infamous Harry Potter a normal, muggle boy?No, that could never happen.Harry could be nothing but Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

His life is full of a crude aunt and uncle, not loving parents.He goes to Hogwarts and plays quidditch, not high school and soccer.He gets confusing messages from owls, not friendly emails from the Internet.And death has always been a part of Harry Potter's life.

Harry lives in a world of change, a world he has little control over.A cruel dark lord has come to power, striking fear into all those around him.Chaos is all that reigns over the wizarding world now. Harry would love nothing more than to leave it all behind.But he can't.

A person can't just erase his past and start over.Or can he?

Now the tables have turned, and Harry Potter might just get his wish.

~*~*~

A/N:I decided to possibly peak your interest a bit.No, this is not going to turn out to be a what-if fanfic. (Though those can be very interesting indeed.)This is simply Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, a year unlike any other…

-Ady


	2. The Sickeningly Sweet Solution

Chapter 1: The Sickeningly Sweet Solution

Disclaimer:I have never owned the world of Harry Potter and never will.Don't ever think otherwise.The lucky Joanne Rowling came up with it all.

A/N:This is Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts.It's a continuation of my fanfic 'Harry Potter and the Day of Dreams' so you probably want to read that before you read this.Thanks to all who reviewed HP and the DoD!

Chapter 2:The Sickeningly Sweet Solution

"Would you care for some more sausages, Harry dear?" Aunt Petunia asked sweetly.

"No thank you, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, unable to control his smile, "I'm stuffed."

Harry stood to wash off his plate, but Dudley snatched it from his hand.

"Let me do that for you, Harry!" the pudgy boy said eagerly.

Harry could only grin.Even though the summer was almost over, he still couldn't get over the Dursleys acting nice.As he headed toward his room, he brought the vile out of his pocket.It was nearly empty by now.Not that he had used it every single week.He only used it every time he couldn't stand the Dursleys; so they had been their normal selves for about five days in total.He hadn't used it as much on Uncle Vernon, knowing that those at his work would suspect something.All in all, it had been a wonderful summer.

Harry lay on his bed, thinking.It was kind of funny.The Dursleys had become the family Harry had always dreamed of as a child, but now he could only laugh at how unlike themselves they were.He knew it would end soon, though.He could hardly expect Hermione to make him more of it; she had toed the line as much as he would dare let her.

Seven days left.Seven days, and the summer would be over.He would only have to live through one more summer with the Dursleys after this one.It seemed impossible.His years at Hogwarts were almost over.

"What's going to happen to me, Hedwig?" he murmured to the snowy-white owl.

She just blinked in reply.Harry couldn't help but think of the conversation he had had with Angelina Johnson last year.Somehow, he finally knew what she meant.

****

Uncle Vernon came home in an extremely bad mood.Harry had decided to live the final week with the normal Vernon Dursley, figuring that he'd be at work enough that it wouldn't bother him.He was wrong.Uncle Vernon more than compensated for the kind attitudes of his wife and son.

"Out of the way, _boy_," he said, shoving Harry away as he headed for the kitchen.

Harry stumbled, but caught his footing.He glared at the back of the man, but followed him in for supper.

"I fired that idiot Mortensen today," he grumbled to Petunia, "He doesn't know how to do anything right.I lost an order because of him!"

"Oh, poor dear," Petunia said, kissing his forehead as she cleared the table, "Why don't you go get comfortable in the living room?Dudley will bring you your slippers and I'll make a nice strong cup of tea."

"Mm, not a bad idea."

They were soon all seated around the television, Uncle Vernon's disposition having improved dramatically.They seemed like an average, happy family.That is until a small brown fluff resembling a baseball shot through the window, splashing down in Uncle Vernon's teacup.The man swore so loudly that Harry was sure the whole neighborhood would come running to see what happened.

"BOY!" he screamed at Harry, "WHAT IS AN OWL DOING IN MY CUP?!"

Harry had a strong urge to answer, "The backstroke" but thought better of it.Instead, he snatched Pig from his uncle and rushed up the stairs, hoping Aunt Petunia would be able to calm him.He headed for the bathroom, untying the note around Pig's leg as he walked.When he got there, he plopped the bird in the sink and turned on the water.He quickly read the letter as he washed Pig off.

_Hey Harry,_

Hope you get this.You never know with Pig.Hermione and I were wondering if you want to meet at Diagon Alley tomorrow.We figured it'd be fun to have a bit of a party before we go back to school.We'll be there at about 11:00 am.Send back an owl.

-Ron

P.S.Hermione wants to know how the Sickeningly Sweet Solution is working out.

He quickly scribbled back that he'd probably be able to make it thanks in a large part to the Sickeningly Sweet Solution.Then he turned off the faucet and began drying Pig with a towel.The little owl hooted happily.

"You're more trouble than your worth," Harry told him as a dry fluff ball emerged.

He tied the letter to Pig's leg and sent the owl out his window.Harry couldn't hear any bellows coming from downstairs, but decided not to risk it.He'd stay in his room for the night and ask Aunt Petunia for a ride the next day.

~*~*~

A/N:OH NO!Already I've written a short chapter! *sigh*Well, not a very exciting beginning, eh?Ah, it's something.

I've got this story pretty well planned out to a point, so it should be posted pretty often (key word 'should').

This is actually chapter one, but since the Prologue is labeled chapter one, we'll just say this is #2.

Well, thanks to all who commented on any of my other stories!!!Please review this one, too!

Be excellent to each other.

-Ady


	3. Murder on the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3: Murder on the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3:Murder on the Hogwarts Express

"Are you sure you don't need a ride back?" Aunt Petunia asked, "We could get ice cream after."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find a way back."

"Is there anything I can do for you while you're gone, Harry?" Dudley smiled.

"Just stay out of my room, Dudley."

"Sure thing!"

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron smiling.It was empty except for the innkeeper, Tom.He was behind the counter, searching for something

"Hey, Tom."

Tom jumped."Oh, Mr. Potter!You frightened me."

Harry glanced around."Where is everyone?"

"Business has been slow since…well, the ministry denies it, but you can't argue with facts.The Dark Mark has been appearing everywhere, and so has death," he said, his voice sorrowful.

Harry nodded, understanding.He went out back, counting up and tapping the right brick.When the archway appeared, he hesitated a moment.Something didn't seem right.He started walking down the alley, looking at the different shops.What didn't feel right?His footsteps echoed slightly.He suddenly realized what was bothering him.

'There's no one here,' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, two figures emerged from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, one of them holding an orange fluff.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, waving with her hand that was not holding Crookshanks, then looking suddenly perplexed, "Harry?"

"Uh…yeah?" Harry asked, walking up to them.

"Holy cow!" Ron exclaimed, "Who are you and what did you do with the tiny string bean we call Harry?"

It was Harry's turn to be perplexed."Huh?"

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately, Harry?"

"Yeah…"

"And you didn't notice?" Hermione asked.

"Notice what?"

"Here," said Ron, pulling him closer toward him.

Harry was confused a moment, then finally saw it.For the first time in his life, he was eye-to-eye with his best friend.Not eye-to-chin or eye-to-nose, but eye-to-eye.

"You've shrunk!"

Ron slapped his forehead."Er, close but not quite."

Hermione laughed, "Yep, it's still our Harry."

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked.

"Well, Fred and George couldn't come.They rented a place in Hogsmeade and are setting up a joke shop.Mum's not very happy, but they don't care.And…well, naturally Bill and Charlie couldn't come and Mum and Dad didn't want to interfere, so…"

There was a pause, which Ron broke happily by saying, "Did I tell you Fred and George bought me new dress robes?At first I thought they were going to play a joke on me, like the thing would turn my skin purple, but they took me to pick it out.I wanted some with the Chudley Cannons colors, but they said they weren't going to waste their money on that.I probably would have regretted it anyways."

"So what color did you get?" Harry asked.

"Kind of a dark green with gold fastenings."

"Green?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Well, it goes best with my hair."

Harry and Hermione snorted.

"What?"

"You were going to buy orange, but then went for green because it goes with your hair?" Hermione laughed, "Who is this boy, Harry?"

"Hey, guys!" called a voice before Ron could answer.

They all turned around to see Azar walking out of Gringotts."What are you doing here?" she yelled, rushing up to them.

"Just enjoying our last few days of freedom."

Azar beamed at all of them and then did a double take of Harry.

"Whoa!Is this the same boy I met last year?"

Harry put his hands on his hips."Have I really grown that much?"

"I'll say!" Azar exclaimed, "And in more ways than one.Did you work out over the summer or something, because you're looking beefy, Harry!Hey, nice cat, Herm."

Hermione grimaced slightly at Azar's nickname for her, but quickly got over it."His name's Crookshanks.Want to hold him?"

Azar took the orange cat up in her arms."Ha!I love his face!Did you just get him this summer?"

"No, I just didn't bring him to Hogwarts last year.My mum had broken her leg and wanted a bit of company."

Ron raised an eyebrow."You never told us your mum broke her leg."

"You never asked."

"Why is the alley so empty?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Ron looked the most uncomfortable."Well, it seems Fudge is the only one who still refuses to believe that You-Know-Who has returned.Dad says it's just like the dark days were."

They quickly turned to brighter subjects and spent the rest of the day pretty happy.It was a bit unnerving, though, to be practically the only ones in the whole alley.Harry took the Knight Bus back home and found that Ernie's driving skills had, in fact, worsened.Of course, it was probably due in part that he kept turning around in his seat and smiling at Harry.Stan still hadn't shaken the habit of calling Harry 'Neville'.

He collapsed on his bed as soon as he reached his room and was drifting into sleep when he felt a nibble on his ear.

"Hey, Hedwig," he muttered, petting her out of habit, "Glad to see you, too.Now go to bed."

But Hedwig persisted until Harry turned over, looking at her with an annoyed expression.She simply held out her leg, on which was tied a note.Harry untied it, half asleep, and Hedwig fluttered to her cage.He turned on a lamp and opened it.It read:

A WORLD OF CHANGE AWAITS THE BOY WHO LIVED.OF LIFE, LOVE, HATE, AND DEATH, ALL SHALL BE MET.THE FLIGHT OF FEAR, THEN HARRY POTTER SHALL BE NO MORE.THE BEING OF TWO AND FOUR LEGS SHALL BE FREED.UNTIL THE SPECIAL BECOMES THE AVERAGE, AND THEN CONVERTS ONCE MORE, SORROW LIES IN LEARNING.AN AQUAINTANCE TO BE TESTED, A FRIEND TO BE MADE.THE END LIES IN NOUGHT BUT SHADOWS.KNOW YOUR FRIENDS, AND ALL GOES WELL.

Harry sat up, thinking quickly.He snatched a quill and scrap of parchment, hastily scribbling.

Who are you?Why send me these notes, but no advice?Are they threats or warnings?Please, I must know.

-Harry

He coaxed Hedwig back out of her cage and tied the note to her leg.

"Take this to the person who sent that note, Hedwig," he pleaded.

She hooted importantly and then flew out the window.Harry sat back on his bed, looking at the note.

"Not another year like that," Harry muttered, "Why can't I just be normal?"

****

"Have a good year, Harry dear."

"I will, Aunt Petunia."

"Send me an owl!I wanna hear all about it!"

"DUDLEY!" Uncle Vernon roared indignantly, "Do any such thing, boy, and…"

He was unable to think of any threat, but his purple face was enough to deter Harry from any thought of sending an owl.He walked into platform 9 and ¾ with an air of apprehension.He had had too many life threatening experiences to truly enjoy the prospects of the new school year.

"Harry!" he heard a joyful voice behind him call and then a rough slap landed on his back.

"Hey, Azar," he smiled, rubbing the area she had hit.

"Me, Herm, and Ron have a compartment already.I'll help you with your trunk."

Hermione and Ron greeted Harry cheerfully when he entered.Azar quickly challenged Ron to a wizards' chess match.

"Hey, Hermione, I've been wondering," Harry asked, "What exactly does Sickeningly Sweet Solution do?"

"Well, from all I researched-"

"Which must have been the whole library."

Hermione elbowed Ron playfully, then continued."Well, you ever hear that there's a little bit of good in everyone?The solution simply takes that part and increases it until it eclipses the rest of a person's personality.So they simply act like they would if they were nothing but nice."

"Someone should feed a bit of that to You-Know-Who…" Ron muttered.

"Wouldn't work," Azar said, "He's probably got a Death Eater to taste his food before he eats it.I'm sure plenty of people have tried to poison him."

"Speaking of useless little Death Eaters, did any of you guys see Draco?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, frowning."Don't call him that."

"No, haven't seen him," Harry quickly interjected, "Why?"

"Just wondering what happened to him, that's all."

The train was soon off and Harry bought enough sweets to last everyone the trip, and then some.Katie Bell came into the compartment once, smiling brightly.

"How's my favorite Seeker?" she asked, "Or should I say captain?"

Harry gaped."Captain?!But McGonagall hasn't chosen the captain yet, and you've been on the team the longest."

She laughed."C'mon, Harry!I don't have the killer instinct needed for captain.You're a shoo-in.Hey, have you guys met my little brother yet?It's his first year."

She popped her head out of the compartment calling, "Yo, James!Get over here!"

Harry stared a minute.He had never heard the name James in reference to anyone but his father.It gave him a strange feeling.A boy with sandy hair and brown eyes soon appeared next to Katie.

"Guys, this is James Bell.James, this is Ron Weasley, chess player extraordinaire, Harry Potter, our wonderful Seeker and soon to be captain, Hermione Granger, and Azar Zundel, the two smartest girls in school."

James reached out, shaking everyone's hand.His eyes flitted for a moment to Harry's forehead.

"Well, we'll be on our way," said Katie, "Hope to see you two at quidditch tryouts."

No sooner had she disappeared, than Dean Thomas came in her place.

"Hey, guys!" he said, bringing with him a small girl, "I'm going around introducing my little sister to the Gryffindor crowd.She's gonna make it in, I'm positive.There's no way she'd make it in the other houses.And besides, she needs me and the Sorting Hat wouldn't be mean enough to separate us.Oh…yeah.This is Sarah."

Sarah smiled shyly as the three introduced themselves.

"Well, on to the next compartment," Dean grinned, "See you guys at the Sorting."

Hour after hour passed in little more than a blur.Neville, seeming too soon, popped in to inform them that they train was nearing the station. They had just put on their robes when a scream came from the corridors.A few seconds later, the train came to a screeching halt.All of them rushed out into the corridor.A large group was blocking off one portion of the hall.

"What happened?" Azar asked urgently.

A scared Hufflepuff answered her, "Someone's been murdered!"

~*~*~

A/N:Guess I'm back to my old habits. ^-^Okay chapter length, though.

And already I'm going to do a thank you list! So:

Allison:*grins*Thanks!I just hope I didn't give away too much in it. ^-^ 

Jeanne:Ah, just what I wanted, to get people interested.Thanks!

Abbey:*sigh* What I wouldn't give to slip her some of that stuff…

Lady Grizabella:Hm.I'm glad people like the solution, 'cause it may come up a bit more. Thanks!

Herm:And here's more!

Jona:Yes, you better get yourself writing!

Jedi Cosmos:Yup, I wrote more. ^-^

Buddy:I won't keep you hangin'…too long. ^-^ Thanks

Well, until next time, be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	4. Night Class

Chapter 4: Night Classes

Chapter 4:Night Class

Ron's eyes were flashing with anger, but his face was a sickly pale.Everyone in the compartment was ill at ease, but Ron was just furious.

"How could they?How could they?!" he suddenly burst out as the train started off once more.

"Ron…" Hermione said softly, reaching her hand toward his shoulder.

"Don't.Just don't," he said sharply, brushing it away, "Everyone knows the fear that is spreading everywhere, and they pretend someone was killed!"

"Stupid Slytherin second years," Harry muttered, hugging his legs to his chest, "They thought they'd be so cool."

"Don't dwell on it, guys," Azar said quietly, "No one was hurt.Let's just think of Hogwarts."

"That's not a cheerful thought," Harry said quietly.

The other three looked at him, a little surprised.They didn't ask him about it, though.In silence, the train pulled up to Hogsmeade station.

They all got in one of the carriages, but just as it was about to leave, Neville ran up and asked if he could ride with them.

"Where have you been anyways, Neville?" Ron asked.

Neville dropped his eyes and his cheeks went pink."No place special."

"Is it the same place you went on our last Hogwarts Express ride?" Azar asked, a grin creeping to her lips.

"Er…uh, well, ye-no…um, maybe."

"Is there a certain special someone you were with?" Hermione cooed.

Neville really went red this time.

"Oh, come off it," said Ron in Neville's defense.

"Okay then.Harry, do you have any special girl in mind?" Azar said, turning the tables.

"What?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Ah, c'mon.There's got to be some girl you like," Hermione wheedled.

"Er…I- oh, pick on Ron, why don't you?"

"Well, duh," Azar said, rolling her eyes, "He likes Hermione.We've seen the evidence of that.Need an answer.You're not getting out of this one, Harry legs."

"Harry legs?!Where in the world did that come from?You can't even see my legs!"

"First thing that came to mind," she grinned, "How 'bout it?You need a nickname, anyways."

"But not 'Harry legs'!"

Everyone was in a much better mood as they walked up the stairs to Hogwarts.

As they walked through the great double doors, Harry said, "No Malfoy.No Peeves.We're actually getting through the doorway without any inter-"

"Potter," came an all too familiar slimy voice.

Harry turned to face Professor Snape."I'm afraid you shall have to miss the Sorting.You must go to Dumbledore's office immediately."

Harry glanced an apology to his friends, then followed Snape through the halls.Snape walked with such purpose that Harry had to jog to keep up.The silence was eerie, so Harry tried to break it.

"So how's the spying?"

Snape whirled on him."Never, and I mean never, speak of that!It may seem like a game to you, Potter, but it's my life you're playing with!"

The man turned swiftly back around and continued at a faster pace.Harry stared, gaping.He hadn't meant anything by it, but apparently things weren't going well if Snape was so edgy.They walked on in silence.

"Ice Mice," Snape spat.

Harry quickly followed him up the stairs and through the door and then stopped, a bit taken aback.Not only was Dumbledore in the room, but so were two wizards dressed completely in black and wearing sunglasses.One was extremely tall and skinny, with a sharp jaw line.The other was a bit on the hefty side and had a small mustache that looked like it was groomed every day.

"Harry, sit down," Dumbledore said firmly, "These gentlemen have a few questions to ask you.I assure you it is not to my approval, but the Minister demands it."

Dumbledore looked at the men with something a little stronger than disapproval.They ignored him and walked up to the chair in which Harry was seated.

"We request to speak to him alone," the tall man said in a nasal voice, glancing at Snape and Dumbledore.

"Go to the Sorting, Severus.I'll remain here for the time being."

The man with the mustache looked like he was going to object, but Dumbledore looked him in the eye and silenced the thought immediately.Instead, he turned on Harry.Harry saw his own worried reflection staring back from the man's sunglasses.

"Mr. Potter," he said in a gruff voice, "are you aware of the events that took place on the Hogwarts Express this afternoon?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"The faked murder."

"Oh.Well, yeah."

"Where were you at the time?"

"In a compartment, with my friends.We were getting our things together when we heard a-"

"How do you make the Dark Mark?" the man interrupted sharply, catching Harry off guard.

"What?" Harry blinked, surprised.

"You do know how to make the Dark Mark, don't you?"

"Of course not.What has that got to do with anything?"

"You'll have to excuse him," the tall man said smoothly, "He tends to jump around without explanation.I assume, then, that you were not aware that the Dark Mark was found over the train car in which the false murder took place?"

Harry's eyes widened."I had no idea."

"I'm sure," the man with the mustache said with a short laugh.

"You were friends with one Miss Cho Chang, were you not?" the tall man asked.

"Yes, I was," Harry said, feeling his stomach tighten.

"And a bitter acquaintance of a Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes…sir."

"Both disappeared, I understand."

Harry's jaw went slack."Well, yeah.But I'm sure Professor Dumbledore knows more about that.He could tell you."

"He already has told us."

"Then why were you asking me?"

"You say you had a meeting with You-Know-Who this previous year?" the tall man went on, ignoring Harry.

"Y-yes.I did."

The man with the mustache sneered."I'm sure."

"You live with muggles, correct?" the tall man continued.

Harry nodded.

"Do you enjoy living with them?"

"No."

"Aha!" cried the man with the mustache, "So you're a muggle-hater, eh?!"

"What?!No, I-"

The tall man silenced them both with an upraised palm."You'll have to excuse him, Harry.He tends to jump to conclusions.So, how is your life here at Hogwarts?"

Harry furrowed his brows, unsure of what was going on."Well, most of the t-"

"Admit it!" the man with the mustache yelled suddenly, "You killed Cedric Diggory in your fourth year, didn't you?!"

Harry's eyes widened and he went pale.Dumbledore stood up sharply, anger flashing in his eyes, and Harry was sure he had seen a couple of sparks fly from somewhere.

"Never, and I say never accuse this boy of any wrongdoing!Out!Both of you!"

The two men decided to give no objection and skulked out.Harry wiped his face with his hands, then pulled them through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, "I wasn't even sure why they were here.If I had even thought…"

"It's okay, Professor," Harry sighed, smiling weakly up at him, "I'm a bit used to it by now."

"No one should have to get used to that, Harry.No one should have to go through what you have."

"That's what I get for living, I guess," he grimaced, "Well, I'd better get back to the Sorting."

Dumbledore looked at him sadly."Yes, I believe that would be best.Try to keep your chin up, Harry.You never know what joys lie just around the corner."

Harry walked through the corridors, each step echoing as he thought to himself.

"But I don't want joys," he muttered, "I just want normalcy."

Harry arrived just as the Sorting finished.Ron and Hermione looked at him questionably, but he said he'd tell them later.As soon as they finished the feast, everyone filed out of the Great Hall.

"Okay, first year Ravenclaws!" Azar called over the crowd, prefect badge gleaming, "Just follow me!With luck, nearly all of us will arrive at the common room safely!"

Harry smiled.Azar had been waiting for this, and was relishing in it.He, however, simply followed the new Gryffindors, letting Hermione lead them through the school.He gave a large yawn as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Hermione informed everyone that the password was 'neologism'.He lazily plopped down on a chair right next to Ron.

"What'd I miss at the Sorting?" he asked.

"Not much.Pretty average Sorting."

"Hey, what happened with Dean's sister and Katie's brother?" Harry asked.

"Er…well, Sarah's a Gryffindor, just as Dean said she would be.James went to Hufflepuff, which is strange.All of Katie's family has been in Gryffindor."

Harry was a little surprised.He glanced around, spotting Katie sitting glumly in chair by the fire.She looked like she was about to cry.Hermione soon joined them.

"So, Harry, what'd Dumbledore want?"

"Actually, Dumbledore didn't want anything.There were a couple of guys there; I guess they were from the ministry.They questioned me."

"Oh yeah?What about?"

"That's the weird part.The tall one seemed to be trying to carry on a normal conversation while the one with the mustache kept bursting in saying that I knew how to use the Dark Mark, or the like."

"Sounds a bit off his rocker to me."

"It was just strange.I don't know what they wanted, but the whole thing seemed pointless."

"Well, it's turning out to be an average year," Ron smiled grimly, "Two strange happenings on the first day sounds about right, eh?"

****

When Harry went down to the common room the next morning, he found a small crowd around the bulletin board.

"Hey, what's that about?" he asked, finding Ron and Hermione.

"They're offering a new night class this year," Ron said gloomily, "It's called 'Magic in the Home'.It's about cooking with magic and the like.My mum heard about it beforehand and made me promise to take it."

"And you're not just going to skip it and pretend you took it?" Hermione asked, a bit surprised.

"Are you kidding?She'll probably test me on it, and if I don't know jot…I just don't even want to think about it," he sighed, "Hey, why don't you guys take it with me?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, c'mon.I don't want to be all alone with a bunch of girls…wait. On second thought-"

"I'll go," Hermione said with a bit of force, "I might as well."

"How 'bout you, Harry?"

"Er…I'd always planned on living on microwave dinners," he grinned.

"Oh, c'mon.You can just say my mum forced you to, and people'll believe it.Heck, my mum could get Malfoy to take a course in Muggle Studies if she really tried."

"Okay, I guess I'll go.There's no harm in it, and I could meet a few girls…"

A couple nights later, they were in a large classroom, ready to start 'Magic in the Home'.A fair number of people had come, including Neville, Azar, and, to Harry's dismay, Paravati Patil and Lavender Brown.Harry talked with Azar, ignoring Paravati's attempts to catch his eye.Apparently she had forgotten all about the Yule Ball from two years prior and was once again interested in him.The many rumors that he had skipped the Sorting to have an important meeting with Dumbledore and the Minister may have played a small factor in her peaked interest.

The door suddenly burst open, causing a few people to jump.In walked the professor. Harry could feel his eyes bulge. Ron gaped openly and Hermione covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my gosh…" she whispered.

"Who'd've thought…" Ron murmured.

Harry just stared.Out of all the people in the world, this was the last he had expected to walk in.

~*~*~

A/N:Hmmm…Who's the mysterious new teacher, eh?Well, I must admit, I'm not even sure.I've got a few ideas, but I'd like your opinion! (This ought to be fun…) ^-^

Was the murder being a false alarm a big disappointment?I kept thinking of whom I could kill, but decided it was a bit early for all that.This chapter was going to be longer, but…it's not.Yeah, oh well.And I tried to do a bit of good cop/bad cop there with the two ministry guys.Turned out a bit…interesting.

Yeah, well I love reviews!Thanks to all these people:

Sweets:^-^I love keeping people up late.Thanks!

Darth Yoda:Hehe…I've turned to the dark side!

Abbey:Evil as you?Impossible! ^-^ j/k

Ravenclaw Filly:Funny thing is, I hate people writing cliffies, then I write them!Thanks. ^-^

Lady Grizabella:Nope, Draco's not dead.Yet.

Jeanne:Er…I didn't hurry as much as I thought I would. ^-^

Allison:Yeah, I realized it was a little too fast.I just wanted to try and grab everyone's attention. ^-^I can't wait for your fanfics!

Herm:Well, it may have been a bit of a while, but I finally posted it.Thanks!

Well, be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	5. Quidditch Tryouts

Chapter 5: Quidditch Tryouts

Chapter 5:Quidditch Tryouts

"Welcome, class.My name is…" he paused a moment, writing his name on the board with a deeply scarred hand, "Professor…Moody…There.It's not a hard name to spell or say, so I expect you to use it when addressing me, rather than my seemingly famous moniker."

The whole class was silent, just staring at the many scars that etched his face, his grizzled mane of gray hair, or the large blue eye in constant movement that had given him the nickname 'Mad-eye'.

"Well, I see a few of you remember my, er, likeness from two years ago.I assure you, I don't truly act like that.Most of the time."His normal eye fell on Harry, "Don't look so pale, Mr. Potter.I promise I won't try to kill you."

A few people laughed weakly.

"So, you're all here to learn about using magic in the home, I assume.Or to get girls."He smiled and though it caused many of his scars to look deeper, there was something reassuring about it.

"This, unlike some of your other classes, is a course that you will use almost every day of your adult life.Some witches and wizards have had to resort to common muggle methods because they didn't learn these simple spells.Not a good idea, considering most have little knowledge of the workings of an oven.Believe me, taking this class is a lot better than making your house a raging inferno."

Most of the class gave a little laugh this time.By the end of the lesson, nearly all of the class was comfortable around Moody and memories of two years ago gradually began to fade.

"That wasn't too bad," Harry commented as they left the classroom and headed for Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah, it might actually be fun," Hermione smiled, "I must say, though, it was kind of weird to see Moody without him roaring 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!'"

"I wonder how different he is from the other Moody," said Ron, putting on a dreamy sort of smile, "I wouldn't mind seeing Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret again."

"I'm actually starting to wonder if we'll ever see Malfoy again."

"With double Potions tomorrow," Harry said glumly, "we'll probably see too much of him."

But to the trio's great surprise, Draco wasn't there at the beginning of Potions.Despite his constant feud with him, Harry was actually getting worried.He kept expecting Draco to walk in late, but to no avail.

"Individual potions today," Snape said in his usual sour mood, "We'll see what you remember from last year."

Harry quickly got to work, his memory surprisingly fresh.He had just removed the cauldron from the fire, preparing it for the vial, when he heard a small plop.

"Wha…?" he said faintly, peering into the liquid contents of the cauldron.

Big mistake.With a loud POOF! the cauldron spewed an enormous amount of black smoke into Harry's face.He stood up sharply, coughing.His bangs had been blown back and were standing straight up from his face, which now looked extremely dirty, and he couldn't see because of all the soot that had layered on his glasses.

"Potter!" Snape yelled, storming over to him, "What did you do?!"

"Nothing, Professor," he managed to splutter, cleaning his glasses on his robes, "I heard a small splash and…"

Snape stuck a spoon in the potion, and brought out a small circular object that Harry recognized as a wet-lighting smoke bomb from Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Your own practical joke backfire on you, Potter?"

"No, sir, I-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for the attempt."

"But, Professor-!"

"Be quiet while you're ahead, Potter.It should have been more, but your display was most entertaining."

All the Slytherins chuckled to themselves, along with most of the Gryffindors.Harry could see Ron and Hermione were trying hard not to laugh.

"Can I at least wash-"

"No, you may not.Wash up on your own time."

Harry went back to his potion, a little angry but more amused.He had to admit, it wasn't too bad of a joke.Who had pulled it was the only thing he wanted to know.He glanced around, hoping to see someone who could have done it, but no one stood out.

He sighed, pulling out a vial.Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a quiet, mocking laugh; a very familiar laugh.He spun around quickly.Paravati was the only one he saw.She waved at him gleefully, and he quickly turned back to his potion.

Class finished without any more interruptions and Harry told Ron and Hermione to head off to lunch without him.He had to find a sink.

"You look like a raccoon, Potter," a voice whispered behind him.

Harry turned quickly around, but no one was there.He waited a moment, very confused, then headed off for the bathroom.He may have imagined it, but as he left, he thought he heard someone laughing.

****

Weeks passed uneventfully, much to Harry's relief.Quidditch try-outs for Gryffindor were going to be held that night.Harry was hoping Ron would be good enough to play, because he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.It was all he thought of while eating breakfast.

"I'm gonna head back to the dormitory," Harry told Ron and Hermione as he got up from the Gryffindor table, "I need to grab a few things."

He had walked no more than fifteen steps when he was intercepted by Paravati Patil.

"Hello, Harry," she said in a voice that oozed with false coyness.

"Er, hey, Paravati."

"I simply love your new haircut," Paravati cooed.

"Uh…I didn't get a new haircut."

"Really?No matter.So, we're taking 'Magic in the Home' together.What do you think of the class?"

"Pretty good…I guess."

Harry was trying to edge his way around her, but Paravati knew only too well how to prevent a boy from leaving.

"I can't believe that that man is teaching it.He really ought not be allowed, don't you think?"

"Well, I-"

"Harry!" Azar called, rushing over to them.

She stopped a moment, catching her breath, then went on."I'm so glad I found you!You gotta come quick!It's important!"

"What's important?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

Harry saw Azar ever so slightly roll her eyes."Uh…I'm not sure.But, uh…that person needs to see you right away!"

"Oh…Oh!That person.Well, I really need to go, Paravati.Been a pleasure talking to you."

Azar snatched his hand and they both ran out of the Great Hall, leaving an extremely wide-eyed and slack-jawed Paravati.When they got into the Entrance Hall, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

" 'That person needs to see you'?" Harry chuckled, "Boy, you are creative, Azar."

"Ah, what can I say?It's a gift," she smiled back, "Besides, I needed to do something to get you out of her clutches.You looked about as happy as a mouse cornered by a sleeping cat."

"Er…interesting analogy."

"A bit…annoying, isn't she?"

"What?No, of course not.One of my most adorable fans," Harry said, putting on his best Lockhart accent.

"Oh yes.Well, I've got to go to my dormitory.See you in Defense, Harry."

"'Bye, Azar."

Grinning, Harry walked to the Gryffindor tower, the knot that had been writhing in his stomach all day having disappeared.

"Okay, quiet down!" Harry called over the small crowd of quidditch team hopefuls, "Now, everyone has a number, right?"

The dozens of heads bobbed in agreement.

"Okay, good.Now this is how we're going to go about this.We'll call three chasers and two beaters up at a time.Chasers, all you have to do is try and score on our keeper, Jamison Knight.Beaters, see those targets?"

Harry gestured at a seven bull's-eyes suspended in midair around the field.

"Those represent the opposing team.Not only must you protect your three chasers, but you must try to hit one of the targets in doing so.Everyone understand?"

Again, the heads bobbed.

"Okay.Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet will be judging you from the ground.Jamison will judge from his position as keeper and I'll be the aerial judge.Right.Okay, the first team is chasers, numbers 1, 4, and 7; beaters, numbers 2 and 3.Mount your brooms.We're off on my whistle."

Harry gave Ron, wearing the number seven, a quick thumbs-up and then they were off.Ron wasn't that bad, but Harry knew he'd have to be better than that to beat the competition.

The try-outs went by pretty slow, but soon enough they were on the last team.

"Okay," Harry said, glad it was almost over, "last team.Chasers, numbers 21, 23, and 24; beaters, numbers 22 and 25."

Harry didn't know the three chasers, but Neville was one of the beaters, along with…Hermione?!Harry gave her an astonished look, but she simply grinned back.Shaking his head, Harry blew the whistle.

Neville's attempt was a bit of a joke, but Hermione more than made up for his inability.Harry was astounded by her accuracy, and not a single player was hit with a bludger.Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed, because nearly all of the other players clapped for her when she finally dismounted her broom.

"Where did you learn to fly like that?" Harry asked her before heading for the judges' table.

"I got some…personal training," she said, blushing with pleasure.

Harry wanted to ask her more, but Katie was calling him over.The judges discussed quietly while all those that tried-out talked nervously amongst themselves.It wasn't long before they had their decision.

"Attention, everyone!"Harry called, causing instant silence, "I'd first like to thank you all for trying out.You all did wonderfully, but sadly we only have three spaces to fill.I hope there won't be any bad feelings and that all of you will try-out again next year."

"Hey, Harry!" someone called out, "We'd like to know before the season starts!"

A small laugh went through the crowd and Harry smiled."Well, okay then.Our new beaters are Hermione Granger and Tyron Thatcher!"

A cheer came up from the crowd as the two stepped forward.Hermione blushed happily and Tyron, a fourth year, was ecstatic.

"And our new chaser," Harry went on, "is…Bella Arroz!"

The fifth year girl stepped forward to the Gryffindors joyous shouts, her dark brown eyes shining.Harry glanced at Ron, who looked very putout.

"Okay, you three," Harry said, a little glumly, "practices start on Monday the week after next.Be there at seven.Team dismissed!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to leave the field.

"I'm sorry, Ron.There was only one chaser space to fill and…Bella was just the best," Harry said, feeling uncomfortable, "But you'll definitely be on the team next year.Hey, why don't you be a reserve?You never know when we'll need you, and you could come to practices."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Ron said, though his smile was forced.

They walked on a little longer before Harry turned to Hermione."What did you mean by 'personal training', Hermione?Don't tell me you visited Krum over the summer!"

"What?No!" Hermione laughed, "I spent much of the summer at Ron's house, actually.I never really had a chance at flying over the summer before, so that was fun.Then one day I was trying to show Ron, Fred, and George how to play cricket.My family loves cricket.At one family reunion, my mum even scored a century."

"A what?" Ron asked.

"A century.One hundred runs, remember?You should have seen those three trying to play, Harry.I almost couldn't bowl I was laughing so hard.Well, when I had batted a couple scores, Fred and George wanted to see me do it on a broom.So we flew around a bit, and one would throw the ball at me and I'd bat it.Apparently they were impressed."

"And with good reason," Ron grinned, "She didn't let a single ball hit the ground."

Hermione smiled with pleasure."Well, after that, Fred and George kind of took me under their wings and showed me the finer points of being a beater.They said I was a natural for it."

"Well, you sure seem like it," Harry said.

They hadn't even reached the double doors when Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder.On her foot was tied a note and long, thin package.Harry quickly took it off, stroking Hedwig's neck.

"It's from Sirius!"

Ron and Hermione looked over Harry's shoulders and read:

Harry-

How's my favorite godson?I hope Hogwarts is as fun as ever and you're enjoying your second year as Prefect.I never congratulated you on that, so I've enclosed a little something for you.It could come in handy.Enjoy!Oh, and you might be seeing a bit more of me.I won't say more.

-**Sirius**

P.S.How's Professor Connerly doing?

"Huh?" Hermione looked puzzled, "Why does he want to know how Professor Connerly is doing?"

"Well, he is human, Hermione," Ron grinned, "Open the package, Harry."

Harry quickly ripped off the paper.Inside was a navy blue velvet box, like one that would hold an expensive bracelet.He opened that up with a snap.

"A quill and ink well?"

"Oh, I have one of those!" Hermione said eagerly, pointing at the paper on the box lid.

It read:

The Perfect Prefect's Quill

Specially designed for the over-achiever, the Perfect Prefect's Quill is handy for your prefect duties.Simply fill your Quill with the Special Prefect Ink provided and put the Quill in your school bag, along with some paper.If ever you see a school rule broken, the Quill will automatically write down the name of the person who did the infraction along with the appropriate amount of points to take from his or her house.The Perfect Prefect's Quill remembers all, so you won't have to!

Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Write him back!" Ron laughed, "Say 'thank you so much for the wonderful gift.I'm sure I'll use it wisely.'"

"What's so funny?" Hermione huffed, "It's a very handy quill."

"Oh, of course," Ron said, "Especially for an 'over-achiever' like Harry."

They had just reached the portrait of the Fat Lady when it burst open and out tumbled Neville.He spotted the trio and went pale.

"Ah, oh…er, uh…um… Hi, guys!"

"Hello, Neville," Hermione said, giving him a quizzical look, "Where are you going this late?"

"Oh…ah, er…the library."

"The library?"

"Er…yeah.There's a…book that I-I need to get.Well, bye then."

Before they could say anything, he rushed off down the hall.

"I have a feeling he's hiding something," Hermione said as they climbed into the common room.

"No, really?I would have never thought."

"Oh, come off it, Ron."

They grabbed a couple of seats around the fire, talking late into the night.Hermione headed off to bed, soon followed by Ron.

"Coming, Harry?"

"No, I think I'm going to wait for Neville.I want to find out what's going on."

"Good night, then."

"'Night, Ron."

Harry stood up, looking around.He was the only one in the common room, except for Dean's little sister who had fallen asleep on a long couch.He paced the room a bit but soon sat down on the couch.He might as well be comfortable while waiting for Neville.After all, how long could Neville possibly be?

Harry felt himself coming slowly out of sleep.For some reason, he heard giggles from all around.Groggily, he opened his eyes to find a group of Gryffindors grinning down at him.Confused, he moved to stand up, but found something weighing him down.He looked down and saw a head of black hair on his chest.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, giving a large jump.

"Ahhh!" Sarah Thomas screamed, sitting up abruptly.

The two looked at each other with wide eyes and exchanged quite a number of screams.The Gryffindors around them were literally rolling with laughter.

"What are you doing here?!You weren't here when I fell asleep!" Sarah cried.

"I fell asleep on the couch!What were you doing sleeping on me?!"

"I move around in my sleep!"

"I think you've traumatized my poor little sister, Harry," Dean said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Anyone seen Neville?" Harry asked, standing up.

"He's asleep in our dormitory.Why?"

"I'm finding out once and for all what this is all about!"

Harry stomped up the staircase, followed by an extremely confused Dean.

~*~*~

A/N:And that's the end of that chapter…

I hope you guys aren't too angry with my teacher.I hadn't even thought of Snape when quite a few of you suggested him.I mulled it over in my mind a while, then decided Snape would be too busy with teaching Potions and spying.So I went with my gut.Well, actually, not with my gut but my second thought.I first wanted Krum to be the teacher, but the more I thought of Moody, the more I liked it.Anyways…

I didn't put Ron on the quidditch team because everyone else does that.I know I may get a few flames for that…

I won't do personal 'thank you's this time (though I must say Low Zhen Lin's cracked me up. ^_^)Just thank you all for your reviews!

And I definitely wouldn't mind more reviews… ::hint, hint::

Be excellent to each other.

-Ady


	6. Animagus

Chapter 6: Animagus 

Chapter 6:Animagus 

Harry burst through the dormitory door, face still red with embarrassment.Ron jumped with surprise and fell over.He had been attempting to put on his socks without sitting down.He quickly finished putting them on, peering inquisitively at the confused Dean.

"Neville!" Harry called, pulling back the boy's bed curtains.

A surprised and groggy-eyed Neville sat up, shielding his eyes from the sudden sunlight.

"Oh, hey, Harry."

"What's going on, Neville?"

"Huh?"

"We hardly see you anymore.You leave the common room almost every night, and don't return until it's really late.I don't even see you eating in the Great Hall anymore!What is going on?"

Ron and Dean peered curiously at Neville, too, who was turning a bright shade of red.

"Er…well, I…uh.You see…um…"

"Spit it out, Neville," Ron said.

"I have a girlfriend."

Everyone was silent, staring at the beet-red boy.

"You?" Ron gasped.

"A-a girlfriend?" Harry stammered.

"Who?"

"S-Susan Bones from Hufflepuff."

"Oh-okay, Neville," Harry said, walking off with a dazed look on his face.

Ron quickly snatched his shoes and raced after him.He found him sitting on a chair, his face blank.

"Er…Harry?You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, coming up to them.

Ron explained.She blinked slowly a couple of times, letting it set in.

"Well that was unexpected," she finally said.

"You're telling me."

Harry was silent, just staring off into space.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Neville Longbottom has a girlfriend…and I don't."

"Oh, what is it with boys?It's not supposed to be a competition, you know."

"Besides, Harry, you could have almost any girl as a girlfriend.Heck, I only have Hermione."

"A-hem."

"Er…that didn't come out right.Um…I'm just lucky enough to have found my one and only."

"That's better.C'mon, Harry, let's go to breakfast."

"Yeah, okay."

Even though he felt better, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he was lagging behind.

****

"Okay, everyone see the constellation Draco?" Professor Sinistra asked, "Good.I expect a one-page report on Draco's position, how to find it in the sky, and the story behind the name of the constellation.Extra credit if you draw a detailed, labeled picture of the constellation.Go ahead and start with the remaining class time."

Harry looked through the telescope a moment, trying to find a dragon among the many dots.Then, glancing around at the others, he turned the viewfinder to three stars.He had loved to look at them as a child, and still enjoyed it now.

"So, what do you have your sights set on, Mr. Potter?" the professor's voice came suddenly.

Harry jumped."Oh, um…just those three stars."

Professor Sinistra looked through the lens and then turned back to Harry."That constellation is called La Familia.That means 'the Family'."

Harry's eyes widened." 'The Family'?"

Professor Sinistra nodded."Yes.See how the two larger stars surround the smaller one, like two parents would surround a small child?"

Harry nodded, turning back to the sky."I've always imagined that's what they were," he said softly, smiling to himself.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly walked back to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione telling them exactly what her paper was going to be like.

"Hermione," Ron moaned, "give it a rest.It's past midnight and I'm-"

Before Ron could tell them what he was, he fell flat on his face.

"I assume you were going to say 'tired'," Hermione smiled, helping him up.

"Somebody tripped me!" he cried indignantly, dusting off his robes.

"Yeah, sure."

"They did!"

"Ron, there's no one else here, so that would be kind of-OUCH!Harry, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Huh?"

"You pinched my…my-my backside!"

Ron raised one eyebrow suspiciously and Hermione looked as though steam were ready to come out her ears.

"Hey, I swear I didn't.Ugh!I don't even want to go there."

Harry suddenly felt a smack on the back of his head, hard enough that it knocked his glasses off.They all spun around, looking wildly at the empty corridor.

"Peeves, show yourself!" Ron yelled, going a bit red in the face.

There was silence a moment, then Harry whispered, "It's not Peeves."

The other two stared at him, but Harry seemed to be concentrating on something. He squinted, listening, and suddenly launched himself forward, arms out as if to grab something.He landed flat on the stone floor, but the sound of running footsteps soon echoed through the hall.

Not needing to be told, Ron and Hermione raced after the noise.Ron, having the longest legs, soon caught up with the invisible figure.He spotted a shoe appear and disappear suddenly, and gauged the distance.Ron leapt forward and felt his arms close around on some fabric.A body appeared out of nowhere, and was quickly yanked down by the cloak still clasped around its neck.The hood was still on the figure, hiding its face, but Harry could recognize that sprawled body anywhere.

"Draco Malfoy!" he yelled, yanking the hood off.

"Hehe…whoops.Don't kill me."

"We ought to, after that!" Hermione shrilled, "What are you doing here?"

"Going to school; what did you think?"

"We haven't seen you in any of our classes."

"Hel-lo, Weasley," he said, dangling the cloak in front of him, "What do you think this is for?"

"So it was you who set off that smoke bomb in Potions!"

"One of the benefits of being invisible.You should have seen the expression on your face!"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Malfoy."

"Oh yeah?Why should I tell you anything, Potter?"

"Because I know the Curse of the Bogies and would be more than happy to use it," Hermione grinned, holding her wand to Draco's chest.

"Hehe…point taken, mu-uh, Miss Granger.Where should I start?"

"From last summer."

"The whole thing?Okay, Potter.The night you had your…encounter, Dumbledore came into my dormitory and told me to come with him.He took me to his office and then whispered something at his fireplace.It opened up and behind it was a staircase.At the bottom was a hallway with a whole bunch of doors.He led me through one and inside was a bedroom and bathroom.There he explained what had happened, which I'm pretty sure you know.Oh and I never got to thank you for letting the cat out of the bag, Potter," he said with a touch of malice.

Harry didn't change his expression, but his eyes betrayed a hint of remorse.

"Anyways, I didn't even get to leave that room until school was let out.I wasn't even at the end of year feast, as I'm sure you didn't notice."

"Didn't notice, and didn't care," Ron muttered.

"It was the worst summer of my life.My dad kept sending owls, begging for me to come home, saying he and mum were worried out of their minds.I never knew if he was serious or just trying to find out where I was so he could kill me."

Harry had a sinking feeling that Draco wasn't exaggerating.

"Then, a week before the rest of the school came back, Dumbledore gave me this," he held up the Invisibility Cloak, "I go to my regular classes everyday, just five minutes earlier than everyone else so I'm not jostled in the halls.Of course, I do take advantage of it now and then."

"Like pinching my backside?" Hermione said, storm clouds in her eyes.

"Hey, don't think there was any ulterior motive to that, mu-Miss Granger.I was only acting to annoy.And now, I must be on my way."

With a swish, Draco disappeared and ran off.Ron made a move to chase after him, but Harry stopped him.

"Ah, let him go.Let's just get back to bed."

Harry couldn't sleep that night.He kept thinking of Draco.It was his fault he had to go into hiding.Draco may have been his enemy, but Harry had never really wanted him dead.Now Draco had to walk around expecting death at every corner.

Harry shook his head, snapping himself out of it."Well, now he knows how I feel," he thought, then turned over and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep.

****

"Have you seen Hermione, Paravati?" Harry asked as he and Ron walked out of the Great Hall, which was decorated with bats and pumpkins, as is tradition for Halloween.

Paravati batted her eyes a considerable amount of times before answering."Yes, I saw her entering an empty class room near the library."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, Harry."

As soon as Harry turned away, Paravati and Lavender burst into a fit of giggles.Rolling their eyes, Ron and Harry walked toward the library.There was only one empty classroom near the library, so they headed straight for that.

At first it seemed as though nothing was in there but empty desks.Then Harry noticed something perched on one of the desks.It was a hawk with a parchment in its beak.Harry silently gestured at it so Ron could see.Neither had never seen one before and were a bit fascinated.

The two stared at it, inching slowly into the room.Harry was just wondering how close it would let them get when it fluttered to the ground.They didn't even have a chance to move before the hawk suddenly started growing.Harry and Ron watched with wide eyes as legs, arms, and a head of bushy brown hair emerged from where the hawk had been.

Ron and Harry were now staring at the back of Hermione, who was looking at the paper she had so recently had in her beak.

Harry's eyes bulged and he struggled to hold back what would have been a very audible gasp.Ron, however, didn't take it as lightly.His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

The noise made Hermione jump and turn around.When she saw Harry and the unconscious Ron, her eyes widened and her face went pale.

"Oh dear…"

~*~*~

A/N:Hermione has a bit of explaining to do. ^-^Hope you liked the chapter.

And thanks to all my reviewers:

Jedi Cosmos: Ah, the first of many Snape suggestions. ^-^ Thanks.

Low Zhen Lin:*laughs*That cracks me up every time! *cough* Um, yes.I'll speak with Fudge about that.

Liza Potter: Er…sorry. ^-^

Jona:Holy cow, thanks!That means loads coming from an awesome writer like you, Jo!

Vmr:Thanks.I will.

Lady Grizabella:Sirius in an apron…*grin* Interesting thought.Thanks

Lala:Thanks (I hope that's not too repetitive)

Abbey:Yep, you have to be careful about killing characters. (Some advice I should take. ^-^)Thanks!

Harry Potter:Thanks!

~*Dumbledore's True Love*~: *grins*I'm glad you like my teacher choice.^-^ Thanks.

Jannah:Oh wow, thanks.It kinda makes sense if mine's more American, though, 'cause I'm…American.Yeah.Well, thanks!!!

Potter fan:I hope so. ^-^

Sweets:You signed in???I didn't see any pigs flying, though. lol Thanks!

Jeanne:And a darn good one, a that!^-^

Thank you all!And I would LOVE, ADORE, CHERISH any more reviews, even if you take my story, chew it up, and spit it out!I don't mind.My head's swelling too much with your reviews, so a good poke with a needle would do me some good.

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	7. The Note

Chapter 7: The Note

Chapter 7:The Note

Harry managed to get himself to speak, though not coherently."You-you're…you're a…a…"

"Animagus," Hermione finished quietly for him, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"And you're…a…a…"

"Hawk, yes.I guess I'll have to tell you, but first we need to revive Ron.Oh, and could you close the door, Harry?"

He managed to get the door shut, but could only stare as Hermione tried to wake Ron.Gradually, groggily, Ron opened his eyes.When he saw who was kneeling over him, he sat bolt upright.

"You're a…you're a…" he muttered, staring at Hermione.

"An animagus, hawk form.We've established that."

Ron stared at his feet, a bewildered look on his face as he let it sink in.

Putting his hand to his head, he finally cried out, "I'm dating a bird!" and flopped back down.

Hermione laughed, her shock at seeing them there completely gone.Harry was the one to speak up next.

"How did you do it, Hermione?"

"Research," she beamed, "and work.When Snuffles told us about it in our third year, it kind of intrigued me.I looked into it that summer, and the more I read, the more I liked the idea.I snatched up every book I could about the subject and studied about it until I thought my eyes would fall out.I finally started transforming this summer."

"Let me get this straight," Ron said, his face tight with thought, "You've been studying about becoming an animagus for almost three years?Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Well, I was afraid you guys might…"

"Faint?"

She laughed."No…that you might be angry with me."

Harry looked surprised."Angry?Why would we be angry?"

"Because I became an animagus without you."

"Hey, yeah…" Ron said, "What'd you do that for?"

"Harry, I have a letter for you," she said quickly, handing Harry the paper, "It's from Sirius."

"Sirius?"

"Yes.I've been in contact with him since I mastered the art of flight."

"Does he know…?"

"Yes."

Ron raised an eyebrow."Do your parents know?"

"Er…read it, Harry."

Laughing silently to himself, Harry read aloud:

Harry-

Hope you're doing well, and that this note got to you.I'm not sure how trustworthy the carrier is.

"He's got a point there," Ron grinned.

"Hey!" Hermione said, giving him a little shove.

Enjoying the quill?If you're as much like your father as I suspect, you haven't touched it since you received it.Things at the Ministry are becoming interesting.They're taking a strong interest in you.I'm not sure if that's good or bad…Don't worry, though.We have a backup plan.

In the meantime, enjoy school while you can and don't get into too much trouble.(Yeah, sure.)

-** Sirius**

"The Ministry's taking an interest in me?What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione glanced down at her hands."Well, they're…investigating your…encounters with You-Know-Who.I think Fudge is just trying to find something to make you less of a hero in the public eye."

Harry sighed."Figures."

"Harry…did you, receive any…notes over the summer?Like the one you got last year?"

He looked up sharply."Yeah, I-"

"Are you registered?" Ron interrupted suddenly, looking suspiciously at Hermione.

"Um…well, not exactly."

The two boys stopped, gaping."You're-you're really not registered?"

"No, I'm not," she answered stiffly, a little huffy, "Now, what about the note, Harry?"

"It's in my trunk."

"Then let's go get it."

And she was out of the room before either of the boys could move.

****

"I don't like the looks of this, Harry," Hermione murmured, studying the note for the fourth time.

"Especially that 'flight of fear' thing," Ron added, furrowing his brow, " 'then Harry Potter shall be no more'…That can't be a good sign."

"Have you told Dumbledore?"

"Well, no.It kind of slipped my mind."

"Harry, you have to tell him!"

"I know, I know.Tomorrow.I promise."

****

"Everybody have all his or her ingredients in?" Professor Moody called, walking around classroom in his 'Kiss the Cook' apron.Harry couldn't help thinking that that was about the last thing anybody would want to do.

"Okay, now use the Heating Chant.Whoa, Mr. Longbottom!Hehe, almost said the wrong spell there, boy, and I'm sure Miss Patil wouldn't have enjoyed you shooting flames her way."

He walked over to Neville, then turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Azar.

"Mr. Potter, will you come here?" Moody asked, taking Harry aside, "You're doing an excellent job with this.Why don't you give Mr. Longbottom here a little assistance."

Moody suddenly stopped, chuckling to himself.

"Miss Zundel," he said, "I don't think Mr. Potter would enjoy your adding ingredients to his stew."

Harry looked over Moody's shoulder and saw Azar ready to pour the contents of an open vial into his pot.

"Ah, you ruined it, Professor Moody," Azar whined, grinning, "It was going to make his hair green and his eyes black."

"A Characteristic Contorting Concoction, eh?Very impressive, but not for use on your classmates," Moody's normal eye twinkled gleefully, "though I wouldn't object to using it on its producer."

Azar laughed, dumping the potion in her own soup."I've always wanted to have blue hair."

It was time to taste their soups.Harry nearly choked on his when, with one bite, Azar suddenly had blue hair and brown eyes.

"You are a very interesting girl, Azar," he laughed after managing to swallow his bite.

"Yes, I know," she replied, admiring her new appearance in the side of her pot.

She and Harry walked out of class alone.Ron and Hermione had said they needed to send an owl.Ron had given Harry a wink, though what for, he wasn't sure.Harry was chatting away happily when he remembered the promise he'd given Hermione.

"Oh, I have to go to Dumbledore's office."

"What for?" Azar questioned, her brown eyes widening.

Harry hesitated a moment, then pulled the note from his pocket and handed it to her.She quickly read it over, paused, and then read it again.

"That's perplexing," she murmured, handing it back to him.

"Yeah, I know…" he said, and then burst into laughter, "You look so ridiculous!"

Azar put her hands on her hips."And what, may I ask, is wrong with blue hair?"

"I just think you look a lot better with brown.How long does that stuff last, anyways?"

"It should wear off by morning.And if it doesn't, I can give my dormitory a good scare.Well, you'd better get to the headmaster's office."

"Yeah, I guess."

"See you later, Harry legs."

"Stop calling me that!" Harry shouted as she ran off.

Laughing, Harry walked to Dumbledore's office.When he opened the door, he found Dumbledore sitting at his desk as if he were waiting for Harry's arrival.

"Good evening, Harry," he smiled pleasantly.

"Good evening, Professor.I have something I wanted to show you.I, well, forgot about it."

He handed the note to Dumbledore, who looked it over through his half-moon glasses.When he looked back up at Harry, there was a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Now that is interesting," he said, though he didn't seem to think so for the same reason Harry did.

The boy waited for more, but in vain."Is that all?" he asked, perplexed.

"What did you expect, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow, "that I would tell you the meaning of the note?I assure you, it has me as puzzled as you."

Harry stared a moment more.He had expected the Professor to know something, anything about the note.But this…

"Uh…good night then, Professor."

"Good night, Harry."

He walked back to the Gryffindor tower in somewhat of a daze.He was so distracted that he ran into Ron and Hermione on their way back from the owlery.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Hermione smiled, "Did you go to Dumbledore?"

"Yes…"

"Well?" Ron questioned after a while.

"My thoughts exactly…"

~*~*~

A/N:Ahhh…a bit of a dull chapter.I wasted all my creativity writing the ending to this fic. *grins*I must say, it surprised me a great deal.But I love it!Of course, that won't be up for a while…

Well, give me reviews!!!Um, please?^-^I really love them.In fact, I'd really enjoy it if someone just told me every little thing I did wrong with this chapter.Then I'd give myself a kick and start writing with a new vengeance!

Thanks to all my reviewers!You're all too wonderful for words!

Be excellent to each other, as always!

-Ady


	8. Defeat of Grindelwald

Chapter 8: Defeat of Grindelwald

Chapter 8:Defeat of Grindelwald

Professor Connerly closed her book with a loud SNAP, causing half the class to jump.

"Put away your books," she said, gesturing absentmindedly, "In thirty seconds, I don't want to see a single book on anyone's desk."

Everyone put their books into their bags, wondering why she had stopped them halfway through their chapter on 'Common curses gone wrong'.Connerly plopped herself on her desk, holding the end with her hands and swinging her legs idly.Slowly, she gazed around the room, looking each student in the eye.

"I don't know about you," she finally said, "but I'm sick of all this bookwork."

It was as if the whole room let out a relieved sigh.Most had thought they were going to be in big trouble.

"So it's story time," she grinned, making herself comfortable,"How many of you have heard of Professor Dumbledore's defeat of Grindelwald?"

Nearly everyone raised his or her hand.

"Now, how many of you know the story behind it?"

Azar was the only one that kept her hand raised.

"Good, so this will be a new story to most of you.I'm not surprised that most of you don't know it.It was never really brought to public attention, and kept pretty much under wraps.I'm fairly surprised that even one of you knows the story.Fifty-one years ago, Professor Dumbledore created a new hope for the world.However, the story starts quite a few years before."

She paused here, and a map of the world was pulled down over the board.As the map began to pull in, focusing on Europe, Harry realized it was a Thoughts Projector.He had seen one used once in Charms.It would project images just by the teacher thinking about them.

"There was a wizard living in the country of Albania who had very medieval ideals," Connerly continued, as the map focused now on Albania, "Grindelwald had created a wizarding school there after the first Great War; a school devoted entirely to the Dark Arts."

The map had now disappeared and in its place was a photograph of a gigantic castle.

"Grindelwald believed strongly in the Nazi cause, but only his own version.He started teaching his students that pureblooded wizards were the only creatures that had a right to rule and that all other humans must be killed or forced into slavery.He began slowly, taking control of the Albanian Ministry of Magic first.Then, as Hitler began to attack and defeat surrounding countries, Grindelwald followed suit."

A wizard picture was now up, showing Grindelwald's men destroying wizarding cities.Harry felt strangely hollow, and a good number of the students had to look away.

"Many of Europe's Ministries warned Grindelwald to stop, but that did little good.We were as idiotic as the muggle governments; all bark and no bite, just watching him take country by country.We finally rounded up armies, but by then it was too late.Hitler took France, and Grindelwald came in his wake.The United Kingdom was Europe's only hope."

Through all this, the map had returned, showing Hitler and Grindelwald's advance on Europe.Then it switched to a wizard photo of many people gathered around a table in council.Harry recognized one with a long beard.

"This is where Professor Dumbledore came in.At the time, he was only a Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts, but he was known to be one of the most brilliant strategist of our time."

The picture was replaced with one of battling wizards.

"We fought bravely and managed to stave off the attacks, but it would only be a matter of time until Grindelwald's forces destroyed us.One country couldn't possibly hold up against him.And then, Japan bombed the Americans.Though it had nothing to do with Grindelwald, the attack was just what we needed.The Americans declared war and started sending reinforcements, both muggle and wizard.Professor Dumbledore went over to America and signed a treaty with the American Magic Administration."

Up came a muggle photograph of soldiers.

"The muggles, meanwhile, were doing well at fighting back Hitler's troops.They kept pushing German forces farther and farther back.Grindelwald, however, was stronger than Hitler.In January of 1945, his forces made it into England.But the Ministry had a plan.On the night of February 5th, Albus Dumbledore managed to apparate into the headquarters of Grindelwald.He met with Grindelwald alone and challenged him to a Waning Wizards' War."

This had varying affects on students, depending upon their wizarding world knowledge.A few gasped or went bug-eyed, while the rest just stared.

"Dumbledore said that it would be to the death," Connerly went on, "and Grindelwald agreed, knowing that if Dumbledore died, the Ministry would lose its greatest weapon.Nothing is known about what trials the two faced in the Hall of Adversary, but Dumbledore was the only one to return.Their leader gone, Grindelwald's forces retreated back to Albania, led by Grindelwald's right-hand man…Lord Voldemort."

The class gave a collective shudder at hearing the name.

"Though he had only ended the war and not conquered Grindelwald's forces, Dumbledore was proclaimed a hero.He sacrificed his very life for his country and the world, not thinking twice about what would happen if he lost.He was willing to die for us."

She paused letting it sink in.

"And that, my dear students," Connerly said, smiling, "is why your headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore is and always will be one of the greatest wizards that has ever lived."

No sooner had the sentence left her mouth than the bell came that class was over.Everyone filed out in an awed daze.It had been a very interesting lesson.

"She's Dumbledore's niece all right," Ron grinned.

"Great-great-grandniece," Azar corrected, "She's his sister's, son's, daughter's daughter."

"How do you know that?"

"What?None of you ever asked your teachers about their personal lives?"

"Of course not," Hermione answered, looking a little dismayed at the thought.

"Then you've missed out on a lot, Herm."

"…eye-oh-nee…" Ron heard Hermione mutter under her breath.

"What is the 'Waning Wizards' War'?" Harry asked, not really wanting to know about his teachers' private lives.

"Basically, an ultimatum," Hermione began, "To settle a dispute of grave importance, two wizards will agree to the war and to the results.Then they touch wands.As soon as they do that, there's no turning back and they must follow through with it.No one knows what happens after that, because they challengers are sworn to secrecy or something."

"But I'll bet it's a nasty way to settle an argument," Azar added, "You're not supposed to do it unless it's absolutely necessary.The only times I've ever heard of it was in life-or-death situations.Well, I'd better go.See you three Saturday when Ravenclaw achieves an outstanding victory!"

"In your dreams, Azar!" Harry called back, "It's Gryffindor all the way!"

"Ha!With that blind seeker of theirs, a Gryffindor victory is inconceivable!"

Azar disappeared before Harry had a chance at a comeback.

****

Harry glanced around warily.It was strangely cold and he wished he had his cloak.A dense fog lay on the ground and as Harry took a step, he realized that several inches of snow had fallen.A dark shape seemed to appear and he walked toward it, perplexed.It was a tent; and beyond it was another and another.There seemed to be thousands upon thousands of small tents covering the frosty ground.

He walked by them, still wondering where he could be.Then he noticed another tent, much larger than the others.A light was coming from it.Determined to find out where he was, Harry walked toward it, brought out his wand, and then entered.At first, it seemed empty except for a table, cot, and lantern.Then a hand reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, spinning him around as a sharp pain shot through his forehead.

"So the mouse walked right into the lion's den?" Voldemort said, laughing cruelly.

He pulled out his own wand, looking maliciously at Harry.

"The Waning Wizards' War," he hissed, "to the death."

Harry tried to struggle against it, but Voldemort forced him to connect wands.

Then he woke up.The dormitory was black and silent except for a soft snore coming from Neville's bed.He got out of bed, putting on slippers to guard his feet from the chilly stone floor.He went to the mirror, washed his face, and then put on his glasses with a sigh.

"I'm sixteen and I'm having nightmare's from a story my teacher told," he muttered quietly, shaking his head.

He leaned against the wall, gazing idly out the window.Suddenly, he froze and then stood up straight, looking intently at something on the grounds.Either he was having a very convincing hallucination, or there was a large black dog wandering the grounds.

"Sirius," he murmured.

Quickly, Harry opened his trunk and snatched out his invisibility cloak.He slipped it on as he rushed down the stairs and through the common room.He got out onto the grounds without meeting anyone in the corridors and looked around frantically.He wanted to call out to Sirius, but knew it may not be the best thing to do.An idea struck him.

"Snuffles!" he yelled, "Snuffles, where are you?"

He was answered by a bark ringing through the frigid air.Harry ran in the direction of the bark, then paused.

"Snuffles!"

Another bark answered.It was coming from the Forbidden Forest.He ran in and was met with his godfather.

"What are you doing out here, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Good point," Sirius smiled, "I have good news for once, Harry.Dumbledore thinks there's a way to prove my innocence."

Harry's eyes widened."How?When?That's wonderful!"

"You know how Wormtail saved your life," Sirius continued, "Well, his body was never found.We've just received information about where it might be and if we find it, there's a good chance that will be proof enough that I didn't blast him to pieces."

"Oh, wow.Is that what you're doing now?"

"I'm on my way to the rumored gravesite, yes.Now why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, looked out my window, and saw you."

Sirius furrowed his brow."Well, I hope no one else did the same.You'd better get back to bed."

"Yeah, okay."

Harry put on his cloak and Sirius transformed.

"Sirius," Harry said hesitantly.

The dog stopped, turning around.

"Good luck."

~*~*~

A/N:This is my third failed attempt at bringing in a Quidditch game! *sigh*Next chapter…I'll do that next chapter.

Not much point to this chapter, I guess.I was just wondering about Dumbledore's defeat of Grindelwald and…this came out.Oh, and I promise I'll give a somewhat okay explanation of why Hermione's a hawk.I know what it is, but…haven't put it in the story yet. ^-^

Thank you all for the reviews!Oh, and these 'thank you' s are for ch. 6&7, so, well just to let you know if you reviewed both that I'll probably thank you for both…yeah.

Lin-z:Thanks!

Lady Grizabella:Oh wow.*blushes* Thanks so much!"Kiss the Cook" *grins*Yep, that's Moody.

Potter fan:Um…I've got a scene for that coming up.

Allison:Thanks!And the ending there…yeah, it can be confusing.I was just trying to say that after Dumbledore just said 'Now that's interesting' Harry was thinking, 'Well?Anything else?'…er, I sometime confuse even myself.

Jona:Hehe…you haven't even SEEN me put in romance. *grins*And I've got to tease about the ending.It popped in my head so wonderfully!

Abbey:Thanks!And Dumbledore…he knows more than he lets on….I just can't remember what right now. *d'oh*

Kelly:I'd love to become a writer.But that's up to the publishers to decide. *sigh* Thanks!!!

Jeanne:I'd faint too if I found out I was dating a bird. ^-^Yeah, Hermione's cooler than she lets on.Of course, she's nowhere near as cool as Azar. ^-^ Thanks!

Herm:I did!!!Thanks. ^-^

Princess:Thanks!And don't worry.Shameless plugs are a part of reviewing. ^-^

Sweets:Hehe…Thanks!

Daydreamer:Oh wow, thanks. ^-^

Lucky Woods:I did!And I'll try to again, because these kinda chapters are probably getting boring.

Jewels:Thanks!And I definitely will keep on writing.Heck, to me it's like breathing. ^-^

Julia:Me?Alta pride?!lol ^-^Um… a bit of Dumbledore's profound wisdom should be coming up…It's about November, I should say and Christmas vacation is the only thing coming up…at the moment. ^-^Oh, and Harry's girlfriend.Hehe…I just wrote an scene about that, but it'll be much later in the story.

Vmr:Thanks!!!

Well, toodles for now.And be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	9. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw...Again

Chapter 9: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…Again

Chapter 9:Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…Again

"Okay, Gryffindors," Harry said, giving his pre-game pep talk, "Just play your hearts out.Ravenclaw is a great team this year, but we're better!Keep your minds on the game, and we can't lose."

The seven Gryffindors walked onto the field with a bit of confidence.They had long ago stopped being nauseous before a game and were now ready to play.Harry glanced at the Ravenclaws and then felt his stomach jump with surprise.There was Azar, dressed in blue with broom in hand.She gave Harry a grin and exuberate wave.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch called.

Harry shook himself out of it and climbed on his, still staring at Azar.At the whistle, the fourteen players of red and blue rushed up into the air.Harry took his place hovering over the game and was soon joined by Azar.

"Surprised to see me?" she grinned.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said, "You're the seeker?"

"Yep."

"But you weren't last game.What happened to Ackerley?"

"His grades were suffering and so he had to leave the team for a while.So, for now, I'm the Ravenclaw seeker!"

"Ah, well stop chattering.You're distracting me."

"No, you're distracting me, Harry legs."

"Argh!" Harry yelled, pretending to be aggravated but smiling as he zoomed away from her.

The game got well underway.Harry kept a lookout for the Snitch, passing Azar every now and then.

"I got you now, Harry legs!" she called out one time, diving for the ground.

In a bit of a panic, Harry dived after her.It wasn't until she pulled up sharply that Harry realized she was just playing around.

"Nice try!" he called as they got back up in the air.

"I know, wasn't it?"

"Ravenclaw in the lead, 100-30!" Anthony Moon, a Ravenclaw sixth year who had taken Lee's place, hollered as the Ravenclaw chasers scored again.

Harry looked a bit glumly at his chasers.Yes, the wonderful trio that had been Johnson, Bell, and Spinnet had been broken up, but there was something else.Alicia didn't seem in the game; her mind was clearly elsewhere. Harry had noticed it at the last few practices, but had been hoping it would disappear at game time.It hadn't.

Harry tried to keep his mind on the Snitch, but found himself watching his team more and more.Katie was taking command of the chasers, realizing that they had to start scoring or even catching the snitch wouldn't give them a win.In the next two minutes, Katie managed to score, steal the quaffle back, and score again.Bella managed to intercept the quaffle and quickly passed it to Katie.

"Go long, Alicia!" Katie called, hurling the quaffle toward the Ravenclaw goalposts.

Alicia bent over her broom, speeding ahead of the quaffle.She looked over her shoulder, ready for it to come.Having timed everything just right, it fell neatly into her arms.The Gryffindors gave a cheer and Harry was ready to join them, when his heart gave a jolt.

"Alicia!" he cried, but too late.She hadn't looked forward in time and, still going at breakneck speed, her shoulder had connected with the metal goalpost.Her broom spun out of control and then, to the crowd's horror, she fell off it, landing roughly on the ground below.

"Time-out!Time-out!" Harry screamed as he raced down to her.

Madam Hooch's whistle blew and all of the Gryffindor team rushed down to Alicia's limp figure.Harry reached her first and was surprised to find her conscious…and crying.

"Alicia, are you all-?"

"I can't move my arm, Harry," she said quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I've tried, and it won't move."

"Oh, Alicia…" he said, trying to sound comforting though he felt his throat tightening.

Everyone from both teams landed now, even Madam Hooch.Professor McGonagall came running over, her face a little blanched.

"Thank goodness you're awake," she said breathlessly, "What hurts, Alicia?"

"My arm, Professor.I-I can't move my arm."

A few worried murmurs came from her teammates.

"I'll take you to the Hospital Wing at once," McGonagall replied, magicking up a stretcher underneath the girl.

The crowd applauded as McGonagall led Alicia out, some standing in admiration.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch said, a little reluctant as she came up to Harry, "you have five minutes to find a replacement, and then you forfeit."

"Don't worry, we have one," Harry answered, though a little grimly.

Harry walked up to where Ron was sitting."Well, you're our reserve, Ron," Harry said, giving him a smile.

"M-me?" Ron stuttered, "Oh Harry, I can't.I mean, I-I'm not even ready and-"

"We need a replacement or we forfeit, Ron," Harry said sternly.

With a gulp, Ron nodded."Well, hurry up and change, then.You have five minutes to get back out here."

Ron was back in a jiffy and everyone mounted his or her broom again.Madam Hooch blew the whistle and they soared off into the sky.It wasn't long before Harry concluded Ron had been right; he wasn't ready.The first time Ron got the quaffle, he passed it to a Ravenclaw who took it in to score.Ron cheered a moment before realizing it was the other team that had scored.When Ron dropped the quaffle for the third time, Harry realized he had better catch the Snitch soon or Ron would be laughed out of Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry about Alicia," Azar said as she passed Harry.

"Me, too," he sighed.

He flew around slowly, straining his eyes for the glint of gold.And then he saw it.The Snitch was doing figure eights near the ground, right below Azar.Harry knew he could get to it before her, but decided to have a little fun.He flew over to Azar, grinning.

"Now I've got you, Zarina!" Harry cried, imitating Azar's previous dive.

"Oh yeah!Like I'm gonna fall for- oh no…"

Azar had quickly dived after him, realizing he was not joking.But Harry had too much of a lead on her.He grabbed the Snitch, pulled up, and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Gryffindor wins!" Anthony cried, though with noticeably less enthusiasm, "170-130."

Harry held up the Snitch proudly for a moment, then was tackled from behind.

"I ought to wallop you good for that one, you sneaky little git!" Azar laughed, shoving Harry's face into the grass.

Harry reached up and managed to pull her off by her robes.He quickly stood up and they linked arms, pushing against each other.

"Well…I learned…from the best," Harry said, straining against her.

"You're a little…exposed…Harry legs," she grinned.

Harry quickly snapped his thighs together.In his momentary distraction, Azar flipped him back on the ground, sat on his back, and grabbed on of his legs.

"Ow, ow, OW!That really hurts!" Harry yelled, though still laughing.

"A-hem."

Harry and Azar both looked up and saw they were surrounded by the Gryffindor team.

"Oh, you probably want your Seeker back," Azar smiled.

"Yeah, might be nice," Ron grinned back.

Azar got up and then grabbed Harry's hand to help him up.She shook his hand firmly.

"Good game, Harry legs."

"You, too, Zarina.Not bad for your first go at Seeker."

Harry was then swept away with the Gryffindor crowd, but kept his eyes on Azar as long as he could.The other Ravenclaws had come up to her and, for the second time since he'd met her, the smile melted from Azar's face.She looked extremely disappointed with herself.

"Let's go give Alicia the good news," Hermione grinned, bringing Harry's thoughts forward.

"Off to the Hospital Wing, then!" he cried.

"So once again, Harry saved the day," Katie added as the team finished telling Alicia about the end of the game.

"I'm glad my stupidity didn't lose the game," Alicia said, giving a pained laugh.

"Hey, it could happen to anyone," Bella consoled her, "How's your arm?"

"Madam Pomfrey basically fixed it all the way, though my shoulder is still pretty sore.I dislocated it, along with breaking my arm in three places."

"Ouch," Ron winced.

"I think I'll be okay."

"Everybody out!" Madam Pomfrey shrilled as she came in, "It's late enough and she needs rest!"

"See you later, Alicia," Harry called as Pomfrey shooed them out.

The team walked back to the common room in a good mood, despite Alicia's circumstances.They had, after all, won.There wasn't much of a celebration there, though.There weren't any Fred and George anymore to sneak food from the kitchens or start the party.Harry and Ron plopped down on a couple of chairs.Hermione plopped down on Ron, dangling her legs over the arm of the chair.

"Oof!" Ron said, wincing.

"I'm not that heavy!" Hermione laughed.

"I stunk today, didn't I?" Ron asked after a moment.

"Uh…"

"Er…"

"I know you can do better, Ron," Hermione smiled, "You were just nervous.Remember my first game?"

He laughed."Yeah.Poor Madam Hooch.She didn't know what to call when a Beater cuffs her own Keeper."

"But she got a lot better," Harry smiled, "First games can be a bit awkward."

"I remember a certain someone that managed to have an excellent first game, even though his broom kept trying to buck him off," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we won because the Snitch flew into my mouth!"

"Hey, Herm, I was-"Ron stopped when she gave him a look.

"Hermione," he corrected himself, "I was wondering about you being a hawk.Why'd you choose that?"

"Oh, the animagus doesn't choose the animal.The animal chooses the animagus.I'm not exactly sure why I'm a hawk.Oh, except I'm a red-tailed hawk.Gryffindor pride!" she grinned.

"Well, let's see," Ron mused, "Hawks are bright, bold, and beautiful."

Hermione smiled with pleasure.

Ron added slyly, "So I can't imagine why you're one."

Hermione took Ron's face in both her hands, squeezing his cheeks and looking at him nose to nose.

"You're lucky you're so cute," she cooed, "or I'd smack you."

Ron smiled and gave her a little peck.

"Er…I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Harry said, getting up.

"Good idea, Harry!" Ron grinned.

****

Harry woke up early the next morning and went down in the common room.He was hoping for a bit of 'me time', but found Alicia already there.

"Oh, hello, Alicia," he said, sitting next to her.

"Hey, Harry," she answered, smiling weakly, "I was hoping I could talk to you alone."

Harry raised his eyebrows as a question.

"I'm dropping off the team," she said firmly.

Harry felt his jaw drop."You're-you're what?!"

"I'm dropping off the team," she repeated, "I'm only a hindrance.It's for the best."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, aghast, "You can't leave now!We need you, Alicia!"

She just stared into the fire.

"This isn't about yesterday, is it?Alicia, it was a mistake.Everybody makes mistakes."

"I'm just not going to be on the team anymore, okay?!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran to her dormitory.

Harry could do nothing but stare.He couldn't believe it; Alicia Spinnet was quitting the team.He just couldn't figure out why.Looking at the fire, he tried to figure it out.'Maybe her grades are dropping,' he thought, 'or her arm might be permanently damaged and she doesn't want to tell us.'

He went to an early breakfast, the questions still laying on his mind.As more Gryffindors filed in, he knew he'd have to tell them.Alicia Spinnet didn't want to play.

~*~*~

A/N:Yah!I finally put in a Quidditch game! ^-^

Hope you guys liked this chapter, and that it was a bit more exciting.

Thank you all for the reviews!!!And I'd love more! *small hint there*

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	10. Christmas Holidays Begin

Chapter 10: Christmas Holidays Begin

Chapter 10:Christmas Holidays Begin

"And that was my first Christmas at Hogwarts," Connerly grinned at the laughing class, "Looks like we have a while before class is over.Just talk among yourselves."

"Tell another story!" someone called out.

"You guys have storied me all out!" she cried, getting off her desk with a jingle.Of course, that was probably because she had a string of bells on each wrist.

Harry had never seen a teacher decorate for Christmas in such a manner.Holly was strung all around the room and in one corner she had her own Christmas tree that sang 'Deck the Halls' if you got near it.Then there was Professor Connerly herself.Her robes were bright red and green and she wore a matching hat.Around the brim was a wreath of mistletoe, "Just in case," as she said.Ron and Hermione seemed to have faded off into their own little world, so Harry chatted away happily with Azar.

"We do the same thing for Christmas every year," Azar was saying,"After my little sister 'oh' s and 'ah' s about what Father Christmas gave her, we head over to my grandmother's house where I get to spend the day watching my snooty cousins gloat over what they got."

"Wish I had that.I'm just going to stay here at Hogwarts for Christmas.Ron and his family are going to visit his brother Charlie in Romania and Hermione and her parents are going on a cruise."

"You're not going to spend Christmas alone, are you?"

"Basically."

"Oh," Azar said, thinking something over, "Hey, Harry.After dinner tonight, meet me in the Entrance Hall, 'kay?I want to give you your gift today so I can see your reaction."

"Okay," Harry smiled, "I'll bring your gift, too."

The bell rang and they all started for the door.When Hermione went through, Ron gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Hermione said, blushing.

Ron pointed up at the doorway, smiling."Mistletoe."

Harry stayed to the edge of the door as best he could to avoid it.

"A-hem," came a giggly voice behind him.

Harry turned around and saw Paravati standing right in the middle of the doorway, grinning at him.With a sigh, he followed Ron, Hermione, and Azar.

"Why didn't you give her a kiss, Harry legs?" Azar cooed.

"Ah, shut up."

"Ooh, strong words from the little Seeker."

"Shouldn't you be going to Divination?"

"I don't know.Haven't checked my crystal ball yet.But according to Trelawney's tarot card reading, you'd better watch your back, Harry."

"Don't tell me she predicts my death in your class, too."

"Okay, I won't.See you after dinner!"

"Harry," Ron said as they headed for Charms, "what exactly is between you and Azar?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Harry!" Hermione laughed, "You can't say you're just friends."

"You-you really think we're something more?" Harry asked, a trace of hopefulness in his tone.

"If you're not, you should be."

Despite his attempts to hold it back, Harry smiled.

****

"Hey, Harry!" Azar called, rushing down the stairs, "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"No, I wasn't waiting long."

"Wanna go outside?"

"Outside?There's a foot of snow on the ground!"

"Oh, it's not that cold.And besides, there're benches out there."

Azar eventually convinced Harry to go outside and they found a stone bench not covered in snow.

"Here," Harry said, handing her a fairly large present, "It may make your Christmas a little more entertaining."

Azar ripped off the paper and pulled out a leather briefcase.

" 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' Little Kit of Mayhem'," she read off the top.

"Compliments of Messrs. Fred and George Weasley," Harry added, grinning.

Azar laughed, opening it.Inside were small compartments containing sweets, vials, and gadgets of every shape and size.

" 'Ton-Tongue Toffee- a great way to silence any chatterbox'," she said, reading some of the labels, " 'Sparkling Salamander- why use a normal firecracker when you can have one that rains salamanders?'And a Characteristic Contorting Concoction!Ha!Harry this is wonderful!You know me too well."

Closing the case, she pulled a small package from inside her cloak.

"Hope you like it," she smiled, handing it to Harry.

"To Harry legs; From Zarina," he laughed, reading the tag.

Harry pulled off layer upon layer of paper, finally spotting a glint of gold.Glancing at Azar, he pulled off the last sheet.

"Oh wow," he breathed.

He found himself holding a small figurine of a golden lion.

"Hold your hand flat," Azar said, shifting over and taking the lion out of his hand.

She gave the end of its tail a twist and put it back on his hand.It began pacing around his hand, turned a circle, and then sat down, licking its paw.

"Oh wow!" Harry repeated, unable to take his eyes off it, "Where'd you get it?"

"I made it," she smiled.

"You made it?" Harry asked, staring, "It's amazing, Azar."

"All you need to do is twist its tail to make it come alive or be a normal sculpture."

"I don't know what to say… It's…wow."

Azar laughed, blushing slightly.They looked at each other, a slight breeze the only sound.Azar closed her eyes and leaned forward expectantly.Harry gave a little gulp.

"Brr, it is cold out here," he said, turning away nervously, "Set to go inside?"

"Oh…okay," Azar answered, opening her eyes, a little embarrassed.

They picked up their gifts and trudged back to the castle.In silence, they walked through the corridors toward their towers.Harry wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come.

"Well, this is where our paths split," Azar said as they came to a fork in the halls, "See you after Christmas, Harry."

"Bye, Azar."

Harry made the rest of the trip to the Gryffindor tower alone, just thinking.When he entered the common room, he didn't stop, but headed straight for his dormitory.He flopped down on his bed, holding his head with both hands as he muttered to himself.

"And I wonder why I don't have a girlfriend."

****

Harry sat a little uncomfortably on one of the common room chairs, waiting for Katie Bell.He had attempted a number of times to find out why Alicia was quitting the team, but each time she just ran off.As a last resort, he was hoping Katie knew.All he wanted to do was find out before everyone left the next day.He kept his eyes locked on the common room entrance, just waiting for any movement.

"Katie!" he called when she finally entered, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Harry."

She hurried over to him, smiling brightly."What can I do for ya?"

He took a deep breath."Do you know why Alicia quit the team?"

"Oh."The smile melted from her face."Yes, I do."

"Do you think…you could tell me?"

"Well…I'm pretty sure it will be fine.I'm not the only one who knows it and I'm sure Alicia would like you to know.Her…her sister was killed."

"Her sister was killed?"

"Yes, and her brother-in-law and niece.By You-Know-Who.She's been trying to play quidditch, but just can't seem to keep her mind on it.She might come back…later.When she can keep herself together."

"Oh."Harry felt a little stunned."Th-thank you, Katie."

Katie walked back to where her friends were sitting.Harry just stared off into space.Silently, he made a vow to himself.

"Whatever it takes, even if it's the last thing I do, I will stop Voldemort."

****

"Make sure and send me an owl, because I'm pretty sure there won't be any on the ship."

"I will."

"I've already put your gift in the Distributor, so if it's not there in the morning, don't blame me.And I'll try to send you a dragon fossil, if Charlie will let me sneak one."

"And I'll make sure to send an owl telling you the wonderful havoc I was able to wreak!"

"Okay," Harry answered, smiling.

"Oh, Harry, I feel so awful for leaving you like this."

"Don't worry about me, Hermione.Just enjoy your holiday.You guys better hurry or you'll miss the carriages."

Ron, Hermione, and Azar hurried off to a carriage and then all popped their heads out the windows, waving good-bye to Harry.He waved back until they were out of sight and then, with a sigh, headed back into the castle.

"Poor Potter.Missing your friends already?" came a sneering voice from nowhere.

"Yeah, well at least I have friends to miss, Malfoy."

There was no answer for quite a while.Then Harry heard something he could have sworn was a sob, followed by Draco's footsteps running down the hall.Harry stood stunned for a moment.The reaction surprised him.Normally when he said anything remotely offensive to him, Draco would just give a jeering comeback, but this…

Harry went to his tower to grab the gifts he needed to put in the Distributor.'The Distributor' was only what the students called it, but it was a fitting nickname.Every Christmas, the students would put their outgoing gifts down the chute that went to who-knows-where and then on Christmas Day, the presents would be by the receiver's bed.Harry had always wondered how, but wasn't brave enough to go down the chute.Fred and George had tried once or twice and had just gotten stuck in the opening.

He looked around the empty common room and gave another sigh.He was the only Gryffindor staying for Christmas.Despite his attempts at optimism, Harry knew it was going to be awfully lonely.'Maybe I'll go visit Myrtle,' he thought, then quickly shook his head, 'No, that'd just be more depressing.'Sighing again, he went up to his dormitory and grabbed the gifts.He decided to go to the Distributor and after that, just wing it.

****

Harry lied on his bed, thinking.He had been looking at his photo album, wondering about how his parents' lives had been.He knew they had been Head Boy and Girl and that his dad had been Chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team, but past that…nothing.He knew it was late, midnight at least, but didn't really care.After all, he had nothing to do the next day.He didn't need sleep.

He was so deep in his thoughts that Harry didn't even notice the dormitory door squeak open.Nor did he hear the soft footsteps approaching his bed.Harry had just applied himself to getting some sleep, when the curtains of his bed were flung open and there floated the head of Draco Malfoy.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!"

"Oh, shut up, Potter," Draco scorned, pulling the rest of his cloak off.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Getting you."

"Huh?"

"Dumbledore just told me to come here and get you.That's all I know.He said to grab your wand and 'the cloak' and come to his office."

Holding back his many questions, Harry opened his trunk and grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak.

"You have one, too?" Draco asked, a little surprised, "So that's why I saw your head in Hogsmeade in our third year."

"You didn't figure that out already?Boy, you're slow."

"Let's just go."

As they rushed into the common room, Harry just had to ask another question.

"Are you sure you don't have any idea what this is about?"

"Yes, I'm sure.But by the way Dumbledore was acting, it's not good news."

~*~*~

A/N:Tee-hee!Well, I hope you enjoyed it.And that you'll be wondering about Dumbledore's bad news…

Ah, Harry came this close *indicates millimeter* to kissing Azar.Apparently Azar thought he was going to. ^-^Oh well, that's _amore_.

Thank you all for the reviews!!!

Sweets:lolThanks.And I'm not saying ANYTHING about Sirius!

Jona:*sigh*I dunno.I guess Seekers of a feather flock together. *rolls eyes at self*Thanks, Jo!

Abbey:*grins* Yeppers!

Franny:And now I've put up 10! ^-^Thanks, Franny!

Kelly:You think Ron and Hermione are lovey-dovey?Hehe…there's more to come. ^-^

Allison:I was planning on leaving that as a cliffy for a long time, but changed my mind. ^-^'seamless, perfect'?Wow, thanks!

Lucky Woods:Thanks!

Lady Grizabella:*tries to hold back laughter*Yep, hairy legs. ^-^Thanks, I was hoping the game would come out well."yum!"?::rolls eyes::Ah well, ya think what ya think.

Princess:Thanks!All I wanted to do was have Alicia break her arm in some way and…TA DA! *cough*Yeah, thanks again!

Well, thank you all!I love my reviewers!!!

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	11. Return of Messrs. Jump T. Conclusions an...

Chapter 11: Return of Messrs

Chapter 11:Return of Messrs. Jump T. Conclusions and Didnot G. Thefacts-Wright

Harry's heart gave a leap and he ran with a newfound energy.

"Potter!Potter, slow down!" Draco yelled, struggling to catch up.

Harry ignored him.'He's be captured,' he kept thinking, 'Sirius was captured and now…'

He could hardly bare to think about it.Relieved to find the password unchanged, Harry raced into Dumbledore's office far ahead of Draco.Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, the pensieve before him.

"What is it, Professor?!" Harry burst out, "Is it Sirius?Is he all right?Where is he?!"

"Whoa, Harry.Calm down; Sirius is fine."

Harry felt lost."Then why the urgency?In the middle of the night, no less."

"I'm afraid something is about to happen that we've been expecting all year…"

Draco suddenly burst into the room, panting."You're faster than you look, Potter," he managed to say as he slumped into a chair.

Harry glared at him, but quickly turned back to Dumbledore."What is it, Professor?"

"I'll tell you when I return," he said, placing the pensieve back in its cupboard, "Right now, I must send an owl, before it's too late."

Harry gave him a quizzical look, but Dumbledore just smiled, motioning for Harry to follow him to the door.

"In the few moments I'm gone, Harry, don't sit in silence.Try talking to him.You never know what gems you might find in slate."

With that, Dumbledore left.Harry walked wearily to a chair and sat, looking cautiously at the boy next to him.Draco sulked lazily in his chair, a deep scowl etched on his face.Harry remembered, with a bit of guilt, the comment he had made to Draco just that morning.He had gotten a very unexpected reaction, but now realized why.

"Hey Malfoy," he said cautiously.

"What?" Draco answered, his voice full of loathing.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Malfoy, I want to apologize."

Apparently, this wasn't what the boy had expected.

"Apologize?You?To me?"

"Yes.For letting it slip that you had turned on Voldemort.I swear I didn't mean to.No one deserves to be uprooted like that, to have his life turned upside-down.I've never liked you, Malfoy, and probably never will, but I've never wanted you dead."

"You're-you're apologizing for that?" Draco murmured, looking suddenly perplexed, "For taking me from a family that I'm never sure loved me?For snatching me from the servitude of a heart-less murderer?You're apologizing for that?"

Harry stared at his shoes."Well, yeah.I mean-"

"Out of all the people in this school, I should be the one apologizing."

Harry looked up sharply.Was he hearing things right?

"I'm sorry, Potter.I'm sorry for all the rude remarks I've made over the years.I'm sorry for all the times I tried to get you expelled.I'm sorry for all I put your friends through, especially Weasley.I-I could have killed him…I destroyed his whole lifestyle…his family…"

The two boys just sat there a moment, the silence thicker than Harry had ever known. It wasn't long before Dumbledore came back in, his face grim.

"Draco, you may go to your room now."

Draco nodded, walking over to the fireplace.He muttered something at it and it opened, revealing a stone staircase beyond it.Dumbledore waited until the fireplace took its normal position before turning back to Harry.

"I won't mince words, Harry.The Ministry is out to arrest you."

Whatever Harry had expected him to say, it wasn't this."What?Why?"

"The Dursley's home caught on fire yesterday night.Above their house was left the Dark Mark and another symbol.A lightning bolt."

Harry's eyes widened.

"The Ministry has a muggle witness that testifies she saw a black-haired boy running from the scene after the fire started."

"But it wasn't me. Surely the Minister knows that."

Dumbledore sighed heavily."I have told him that you couldn't possibly have been there, but Fudge won't listen.He wants people to think you are a boy capable of horrible lies and deeds.It's his last-ditched attempt at convincing everyone that Voldemort hasn't returned."

Harry just stared."He's mad.He's utterly and completely mad…"

A ghost of a smiled flitted across Dumbledore's face."For now, Harry, you'll stay at Hogwarts, living as Draco does.But, when everything is ready, we'll have to send you to a safer location.Somewhere Fudge won't be able to find you."

"Can you tell me where?"

"Not yet.When the time comes, you'll know.Now, let's find you a room, shall we?"

He walked to the fireplace, telling it, "lightning bug".It opened and he led Harry down the narrow, torch-lit stairway.They reached the hall and Dumbledore opened the second door to the left.

"Good night, Harry.I should probably say good morning, though.The house elves will bring your meals to you, so don't worry about that.Well, I must go.Good bye, Harry."

"Bye, Professor."

He walked in the room, looking around.The bed was a four-poster, like his own, but Harry didn't feel like sleep right then.With a sigh, he headed for the bathroom.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

"What are you doing in my bathroom, Potter?!" Draco yelled, clutching a towel around his waist as water dripped from his hair.

"No, what are you doing in my bathroom?!"

"Taking a shower!Don't tell me we have adjoining rooms," Draco groaned.

"Looks that way," Harry sighed, "This has been a great day."

"Just stay out of my room," Draco grumbled, stomping out of the bathroom and slamming the door.

Harry leaned over the sink, looking glumly at his reflection."Just great."

****

The day passed uneventfully and Harry found it extremely dull.He explored the hall a bit, but most of the doors were locked.He even contemplated barging into Draco's room just to get a reaction, but decided that if he had to live a wall away from the boy for a long while, they may as well be on good terms.Well, better terms than they were normally on.He went to bed early, having nothing better to do.However, he didn't sleep for long.

"Harry?Harry, wake up!" a voice hissed at him, giving him a shake.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into the wizened face of Mrs. Figg.He gave a yell of surprise, but Mrs. Figg quickly clapped her hand over his mouth.

"I know I'm old, but I'm not that frightening, am I?" she smiled, removing her hand.

"Mrs. Figg!What are you doing here?"

She gave him a perplexed look."Don't you know?I'd swear Sirius told me he had told you about me…"

"Oh!Yes, he had.But what are you doing here?"

"There's been a slight change of plans.Get dressed and then hurry out with your cloak and wand.I'll explain to you on the way."

She went out of the room and Harry hastily dressed, wondering what it was all about.When he joined her in the hall, cloak and wand in hand, she started down it with the firmness not expected of one so old.

"The Ministry decided to pay a visit tonight, Harry."

"What?!"

"Yes.Apparently they decided to arrest you over Christmas Holidays.Heartless little halfwits…So, this means you'd better get out of the school right now, before they find the entrance to this hall.Dumbledore's out there, stalling them no doubt, but we must be quick lest they catch up with us."

She stopped abruptly at a door and rapped it with a very familiar beat.It swung open and she pulled Harry in, closing the door behind them.They found themselves in a very cramped room.Well, it could hardly be called a room.It only had three walls.The fourth led to one of Hogwarts' many corridors.Harry looked up at Mrs. Figg, wondering why they didn't just keep going.

"Uh, why don't we-"

She quieted him, holding one finger to her lips.She stared intently at the hall, as if listening.Harry soon heard it, too.Voices in the hall.Harry recognized one as Dumbledore's, and the other two sounded familiar as well.

"Where is he, Dumbledore?" a nasal voice came sharply.

"I assure you, gentlemen, I don't know where he could be at this moment."

"I'm sure," a snooty voice answered.

"The Minister gave us permission to use any means to get the boy.We request to search your office."

"Be my guests.I'll lead the way."

Suddenly, the three figures appeared in front of them.Harry recognized the two men in black, one tall and the other with a mustache.He made for the door, but Mrs. Figg stopped him and gave him a knowing smile.To Harry's surprise, the men just passed, as if they didn't even see the two hiding in the small recess.

Mrs. Figg watched them disappear around a corner, then led Harry out into the corridor.He looked at where they'd just come out, only to see a simple rug hanging on the wall.

"A Top-Secret Tapestry," Mrs. Figg explained, "Very useful illusion."

They went down the hall a little ways more before disappearing behind another Top-Secret Tapestry.Mrs. Figg led Harry through a labyrinth of turns and passageways before they came to a seemingly dead-end.

"Okay, now to tell you the rest.Harry you are going to Ireland to live with a muggle family called the Rileys.There's Mr. and Mrs. Riley, Edward and Margaret, and then their two children, Eric, fourteen, and Janie, eleven.They are friends of mine and have agreed to house you, though, for a different reason than the truth.They don't know that you're a wizard, and I want you to keep it that way.Now, I'm going to let you into the Hogwarts grounds from here.In your cloak, go straight to the patch of Forbidden Forest near the Whomping Willow.There you'll find Sirius.Any questions?"

Harry stared dazed for a moment."Um…yes.Mrs. Figg-"

"Call me Arabella, Harry.I'm sure that soon enough you'll be calling us all by our first names."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this, but went on.

"Uh…okay, Arabella.Ron and Hermione and Azar, will they know where I am?"

Harry could see the answer in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but no.We can't take any chances.Only Sirius and I will know where you are; no one else."

"But, what will they think happened to me?"

"The same thing the rest of the school will think; the ministry was out to arrest you and you ran.It's best that Dumbledore not know where you are so he can honestly speak with the Ministry.An honorable man, that Dumbledore."

She pulled out her wand, tapping a brick.The wall opened, reminding Harry of Diagon Alley.He put on his cloak and stepped out, heading for the Whomping Willow.

Arabella stared after him, a weary expression on her face.

"Good luck, Harry," she whispered.

Harry rushed across the grounds as silently as he could.It was a dark night, for the moon wasn't out and the stars were poor lamps.He reached the Forbidden Forest and looked around cautiously, removing his cloak.

"Sirius!" he called in a whisper, "Where are you, Sirius?"

A rustling came at Harry's right and Sirius suddenly appeared from behind a tree, taking Harry into a strong embrace.

"Good to see you, Harry," he smiled, "It's been a while."

"Good to see you, too.So, what do we do now?"

"You put on your cloak, I transform into a dog, and we go to Hogsmeade via the Whomping Willow.After that, you take a train ride to London, where you get a taxi and go to the airport.There you have a six o'clock flight to Dublin's airport.Here's the ticket.The Rileys ought to meet you there."

"Meet me?How do they know I'm coming?"

"Er…" Sirius looked a little uncomfortable; "Let's just say Arabella had some time on her hands.Come on, then.We have to hurry."

Sirius quickly transformed and headed for the Willow.Smiling, Harry slipped on his cloak and hurried after him.It was interesting to see adults break the rules for a change.

They hurried through the Willow entrance and into the Shrieking Shack, where Sirius showed Harry a window with loose boards that the Marauders had always used.They rushed to the station, where Harry took off his glasses and bought a ticket, hoping he wouldn't be recognized.Then he and Sirius found a shadowy corner of the station so they could talk.

"A few more things, Harry.The Rileys know you as 'Gary Trotter.'Remember that name."

" 'Gary Trotter'?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow, "What, were all the original names taken?"

"Well, that's what you get on such short notice," Sirius smiled, "Besides, you'll be able to remember it better.Ron is 'John' and Hermoine is 'Harmony', if you ever need to refer to them.Keep referring to me as 'Snuffles'.I'll keep in touch, but by muggle mail only.And, so the Rileys don't suspect anything, I'll always write as though I'm one of your parents, Jamie or Daisy Trotter."

Harry stared at him."Wait…they think my parents are alive?"

Sirius slapped his forehead."Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to tell you.Er…well, we needed a really good excuse for you to need to go live in a stranger's home so…Harry, don't get mad.We told them your parents are going through a nasty divorce and that we felt it would be better if you were away from home."

Harry felt as though his heart had dropped to his feet."A divorce…?"

"Oh, Harry, believe me, that is the last thing James and Lily would have ever done.They loved each other more than life itself.You just must pretend, okay?"

Harry nodded, bringing himself out of his shock."…okay…"

"We sent some muggle clothes for you to their house, so don't worry about that.Oh, and here's some muggle money.It'll probably be useful," Sirius said, handing Harry a wallet, "Well, your train should be coming soon and I can't have people seeing me.Goodbye, Harry.Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Wait, Sirius.Why can't you come with me?We could tell the Rileys that you're my dog."

Sirius smiled."I'd love nothing more, Harry.But I have, as you could say, a bone to pick with Wormtail."

Harry gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of Sirius digging up Wormtail's bones."My dad forgave him, you know," he said softly, "I said the words, but I know my dad made them come out."

"Your dad was always a very forgiving man, Harry.That's one of the traits I've never had," Sirius smiled wanly, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, "But he did save your life.There must have been a little 'Peter' left in him after all."

Sirius transformed and, with one last look at Harry, disappeared.The train pulled up a few minutes later.Harry took a deep breath and then walked aboard.He spent the trip reminding himself that he was a muggle named Gary Trotter with divorcing parents, friends named John and Harmony, and a dog named Snuffles.Harry Potter was no more.

~*~*~

A/N:I finally got this up!!! *cheers*I hope you like it, and that it was a bit unexpected.

Thanks to all my reviews!!!

Jess:Teehee…thanks.

Abbey:If you think I'm evil now…*grins menacingly*

Sweets:I promise we'll find out more about Sirius before the end of this fic.(lol)

Lady Grizabella:"yummy"… *rolls eyes*But you will get more.

Jona:Yep, I'm full of it. lol, sorry.Thanks!

Vmr:I will! Thanks!

Daydreamer: *g*Oh wow, Franny.Thanks…Wow.

Allison:Alicia…may or may not be more significant.Unlike J.K., I tend to change my story thanks to reviewer ideas or suggestions. ^-^

Princess:Yeah, quite a few people thought Azar would be evil.Who says she isn't…? Mwa-ha-ha…

Phobiac0:Thanks!

Rachy:Now that's overreacting.Besides, you can't die!I need to read your stuff!

Julia:Er…you may have to wait a bit…^-^

Thank you all!!!I love reviews to pieces!!!

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	12. Welcome To the Rileys'

A/N: A quick note for my fellow Americans

A/N:A quick note for my fellow Americans.I decided to 'go British', as you might say, so wherever you see the word 'football', it means 'soccer', or 'soccer ball'.'Kay, just to let you know.

Chapter 12:Welcome to the Rileys'

Harry walked off the plane and instantly spotted the Rileys.It wasn't hard; the little girl was holding up a sign that read 'Gary Trotter'.He waited a moment, looking them over.After all, he hadn't had the best experiences with muggles.First there was Edward.He had light brown hair and eyes to match and was at the moment speaking happily with his wife.He kind of reminded Harry of Ludo Bagman; while his hair was thinning, his midsection was thickening.Unlike Bagman, however, Mr. Riley seemed to be willingly accepting the aging process.

The woman next to him had a cheering smile on her face and her deep blue eyes were sparkling with pleasure.Her raven curls were tied in a bun, but not a tight one like Professor McGonagall's.It looked, rather, that she had quickly piled her hair up so that it would be out of her way.There were a few strands of gray, but she didn't seem to mind that the world could see them.

Eric was looking around nervously, trying to spot Harry though he didn't know what he looked like.His hair was identical to his father's, but his eyes were a strange gray.In a way, he reminded Harry of himself at fourteen, small and scrawny.The girl had long locks of red hair and sparkling blue eyes like her mother.She held the sign up as high as she could, a sight that would make anyone laugh.Her face was, however, very serious at the moment, as though she knew the importance of her job.Finally taking a deep breath, Harry walked up to them, holding out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Gary."

"Pleased to meet you, Gary," Mr. Riley said warmly, shaking his hand, "I'm Edward.This is my wife, Margaret.And these are Eric and Janie."

Harry shook each of their hands in turn.Janie beamed brightly at him while Eric's eyes held nothing short of reverence at seeing the 'much older and more mature' boy.

"Well, hope you don't mind rooming with Eric, Gary," Mr. Riley continued as they made their way through the airport, "It shouldn't be too cramped, I should hope."

The sun had risen by the time they reached the house.Harry looked at it with a touch of apprehension.It looked almost like a cottage from a fairy tale, and Harry had long ago decided never to trust fairy tales.Then, as they walked to the front door, Harry spotted a small, half-melted snowman on the front lawn.It looked as though every scrap of snow had been sacrificed in its making.For some reason, it comforted Harry.It was now less a house and more a home, something number 4 Privet Drive could never be.

As he went through the door, Harry noticed smudges around the doorway and his smile grew.The living room was slightly crowded with furniture, none of it matching but all of it looking like it belonged together.

"I'll show you to my room, Gary," Eric said, beaming.

He led Harry up the stairs and to a room at the end of the hall.Eric opened the door for him and Harry took a step in, but paused, looking down.His foot was in the middle of what looked very much like dog droppings.

"Sorry, I meant to clean that up, but I guess I got sidetracked by going to the airport," Eric said, turning bright red, "You take off your shoe and I'll grab a rag."

Eric quickly left as Harry began untying his lace.He slipped out of the shoe and then looked around the room, keeping his mind off of what he had just stepped in.The wall was split into halves by a small wallpaper border of footballs.The top half of the walls was painted a deep forest green while the bottom half was a wallpaper of green, maroon, and beige stripes.

The bedspread, made of the same color green, maroon, and beige stripes, was at the moment flung on the floor.The walls had several pictures of football players tacked on them that looked as though the person had been leaning when he had put them up.Eric's dresser had nothing but football trophies on it, none of them upright.There was a tall bookshelf in the corner, but many of the books seemed to have migrated into a stack on Eric's nightstand.In splotches all over the floor were piles of clothes that had been tossed aside lazily. Even the stereo had jumbled stacks of CDs on it.

The only thing in the room that contained an ounce of tidiness was the cot that Harry assumed was his own.He smiled, thinking about how this was exactly the kind of room he had wanted when he was little.Eric finally returned carrying a rag and some carpet cleaner.

"I just hate it when this happens," he moaned as he cleaned the floor and Harry's shoe, "Hope you don't mind the smell, though.Football seems to think this is the bathroom."

"Football?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't met him.Hey, Football!" he called out the door, "Come 'ere, boy!"

A loud bark echoed through the house, followed by such loud footsteps that Harry could only assume Eric had a pet triceratops.Through the door bounded the largest dog Harry had ever seen.It tackled and pinned Eric, licking the boy's face happily.

"Off, boy!" Eric laughed, "I already washed my face this morning!"

Eric managed to get the dog off him and turned to Harry.

"He's a Great Dane," Eric said proudly, "We just got him this summer; he's still a puppy."

"A puppy?" Harry asked, gaping.

"They grow really fast.I've taught him a lot of neat tricks.Hold out your hand to him."

Harry held his hand out to the dog as Eric said, "Shake, Football!"

The dog turned a circle.

"Er…I'm still working on that one."

Harry tried to hold back a laugh.Suddenly a shout came from the hall.

"Gary, Gary, you just have to meet BBMac!!!" Janie squealed.

Harry looked wide-eyed at Eric.

"You'll see," he moaned, holding his hand to his head.

Janie practically flew into the room, a bundle of brown in her arms.

"Isn't he adorable?" she giggled, plopping what looked like a hairy hotdog with legs into his arms, "His name's BBMac, but we just call him Mac.He's a Dachshund."

Harry laughed."Football is the largest dog I've ever seen, and Mac is the smallest."

"Yeah, well I told her that Football would think Mac was a snack, but she wouldn't listen."

"My grades were better than yours, snail brain, so I can have any dog I want.Besides, Football's afraid of Mac."

"He is not!"

"Oh yeah?"She promptly snatched Mac from Harry and put the tiny dog on the ground, yelling, "Get him, Mac!"

The dog just stared up at her a moment and then rushed over to Football.He began chasing the larger dog's tail around as it waged, snapping at it playfully.Mac finally caught his 'victim', causing Football to yelp and bolt out of the room, Mac waddling after him.

"Any dog would be afraid of that little terror," Eric pouted.

"He's not a terror; he's a sweetie!" she said, sticking out her lip defiantly.

Harry stared at her, hardly believing his eyes.

"What?" she asked him, perplexed.

"You're…you're so much like a girl I once knew," he said, smiling slightly, "She was my best friend's little sister."

"Wa-?" Janie began to ask, but Eric elbowed her, seeming to realize it was a touchy subject.

"You ever played Playstation?" Eric asked.

"No, but I've seen it."

"It's so cool!Come on, let's go downstairs and play.I've got this football game that is just plain awesome."

They rushed down the stairs, Eric explaining the benefits of different gaming systems.As he faced Eric in a virtual football game (Ireland vs. England, of course), Harry knew he was going to like it here.

****

"I've never been caroling before, but that was fun," Harry said as he, Eric, and Janie took off their winter coats.

"We do it every Christmas Eve," Eric explained, shrugging, "It's a tradition, I guess.Mum should have the cocoa ready now.And then we open the gifts."

"Gifts?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah.We open one gift each on Christmas Eve.It's always pajamas or something like that, but it's still fun."

Harry suddenly felt awkward.He didn't have any gift to open.In fact, he wasn't even sure if he'd have any gifts in the morning.All of this raced through his mind as they grabbed their hot chocolate and sat down in front of the fire.

"Okay, youngest to oldest," Mrs. Riley smiled, "You first Janie."

Mr. Riley handed her a gift and she eagerly ripped off the paper.

"Oh, thank you, Mum and Dad!" she squealed, pulling out a pair of slippers.

"She's been hinting about getting 'more adult' slippers this whole year," Eric whispered to Harry, "One of her friends got them for her birthday or something, so she had to follow suit of course."

"And here's yours, Eric," Mr. Riley said, handing a gift to the boy.

Eric opened it and found, just as he had predicted, a new pair of pajamas.Harry bit his lip, hoping that the Rileys would realize he didn't have any gifts and just skip over him.However, Mr. and Mrs. Riley gave each other a gleeful smile and then brandished a gift.

"Here you are, Gary," Mrs. Riley beamed.

Harry took the gift, gaping.Now he felt worse than before.

"But I didn't get you anything!" he said, going pink.

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Mrs. Riley said, shrugging it off, "Christmas is a time for giving.We don't need anything.Open it."

Marveling that there could be muggles this nice, Harry gingerly pulled off the paper.Inside was a football.

"Oh, wow.Thank you."

"We figured that if you're going to be here, you have to have a football.Especially since you're rooming with Eric," Mr. Riley grinned.

"I don't know how to thank you," Harry said, giving Mrs. Riley a hug of gratitude.

"Oh it's nothing, dear.Having you here has been such a pleasure."

"Now off to bed with you," Mr. Riley said, "Father Christmas won't come if you're awake."

The three kids trooped up the stairs and off to their rooms.Harry and Eric sat on their beds, talking about everything.A small knock came at the door and in walked Janie with Mac in her arms.

"I don't feel like sleeping right now," she said, "Can I talk with you guys?"

Eric gave a huge I'd-rather-talk-with-George-W.-Bush sigh, but Harry nodded, smiling.She shut the door and walked over to Harry's cot, sitting on it cross-legged as Mac chomped playfully on her fingers.

"It must be awful, missing Christmas with your family," Janie said pointedly.

"Shush!" Eric hissed, "Mum told you not to bring that up."

"Sheesh!Well, he's gotta miss it, don't you, Gary?"

Harry smiled softly."Yes.I'd give anything to spend Christmas with my parents."

Topics quickly changed and they stayed awake for hours, until Mr. Riley came in and told them to go to sleep.Janie rushed off and Eric and Harry slipped into bed.His last thought was of Sirius and what his Christmas Eve must be like…

Harry had a strange dream that night.He and Azar raced over the Hogwarts lake on a broom, skimming the surface with their toes.Harry smiled at her and Azar smiled back, before shoving him off the broom.He landed roughly in the water and felt himself sinking.Looking up, he found the surface was now far away.He started to swim toward it, but it seemed to be moving farther away.The water seemed to be pushing on his chest.He couldn't breathe.'I'm going to drown!' he thought desperately.

He opened his eyes just in time to see a gigantic pink tongue come at him again.

"Oh, get off, Football!" he moaned, shoving the huge dog off of him and wiping his face, "I can take my own bath, you know!"

He sat up, realizing it was morning.Christmas morning.He looked over and saw that Eric was still asleep, his mouth in codfish position and arm dangling over the edge of his bed.Quietly, Harry got up and led Football downstairs, letting the dog outside to do his morning business.

Harry looked around the living room, gazing at the five full stockings hanging over the fireplace.Wait, five stockings?Harry walked closer and saw that one of them read 'Gary'.He just gaped and then turned to the tree.There he found further surprises.There were gifts for him.

"Your parents sent them," came Mrs. Riley's voice from behind him.

He turned, the first thought entering his mind about how much better Mrs. Riley looked in the morning than Aunt Petunia.

"We thought we'd surprise you," she continued, smiling, "They sent the gifts from your friends, too.Merry Christmas, Gary."

Harry blinked away the unexpected tears from his eyes, beaming back at her."Merry Christmas, Mrs. Riley."

Soon they were all downstairs, Mr. Riley in the kitchen cooking up a big Christmas breakfast.Janie was busy sorting the gifts into five separate stacks while Eric told Harry what football teams he thought were best and why.Mrs. Riley just sipped tea peacefully.

"You got a card with this one, Gary," Janie announced, tossing it to him.

Harry eagerly opened it, recognizing the handwriting as Sirius'.He wasn't disappointed.

Merry Christmas, Harry!

Surprised with your gifts?I managed to intercept the distributor and send them to you muggle fashion.I hope you don't mind that I took a peek inside.We couldn't have anything too wizardry surprising the Rileys, eh?I'm just warning you now, you are not to, under any circumstances, use any of the things Fred and George sent you.I'm serious, Harry.

You were probably wondering about going back to school.Well, hopefully this whole thing can be over with before Christmas Holidays are over.But if not, then good luck at the muggle school!

Your Godfather,

-**Sirius**

Harry reread the last paragraph, hoping a 'just kidding' would be in there somewhere.It wasn't.He, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was going to attend a normal, muggle school. The thought was horrific!For one thing, he hadn't been to a muggle school in six years and had no idea what subjects he was supposed to know.For another, well…it was a muggle school.No magic, no quidditch, nothing.

"Are you okay, Gary?" Mrs. Riley asked, a little concerned.

"Fine," he said, giving her a forced smile, "My dad just wrote that Snuffles coughed up something horrible.He's okay, though."

She seemed satisfied with the answer and went into kitchen.

"It's me that's in trouble," Harry muttered to himself, turning glumly back to the letter.

~*~*~

A/N:*sigh*Poor Harry.I never give him a break, do I? ^-^

Well, I hope you all liked it.PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ^-^Well, you might as well if you've read this far…

And thanks to all my reviewers!

Jeanne:Yeah, Fudge kinda does deserve it. But I'm not saying anything about it. ^-^

Princess:Yes!I read your story and it's coolie!It came out of left field? ^-^Good, 'cause that's my style!Thanks!

Allison:*runs from pumpkin*Wowsers, thanks!!!I promise that I'll say 'hey' and that I'll remember you guys.I always will remember the little people. *g*And just wait for A, H, & R's response to all this.Mwa-ha-ha…

Abbey:*looks around nervously*I-I don't have any idea what you mean…*g*But, hey, tell me on the board what you're thinking.I may want to use it. ^-^Thanks!

QtPie079:You'll see more about school later. ^-^Thanks!

Lady Grizabella:How did I know you were going to reply about Draco? lol Thanks.

Julia:Hehe…Interesting name, eh?Thanks, Jules!

Rachel:Thanks! ^-^

Sharte:Thanks!Hope you can get this chapter up.And thanks for the reviews you gave my other fic!

Tmd:Thanks!Not a bad idea there… Hm…^-^

Thank you all oh-so-very-much!!!!!!

-Ady


	13. To Hogwarts...

Chapter 13: To Hogwarts…

Chapter 13:To Hogwarts…

"Argh!Stop it!" Azar yelled, covering her eyes with her hands, "I can't stand the mushiness!"

"You should have chosen a different carriage then," Ron said, grinning at Hermione.

Azar rolled her eyes."I can't wait to get back to Harry.At least I'll be able to talk to someone then."

"Oh, you can talk to us, Azar," Hermione smiled, her arms draped around Ron, "but I can't promise we'll listen.Isn't that right, Ronnykins?"

That was too much for Azar.She leaned her forehead on the window, staring longingly at the passing scenery."Let me ou-out," she moaned, "Mind if I get out and run?"

Realizing she wouldn't be getting an answer, Azar opened the door and hopped out.Ron stared after her, his mouth hanging.

"She actually got out…" he murmured.

"But I didn't," Hermione smiled, erasing from Ron's mind any thoughts of Azar's flight.

They didn't have much time alone, however, before Azar returned, leaping into the carriage.

"That stupid Hufflepuff Head Girl wouldn't let me run alongside the carriages," she groaned, "So I'm stuck with you guys.Hey, did either of you get an owl from Harry over the holidays?"

For the first time during the trip, Ron and Hermione broke eye contact.

"I didn't," Ron said, frowning slightly.

"My gosh, that completely slipped my mind," Hermione murmured, "I didn't get one, either.What do you think happened?"

"Maybe it slipped his mind," Ron said hopefully, though with little conviction.

Azar's eyes widened."What if that fugitive godfather of his got caught?Have you guys read anything in the Daily Prophet like that?"

"No.My dad always cancels our subscription when we go on vacation."

"I canceled mine, too, for the cruise.Oh, I hope that hasn't happened.Harry spending holidays all alone was bad enough…"

An uneasy silence remained in the carriage until they reached Hogwarts.As soon as they had come to a stop, the three jumped out, looking around for Harry.

"He's not here to welcome us back…" Hermione murmured, her voice more anxious than ever.

"Maybe he's still asleep," Ron said, again with little conviction.

Azar sighed heavily."Okay, it's going to be suppertime soon.Why don't you guys go to the Gryffindor tower for him and meet me in the Great Hall to eat?He-he should be there…"

Ron and Hermione looked a little perplexed at her last sentence, but hurried off.They entered the common room, finding a few people already making themselves at home again.They looked in every chair and couch, but Harry was nowhere to be found.

"If Sirius was captured," Ron gulped worriedly, "then Harry would most likely be in the dormitory…You stay here, Hermione…I'll- I'll find out."

Ron ran up the stairs with a sinking heart, fearing he'd find his friend desolate.He knocked on the door, but got no response.

"Harry?" he called quietly, opening the door.

Slowly walking over to the bed, Ron braced himself to be the stronghold.He stared at Harry's withdrawn bed curtains, hoping his friend's smiling face would appear from them.

"Are you all right, Harry?" he asked gently, "Why don't you come out, 'kay?"

Getting no response again, he gradually opened the curtains.After he had opened them enough to see in, he stopped, suddenly fearful.With a jolt, he tore the curtains open and stared blankly at the empty bed.Frantically, he searched everywhere in the dormitory, even under the beds, but all to no avail.Taking the stairs three-by-three, he rushed back down to a perplexed Hermione.

"He's gone," he managed to gasp out, "Harry's gone…"

Azar sat at her table nervously, hoping to see Harry come in laughing and smiling with Ron and Hermione.Most of the school was already there, eating their dinners peacefully, but Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.She had saved three seats on the Gryffindor table, right behind where she sat.

Finally, she spotted Ron and Hermione walk through the door, their faces glum and Harry not there.They slowly made their way over, sitting at two of the seats Azar had saved.She had expected them to tell her right away what was going on, but instead they stared at their plates.Leaning over as far as she dared, Azar tapped Ron on the shoulder.When he turned around, his face was so lost that she wanted to burst into tears.

"What is it?What happened?" she whispered, "Where's Harry?"

"He's not there."

Azar tumbled noisily to the ground, coming clear out of her seat.Ignoring the stares she got, she quickly squeezed in between Ron and Hermione.

"What do you mean 'He's not there'?"

"He's not in the Gryffindor tower," Hermione answered, "We searched everywhere, in all the dormitories and bathrooms, but he wasn't there.We were hoping that he'd be in here when we arrived but…"

They were interrupted when Neville Longbottom sat down across from them, trying unsuccessfully to look casual.Whispering eagerly, he said, "I know it's not really any of my business, and you'll probably tell me off for asking, but I just have to know.Do you know where Harry is hiding?"

All three of them gave him a blank stare.

"Hiding?"

"Yeah, from the Ministry."

"Why would Harry hide from the Ministry?" Hermione questioned.

Neville's eyes widened until they seemed to take up half of his face."You mean, you don't know?"

"No, we don't.What's going on, Neville?" Azar asked sharply.

"The night we left Hogwarts, the Ministry got a warrant for Harry's arrest.They gave him twenty-four hours to come forward and then they came to Hogwarts.They searched the whole entire school and couldn't find him.Dumbledore told them he hadn't seen Harry all day and had no idea where he could be.They've had Aurors and such searching everywhere for him, but he must be hidden pretty well."

"But why in the world would the Ministry want to arrest Harry?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow.

"The house of those muggles Harry lives with was set on fire and apparently they think Harry did it.Not only that, but they say he's in league with You-Know-Who."

"That's absurd!" Ron yelled, "Harry would never join You-Know-Who!"

"Of course not," Neville said, "Nearly everyone in the wizarding world knows that, except the Ministry."

"Well I'm glad no one's falling for that tripe," Ron huffed.

"Hey guys, meet me in the library after you've eaten," Azar whispered to Ron and Hermione, her voice strangely hollow, "We've got to do something."

With that, she left the table, all the food on her plate untouched.

"Well, Dumbledore's not talking," Ron said, flopping in a chair next to Hermione and Azar in the library, "I told him that I wasn't going to leave his office until he told me where Harry was, and just spent the last hour looking at him from across the desk."

"Why won't he tell us?" Azar said, running her hands through her hair, "We're Harry's friends.Who else has more right to know where he is?"

"Dumbledore normally tells the truth.Maybe he doesn't know where Harry is.Maybe Harry did run off on his own," Hermione said slightly frowning, "In any case, there's only one thing we can do.We have to go find him."

"Are you crazy?!" Ron exclaimed, causing Madam Pince to come over and give them a glare.In a quieter voice, Ron continued."We have no idea where to even start looking!And even if we did, what if the Ministry followed us and arrested Harry when we found him?Is that what friends are for?"

"Okay, Mr. Worry-Weasley, what do you suggest we do?!" Hermione hissed.

"Just wait.Harry will come back soon.I mean, how long can the Ministry keep that warrant out for him?Or, if you insist on looking for him, why don't we wait for at least some rumors in the Prophet so we'll at least know where to start."

"We can't just wait, Ron!What if Harry needs us?"

Azar looked up, gaping."What is going on with you guys?It's like you've switched personalities or something."

That silenced Ron and Hermione a moment, both of them deep in thought.

"If only there was a way that we could know he isn't in the school," Ron muttered softly, "That'd be a start, at least."

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of sand dollars and a smile slowly spread onto her face.

"Now that's something we can do.Stay here.I'll be right back."

She quickly stood and rushed out of the room, leaving Ron and Azar staring perplexedly.It seemed like only a matter of minutes before she was back, beaming widely.

"This will answer one of our questions," she said, catching her breath

Hermione brandished a well-worn and recognizable sheet of blank paper from her robe pocket, her smile widening more and more.

"Where did you get that, Hermione?" Ron whispered in amazement.

"Let's just say I 'Filch'ed it last year," she grinned.

Ron gaped, then shook his head, looking at Azar."You're right.We have switched personalities."

"What is it?" Azar asked, turning the paper over.

"It's a map.Or at least it is sometimes.You have to tell it something."

"Why didn't you ever give it back to Harry?" Ron asked, still staring.

She bit her lip, thinking."Well, he always used it to break the rules and…"

Ron smiled, hugging her."Our Hermione's back!"

"Oh, get off, Ron," she teased, shoving him aside, "What's the password or phrase or whatever that gets this thing to work?"

"Something about being up to no good…"

Hermione put her wand on the parchment saying, "I am up to no good."

It did nothing."No, that's not it," Ron mused, "There's more to it…I am completely and utterly up to no good."

The parchment did nothing once more.

"Um…I am up to no good and no good to up?" Hermione tried again, unsuccessfully.Azar snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, we're trying," Ron scolded, "May I be hit by lighting if I am not up to no good."

The parchment finally did something this time.Words began to appear on it.

"Mr. Moony advises the novice practical jokers to try something a bit more in their league, or at least get the advice of an expert."

"Oh, here we go," Ron laughed, watching for the next comment.

"Mr. Prongs wishes to say something, but can't stop laughing."

"They weren't that bad of guesses, were they?" Hermione whined.

"Mr. Padfoot has just one comment.You can do better than THAT!"

"He's got a point," Azar grinned.

"Mr. Womtail would like to say, in closing, that he enjoyed the laugh and looks forward to a few more tries!"

"Ah, stupid map," Ron huffed, "Can't you just show yourself?"

Azar picked the parchment up, staring at it pensively.She brought out her want and placed it on the paper, saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

The remarks of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs started moving around, lengthening and twisting until the three friends found themselves looking at the whole of Hogwarts.

"How did you know?!" Ron exclaimed, taking it from Azar.

"I…it just came to me, I guess," Azar shrugged, "Besides, after all the guesses you guys made, there wasn't much left to try."

"Do you see Harry anywhere, Ron?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"N-no… But I can't be sure.It's a lot of map to look at."

The two girls leaned over, studying the map over his back.They looked up and down all the corridors, searching every room with their eyes.Not once did a dot labeled 'Harry Potter' come into view.

Hermione sighed, sitting down on her chair."Well, I guess he's not in the school then."

"But where could he have gone?" Ron questioned.

"The library's closing for the night, you three!Get back to your towers!" Madam Pince squalled, appearing around a corner.

They trudged out of the library, feeling that it had all just been a waste of time.They gave glum goodbyes as Azar headed for her tower.Ron and Hermione were silent up to the common room, each lost in their own thoughts and worries.They kissed each other goodnight and then headed for their own dormitories.

When Ron got up there, the other three boys were already asleep.He sat on his bed, taking off his shoes, but his eyes couldn't help but wander to the empty bed beside him.He ran his hands through his hair.Hunching down, Ron leaned his chin lightly on his thumbs and his mouth on his fingers.He stared intensely at the bed, as if hoping that he might will Harry into being there.

With a sigh, the boy stood up, looked at the ceiling and then turned back to Harry's empty bed.He felt tears come to his eyes, but tried to hold them back.

"Why'd you go, Harry?" he asked the bed quietly, "You were innocent, weren't you?They can't convict the innocent…"

His mind reminded him of Sirius Black, as though it was determined to take Harry's place in the discussion.

"You could have at least thought of us!We have a right to know!" Ron ranted, feeling anger swell in him, "What kind of friend are you to just go off like that?"

Restlessly, Ron pulled his hand once more through his hair.

"If you went and got yourself killed, Harry Potter, I'll…I'll…"

Unable to think of anything to say and fearful at the very thought of Harry being gone forever, Ron sat roughly on Harry's bed, burying his face in his hands.Silent tears coursed down his cheeks, each one a hope that Harry would be there in the morning and everything would be all right…

As Azar lay on her bed, she couldn't help but think of when she was six and sent to her room without dinner because her parents thought she had squirted all of their toothpaste on the bathroom mirror.She had strongly suspected that her cousin, who was sleeping over, had done it, but couldn't convince her parents.

She felt now as she had then; sad, angry, and empty.But this was worse.Having Harry disappear was the most hurtful punishment she could imagine, and she had done nothing to deserve it.An empty heart was worse than an empty stomach, by far.

Trying to hold back her tears, she closed her eyes, praying sleep would bring some sanctuary.But sleep wouldn't come.Her pillow was soon damp with her salty tears, flowing on their own accord.She held back the sound of her sobs, but couldn't stop her shoulders from shaking.

Through her cry, one thought remained.It gave her the worse pain, but also the only joy, and she could actually smile with it.Hoping that he might hear it, she couldn't help but whisper it aloud.

"I love you, Harry legs."

Hermione sat on her bed, hugging her knees tight to her chest and staring at her bare feet.She wasn't even sure how she felt.Hollow was the best way to describe; yet it didn't do the emptiness justice.Many thoughts flew through her mind, the first about Ron and how he was handling it.This she quickly pushed aside, realizing that Harry needed help first.

"Harry would never intentionally go into danger alone…" she mused to Crookshanks.

She almost laughed out loud, realizing that she was talking about the same Harry Potter who had gone alone after the Philosopher's (a/n: Sorcerer's) Stone and into the Chamber of Secrets.However, she quickly sobered up, the thoughts bringing an unexpected pain.

"What if he didn't go willingly?" she suddenly wondered, "What if he was kidnapped right under Dumbledore's nose?What if…?"

She couldn't bring herself to say more about if out loud, but it had already entered her mind.Voldemort had managed to kidnap Harry twice before, so who knew if he had done it again.

Suddenly, an idea struck Hermione.If Ron wasn't willing to go find Harry, she'd just have to do it herself.A few minutes later, a hawk soared out of one of the Gryffindor tower windows.If someone had happened to glance out his window and see it soar off, he probably would have stared in wonder, for never in Earth's existence had a creature flown with such purpose.

~*~*~

A/N:Another chapter has come and gone…^-^

I'm sorry I didn't show Harry in school.You all seem so eager to see it.

Well, thanks for all the reviews!!!You guys are too cool!

Abbey:Thanks!But you'll find out next chapter.

Princess:Next chapter, for sure.^-^

Sweets:Hehe, not a bad idea!

Lady Grizabella:^-^Don't even mention Draco!What I have in store for him…*g*I gotta stop before I give it away!

Daydreamer:Ah, he just needed to be w/ muggles who aren't out for his blood. ^-^

Naralina:You're one to talk about suspense being bad!And about the dream, not much to that, actually.It would have been a really sweet, romantic dream if Football hadn't jumped up on Harry (Azar pushing Harry off), sat on the poor boy (the water pushing on Harry), and decided to give his face a good washing (the feeling of drowning.) ^-^

*LiLy*:Thanks! ^-^Glare at me all you want, it's not gonna do any good. *g*

Jewels:Yeah, Fudge is stupid.But he'll get his. (dang, I let it slip!)

Jeanne:It will be interesting, as soon as I find out how Irish schools work.I never thought I'd be doing research for a fanfic. lol

Jona:Thanks!And shouldn't you be writing?Hmmm? ^-^

Art goddess: Thanks!*g*Yep, they would.

Lukie Robinson:You got it! ^-^Thanks!

Potter fan:Of course I know that neither Harry nor Eric would make reference to G.W. Bush, but they aren't telling the story.It doesn't matter that they would have no idea who he is, but I do and thus use the reference to accurately describe Eric's feelings.Since we do live in 2001, it makes perfect sense.Hehe…sorry, I got a bit carried away.

Well, thank you all!Please tell me what you think of this chapter, too!!!

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	14. ...And Back

Chapter 14: …And Back

Chapter 14: …And Back

"Wake up, hairy Gary!" Janie yelled, shaking the boy, "You have to get up or you'll be late!"

"Oh, I don't wanna go," he groaned, tugging the sheets over his head sleepily.

"Oh c'mon.School's fun."

"Not muggle school," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Groggily, Harry sat up, giving his head a shake.He fumbled around for his glasses, slipping them on lazily.Looking around the room, he realized that the only indication in it that it was a school day was the fact that Eric wasn't still sprawled in bed.He stumbled down the stairs and grinned a drowsy good morning at Mr. and Mrs. Riley.Eric was already at the table and looking like he was about to take a nap on his bacon.Harry sat next to him and tried to keep his eyes open as he ate.

"I sure pity your teachers," Mrs. Riley smiled, "They'll probably have to speak throw a megaphone just to keep your guys awake."

"Setting off firecrackers would work better," Janie chirped in.

"Hurry and eat, you three, or you'll be late for the bus."

Eric and Harry managed to wake up enough to devour the food and then they hurried upstairs and got ready.When they came back downstairs, Mrs. Riley took Harry aside, wanting to speak with him alone.

"You sure you're okay with this, Gary?"

Harry nodded."Yeah, it's no problem."

"Just your parents and I feel that it would be better if you continued learning, even though you're past fifteen.Besides, you wouldn't want to hang out here by yourself all day."

"I'm fine with it, really.I'll just miss sleeping in."

"Oh, you're a wonderful boy, Gary.Now you'd better get going or you'll be late."

He, Eric, and Janie headed out the door a few minutes later and got to the bus stop a little ahead of the bus.As they waited, Harry couldn't help but think of Hogwarts.Everyone would be on the trains right now, heading back to school.He wondered if they knew that he was gone and what they would do when they found out.The Ministry seemed relentless in their search for Harry, so the boy figured he'd be here for a while.Away from school, away from quidditch, away from his friends and…

As the bus pulled up, he quickly wiped his eyes, realizing tears had come to them.Eric must of seen this and realized Harry missed his old school, for he quickly pulled Harry over to a group of boys.

"I'll introduce to my friends, Gary.They're a bit younger than you, but they're really cool."

Harry spent the trip listening to the friends talk about Christmas, New Year's, and, of course, football.As they pulled up to the dull, brick building, Harry's heart sank.For some reason, even vague to him, he had expected a castle.The square building with a wrought iron surrounding the dreary grounds was as un-Hogwarts-ish as you could get.

After getting a few things from Eric's locker, he and Harry wandered the halls a bit, Eric informing the boy of what classes they would have.

"First there's European history with Mr. Martin.He is the coolest teacher that has ever lived!And then there's English with Mrs. Gouter.I'm depressed just thinking about it.And then there's Chemistry with-"

The bell rang suddenly, cutting Eric off.

"I'll tell you later.Let's get to class."

When they entered the class, Harry found quite a few kids already there, talking adamantly.He glanced up to the front of the class, and then did a double take.Standing there was what he could only take to be the teacher.He had a big brown bushy mustache and hair that would almost rival Bill Weasley's.His eyes looked almost black in color, but twinkled in much the same way as Dumbledore's.Of course, his face wasn't what made Harry stare; it was his clothes.

Harry could swear that he had seen such clothing somewhere before, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.Perched on the man's head was what looked like an old-fashioned admiral's hat.His pants were past his knees and too tight to be in style, while what looked like his socks came right up and met the pants.The rest of the outfit simply defied description in Harry's mind.

"Is that Mr. Martin?" he muttered to Eric.

"Yep."

"Er…are all the lights on upstairs?"

Eric laughed."Yeah.Mr. Martin just has a different way of teaching."

The bell rang and the teacher turned around, looking down his nose at all of them.

"Goot morning," he began in a false French accent, "I shall be your substitute today.My nam' iz Napoleon Bonaparte," a little titter came from the class, "Qviet!'Oo dares laugh vhen Napoleon iz speaking?Zis iz your varning not to do it again!"

He pulled out a paper and glanced down at it."I am now supposed to be seeing if you are 'ere, so say so vhen I say your name."

'Napoleon' began to call role, making a little comment about each name.

"Anderson, Julia.Vat is vith zat?'Oo vould name 'er son 'Julia'?'And 'er son, Julia.'Zat sentence iz even a fragment!Ackroyd, Floyd.Floyd Ackroyd; tongue tvister if I ever 'eard vun."

The whole class was chuckling.He made his way down the list, reducing the class to laughter with each name.

"Trotter, Gary.Ah, Gary Trotter, Gary Trotter.Vhere iz 'e, vhere iz 'e?Trot up 'ere now, Gary Trotter.Up, up!" the man said, gesturing impatiently.

Harry wavered, unsure if he was really supposed to go up.

"Up 'ere, Gary Trotter!'esitate for Napoleon any longer, and you shall no longer be able to 'esitate."

At this, Harry hurried up.The teacher took him by the shoulder, making him face the class.

"Zis iz Gary Trotter.'e iz sixteen and iz visiting Eric Riley.Vhere are you from, Gary Trotter?"

"Er… England," Harry answered nervously.

"Ah, Inkland, land of ze tea drinkers.You are really from zer?Oh, zen you 'ave my pity, Gary Trotter.Inklanders are not nearly as refined as ve French."

Harry laughed, his nervousness fading.

" 'urry back to your seat, Gary Trotter, for I am no' used to being near such a being of inferiority," Mr. Martin said, his nose high in the air.

Harry sat back down next to Eric and Mr. Martin continued the role taking.As soon as he finished, he put down the paper with a slap and began to slowly pace the room, his hand in his shirt.

"Vell, since I am not ze superbly ingenious 'istory teacher zat Mr. Martin is," he said solemnly, "I shall tell you experiences of my life.Vat vould you like to 'ear about?"

"A battle!" Eric yelled out quickly.

"Ah, but I have vun so many glorious battles, it vould be 'ard to choose vun."

"Waterloo!" someone else cried out.

"Vaterloo?I don't recall zis Vaterloo.Pick anozer."

"But Waterloo was when you-"

"I said I am no' remembering zis Vaterloo!Pick anozer!" he cried, nostrils flaring.

Harry was a little alarmed, but the rest of the class just laughed.Apparently it was normal for Mr. Martin to get so into his roles.The rest of the class period passed much the same, and Harry found it very easy to actually remember what he had learned.He mentioned this to Eric, who didn't act surprised.

"That's the coolest thing about Mr. Martin.He tries to make things fun and so we actually learn.Oh, but I have English next," he groaned, "Set your mind to 'bored'."

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

When Harry entered the next classroom, he expected to see an old ogre-like creature sitting at the desk.Instead there was a woman with blond hair who looked more like Professor Connerly than McGonagall.She looked pleasant enough, reading a book through round glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

After the bell rang, she put the book away and called role.Then she told everyone to take out his or her book and she gave one to Harry.Oliver Twist.He'd read it a couple of summers ago, it being one of the numerous untouched books on the shelves of Dudley's 2nd room.Being able to identify with the main character, he'd rather enjoyed reading it.He imagined, though, that it was possibly what Eric found so boring about the class.

Then Mrs. Gouter began to read aloud to the class, and Harry knew why the class was boring.It wasn't the book's fault.Mrs. Gouter read in such a monotone voice that Harry felt himself trying to keep awake before they had finished five pages.He even tried to block out her voice, but its dullness penetrated any attempt.By the end of the class period, Harry's brains felt like mush and he had no idea what they had just read.

"That was horrible," he remarked to Eric as they headed for lunch.

"If you think that was bad, wait 'till chemistry with Ms. Snape."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks."Ms.-Ms…Ms. Snape?"

"Uh, yeah.What is it?"

"Er…I had a chemistry teacher with the last name 'Snape'," Harry answered, trying not to panic.

"Hey, I wonder if they're related."

"Yeah, I wonder…"

They sat down to lunch and again Harry thought about Hogwarts, and its wonderful feasts.The stuff on his plate right now was just depressing.Having no desire to eat, Harry chatted with Eric and his friends, all seemingly in awe that a sixteen-year-old was willing to talk to them.

The carefree air, however, was shattered when a barn owl suddenly soared into the cafeteria.Gasps rose from every mouth, along with a couple of screams.Harry felt the color drain from his face as it headed straight for him.It landed on his plate, scattering food everywhere, and then held out the letter tied to its leg.He quickly snatched the parchment up and the owl took off once more, a few people ducking away from it.

"What in the world was that?" Eric gaped, the whole student body staring at Harry.

"Uh, my friend John's pet owl.He's, um, trained to carry letters.I guess John wanted to surprise me, hehe," Harry said, trying to laugh it off.

"What is going on over here?" a voice came suddenly, "Who let that bird in?You, boy!"

Harry turned around to find what could only be Ms. Snape.There was no doubt about it, she and Snape were related.She looked just like him, except her hair wasn't so greasy and her nose wasn't so hooked.

"What is your name?" she spat.

"G-Gary Trotter," Harry stuttered, making sure his bangs covered his scar.

"And what do you think you're doing letting an owl in?Did you think it would be funny?Decided to have a good laugh, hm?"

"I-"

"What is that you have there?Give it to me," she commanded, holding out her hand for the letter.

"But it's personal!"

"Then you shouldn't have had an owl deliver it.Hand it over now!"

"Vat iz going on 'ere?"

To Harry's relief, Mr. Martin just arrived, still decked out in his Napoleon outfit.

"Napoleon demands an answer!" he continued.

"This boy had a note delivered via owl," Ms. Snape answered, looking at the man coolly.

"My-my friend sent it, Profes-er, Mr. Martin!He does strange stuff like this all the time, but I promise it won't happen again."

"Vell zen, Napoleon iz satisfied.Care to join me for zis delightful meal, Juniata?" he asked, leading her away by the shoulder.

"You're a mental case, Tyron," she sighed, letting him escort her.

"You are SO lucky that Mr. Martin came along!" Eric exclaimed as soon as the teachers were out of earshot, "She probably would have read it aloud to all of her classes."

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" Harry asked hastily before taking off down the hall.

It didn't matter that he didn't know where the bathroom was.All Harry wanted was a quiet spot to read the note.Sirius had been adamant about only muggle contact, so this had to be important.With a thumping heart, he opened the letter.

YOU CAN'T FOOL ME, HARRY POTTER.ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH THE RILEYS, BUT HEED THIS WARNING.BEWARE THE DEATH EATERS' APPROACH, FOR THEY FOLLOW YOU AND WILL LET NO ONE GET IN THEIR WAY.

Harry's hands shook visibly and his breath became labored.Then tears came to his eyes, traveling down his cheeks.He leaned against the wall and slid down, unable to hold himself up.He stared at the note in his hands and then angrily tore it into pieces, throwing it to the ground.Holding his knees tight, he sobbed into them.

"No…no, it can't happen," he cried, "I'm Gary Trotter.Harry Potter is gone; he's gone.Oh why does this have to happen to me?"

The bell rang and Harry quickly wiped his tears, finding Eric still in the cafeteria.They headed to chemistry, Eric oblivious to Harry's silence.They took their seats near the back of the room, Harry praying that Ms. Snape wouldn't recognize him.As soon as the bell rang, she whipped out a test, much to the class' dismay.

Harry stared blankly at the paper for the whole period.He knew he'd fail it, but didn't care.It wouldn't affect his future in the least.After chemistry, they headed for math.The teacher was Mrs. Knetch, but insisted that they call her Frita.She was almost as much fun as Mr. Martin.

On the way home, Harry's thoughts fell once again on the note.For the first time, he wondered how they had gotten it to him.After all, no one but Arabella and Sirius knew where he was.If this person could find out with such apparent ease, then Voldemort…Harry shuddered to think.

But he was able to forget his worries once more when they arrived home.Mrs. Riley had made cookies to celebrate their surviving their first day back and he and Eric talked at the bottom of the stairs while eating them.

"Gary, Gary, Gary!" squealed a voice as Harry felt something pounce on his back and hold on.

He stumbled, but managed to stay standing, realizing it was Janie who was hanging on him.

"You just have to hear the tape my American pen pal sent me!It is so-o cool!"

"Maybe I can if you stop choking me," Harry laughed, slightly raspy.

She quickly hopped off, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"You coming, Eric?" Harry called over his shoulder.

The boy just sighed and trudged up the stairs in his I-can't-believe-I'm-related-to-her way.Janie rushed into her room, nearly pulling Harry off his feet.Harry could barely hear himself think through the music.Janie didn't seem to mind, though.

"Oh, oh!This is such a cool song!I love the lyrics!" she yelled and then, as if to prove her point, she stated singing along, dancing around the room, "If you wanna be somebody else…If you're tired of losing battles with yourself…If you wanna be somebody else, change your mi-i-i-ind!"

Eric came in, shaking his head at what he saw.Harry walked over to him, beaming.Yelling over the music, he remarked, "Now this is my kind of song!"

Sirius-

I figured I ought to write to you about my first day at muggle 

school.Hehe, I'll get you for this.It's actually okay.Some of the 

teachers are pretty…interesting.There's one in particular that I wanted 

to ask you about.Her name is Juniata Snape and she teaches chemistry.

I was wondering if you knew if she is related to Snape, because they look 

like twins.

I got an owl today.It was one of those prophecy notes, you know 

the ones I told you about?It's kind of grim.Well, keep me updated on the 

wanderings of the wizarding world.

-Harry

Harry read over the letter once more, feeling satisfied.It sounded nice and casual, not too rushed.He didn't want to worry Sirius, but didn't want to keep anything from him either.He sealed it up in its envelope and turned off the light, determined to send it the next morning.

"Your dad sent you a letter today," Mrs. Riley informed Harry when he got home sometime the next week.

Harry eagerly took it upstairs, reading it in the bathroom so Eric wouldn't happen to glance over his shoulder and read what he shouldn't read.

Harry-

Juniata Snape is your chemistry teacher?Ha, poor little Juni.

She's Snape's little sister and a squib (yes, Snape has a squib in the 

family, however unbelievable that may be) and we Marauders made a 

point to terrorize her each chance we got.A chemistry teacher?Man, I 

almost feel sorry for teasing her all those years.Almost.

How in the world did they send you an owl?!That's not a good 

sign, Harry.I know you're sick of hearing this, but be careful.Don't do 

anything I would do.

Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself.My search has yet to yield 

something, but I'm hopeful.

Your godfather,

-Sirius

After he got over the surprise of finding Snape had a sister, Harry felt pretty relieved.First of all, he was almost afraid that Ms. Snape was actually Snape in disguise.That fear assuaged, Harry was glad that Sirius was able to joke about the note.It was more than comforting.That night he fell asleep quickly.However, his dream that night didn't help the situation.

~*~*~

A/N:Er… Okay, if I totally messed up on the Irish school system thing, just kick me.Figuratively speaking, oc. ^-^ The only thing I could really find on it was that they're only mandatory to 15.

Well, hope you enjoyed it.I'm SO looking forward to writing the next 2 chapters. ^_^

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Princess:Thanks.H&A forever! ^-^

Vmr:Thanks!

Jona:Well, thank you for getting your stuff up, but more! ^-^

Abbey:Yep, he's at school.I must say, though, I never expected Snape's sister to be there.

Jewels:Heehee…I have plans for our dear Hermione…

Daydreamer:Er…well, I bagged the research and flew by the seat of my pants instead.Oh well, it's up.

Lady Grizabella:Oh good, I try and put emotion in and I'm glad I've succeeded.And I have more plans for Ronnikins, too…

Indigo:O.OA little harsh, don't ya think?Oh well, if you think I'm that mean, then I'm doing good.

Tmd:*resists urge to give away the ending*Thanks!

Lukie Robinson:Thanks!!!

Kelly:Thanks!Er…maybe you can guess what the dream is gonna be? ^-^

Katrina Skyfrost:Thanks!I'm still debating whether or not the Rileys will ever know he's a wizard… hm…

The Raven of Death:Wowsers, thanks.I love making stomachs to flip-flops. ^-^

Moon Warrior:'And party on, dudes!'Yep, I got that from the movie.Thanks; your stuff is good, too.I have to finish it still, though. ^-^

Rose Weasly:It may be a few more chapters before the end.Hehe…poor Fudgie. ^-^

Jannah:Climax is a bit of a while off.This is just a bit of a sidetrack. ^-^Thanks!

Jake:Thanks!

Sweets:Thanks!Sorry for the wait.

Herm:Thanks!

Inscriffany:Thanks!!!

Angie:I will!

The Unicorn Tamer:Thanks!

You guys are great!Well, hopefully I'll get the next part up soon. (Hopefully)

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	15. Valentine's Day

A/N: Okay, there's a song in this chapter that's pretty interesting

A/N:Okay, there's a song in this chapter that's pretty interesting.It goes to the tune of a song… I'm not sure of the name.It's an old song and if you've seen the newer version of 'The Parent Trap', it plays at the beginning of that.If you've ever heard the song, though, you should be able to pick out the tune.(And no reviews asking how in the world he knew about that song!He just knew it, okay?!)Yeah.Well, on with the chapter.

Chapter 15:Valentine's Day

"Hermione, are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked, giving her a concerned look.

"Wha…Oh, yeah.Sure…" she mumbled, burying her head in her arms.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," she yawned, "Something like that."

"Have you slept at all since we came back?"

"Nope."

Ron gave her a stern look."Look, it's been a week.I know Harry being gone is something to worry about, but you can't do this to yourself.Risking your health isn't going to make things better."

"I think Azar needs this talk more than I," she said, glancing up at him, "She hasn't even been in the Great Hall since we got back.Not that I know of, anyways.I may not be sleeping, but she's not eating."

"You don't know that," Ron said, not believing the words himself, "She looks perfectly fine to me."

"Has she smiled this whole week, Ron?Has she raised her hand in class?Has she even used that 'kit of mayhem'?"

Ron stared at his feet a moment."Well, we'd better get to class.Breakfast is over."

The two trudged out of the Great Hall, not even noticing the footsteps that rushed past them.

Draco Malfoy hurried down the hall, trying to keep the Invisibility Cloak all the way on as he went.He headed straight for Dumbledore's office.Racing around a corner, he ran smack into Snape.They both stumbled back from the impact.Snape looked around, perplexed for a moment, then gave the air next to Draco a piercing glare.

"I'd think you'd know better than to cut corners in that cloak by now, Draco."

"Sorry, Professor.I was in a hurry."

"Well, go on then," Snape said, still looking at the space next to where the boy stood, "and watch where you're going next time."

Draco hurried off to the gargoyle, whispered "bloodsicle," and then scurried into the office.Finding it empty, he whipped off the cloak, prepared to wait for Dumbledore.

"Hey, Fawkes," he smiled, petting the bird under its chin, "I have something for you."

He pulled out a small container holding something semitransparent and yellowish in color."It took me forever to find out what frankincense is," he told the bird as it eagerly gulped the gum, "And then I was lucky Professor Sprout had the right kind of trees."

"I see you've been doing your research."

Draco turned around to find that Dumbledore had come in.

"I think that's very kind of you to go through all that trouble so Fawkes could have a snack."

"Ah, it's nothing.I've got nothing better to do, anyways," Draco said, shrugging.

"So, do you have any news for me?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down.

Draco followed suit, giving a slight sigh."Ron and Hermione aren't taking it so well.Hermione doesn't seem to be sleeping.I think she's hiding something, too.Like she's doing something else each night, rather than just lying awake."

Draco continued, not noticing the sparkle that came to Dumbledore's eyes at hearing this."They seem to think Azar's not eating, but she is.She just gets to the Great Hall before anyone else and takes her food outside.You know, it's kind of weird," Draco mused, "You'd think she'd be saddest of all, and she acts like it.She doesn't even talk unless she has to…but I don't think it's because she's depressed.It's more like…well, this may sound weird, but she just seems to be thinking a lot."

Dumbledore nodded, smiling."Yes, I expected as much."

Draco looked surprised. "But doesn't she like him?"

"I am not able to read minds, Draco."

"Well it certainly seemed like she liked him.And I know that if He- er… if someone I liked disappeared, I wouldn't just be thoughtful," Draco said, trying not to blush at his near slip.

Dumbledore seemed amused at his comment, but continued on."She has reasons, Draco.A girl like that has every basis to be thoughtful.So, how are your studies?I hope this hasn't hindered them in any way."

"No.I'm actually doing better than I ever did before.As I said, there's not much else to do."

"Well, you'd better get back to class.The halls should be empty by now."

"Yeah, okay.Thanks, Professor.I'll see you around."

The man nodded, unable to hide the smile that crept to his face.He was pleased with his part-time spy.In fact, he was beginning to see why Snape had insisted on giving Draco the small job.

****

Ron's face brightened greatly as he read the post on the bulletin board.It read:

"Somewhere In My Heart"

Due to the great success of the school dance two years ago, the prefects have decided to have another.It shall be held on February 14th, Valentine's Day.Only students of fourth year and above may attend.There shall be a party in the library for all those too young to participate.The theme is "Somewhere In My Heart" and dress robes are required.You may choose to come alone or have a date.There shall also be a voting booth where you can vote for the "cutest couple" in your year.Winners will be announced near the end of the dance.This is the perfect time to let that special someone know how you feel, so don't miss out!

He knew exactly whom he was going to ask, but Ron decided not to do it that moment.After all, he felt he owed Hermione something after he had been so awful about the Yule Ball.He didn't know what, but he knew he was going to do something big, something spectacular, something that would be talked about for years to come…

"Oh hey, cool.Only two weeks away," Seamus remarked, reading the notice, "You gonna ask Hermione, Ron?"

"What?Why?You're not going to ask her, are you?You'd better not!"

"Whoa, relax," Seamus said, holding up his hands defensively, "I was just asking."

"Oh.Sorry," Ron smiled awkwardly, "Hey, could you make sure no one asks her until I get a chance to?"

"Uh, sure, but why don't you just ask her now?"

Ron's grin widened."You'll see."

****

Hermione sat in the library, trying to study.She found it very hard, for her sleep-deprived eyes constantly kept drooping.She was just about to doze off when suddenly a pair of shoed feet appeared on her books.Perplexed, she looked over and saw that the chair next to her was seemingly leaning back on its own.

"Hey, mudblood," came a familiar sneering voice.

"Oh, it's you," she snuffed, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I was so bored that I just happened to wander in here.It's my luck that I found someone to pester.So, that Weasel ask you to the dance yet?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no," she said, glaring at the chair.

"What, he losing interest?Did he finally realize that even he could get a better catch than you?"

She glowered at him, and then reached out, shoving hard against his invisible chest.Hermione smiled as she watched the chair tip, it and its contents falling to the ground with a loud clatter.Draco's sprawled legs were visible for a moment, but he quickly hid them, knowing the noise would bring Madam Pince.When her angry face appeared from around a bookshelf, Hermione smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, Madam Pince.I accidentally knocked over a chair.I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not.The library is a place for study, not for noise!"

She skulked away once more and Hermione heard Draco get up.

"You lousy little mudblood!" the boy hissed, "What was that for?!"

"Ron was right," she said calmly, turning back to her books, "You are just a useless little Death Eater."

Suddenly, the chair she was sitting on was pulled out from underneath her and she fell to the ground with a dull plop.

"Never," came Draco's voice, sounding extremely strained, "compare me to those mindless murderers.I am not one of them!"

With that, the chair flew through the air, smashing against the wall.As Draco's quick footsteps faded, Madam Pince appeared once more.Before Hermione could even try to explain, the woman ordered her out.Hermione picked up the books off the table and headed out, pausing by the broken chair.With a bit of a jolt, she realized that Draco could have thrown it right at her.As she walked out of the library, she wondered why he hadn't.

****

"Please eat with us, Azar," Hermione begged, pulling the girl toward the Great Hall.

"Oh, all right," she complied, grudgingly following Hermione.

They entered the Great Hall and headed for Gryffindor table.Ron, who was at the end nearest the staff table, waved at them.They came over and sat down right across from him.

"So, you eating with us, Azar?" Ron asked, his voice higher pitched than normal.

She nodded, glumly stirring the pasta with her fork.They ate in silence for a moment and then Ron stood up with a jolt.

"Er…I-I just remembered that I forgot something in-in my dormitory," he stuttered, going bright red, "I'll be r-right back."

Hermione watched him race off from her corner seat at the table.Shaking her head, she turned back to Azar.

"Is it just me, or is he acting a bit weird?"

"He's acting a bit weird."

Suddenly, the whole Great Hall went pitch black, as if the magical ceiling had just been switched off.A murmur of surprise went through the crowd, but was quickly silenced when music began to play.Two spotlights appeared out of nowhere, zooming around the room for a while before coming to rest on a figure that had appeared in front of the staff table.

He was facing them, but his chin was down and he was holding his hat (which looked much like the one Dudley had to wear at Smeltings) low over his eyes.The band of the hat was striped red and white, while the rest was made of straw.He was leaning against a black cane and had his legs crossed in a relaxed manner.He was wearing a black, two-piece suit with white undershirt and black bowtie to match, and his ebony shoes shone brightly in the spotlight.

Apparently the music had reached the right place, for he suddenly looked up, pulling the hat out of his eyes, and the whole crowd found themselves staring at the grinning face of Ron Weasley.One of the spotlights floated off him and found its way to Hermione, who looked completely shocked.Then Ron began to sing (his voice magically magnified), doing a little dance number as he went along.

"H- is for how I love…you so.E- is for every blessed thing…you know.R- is really, really how you make me oh-so-silly.M- is how you're more than anything I could hope for.Oh, I- is instantly how I fell…for you.O- is only how my love…is true.N- is how we'll never, ever be anything but together.E- is each day I spend dreaming about you on end.Hermione, you are just a dream…come true.If…you left, I wouldn't know what…to do.Here's my offer, so please take it.Come with me to the dance, I hope you make it.Oh, Hermione, love was made for me and you!"

He ended the song on one knee, one hand holding Hermione's, the other holding his hat and cane to his chest. The whole crowd was near hysterics, some people literally rolling on the ground with mirth.Azar was laughing for the first time in weeks.

A little out of breath, Ron asked, "Hermione, will you go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?"

Nodding eagerly, she laughed, "Yes, of course!"

Ron stood up, taking her in an embrace.A cheer rang through the Great Hall as everyone got on his or her feet, clapping.A few Gryffindor boys gave howls of admiration.Then Ron placed his hat on Hermione's head and literally swept her off her feet, carrying her out of the room.Just as they came to the door, Hermione took his face in her hands and kissed him.The cheers grew into a roar and the two swept through the door.It was an event that would go down in Hogwarts history…

****

"Well, how do you like it, Ron?" Azar asked as they entered.

Being prefects, both she and Hermione had been on the decorating committee and they were eager for an outside opinion.

"It's perfect," he said, smiling at Hermione.

Small confetti hearts of red, pink, and white floated down from the starry ceiling.Streamers of the same colors seemed to be coming from everywhere, and quite a number of doves were flying through the air.A few golden statuettes of Cupid were scattered here and there.There were hundreds of tables, each one set for two with a single candle lighting it.

Behind the staff table was a large pink banner and on it was written "Somewhere In My Heart".Though it looked much like the Great Hall on the Valentine's Day of their second year, somehow Ron didn't mind it this time.

Azar sat at a table with some other boy who had come to the dance alone, not wanting to butt in on Ron and Hermione's date.Dinner was soon over and the band started up, playing softly by candlelight.Ron stood up, holding his hand out for Hermione.She took it and they walked onto the dance floor, soon lost in the music.The boy sitting with Azar asked if she cared to dance, but she said she didn't feel like it at the moment and he went off, leaving her with her thoughts.

Although she was enjoying the dancing immensely, Hermione couldn't help but glance over at Azar every once in a while.

"You know, she's gotten better.Azar, I mean," she commented, "She's pretty much back to her old self."

"M-hm," Ron murmured.

"Do you ever think Harry will come back?"

Ron looked her in the eyes, a little sadly."Can we forget about that right now?Just for tonight, can we forget everything?Please, Hermione."

She smiled slightly."Yes, I think I can," she said softly, resting her head on his chest.

Azar watched Ron and Hermione dance for a while with envious eyes.She had been asked by a couple of guys to dance, but she just didn't feel like it.Not with them, anyways.With a little sigh, she headed outside.No purpose in staying in, after all.As she walked out the door, she looked up at the sky.It was unseasonably warm, and the stars seemed to shine brighter because of it.

Her mind wandered to the perplexing events of the day she had come back and found Harry gone.She had just left Ron and Hermione and headed straight for her dormitory, but the next thing she had remembered was being in the owlery, watching an owl fly off.She had had these bouts of memory loss before, and by now she knew what they were, but only once before had she found herself in the owlery.That had been last year, before school had even started, and she figured it was because she didn't know where she was sending it at the time…

She longed more than anything to know where that owl had gone, for she knew whom it was going to.Yet, instead of even attempting to follow it, she had gone down to dinner to meet Ron and Hermione.It all confused her beyond belief.Giving another sigh, Azar sat on one of the benches, looking back at the starry night.She felt so strange.It was as if she knew Harry was all right, that he was happy and not in danger.Yet she missed him so.

Music wafted from the Great Hall, but it did little to cheer her.She had never felt such utter emptiness, not since that day weeks ago when they had come back and found him gone.He was out there, somewhere.When he'd return, she didn't know; if he'd return at all.The thought was enough to bring her to tears.

"Where are you, Harry?" she asked the darkness.

"Right here," a voice answered softly.

She looked up sharply and saw a figure coming from the darkness.As it stepped into the faint window light, there was no mistaking that face; that messy hair, those green eyes, those almost goofy-looking glasses.Harry Potter had returned.

~*~*~

A/N:*grins* I got a little silly with Ron's song, but I just had to put it in!^-^Please review!

Oh, and just to let you know, I had an idea while writing this chapter.Right after I kinda jotted it down, I wrote after it.INFINITE POSSIBILITIES!!!There's a few hints in this chapter about it…I just want to know if anyone can guess it. ^-^I also hinted about something else. (and I have no idea why I'm telling you guys this, but I'm tired so I don't care.)

And thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!!153 reviews?! Wow, who'd've thunk it! ^-^

**Abbey**:Thanks!I should still be writing more soon, 'cause there are a lot of unanswered questions, eh? ^-^

**Jona**:You're a heck of a lot meaner than me, Jo!Golly. (Thanks. ^-^)

**Katrina Skyfrost**:I've had a few teachers sorta like Mr. Martin. (a math teacher who dressed up as a stick of deodorant for Halloween ^-^)And thanks for suggesting Harry asking Snape about Juni, 'cause I wrote a whole scene because of it!

**Vmr**:Thanks!

*****StarliteStarbrite***:**Thanks!But how am I supposed to get Harry's butt back into reality when I can't even do that for my own?! ^-^

**Lucky Woods**:lol ^-^

**Raven of Death**:Ah, endless possibilities.My favorite. ^-^Thanks!

**Desert Hacker**:Here ya go! ^-^

**Moon Warrior**:Sorry I haven't reviewed your story yet. (or much.I'm not sure if I have reviewed it. *sigh*)But each time I sit down to finish it, I get interrupted.Well, thanks!!!

**Jewels**:^-^Thanks!

**Princess**:Yes, I figured I'd have a cool history teacher, since all of mine have been awesome.Genius?Ha, I wish.But thanks!

**Dilandra**:Ah, nope.He never gets a break.Thanks!

Sweets:Yeah, I don't know how much I'll go into Juni.*shrugs*The idea of even having her just popped in there.Thanks!

**No need to know**:…and Harry's not gonna be discreet with the info either. ^-^

**Kelly**:*sigh*Not much a cliffy if you can guess it that easily! *pouts*Oh well.

**Selene110**:Yep, here's more.

**Minerva**:Thanks!

**1**:I'll take that to mean I'm #1!*cheers*Er…sorry.It's late. ^-^

**Berkeley Halperin**:Wow, thanks!Another devout follower, eh?Soon I'll have enough to take over the world! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!Er…did I just type that out loud? *oi* Sorry, I'm tired.Thanks again, though!

Thank you all!I love you guys!

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	16. Dreams, Mud, and Hogwarts

A/N: Just in case it's hard to catch on, this chapter is 1 week after we saw Harry last

A/N:Just in case it's hard to catch on, this chapter is 1 week after we saw Harry last.

I dedicate this chapter to my *sniff* former math teacher, Frisch, who actually makes math FUN!I'm just lucky my math class next year should be right next to his.

Disclaimer:Yeah, you know that I had nothing to do with the invention of the wonderful world of HP, but there's also a mention here of a true story.In here it says Harry's math teacher told it, but in truth it happened to my math teacher (yep, the same one that dressed up as deodorant for Halloween).That's why this ch.'s dedicated to him.

Chapter 16:Dreams, Mud, and Hogwarts

"Gary?Gary!Are you okay?"

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, finding Eric shaking him frantically.The poor boy's face was terrified.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his head pounding.

"You-you were screaming, just like last week," Eric said, some of the color coming back into his face, "It sounded like someone was trying to kill you…"

Harry smiled wanly, trying to boost Eric's spirits."Bad dream, I guess.I get them sometimes.Mind if I go to the bathroom and shake it off?"

Eric shook his head, nervously getting back into bed.Harry hurried to the bathroom, lifting his bangs as he stared into the mirror.His scar was livid on his forehead.With a sigh, he sat on the toilet, thinking hard, trying to keep the dream fresh in his mind.

It was much like the dream he had had last week.He could still remember clearly the look of terror on Karkaroff's face, and when he squirmed in pain and then…Avada Kedavra.But this dream had been worse, much worse.There had been children, and the screams still seemed to echo in Harry's mind.With some difficulty, he tried to remember the dream fully.

He had been in a house, in the living room.On a couch there had been a man, Cornelius Fudge…In his lap was a little girl, who couldn't have been any more than four.He seemed to be telling her a story and she was listening adamantly.Next to him sat an older woman, whom Harry could only assume to be Mrs. Fudge.In her lap she cuddled the sleeping figure of a one-year-old boy.A young woman was curled up in an armchair near them, a smile playing on her lips as she listened to Fudge tell the story.

Then the door blew open and dozens of Death Eaters swarmed in.And Voldemort…Voldemort came in last.The Death Eaters seized the family and Voldemort walked right up to Fudge.

"Still think I haven't returned, Minister?" he asked mockingly, before hitting the man with the Cruciatus Curse, "Now you shall be the perfect victim to let the entire world in on my glorious return."

He removed the curse, letting Fudge pant for his breath back.Slowly, the creature turned to the rest of the family.

"Now let's see," he said, seemingly pensive, "Who shall go first?Why, how about the devoted wife and innocent grandson?"

The old woman trembled, clutching the small boy to her chest.Before Fudge could even cry out in protest, that putrid green light shone.The woman dropped to the ground, the child motionless in her arms.

"And what about this sweet little thing?" Voldemort smirked, turning to the young girl who clutched at Fudge's pant leg.

"No, not Carly," Fudge managed to gasp, "She hasn't done anything.It's me you want."

"Oh yes.I want you…to suffer."

With that, he put the young girl under the Imperius Curse and made her walk over in front of the stairs.The young woman was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Such a compliant little girl," Voldemort remarked, removing the curse, "Too bad she's your granddaughter, Fudge.Crucio!"

The girl cried out in pain, going into convulsions on the floor.Fudge screamed for him to stop, but that just egged Voldemort on.

"Pah-pah!" the girl cried, "Mommy!"

This was too much for the young woman.She broke free of the Death Eater's grip and tackled the Dark Lord.Without a second thought, one of the Death Eaters rushed forward and performed Avada Kedavra on the woman.Voldemort shoved her limp body off of him, brushing himself off in disgust.The little girl was now bawling, clutching to one of the stair rails.Voldemort turned to her, brandishing his infamous evil smirk.

"Do you want to be with your mommy?" he asked in a voice that could almost be taken for tender.

The small girl nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Then you shall get your wish," Voldemort said with a smile as he raised his wand.

"No!" Fudge cried, but too late.The girl's small body slumped over, a look of surprise on her face and tears still shining on her cheeks.

Fudge was reduced to nothing but a bawling heap of a man.Voldemort looked at him with nothing short of contempt.

"You thought you were stronger than I.You thought that even if I was back, I could never affect you.Well, Minister, your torture has only just begun.Crucio!"

The man screamed, and then Harry had been woken up.He suddenly realized that he was now in tears.It was that girl, and how Voldemort had acted as if he were being kind to her.He just couldn't stand it.Rubbing his eyes dry, he headed back into the bedroom.Eric was once again asleep.Nothing could faze that kid.Harry glanced at the clock, seeing it was five in the morning.Deciding that he probably wouldn't be able to sleep again anyways, Harry sat down and wrote to Sirius.

Sirius-

It's 5 a.m. and I'm awake, so I decided to write to you.I had a 

dream.It was about Fudge and his family.To make it short, they were 

killed.It's not the only dream like that I've had recently.Last week I saw 

Voldemort kill Karkaroff.I only pray that these are just dreams and 

not…well, not the visions I have sometimes.

I hope your search is going well.Maybe I won't have to spend this 

last summer with the Dursleys after all.

School is going well.I'm actually catching onto most of it, though 

math and chemistry have got me in the dark.I guess those are things that 

only school will teach you.I was wondering if Snape's sister, er, knows 

about me.It'd be helpful to know if my attempts to keep my face hidden 

from her actually have a point.

Well, good-bye and good luck,

-Harry

He put the letter in an envelope and ran it to the mailbox.He didn't feel like waiting to send it.With a sigh, he sat down in the living room with his thoughts.There was nothing to do but wait for morning.

****

" 'Gary Trotter', stay after class.I want to talk with you," Ms. Snape said with an all-too-familiar venom in her voice.

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.Ms. Snape had been eyeing him strangely the past few days, and he had a bad feeling about it.For the first week of school, she had simply regarded him as a putrid piece of worthlessness; in other words, like the rest of her students.But now was different.She acted almost…suspicious.

When the bell rang, Eric gave him a look of apology and headed out the door.With heavy feet, Harry walked up to Ms. Snape's desk.She gave him a long, piercing gaze, as if she knew she was looking for something but wasn't sure what.

"Er…ma'am?" Harry asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Did you know I'm a squib, 'Mr. Trotter'?" she asked suddenly.

Harry gave a little jump of surprise but quickly got his composure back."A-a what, Ms. Snape?"

"A squib.You know what a squib is, of course?"

Harry thought hard a moment."Ar-aren't those the things Shakespeare used to make lightning in his plays…?"

The teacher glared at him angrily, then with a wave of her hand said, "You're dismissed."

"What'd she want you for?" Eric asked when Harry came through the door.

"She wanted to know what a squib was."

Eric stopped short, giving him a look of disbelief.

"It's true," Harry said, continuing on, "and I told her what it was.The dictionary definition, anyways."

After a very entertaining math class in which Mrs. Knetch told them about the time she messed up a suicide swan dive, and ended up doing a belly flop off a bigger-than-Olympic-sized diving board, Eric and Harry met up with Stephen, John, Sydney, and Paul (Eric's friends) and hopped on the bus.

"Hey, guys.Whaddaya say we head to the park after we drop our stuff off at home and play football?We ought to use the warm weather to our advantage," Stephen asked as the bus started moving.

"Yeah, sure.That's what Fridays are meant for!" Sydney grinned.

"But, look outside," Harry said, "If those clouds don't mean downpour, then I need better glasses."

"That's what gave me the idea," Stephen said, his grin growing mischievously.

"You thinking what I think you're thinking?" Eric asked, smiling.

"You betcha."

To Harry's complete surprise, the five boys yelled at the same time, "MUD WARS!!!"

The bus driver glared at them through the mirror, but they didn't care.

"What in the heck is 'mud wars'?" Harry asked with a little laugh.

"Only the manliest sport in existence," Paul answered, flexing his muscles to the utter delight of a couple girls sitting behind him.

"The short explanation is it's playing football in the rain.Our field gets pretty muddy really easy."

"So whaddaya say, guys?The park about four?" Stephen asked.

They all nodded in agreement.So at four, Harry and Eric yelled a 'see ya later' to Mrs. Riley and headed for the park.It was already drizzling when they reached the field and by the time the rest of the boys had arrived, a light rain had gradually soaked them to the skin.

"You're captains, Eric and Stephen," Paul announced.

Eric went first, naturally picking Harry.He also called Sydney to the team, making Stephen, Paul, and John their opponents.

"So, we'll have a goalie, a defender/halfback, and a forward.What position do you guys want?" Eric asked.

"Um…I've never really played football before," Harry said a little sheepishly.

His teammates gaped at him."You've-you've never played?" Sydney gasped, "You've never played and you're living with Eric?That's like impossible!"

"It's been winter, Syd," Eric explained, "He would be an expert by now if it were summer.But what position can he play?"

"Hurry up, you three!" Paul called from center field, ready to start.

"Just a sec!" Eric called back.

"You very fast?" Sydney asked Harry.

"Er…I can be."

"Do you have a very strong kicking foot?"

"I don't really know."

"Guy-eyes!" Paul moaned again.

"This may take a while!" Eric yelled, and then turned back to Harry, "Have you played any sports?How's your hand-eye coordination?"

Harry smiled a little."I think it's pretty good."

"Heads!"

In an attempt to get the other boys to hurry, Paul had kicked the ball in a beeline straight at them.Eric and Sydney ducked, but on instinct, Harry stuck out his hand, knocking the ball clear into the air over their heads.Eric and Sydney looked up at him, grinning.

"Goalie," they agreed at the same time.

After Eric explained that all Harry had to do was prevent the ball from getting in the net while only using his hands within a square marked by a white line, the game got underway.By now the rain was coming down in sheets and Harry was having trouble seeing.However, he could see well enough to be reduced to a giggling heap.The other boys were slipping and sliding all over in an attempt to actually play.Eric even once kicked the ball so hard, he flopped onto his back.He sat up laughing, his whole backside black with mud.

While Sydney was trying to pull Eric up without falling over also, Stephen stole the ball.He dribbled down the field toward Harry, determination etched in his face.Harry began to feel a little uneasy, for Stephen didn't look like he'd be slipping anytime soon.He put his hands up in preparation as the boy got closer.Then Stephen kicked, blasting the ball at the goal.

Harry dove, but knew right away that it was in vain.As the ball flew by him, he landed right in a mud puddle that had formed in the downpour.He sat up, spitting out the murky water and wiping off the layer of mud that had found its way onto his glasses.Stephen and his team were cheering over his goal while Eric and Sydney slip-slided their way to help Harry up.

"Now that was cool, Gary," Sydney chuckled.

"I've never seen a better belly-flop into a puddle."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry said, pretending to be annoyed but his smile giving it away.

With a slight glint in his eyes, he said, "You know what this means, don't you?"

"That Eric better buckle down and actually score," Sydney suggested with a grin.

"Revenge."

With that, Harry set off running, planning on tackling the unsuspecting Stephen.However, when he tried to slow down a bit as he got close to his target, he realized his shoes no longer held any friction with the ground.Instead of simply tackling Stephen, he slid into all three of the boys, knocking them over like bowling pins.Sydney and Eric hooted with laughter as the tangled mess of muddy boys tried to get up.

"Hey, Eric!" called a voice, "Mind if we play?"

They all turned to see two girls standing on the sidelines.The girl who spoke had her blond hair tied back tightly in a ponytail, holding a football to her hip with a smug sort of poise.Her companion had short black hair pulled into two small pigtails and she wore a look as arrogant as her friend's pose.

"Maybe then you'd actually get something done, hm?" the blonde added, giving a grin that seemed too big to fit her mouth.

"Er…you'd get muddy," Eric said, seemingly not interested in playing with them.

The girl laughed."Surely you're not suggested that I am afraid of wet dirt?"

"Uh, we'll have to discuss it," he called back, motioning for the boys to huddle.

When they finally got into a circle, Eric said bitterly, "I do not want to play with those two."

"Me neither," John shuddered.

"A couple of girls want to join you in playing football in the mud, and you're thinking about it?I must have missed something, 'cause I see no downside," Harry said, giving a laugh.

"You don't understand," Eric sighed, "That's Kelly Marcus and Sue Johansson, co-captains of the Lucan Landslide.They challenged our boys' team to a football game once, and, well…"

"It wasn't pretty," Sydney grimaced.

"I was limping for weeks," Paul moaned.

"Well at least you didn't almost have a ball kicked up your arse," Stephen sighed.

"Since it was a girl's foot that did it, I would have preferred that," Paul said with a wink.Stephen shoved him over with a disgusted look.

"Well, you're not playing against them this time.They'll be on your team," Harry argued.

He was eventually able to convince the boys to let the girls in on the game, and none of them regretted it.It was almost six when they finished, every inch of all eight of them covered in mud.Eric and Harry arrived home still kicking the ball around.

"Eric Riley, stop right there!" Mr. Riley cried when they opened the door, "You are not coming in here like that.Go back outside and hose off."

"Hose off?!But, Dad-"

"No buts.After you clean off a bit, then you may come in through the kitchen and up to the bathrooms."

Muttering, Eric headed back outside, Harry at his heals.As they washed off the mud, Harry couldn't help but think about how pointless it seemed to be hosing off in the pouring ran.

When Harry had gotten back inside and showered, Mrs. Riley handed him a letter from 'Jamie Trotter'.He hurried back to the bathroom to read it, opening it with uneasy dread.

Harry-

I've a variety of good and bad news for you, and since I believe in 

'best for last', we'll start with the bad.Those weren't just dreams you 

had.Karkaroff's body was found over a week ago and as for the 

Fudges…Fudge's wife, daughter, and grandchildren were found dead.

Fudge was found alive, but out of his mind.He's now in St. Mungo's.

Harry felt a bit numb, sensing that Fudge had probably not gone mad with the torture, but crazy because he had seen his entire family executed.All the hatred he had felt for the man for practically forcing him to leave Hogwarts was gone, replaced by sheer pity.Nervously, he read on:

Something good comes of that, though.You're warrant is now 

null and void, for it was based on Fudge alone.That doesn't mean, 

however, that you are coming back to Hogwarts.Dumbledore and I both 

feel it best that you stay with the Rileys for now.Voldemort etched a 

message in the night sky along with the Dark Mark."Harry Potter is 

next."You may not have the Ministry after you, but Voldemort is.There 

have been Death Eater attacks in Ireland, too, however, so be on your 

guard.

Now for the good news.My search is ended.It wasn't the most 

pleasant sight to see, but I found Peter.The Ministry was contacted at 

once, and a judge, due to 'overwhelming evidence' that I didn't blow Peter 

up, gave me my freedom.I can now stand on my own two legs (or four 

legs, as the case may be) as a freeman.

And as for little Juni, I believe she ought to know about your past.

I'm not positive, of course, but as long as you don't let anything slip, she 

can't prove a thing.

Love from your freed godfather,

-Sirius

Harry felt like screaming for joy and doing laps around the equator.He was finally going to be free from the Dursleys and live with his godfather!As soon as the thought entered his mind, however, he banished it.The last time he had thought such a thing, it had gone horribly wrong.He had no wish to jinx it this time.

But something about the note caught Harry's eye.'my own two legs (or four legs, as the case may be)'…With a jolt, he rushed into Eric's room, grabbing his invisibility cloak from its place under the cot.From one of its pockets he pulled the mysterious note he'd received at the beginning of the year and reread it.It suddenly became clear to him.

"The flight of fear, then Harry Potter shall be no more," he quoted softly, "If that doesn't mean right now, then I don't know what it means.'The being of two and four legs shall be freed'…well, that's just happened…Sirius is free…"

He could feel the excitement racing through him as he tried to decipher more." 'Until the special becomes the average…'Well, I'm as average as I'll get right now… 'and then converts once more, sorrow lies in learning'…That must mean Hogwarts isn't the happiest place right now…"

He read the rest, but decided that since it hadn't happened, he would have little chance of figuring it out.He laid back on his bed, pondering over all of this.More than ever, now, he wanted to find the note-maker.

****

Harry woke up late that Saturday morning.He was a little surprised to find Eric out of bed.Even more so since the boy had not woken him.Still in his pajamas, he headed downstairs, all set to have lunch as his breakfast.But the sight that met him when he stepped into the kitchen banished all thoughts of food from his mind.

Eric was curled up on one of the kitchen chairs, hugging his knees tightly as he stared vacantly at his untouched plate.Mrs. Riley was next to him, her arm around his shoulder as if she was trying to comfort herself and him at the same time.Janie was sitting in the same curled position as Eric, absentmindedly chewing on her hair.Every now and then she'd look at Eric with heartbreaking eyes, and then turn back to her thoughts.

"What happened?" Harry asked with a sinking feeling.

"He's gone…" Eric whispered, tears coming to his expressionless eyes.

Mrs. Riley gave him another comforting hug and then walked over to Harry, handing him the newspaper.

"It's about Eric's friend, Stephen," she whispered, pointing at an article, "We got a telephone call this morning.He…he passed away last night…"

Harry looked at her in surprise.It was the same boy he had just played football with the day before…the same boy he had tackled for scoring a goal on him…Mrs. Riley patted his shoulder with a sad smile, heading back to comfort Eric.Harry walked into the living room, reading the article as he went:

**ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS KILLING**

Last night, 14-year-old Stephen Miller became the fourth victim in what 

police have dubbed the Petrified Murders, writes Hanson O'Malley, 

Special Correspondent.When the body of Annette Warner was found in 

her Dublin apartment frozen stiff with a look of terror on her face, it was 

thought to be a freak accident.When on Tuesday the double murder of 

Timothy and Josephine Fellows was discovered in Clondalkin with the 

same look of terror, police feared that they had some sort of ingenious 

psychopath on their hands.Last night, their suspicions seemed confirmed 

by the death of young Stephen Miller in Lucan, Ireland.Police have yet to 

find motive or means in all three of the killings, but it is clear that these 

are no accidents.

"Two such deaths might be considered coincidence, but 

four…when there's four, you can bet there's someone behind it," says a 

Ryan Smite, criminologist, "The killer is clearly someone thirsting for 

power, and someone with a clever mind.They have hidden their tracks 

well."

Mr. Smite also reminded this reporter about similar deaths 

occurring over fifteen years ago.

"The same stiff bodies, the same signs of torture, the same wide 

eyes, the same looks of terror," he said, a little bitterly, "Dozens of these 

murders were found all those years ago, and it looks as though the killer 

has returned."

What has brought this killer back?Why had he left in the first 

place?Can he be stopped?These are questions that everyone is asking, 

but no one knows the answer to.For now, all of Ireland waits in fear that 

this silent killer shall strike again.

Harry looked back toward the kitchen, his throat muscles tight.All of Ireland was wondering who the killer was, but Harry knew.Voldemort.Or at least his Death Eaters.With a bit of a jolt, he remembered the note. 'BEWARE THE DEATH EATERS' APPROACH…'And now they were right here in Lucan.

'I'm the one bringing the Death Eaters here,' he thought, watching Eric finally break down and sob into his mother's shoulder, 'and if I stay much longer, they might just find me.And the Rileys…'

A lump coming to his throat, he knew right then what he would have to do.

****

Dear Rileys,

There are no words to describe the joy you have brought into my life these 

past few weeks.For the first time in my life, I felt normal.However, I 

knew it could not last.I beg you not to search after me, for it would be in 

vain.I have to leave.It's simply something I must do.I have brought 

enough pain upon your family, and have no wish to put you in danger.I 

would, more than anything else, like to tell you about the real me and my 

real life, but I feel that it is not my place.Perhaps Arabella will tell you, 

some day.

Mr. and Mrs. Riley, I can't thank you enough.I only wish that I 

had been privileged enough to be given the chance to have parents like 

you.

Eric, rooming with you has been fun.Keep playing football.

You're an outstanding athlete.Don't be shy with the girls, especially 

Kelly.She likes you, I can tell.

Janie, stay the same sweet girl you are.You are a wonderful 

person, so never change yourself for others.

Good-bye.

Love always,

-"Gary"

Harry reluctantly placed the letter in its envelope and sat it gently on his pillow.With a last look at Eric, he set off out the door with nothing but his invisibility cloak, wand, billfold, and the clothes on his back.He hurried down the street, for he had already called a taxi and instructed it to meet him at the corner.

"Where to, kiddo?" the smiling driver asked.

"Dublin."

"Okay."

Their drive took them past the school.Harry looked at it, feeling knots writhe in his stomach.He was going to miss all of it, even Ms. Snape.She was, after all, kinder than her brother.Slightly.Then they turned a corner, and the school was gone.With a sigh, Harry settled in his seat.Yet with all the sadness racing through his heart, he felt a smile climb to his lips.After all, he was going back, and he knew what awaited him…

"All alone, are ya?" the ferryman asked Harry, trying to strike up a conversation with his only passenger so early in the morning.

"Yep.I'm traveling by myself."

"Awful lonely way of doing it.So, you headed to Holyhead for a vacation or sumthin'?"

"No, I'm actually going to take a train from Holyhead to London."

"Whew, that's a long way!Wouldn'ta been easier to fly?"

"Probably."

"Then why didn't ya?"

Harry smiled slightly."I don't really know myself."

The man's laughed echoed over the water."I like you, boy.Remind me of my own son, though he's grown up quite a bit more 'n you."

When they got to Holyhead, Harry bid the man good-bye and headed straight for the train station.As he bought a ticket, he felt thankful that Sirius had given him more money than he should have.He'd need it.It was getting onto evening when Harry arrived in London.He stayed the night at a muggle hotel, set to catch the earliest train to Hogsmeade in the morning.

Night had fallen once more by the time the train pulled up into Hogsmeade station.Harry was thankful for this, for it meant fewer people would notice when he disappeared underneath his cloak.Before he went under it, however, he noticed a sign in a shop window.It had quite a few red and pink hearts on it and read:Don't forget Valentine's Day!Only a box of chocolates stands between you and a night on the couch.

With a bit of a smile, Harry realized that it was in fact February 14th.It seemed strangely fitting, though he wasn't exactly sure why.When no one was looking, he slipped under the cloak and headed for the Shrieking Shack.

As Harry came out from the Whomping Willow and spotted Hogwarts, a great joy swept over him.He still missed the Rileys sorely, yet somehow he felt this was right.It was as if he had left a part of him at Hogwarts and was now going to be whole once more.

Each step grew stronger, more determined, as he got closer to the castle.All the windows shone brightly in the darkness, inviting him in.Then he spotted a figure on a bench and came to a slow stop.It was Azar, and Harry had never seen her look so beautiful…nor so sad.He hardly dared to breathe for fear that she was just an illusion and would disappear with the slightest wind.How could he even approach such a breathtaking creature?

Suddenly, she shifted, looking at the night."Where are you, Harry?" she asked in a voice so wonderful, yet so melancholy that he had to answer.

"Right here," he said breathlessly, walking into the light from the windows.

She looked up, surprise and disbelief flooding her face.They stayed in silence a moment, and Harry knew he was whole again.He was back.

A/N:Don't you think Lucan is the coolest name?I'm seriously considering naming one of my future kids that.Or maybe my dog. *lol*

Hey, well there's the answer to many of your guy's questions.It IS the real Harry!Funny thing, it never crossed my mind that it could be a fraud until you people suggested it.That's an awesome idea, but I decided long ago (never to walk in anyone's shadow! (sorry, one of my fav. songs there)) to have this scene.I had originally planned it for Easter, but R, H, & A demanded that I bring Harry back sooner. ^-^

Whew, that was a long chapter.And I finished it @ 2 a.m.!!!Boy, I'm tired.

Well, thanks so much to my wonderful, fabulous, too-cool-for-words reviewers!

**Jona:**I love ickle Ronnikins!The poor kid just needs to control his temper sometimes. ^-^And, yep, you're right about Azar.Thanks!

**Sweets:**He's not much of a rule-breaker, but he's too noble for his own good. ^-^Thanks!

**Berkeley Halperin:**Expect more chapters that end w/o warning, for I should be getting to the interesting stuff soon.^-^Thanks!

**Moon Warrior:**I got it up before Saturday!After you said that, I made it my goal.So what if it's 2:30 am, I'm getting it up before Saturday! ^-^Ah, I love to torture people.In the good way, of course. ^-^

**1:**A-bee-k-bee.

**Katrina Skyfrost:**My math teacher (Frisch) was too nice to us!I'm gonna have to go back to a normal math teacher next year. *cry*We could always get him off on a story. ^-^Thanks.And I figure if you guys take the time to read and review my stuff, I should at least thank you.I love you guys! ^-^

**Naralina:**Yeah, as if.Your stuff is much better than mine, Allison, and you know it!And we'll be finding about more about Azar…when?I'm not sure.*g*

**Abbey:**Thanks!

**Me:**Thanks!I don't mind you not reviewing the other chapters, as long you review one and give my your opinion.I'm glad you like it.

**Dilandra:**Hehe…infinite possibilities…I'm kinda feeling bad that I didn't make it a fraud Harry.So many people wondered about that. ^-^Thanks!

*****StarliteStarbrite***:**Don't worry, everything will show itself.With time. ^-^

**Kaesa Aurelia Secunda:**Oh, I always care about reviews!The thing w/ finished stories is you can't thank those that review them after you put up the last chapter…I found 'Azar' when scanning through my Spanish-English dictionary.It means 'chance; fate'. *sigh*Okay, I'll keep the R/Hr down to minimum.Well, I'll try at least.The romance writer in me just pops out once in a while, though. ^-^And Draco…that's to come.

**Kelly:**Thanks!Yeah, the song. ^-^Just came to me and it was late enough that I put it in. 

**Bon:**Wow, thanks!I love reviews like this. *swells with pride*Harry's back for a # of reasons which'll come out next ch.^-^Again, thanks!

**Jewels:** I hope this came out soon enough.Thanks!

**~*Dumbledore's True Love*~:** Well, this ch. should answer all your questions. Except for if he's here to stay…mwa-ha-ha…

**Swim Angel:**Thanks!

**Selene110:**I'll be sure to get more up…soon, hopefully. ^-^

**Minerva:**Thanks! I just see Ron singing and I have to laugh. ^-^

**Nallen Riddle:** It's Harry!Of course, you knew that by now but…oh well.Thanks!

**Herm:** Thanks!I hope I hurried enough.

**xXHermioneXx:**Thanks!Of course, I still am up to the same point, but this chapter explains a bit. ^-^

**Raven of Death:**Wow, thanks!I think Draco isn't as evil as he seems, though he needs to resolve some issues.I won't go deeper, for that's to come. ^-^

**Jeanne:**Thanks!

Wow, now it's 3 am.I really need to get to bed.So many reviews…Thanks guys!!!!!!!

Well, toodles and beteo!

-Ady


	17. The Dance

Chapter 17: The Dance

Chapter 17:The Dance

Azar stared a moment, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively, "Is it…is it really you?"

"It better be, or I'm wearing the wrong underwear," he grinned.

With a delighted yell, she leapt at him and, to Harry's surprise, planted her lips on his.They tumbled over, Harry's eyes wide.It took him awhile to realize that this was their first kiss, and although his head hurt a bit from hitting the ground, he rather enjoyed it.When Azar finally let go, she beamed at him.

"I missed you."

"A-apparently," Harry stammered, "Mind g-getting off me?"

"Oh, yeah, of course."

Harry sat up, shaking his head a bit.Then, with a smile, he looked at Azar.

"If that's the welcome I get, I think I'll disappear more often."

"Don't you dare," Azar said, looking sternly at him, "If you even think about doing that again, Harry Potter, I'll-"

She stopped short as Harry gently took her face in both his hands

"You're the reason I came back," he whispered, "I could have hidden anyplace else, and probably should have.I know Dumbledore and Sirius will be furious with me for coming back to Hogwarts, but I don't care.I'm back, and nothing can make me leave."

He gently placed his lips on hers, and Azar accepted the kiss with a much softer enthusiasm than she had just so recently shone.To Harry, no bells went off.Birds didn't burst into song, nor did fireworks blaze in the sky.It was just a kiss…and something more wonderful than he had ever experienced.He wished that it would never end.

However, a scream soon tore through the air, shattering their moment.Paravati Patil had just come outside for a bit of fresh air and found her hopes of 'roping Harry' completely dashed.

Ron and Hermione sat at their table, reminiscing about the Yule Ball as the band played softly.They had been very angry at the time, but now they only laughed it off.

"I never took my eyes off of you the whole night," Ron grinned, "Poor Padma got pretty huffy."

"You know, I had never really known you liked me until then.In fact, I was almost as bad as you.I'd never seen you as a boy.Well, no, I mean…I knew you were, and are of course, a boy and that you acted like one all the time, but I never looked at you in that kind of light," she laughed, "And I just made no sense whatsoever."

"I think I know what you mean, though.Harry was just as bad with Paravati.His eyes followed no one but Cho…"

There was a sudden awkward silence, bad memories being brought back into light.All thoughts were shattered, however, when the door swung open, colliding into the wall.In marched a very peevish looking Paravati.

"Her over me!" she cried shrilly, "He chose her over ME!"

The room scarcely had a chance to ponder over this when Harry and Azar walked through the door, hands linked.Everyone was still a moment, as if checking that it wasn't a dream.Then a solo tremendous whoop shot through the room as Ron Weasley bolted like a torpedo over to Harry.He practically tackled the boy, holding him in a tight squeeze.

"How could you do that to us, you evil git!" Ron laughed, still holding tight to Harry.

A crowd gathered around them, talking excitedly, but Hermione managed to squeeze through.Harry was able to pry Ron from him just in time to have Hermione embrace him.Letting go, she held onto his shoulders and looked at him gleefully.

"It's you!You're really back!Thank Gryffindor, I'll be able to sleep again!Do you know that I've been searching for you every night since we got back?You're impossible to find, Harry Potter!"

"Where were you, mate?We really needed you in quidditch!" Ron scolded jokingly, Hermione's remark lost in the joy of the moment.

"Oh, what are you going to do about all your schoolwork?" Hermione gasped, "There'll be a mountain to make up!"

Harry laughed, hugging them both again."It is great to be back!"

The entire crowd started hitting him with a barrage of questions, eager to find out what happened.Ron was too content to notice and even Azar seemed unaware, but Hermione saw it; instead of shirking back, Harry wore a broad smile.

"Hey, is this a dance or not?" he yelled over the noise, "Conductor, could you play something a little more lively?"

The conductor looked at him disdainfully, but complied.Realizing that Harry wasn't going to tell them where he'd been, the crowd disbanded, most to the dance floor.

"Would you care for a dance, my sweet Czarina Zundel?" Harry smiled, bowing low.

"Why, I'd be delighted, my dear Prince Harry Legs," she answered loftily, taking his outstretched hand as they headed for the dance floor.

"One second, Mr. Potter," Hermione scolded, putting her hands on her hips, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yeah, you've got some explaining to do," Ron agreed.

"No, I've got some dancing to do," Harry answered, turning away.

"But Harry-" Ron started to protest.

"Later, 'kay?" he said, giving Ron one last glance before hurrying out onto the floor.

Ron and Hermione stood there a moment, a little taken aback.

"Is it me, or did he just blow us off?"

Hermione smiled."If you had just come back after over a month, would you spend time first with your friends or with your girlfriend?"

"Well, I guess I see your point, but-"

"Good, we're agreed.How 'bout we sit this one out?" she said, heading back toward the table.

After gaping a moment, Ron followed her.Sitting, he watched Harry and Azar do a dance that went out with the roaring '20s.

'You'd think he'd at least talk to me for a second,' he thought bitterly, then quickly gave himself a mental slap in the face.

"I am NOT going to be jealous of Azar!"

"I should certainly hope not," Hermione answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Er…I didn't mean to say that out loud.I was having a private conversation."

"With yourself?Oh-kee…"

She leaned on one hand, glancing around lazily.Then she sat up with a jolt, giving the room another hastened look.

"Where are the chaperones?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, Snape and McGonagall.They're gone."

"Maybe they went off together."

Hermione recoiled in disgust.

"I didn't mean it in that way! …Ug, Hermione!Now I've got a mental picture!" Ron said, clutching his head.

"Well, you made it sound that way!They probably just went to get Dumbledore or something after they saw Harry."

"Why didn't you just say that before?"

"I hadn't thought of it before."

"C'mon, let's dance.Maybe that'll get my mind off it."

However, the song ended and Charity Cameron and Darin Jones, Head Girl and Boy, commanded attention.

"It's now time to announce our cutest couples!" Charity grinned, her voice magnified.

"Each couple will receive a prize," Darin added, though he didn't seem quite as festive about it as Charity.

"Okay, first years!"

"This cutest couple thing is kind of stupid, don't you think?" Hermione commented after the second years were announced.

"Why?"

"Only the popular kids win.Of course, the popular kids are normally popular for being attractive, but still," she sighed, "Ten galleons that Padma and Anthony win our year."

"What about Neville and Susan?" Ron asked, ignoring the cheers for the fourth year couple.

"Ha!They're a cute couple, but definitely not popular enough.No, it's Padma and Anthony."

"Fifth years, Colin Creevey and Bella Arroz!"

The two walked up smiling, accepting their prize.

"One voter even added, 'It doesn't matter who he's paired with, Colin must be part of the cutest couple,'" Charity smiled, making Colin blush a Weasley red.

"Sixth years," Darin said, kind of dully, "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

With wide-eyes, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, making sure they'd heard right.They were rooted to their seats with shock.

"Get up there, you two!" Harry called over the applause.

Slowly getting up, they walked toward Charity and Darin.

"Here you go," Charity beamed, handing them two books.

" 'Keeping the Magic Alive'?" Ron read, "What do they think we are, an old married couple?"

"We'll give them to your parents."

"Oy."

Thankful that they could finally sit down again, Hermione and Ron joined Harry and Azar by their table.

"Congrats, you two!" Azar beamed.

"Like there was any doubt, though," Harry added.

" 'any doubt'?What are you talking about?" Ron asked, "I never expected us to be chosen!"

"I thought it'd be Padma and Anthony."

"Or Neville and Susan."

"Are you really that blind?" Azar smiled.

They weren't able to continue, however, for Snape had returned and motioned for silence.

"Okay, the dance is over!" he announced in a particularly nasty manner, "Everyone back to their towers!Except Harry Potter.The Headmaster requests to see you."

As everyone filed out, Harry gave a deep sigh.

"Well, now to reap the punishment of returning.I'll see you guys later."

Snape was waiting at the door for Harry and led him down the corridors.Again, Harry had to practically jog to keep up.

"Think you could slow it down a bit?" he said, more jokingly than not.

"Oh yes, of course.Anything for the great Harry Potter," Snape spat.

"You being sincere, or was that sarcasm?"

"Don't act insolent with me, boy.You're idiocy is already too much to handle."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry frowned.

"Let's see…You run away from wherever you were, spending a few days alone on the road; you don't let Dumbledore know you're coming, thus no one would have been the wiser should you not have arrived; you walk right into the dance, letting everyone know you're back, except, of course, our headmaster…Now all that's left is for you to send an engraved invitation to Voldemort asking him to come here and get you, killing a few of your peers along the way, naturally."

"Hey, I have a right to live my own life, you know!"

"Not when you put the lives of others at stake!" Snape practically snarled, turning on Harry, "You may be all smiles now, pleased with the stir you caused, but let's see if you're smiling when those friends of yours have to suffer under the Cruciatus Curse!"

Harry went pale, his heart stopping a moment."V-Voldemort…here?D-do you really think he'd come and do that?"

"Nothing is below or beyond that beast," the teacher hissed, walking on.

Harry followed him after a moment, now regretting his choice to return.His stomach began to writhe with the fear that Voldemort would come to Hogwarts and… who knows what.In a daze, he followed Snape into the office.

"Harry James Potter, I ought to kill you!" Sirius roared, eyes blazing, "Can you imagine how I felt when Arabella told me you were missing?!And you came here!What were you thinking?!"

"That I was coming home," Harry said, his resolve rising, "That I was saving lives.That note I got, Sirius, told me to beware the Death Eaters approach, so when they appeared in Lucan, I knew I had to leave."

"But to here?!" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes pleading to see the logic of it.

"Easy on him, Sirius," Dumbledore said, "One's heart doesn't often subdue to the voice of reason."

Harry smiled, grateful that someone knew why he'd returned.Sirius, however, was in too much of a panic to really hear Dumbledore.He took Harry in a vice-like embrace, causing the boy's eyes to bug-out.

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you, Harry," he said, letting go, "but coming here…Now the whole wizarding world will know you're back."

"I'm sick of hiding, Sirius.The Ministry is no longer after me, so that leaves only Voldemort, as it's always been.I've coped the last six years with staying alive despite that man, so I think I can last a little bit longer."

"I've never known a boy as arrogant and foolish as you, Potter," Snape glared.

"Don't you dare say that about him, Snape!" Sirius yelled, turning on the Potions teacher, "He endangered his own life so that he wouldn't endanger the Riley's!That's the noblest thing I've ever heard!It must have taken him all of the resolve in the world and then some to leave them!"

There ensued what seemed to be a staring contest between the two, for neither withdrew his piercing gaze from the other's eyes until Dumbledore caught their attention.

"Shall we get on with this, then?" the man questioned.

Sirius and Snape turned away from each other, both showing signs of agreement.

"So we need to find a new hiding place for Harry," Sirius commented, as if Harry's previous words were completely lost on him.

"What?" Harry said, surprised, "No, you don't.I'm not going anywhere."

"This is the worst place for you, Harry.It's too open."

"But I'll be fine!Professor," he said, turning pleading eyes to Dumbledore.

"I agree with Sirius on this, Harry.It would be better for you to be in another secluded area, away from the media."

"I don't believe this!" he exclaimed, flinging his arms out in exasperation, "I just got here, and you want to send me off again?!To put another innocent muggle family in peril?!"

"It's not like that, Harry."

"No!You are not doing that to me again!What'll my friends think?All I really said to them was 'It's great to be back', and you want me to disappear again!"

"Harry, listen to reason-"

"Listen to reason?!Is that the best you can do?Why is 'reason' always sided with adults?!'Reason' is something you invented, and I do not listen to what does not exist!"

"Now you're just acting childish!" Sirius yelled back, taking him by the shoulders, "Harry James Potter, you are going somewhere safe!"

"No, Sirius," Harry said the fiercest of determinations, "I am staying right here."

Sirius kind of jumped, a look of shock flitting across his face.Then it disappeared and he sank into a chair, chuckling to himself.

"Don't do that, Harry," he smiled, "I may be young, but my heart has been through enough."

"Don't do what?" Harry questioned, perplexed.

"Just then you looked so much like James…I almost thought he was back…"

Before they could say anymore, the fireplace moved back and in walked Draco Malfoy.Harry's eyes instantly darted back to Sirius, for Draco had had his memory modified the last time he had seen the man.However, seeing a relaxed Sirius still sitting made him remember that his godfather was no longer a wanted man.

"Is everything all right, Professor?" Draco asked, "I heard some yelling and… oh.Potter."

"I'm sorry, Draco, but this isn't the best time," Dumbledore said, "Please go back to your chambers."

"Could I speak with you after your done here, though?I've got a few things on my mind."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you.Good night, Professor Snape.Potter," he said, inclining his head slightly before he headed back through the fireplace.

"Back to business then," said Sirius, "Harry, you're going."

"No-I-am-not."

"Yes-you-are."

"Look, Sirius.We can stay here all night and scream our points at each other, but it would all be wasted time.In the end I'll win, for there's nothing of the muggle or magical world that will loosen my resolve to stay."

Sirius stared a moment, then again shook his head with a chuckle."You did it again, Harry."

"Don't change the subject.I'm staying."

"Profes- Albus," Sirius said, pleading for the headmaster to take his side.

"We cannot force him to go, Sirius.I have often found, with teenage boys, that the harder you push, the harder they push back.You're allowed to stay, Harry."

The whoop of joy that Harry gave out was loud enough to be heard by the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest.Sirius looked like he was about to start arguments up all over again, but stopped himself.He knew there was no arguing with Dumbledore.

****

"You did WHAT?!" Ron yelled, his eyes bulging.

"Whoa, relax, Ron," Hermione said with a slight smile, "I was in hawk form, remember?"

"Things eat hawks, Hermione!What if someone shot at you?!"

"Well, they didn't.Stop being such a worrywart.I'm fine, Harry's fine, it all turned out all right."

"But it could have been disastrous!"

"You're more worked up about me flying around than about Harry running off alone."

"Well, he's back and okay, and you're…oh.I guess I see your point.But I forbid you to do it again!"

Hermione's face took on a weird look."Forbid?You forbid me?"

Ron groaned."No, I didn't mean it that way.I beg you not to do it again."

"Get on your hands and knees."

"What?"

"You tried to forbid me to do something.Now you have to beg for forgiveness, along with begging that I never fly alone."

Reluctantly, Ron got on his hands and knees.

"Azar," Harry said, turning to the girl at his arm, "if I ever accidentally forbid you to do something, just hit me upside the head rather than this."

"I don't know.It'd be interesting to see you kiss my shoes for forgiveness."

After Ron was forgiven, they headed out into the Entrance Hall.They had just reached the foot of the stairs when someone, much resembling a blur, came sliding down the banister.As the figure came to the bottom, he expertly swung off, landing lightly in a leaning position against the very banister he had dismounted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the fallible foursome.You gonna say something, or just gawk all day?"

It seemed quite likely that the were going to do the latter, for there in front of them stood Draco Malfoy, invisibility cloak nowhere in sight.

~*~*~

A/N:Oh, I had so much more planned for this chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long, so here you go.

I hope that has the slightest tinge of a cliffy for you.I'm trying to get back in the habit of writing them before I get to (what I hope) is the climactic stuff. ^_^

Thank you all of my reviewers!!!!!200 reviews!!!I'm on cloud nine!

Chessury:Thanks!I'm glad that my stuff has feeling in it. ^-^

**Jeanne:**He's old enough.My 38-year-old aunt is a grandmother, so Fudge is old enough.And the Rileys…maybe they'll find out, maybe not.

Jewels:Thanks!

**Lucky Woods:**Thanks, I will!

**Lady Grizabella:**Thanks!And Draco's back in this chapter, too! ^-^

**Naralina:**Yep, it's up by Thursday.Wow, thanks!Yes, poor Stephen. *evil grin*

**Raven of Death:**Thanks!*grins*I love reading reviews like that.

**Berkeley Halperin:**I hope this is soon enough.Just to let you know, this isn't the last we've seen of the Rileys, or of Ms. Snape. ^-^

*****StarliteStarbrite***:**You're welcome! ^-^ Thanks for the review!

**Enid Nightshade:**Wow, thanks!

**Abbey:**Thanks!Hehe, yes, lucky Azar. ^-^

**Sweets:**Was that enough of a cow to have?I'm not really sure…anyways, Thanks!

**Herm:**Thanks!

**Jona:**Very perceptive. ^-^ Anywasy (it IS a great word), THANKS, Miss 10,002 reviews! *g*

**No need to know:**^-^lolExactly.Thanks!

**Selene110:**'Kay.Thanks!

**Sandrine Black:**Thanks!

**~*Dumbledore's True Love*~:**Naw, even I keep getting them confused. ^-^Thanks!

**Sophie W.:**I will!Thanks!

**Fay:***grins*I'm gonna have to email Julia a thanks.Yeah, poor Harry.And I've got a lot more no-so-fun stuff to put him through.Thanks!!!

You people are so AWESOME!!!Thanks you all!

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady

** **


	18. The Minister

Chapter 18: The Minister

Chapter 18:The Minister

"Draco, what are you doing here?Out in the open," Harry exclaimed.

"I was sick of hiding.Besides, I figured if you were coming out, I might as well.I'm not number one on Voldemort's most wanted list, after all."

"But I'm sure a couple of your 'friends' have you on their hit list," Ron said with a bit of a sneer.

"Nothing I can't handle," he answered, head high, "Oh and to save you the trouble of looking it up, Weasley, fallible means 'err making', to an extent."

"I knew that, Malfoy," Ron said stiffly.

"Sure you did, Weasley.And I'm the long lost Sir Roger Tichborne.Oh, but you probably don't know that story either."

With that, he brushed by them and strutted into the Great Hall.Ron looked after him with disgust, then turned back to the friends.

"Great, just what I always wanted.A smart Malfoy."

****

It seemed a bit like old times; Draco strutting down the halls with head held high, Crabbe and Goyle not too far behind.Of course, now Crabbe and Goyle followed Draco in hopes that they might catch him alone so they could show him exactly what they thought of 'traitors'.Not that this could be proved of course, but everyone knew that was their reason.Snape, however, was one step ahead of them and kept a close eye on Draco.He'd also insisted that Draco keep his same sleeping quarters behind the fireplace.

Harry, however, didn't have time to worry about Draco.He had a month's worth of schoolwork to make up, a quidditch team to start running again, (after, of course, there'd been an argument with the seventh-year replacement Seeker, who wasn't all too willing to give up his spot on the team) and to top it all off, O.W.L. s seemed to be approaching much faster than last year.

He was almost relieved to be called to the headmaster's office, glad for anything that could possibly take his mind off of everything else for a while.When he was near the top of the stairs, however, Draco suddenly came out of the office.The stairs stopped moving instantly, unsure of whether to go up or down.

"Speak of the devil," Draco said, giving a small sneer.

"Whatever happened to 'I'm sorry for all the rude remarks I've made over the years'?" Harry said, slightly amused.

" 'Speak of the devil' is just an expression, Potter. Besides, just because I'm sorry for those, doesn't mean I don't have a few more up my sleeve."

Draco started down the stairs, but Harry blocked his way.

"How can you be so calm?" he asked, "You act more carefree now than before, yet you life is in danger at ever corner.It doesn't make sense."

"You want the truth, Potter?" the boy asked, blank faced, "Do you want me, for once, to give a straight, honest answer and not some snide remark?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Well, Potter," Draco said, leaning smugly against the wall, "when I tell a bigheaded, brainless buffoon like yourself my innermost thoughts and feelings, it'll be a cold day in he-"

The stairs chose that moment to start moving upward again, causing Draco to fall forward on top of Harry.They toppled down the stairs, stopping in a tumbled heap at the bottom.

"Oh, my head…"

"I can't feel my arm.Get off me, Potter!"

"You're the one on top of me, Malfoy!"

"Can't they make more room at the bottom of this stairwell?!"

"Here, if you move your leg over here… oh wait, that's my leg."

"This isn't helping, Potter!"

"Well, you're not improving things, Malfoy!"

Suddenly, the gargoyle, which made a wall at the bottom of the staircase, moved out of the way.The two boys looked up to see a very amused Sirius standing over them.

"Now, it's your choice how you live, Harry, but I think you can do better than Malfoy."

"Oh, yuck, yuck, yuck!Get off me, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, shoving the boy out the door.

Malfoy quickly stood up, adjusting his robes and flattening his hair."Black," he said stiffly, acknowledging the man before walking off.

Harry stood up, his godfather still looking extremely amused."Had a nice fall, did we?"

Harry gave him a very weary look, causing the man to laugh.

"Harry, my boy," he said, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder, "you must learn to take things in stride.You can frown or laugh, but either way things happen."

"It's not just that," Harry said, starting up the stairs a second time, "I thought that Draco was actually going to be serious for once.I thought that he'd changed since he went into hiding, but I guess I thought wrong."

"No, you're right," Sirius said, "He has changed.He just doesn't want anyone to know."

They walked into the office, finding Dumbledore behind the desk.The man stood up, shaking both of their hands.

"I'm glad you came with such promptness, Harry, for I wanted to talk to you alone first.Of course, as long as Harry has no objection, you may listen in, too, Sirius.But let's first find a more secluded place, for the rest should be arriving soon."

He walked over to the painting of a past headmistress.She was asleep, snoring peacefully.

"Miranda?" Dumbledore said gently, "Uh, Miranda?"

The witch just shifted a bit in her frame.Calmly, Dumbledore whispered 'sonarus' and then said, in a largely magnified voice, "WAKE UP, MIRANDA!"

Miranda gave a surprised yell, falling from view for a second.

"What do you want, Albus?" she said, appearing once more and very irritable.

"I need to get into the conference room."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.Password?"

"Voluptuousness."

The portrait and a section of the wall dissolved away, revealing a narrow hallway.Dumbledore ushered them in and Harry watched as the wall reappeared.At the end of the hall was a single door.It opened up into a round room, in the middle of which was a round table.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said, taking his own advice.

Harry sat, something on the table catching his eye.Right near his seat, someone had carved a name, as if from boredom.'Lancelot'.

"Is this- is this the round table?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Very perceptive," Dumbledore smiled, "Yes it is.The very one Arthur and his knights sat around.But I digress.Harry, I think by now you must have realized that you have quite a lot of work to catch up on."

"You're telling me."

"Since the professors simply cannot be expected to take time away from their work to help you, I think a peer tutor would be best.Who wou-"

"Azar."

Dumbledore laughed."Well, that was easy.The question is, what do you think about the work?"

Harry looked a little disconcerted."I dunno.There's so much work, and it's not like I have that much time before O.W.L. s…"

"I think you'll be able to catch up fairly easily."

"Me?" Harry asked, astounded.

"Yes, you, Harry," Dumbledore smiled, "You are a very bright boy, whether or not you'd like to show it.But you'd better show it now or else expect a very school-like summer.Now, to go over your course work that you missed."

They spent the next while reviewing all that Harry had to make-up, plus a bit into Harry's life with the Rileys.Sirius still seemed to find it beyond funny that Snape's sister was a chemistry teacher.

"Well, if that's all…" Dumbledore said, getting up.

"One last question, please, Professor," Harry said, standing himself, "Why is Voldemort still after me?He is once again in power, he has my blood to protect him; what more could he want?"

"You are the only one who ever lived through one of his attacks, Harry.He will never truly be satisfied until he has proved that no one escapes Lord Voldemort.Until then, he feels that he has a weakness and will do anything to get rid of it."

"Well, he's never getting rid of this weakness," Sirius said confidently, though behind his eyes something tried to hide.Something almost like…fear.

When they walked back into Dumbledore's office, Harry was met by quite a few more faces than he had expected.Professor Connerly and McGonagall were deep in conversation; Professor Snape sulked in a corner; the four eldest Weasley children were laughing uproariously while their parents stood just a few feet away, talking with…

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed, rushing over to his friend, "It's been long, Moony.Too long.I'm glad to see you."

"Me, too, Padfoot," Remus smiled.

Sirius hugged him, causing a very surprised expression to appear on Remus' face.

"Er…are you sure your name is Sirius Black?"

"What?"

"Well, the Padfoot I know never was one for…showing his emotions, you could say."

"If there's one thing I learned in Azkaban," Sirius said, matter-of-factly, "it's to never mince on feelings.You never know when it'll be too late."

"Harry!"

The boy turned around to see the Weasley twins coming his way.Harry couldn't help but gape.For the first time since Harry had met them, the twins looked…well, not alike.

"It's been a while, mate!" Fred said, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah.Almost didn't recognize you," George grinned.

"You-you've changed, too…"

"Oh, you mean this?" Fred smiled, taking a hold of his almost shoulder-length hair, "Or are you talking about my new muggle attire?"

"Or maybe these," George said, giving his glasses a bounce.

"Yeah, all of that.You two look completely different."

"We know," George smiled, "Fred here decided to take Bill's route a bit."

"It's worth it.I tell you Harry, the girls just flock to a guy like me.Plus it drives mum nuts."

"But why don't you have glasses?I mean, if you're twins, you should both need them."

"Contacts," Fred said simply, "I couldn't go ruining my perfect face now, could I?"

"Is that all that's important to you now, Fred?Your looks?"

"If it gets me the girls, yes."

"Well I get just as many girls with robes, glasses, and short hair."

"Yeah, but mine are cute.Hey, that reminds me.What do you think you're doing, Harry, taking my true love away from me?" Fred smiled.

"Draco Malfoy is your true love?" Sirius asked, turning slightly with a ghost of a smile playing on his solemn face.

Both Fred and George jumped with shock, looking at Harry with nothing short of perplexity.

"Oh…uh, well…"

"Ron's really been getting his facts wrong if-"

Harry laughed."Ignore him.Yes, I am going out with Azar."

"Good, 'cause I was really wondering where Ron's head was."

"How's the joke shop?"

"Ah, wonderful.We've got it down to an art.I deal with the customers and George deals with the numbers."

"And of course we're still inventing after hours."

"What are you guys doing here, anyways?"

"A meeting about the new Minister."

"New Minister?"

"You haven't heard?" George said, gawking.

"Well then, Harry," Fred said, taking Harry by the shoulder, "it's my pleasure to introduce you to the new Minister of Magic!"

Harry looked at the person before him and his jaw dropped.

~*~*~

A/N:It's time to play…CHOOSE…THAT…MINISTER!!!

Hehe…well, I've had trouble with this one.I mean, I have to replace Fudge, after all, but with whom?That's where you come in.Everyone in the room could possibly be the Minister, but you get to choose who!I have a small idea as to whom I want, but I'd rather get your opinion.

Thank you for the reviews!I love 'em to bits!!!But due to ffn's breakdown thing, I can't view them to thank you! *cry*I will next time, though.

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	19. The Moon and Stars

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I did not create the world of Harry Potter and it all belongs to the wonderful, the g

Disclaimer:You should know by now that I did not create the world of Harry Potter and it all belongs to the wonderful, the glorious, the perfect Joanne Rowling.Azar is the only character that came from my little mind.And Azar's line of not being able to hold your breath belongs to the '80s sitcom "The Golden Girls". (funny stuff. ^_^)

Chapter 19:The Moon and Stars

"B-Bill?!" Harry said, almost with a laugh, "You're the new Minister of Magic?"

"In the flesh," Bill Weasley smiled, spreading his arms out as if to say 'ta-da!'.

"So that explains the robes.But…how?I mean, you didn't even work the for the Ministry last thing I knew.I would have thought your dad…"

"Oh, dad was penciled in as Minister, actually," George said, "but he thought his place was elsewhere."

"Nah, he just loves that muggle stuff too much, right Dad?" Fred said, calling the last part to Mr. Weasley.

"Sure thing, Fred," he answered, though he hadn't heard a word of the conversation.

"So instead of Dad, they chose the next best thing," Charlie smiled.

"Far from it!" Bill laughed, "I tell you Harry, I was last on the list.The only reason they even thought of me was 'cause Dad suggested it."

"How'd you get the job if you were last on the list?"

" 'Cause everyone ahead of me was afraid they'd be given Fudge's fate.Either that or they were too in love with their current position to accept it.Plus it was decided I'd inspire the younger generation or something of that sort."

"Percy would be turning in his grave if he knew you got the job instead of him," Fred grinned.

"Well, he knows better than any of us that you must be in the country to get the position."

Harry felt a little awkward.He hadn't even heard the Weasleys talk of Percy since last year and for them to speak about his with such ease seemed a little…strange.Charlie seemed to realize his apprehension and placed his hand gently on Harry's shoulder.

"Seems a little weird, doesn't it?" he said quietly as the other three Weasley boys continued talking, "Talking about Percy in such a way, I mean."

Harry nodded, a little more solemnly than he had intended.

"Make no mistake, Harry.We still miss him sorely," the pain was evident in Charlie's eyes as he went on, "He was my little brother…No, he is my little brother.Death isn't an end, Harry; it's a change.Percy's moved away for a bit, but we'll meet him again someday.And he'll be in our hearts until we do…"

Charlie's eyes glazed over after a few seconds, shining brightly, and he said with a small smile, "Some nights I lay awake and I can almost hear him studying…muttering the words as he reads intently…He's still here, Harry…"

Harry could feel his mind drifting; no it wasn't drifting.More like something between drifting and concentrating.A wave of silence seemed to sweep over him and he could hear nothing…nothing but two voices singing, soft and sweet…singing a lullaby…

"Harry!" called a voice, jolting both Harry and Charlie from their memories.

Harry looked over to see Sirius gesturing for him to come over.

"I'd better go," he said, "Bye Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie."

They all called 'bye' and Harry walked over to Sirius.

"Time for you to go, Harry," Sirius said, "The meeting is about to start.I'd walk you to your tower, but…"

Sirius glanced back to where Remus and Connerly were talking.Harry smiled.

"No problem, Sirius.I know my way."

He headed through the door and down the stairs but was stopped when someone appeared at the gargoyle's entrance.

"Mrs. Figg!Er…Arabella!"

"Hello, Harry," she smiled, "Not staying for the meeting?"

"Oh.No," Harry said, the thought having never crossed his mind.

"Another time then," she said, patting his arm as she headed up the stairs.

Harry watched her.He had this strange feeling that she knew a lot more than she let on, and knew more than even Dumbledore suspected.With a shrug, he left the stairwell and went back to his world of homework, essays, and studying.

****

"And that's all I really know about them," Harry said with a sad smile, shifting a bit on the shingles.

He and Azar sat on the roof of the North Tower, looking at the stars and exchanging family histories, ignoring the potions books in front of them.Harry knew that it was against the rules to be up there, but he didn't really care.It was definitely the most secluded place to talk.Plus, he had the invisibility cloak along and it would be a cold day in Hades before he left it up there…again.

"So, what about your family?"

"Pretty dull, I'm afraid," she answered, giving a small laugh, "A dad, a mom, and two children.My dad's pretty passive.He owns an old-fashioned soda shop.You know, the kind you only find in the most secluded small towns?He's really the sweetest guy around.I can't even remember him ever yelling at me, and with the pranks I pull, that's pretty amazing.Mom definitely wears the pants in the family.She's a district attorney, but hasn't had any really extreme cases.Small towns aren't known for their high crime rates.Everyone says my personality is a spitting image of hers."

"I can see why, and I haven't even met her.Who do you look like the most?"

"My dad, I guess, though everyone always comments on how much I look like both.Both of them have brown hair like me, but I have my dad's blue eyes.And his nose, thank goodness.No offense to my mom, but I'm glad she didn't bestow that trait on me.My sister, however, doesn't look like anyone.She's got hazel eyes and blond hair.Apparently my mom was blond when she was younger, but it faded with age or something.Jackie can be a real pain in the butt.I love her, though.No idea why.You know, my life's so perfect, even I can't believe my luck.I keep thinking, 'so, what's the catch?'"

"You know what?" Harry said softly, smiling at her, "Sometimes I wonder the same thing."

Azar smiled back saying, "To increase the potency of the Booming Brew, add how much of what ingredient?"

"Twelve milligrams of grinded Krathler claw," he answered, the dreamy expression on his face not changing a bit.

"I'm impressed, Harry legs.You didn't even falter with a surprise question.I think that is enough studying, don't you?"

"Oh, we were supposed to be studying?"

"You are a funny boy, Mr. Potter," she said, standing up.

"I learn from the best, Professor Zundel."

"When's your birthday, Harry?" Azar asked, halting before they headed back down, "I was just thinking about that."

"July 31st.How about yours?"

"January 1st."

"Really?"

"No, I'm lying," she grinned, "No, I'm a New Year's baby all right."

They slipped under the invisibility cloak and started down the tower stairs.They tried to stay silent most of the time, but pure silence was impossible for Azar.

"Whoa-oh!"

"What is it, Harry?"

"I think your hands are wandering."

"Oh, you mean that was your butt?I thought it was mine."

"No, this is yours."

"Ha!I didn't expect that from you!"

"Oh, I'm full of sur-"

"Sh!" she warned, putting her hand to his mouth.

They were silent, listening carefully.It sounded as though someone was yelling from far off, each shout echoing in an unnatural way.

"What do you make of it?"

"I don't know, but we can sure find out."

They crept along the halls, following the yells.It seemed that the shouter was growing quieter, yet every once in a while a bellow would come again.Their search ended in front of a boys' bathroom.Each froze as they finally recognized the voice.

"What is Draco doing out here at night?" Azar hissed, "And who's he screaming at?"

"That's what I want to know."

Slinking to the door, they gently leaned on it, listening to the strange one-sided conversation.

"-not the answer!It is cowardice, and you know it! Oh, don't give me that look.And what about those stairs, huh?You had a chance staring you right in the face, and you spat at it!Could you for once be honest?Could you for once forget your stupid pride?It's killing you…It's killing you from the inside…"

And then, to Harry and Azar's great surprise, sobbing began to ring from the room.It lasted for a while, gradually dying down.Then Draco's strained voice came once more.

"I can't take it anymore.Please…please change…"

Suddenly, the door was pulled open, causing both of the eavesdroppers to jump.Thinking quickly, Azar leapt out of the way, pulling Harry with her.They leaned against the wall, watching Draco come out.He wiped his eyes and looked around before pulling on the invisibility cloak that Dumbledore had allowed him to keep for the moment.When his footsteps had faded away, Harry and Azar waited with baited breath for another person to come out.However, the minutes passed and not so much as a sound came from the bathroom.Tentatively, the two entered, taking off the cloak.

"There's no one here…" Azar said quietly.

"Do you see any possible exit other than the door?"

"Yes," she called from a stall, "but I don't think they could have held their breath."

She came out, looking at Harry."If there's no one here, who was he yelling at?"

Harry looked around slowly and found himself staring back at him.He turned fully, walking closer to the mirror, letting it dawn on him.

"Himself…"

****

"Rise and shine, Ron and Harry!"

The sound of Hermione's voice pierced through the boys' sleep in a way the sun failed to.Hermione flung open Harry's curtains, then did the same to Ron's and hopped on top of him.

"Wake up, wake up!" she beamed.

"Ur…" Ron groaned, "Why are you up so early?"

"Remember?We're going to practice quidditch."

"Hermione?!What are you doing in here?" Dean exclaimed, his head popping through his bed curtains, "Get out!I sleep in the nude, you know!"

"That's a lie, Dean Thomas!" she laughed.

Dean looked down back through his curtains and then back up at Hermione saying, "Why, I guess it is."With a sly grin, he added, "Would you prefer it if I slept in the nude?"

Ron stood up with such swiftness that it made Harry dizzy."Dean!She's my girlfriend, you know!"

"Yeah, I know," Dean smiled, "I just wish that I had girls flocking in here to see me for once."

"Awww… Poor Dean," Hermione smiled, "Well you two better hurry on out.Azar and I have been waiting ages."

She tugged Harry to his feet, watching both boys stretch away the sleep.

"Er, you want to go so we can dress, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No, not really," she grinned.

"Ah, get going, girl," Ron said, ushering her out.

Harry and Ron pulled on their robes as the three other boys flopped back onto their beds to sleep away the Saturday.

"Do you remember agreeing to play quidditch so early in the morning?"

"Remotely," Harry yawned.

"Hey Harry," Ron smiled, "I've got something I want to give to Hermione.Here, I'll get it, and you can tell me what you think."

He rummaged through his bedside table a moment and then brandished a necklace.Ron handed it to Harry, who looked at it approvingly.It had a thin silver chain, at the end of which was a delicate glass charm in the shape of a teardrop.

"It's very nice, Ron.I'm sure she'll love it."

"But that's not all," Ron said, looking proud of himself, "It's a Dream Weaver.If you hold the charm in your hands and make a wish, that night you'll have a dream in which your wish comes true."

"Excellent.Who knew you had such good taste in gifts," Harry said, reaching to hand it back.

"Oh, har har."

Harry dropped the necklace toward Ron's outstretched palm, but apparently Ron wasn't ready for it, for it slipped through his fingers.He was able to reach out for it again, but only managed to knock it.He and Harry watched in horror as it flew across the room, the glass charm streaming for the ground like a bomb.With a soft plumph, it landed in Harry's schoolbag.

"Nice shot," Harry grinned.

"Lucky shot," Ron corrected, looking a bit pale.

Harry pulled the necklace out, handing it carefully to a very relieved Ron.

"Hey, what's this?" Harry asked, pulling from his bag a sheet of parchment that had broken the necklace's fall.

"There's writing on this side," Ron pointed out.

Harry turned it over, and then his jaw dropped."I don't remember filling the Prefect Quill with ink…Man, look at all the points that were supposed to be taken off."

Ron peered over his shoulder and gave a low whistle."Half the names are yours, Harry.And look at all of Azar's.'out after curfew' 'entering restricted area'What's that about?"

"Er…studying."

"Yeah, sure.Lucky thing you're the prefect so you don't need to take points from yourself."

With a serious face, Harry said, "Now you know I can't play favorites, Ron."

"You mean you're going to take off all of those points?" Ron gaped.

"What points?" Harry said nonchalantly, tearing the paper in half.

Ron laughed."For a moment there, I thought you were Percy incarnate."

Smiling, the boys headed out to meet Hermione and Azar on the quidditch pitch.

"I don't like the looks of this," Ron told Harry, watching Hermione and Azar whispering about twenty feet up and to the right of them.

"Well, if we hurry and find their flag, we won't have to worry."

"Harry, this is game five, and we're four down.I think their strategy is working better than ours of look-around-as-you-hide."

"Got a better idea?"

"Actually, yeah.Just wait here.I'm gonna grab my omniculars.I'll be back in a second."

He flew down to the door and rushed through.Harry hovered around the corner of the castle, trying to keep the girls in sight while staying out of view himself.They disappeared for a while, but Hermione came into view once again.She was closer this time, with her back to him.With a grin, Harry realized this would be a good time to tag her, making her land for five minutes.He gripped his broom preparing to zoom toward her and then… he felt a shove at his back.

"You're gone, Harry legs!" Azar cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered, going to the ground, "I can't believe you guys convinced me into missing a Hogsmeade visit."

"This is more fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I still can't believe it."

After a few minutes of watching the girls search for Ron and the flag, Harry decided that he'd better see what was taking Ron so long.When Harry walked through the portrait hole, he found an unusual scene.The few Gryffindors that were in there were gathered around two figures.Ron was holding a crying Sarah Thomas, rocking her gently.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Harry!" Sarah sobbed, flinging herself on the boy.

"What is it?" he said softly, trying to comfort the girl.

"She just got word," Ron said softly, "Her aunt was…was killed.Dean hasn't gotten back from Hogsmeade yet."

"It'll be okay, Sarah.It's okay," Harry comforted.

"Why did it have to happen to her, Harry?Why?" the girl whispered.

"She's still alive, Sarah.The memory of her lives in you, and those we love can never really die."

She smiled slightly, though the tears didn't stop.Sarah hugged him tighter.

"Thank you, Harry.Oh, I knew you'd understand."

When Dean returned, Sarah had calmed enough to be his support and they spent much of the rest of the day talking quietly with one another.Harry and Ron had a time explaining why they hadn't been there when Hermione and Azar had captured their flag for the fifth time, but the girls understood.Harry noticed, however, that the news seemed to be affecting Ron strangely.He seemed standoffish and even a bit sulky.But he dismissed it, realizing that it wasn't the most inviting of subjects.

****

That night, Ron snuck from the Gryffindor tower and onto Hogwarts' grounds.The night was clear and the sound of crickets echoed from the Forbidden Forest.He stayed right next to the castle wall, not wanting to be seen.He stopped, leaning against the wall and thinking.He slowly slid down until he was sitting and starred at his hands.

"Hello there, stranger."

Ron looked up to see Hermione standing over him.

"Hermione?What are you doing out here?"

"I was stretching my wings when I saw you come out," she smiled, sitting next to him, "What about you?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh, I know you better than that.You've been a little moody all day.Tell me."

"It's just…" he sighed, "Oh, I don't know.Sometimes I feel so helpless, so daft.So insignificant."

"I think you're wonderful."

Ron gave a disbelieving laugh."But I'm no Harry Potter."

"Is that what this is about?Ron, I thought you were over that."

"So did I…But it still hurts.Harry's the wonderful prefect.Harry's the one who does well in class.Why bring your problems to Ron when you can ask the wonderful Harry Potter?" he sighed, looking upward.

If he was expecting comforting words, Ron got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Ronald Weasley!I'm sick and tired of you beating down on yourself!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up, "Come here!"

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, stomping toward the lake in a fury.Ron had no choice but to go along.When they reached the shoreline, Hermione came to a short stop and pointed up at the round, silver moon.

"What do you see?" she demanded.

"Th-the moon," Ron said, looking up.

"Now look in the lake and what do you see?"

"Water."

Hermione gave him a glare that caused Ron to rethink his answer.

"Er…the…the moon's reflection?"

"Exactly.Now look at them," she said, voice softening, "Both are beautiful and bright, but the moon is more awe-inspiring.Why?Because it is itself, while the reflection just mirrors its magnificence.The reflection can never be the moon, no matter how hard it tries."

Ron looked at the reflection sadly, letting the words sink in.

"Now look straight up…" Hermione whispered.

Slowly, Ron looked, seeing the shining specks of silver in the blanket of deep blue.

"The stars…" he said quietly.

"Yes, the stars," she answered, "Now, they may not have the brilliance of the moon, yet each one is gloriously beautiful, so much more so than the moon's reflection, for they are what they are and don't try to be anything else.Ron, you must stop trying to reflect the moon and start being a star.And if you try, I know your glow shall outshine everything in the sky."

Ron smiled at her, his eyes more loving than ever.He took her hand in his and they walked back to the castle in silence.In the shadow of the Forbidden Forest, near where they had just been, Draco removed the hood of his cloak so he could breathe easily.He sat on the grass, looking up at the sky, at the stars.

~*~*~

A/N:Make of that what you will.I don't feel like writing much here…(I just wrote the last chapter of fic year 7…and the last word is 'scar', too.I wasn't expecting that ending at all…)Well, there you go.

Now I'm going to say my thank yous for chs. 17 and 18.I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

**Jewels:**Thanks, but that didn't help me decide who should be Minister! ^-^

**Abbey:**Yeah, I can't believe you did that to poor Sirius.But you made Sasha, so I forgive you. ^-^Thanks!

**Vmr:**Thanks!

**Jona:**Ah, thanks.But no nasty rumors, 'cause you make me suffer enough when you don't post!Oh, good, I want to make Malfoy complicated.

**Kelly:**Thanks!

**Searing Fire:**I say 'be excellent to each other' because my last memory of history class last year was watching _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_, which has that line. ^_^Snape as Minister… hehe.Now THAT would be interesting.Too bad it wasn't voted for.Thanks for the review!

**Jeanne:**Thanks!It would have been Percy if I hadn't 86-ed him. ^-^

**Raven of Death:**'When will the story end?' I have no idea.Maybe soon, but then again I could go onto 43 chapters like Jona. ^-^Thanks!

**Sophie W.:** More chapters, coming your way!

**Herm:**'herm&draco fic'?!?!Er…well, you'll see what comes of Draco's 'crush' in fic 7. ^-^

**Berkeley Halperin:**Draco plays a big(ger) part later on, so you'll get your wish!Thanks for the review.

**Lin-z:**Thanks! ^-^

**Harry Potter:**Hermione was an animagus (I assume that's the chapter you're talking about, but am not sure).Thanks!

**Nicole:**One of my points there is she's becoming a LOT looser on rules.Er…yeah, I'm not really good on knowing accents.But we'll just pretend Mr. Martin doesn't know either. ^-^Yeah, the Ministry would get suspicious, but Harry, being in Ireland, was out of their country.Thus, the chances of them looking for him there are lessened.But thank you for the wonderful review.I really appreciate people analyzing my work like that, and questioning things that don't seem right.

**xXHermioneXx:**Thanks!

**Rachy:**Nah, I decided Harry should 'come home', as it were.And be prepared for more Draco! ^-^Thanks!

**Daydreamer:**Wow, thanks, Franny.And don't apologize for not reviewing; I know what having no time is like.And yeah, I like imagining the twins as different. ^-^

**Potter fan:**Sorry, you were outnumbered on that one.

**Sweets:**Thanks!

**Katrina Skyfrost:**'just do somebody good!'My favorite advice. ^-^Thanks for the review!

**Rogue15:**It was between Bill and Arthur there for a while, but Bill won out.Thanks for the review!

**Allison:**Thanks a bunch for that whole overview of who could be Minister!I found it helpful in making the final decision. (and duh your stuff inspires me!Good writing always inspires me.)Ah, Sirius.I have tons of plans for him in year 7…but am not sure what to do with him now. ^-^

**Lucky Woods:**Thanks!Yeah, I think Remus would make the best Minister, but as you said, not gonna happen.

**Dilandra:**So many people said Percy; too bad he wasn't in the running. ^-^Thanks!

**Princess:**Thanks!

**1:**You got it!

**Lady Grizabella:**Hehe…now THAT would be strange.Thanks!

**Lukie Robinson:***hugs Lukie until her face turns blue*Not that I'm worthy of such a compliment, but THANK YOU!!!

*****StarliteStarbrite***:**Yeah, well this chapter should answer your question. ^-^Thanks for the review!

**Julia:***smiles*Well, you didn't have to wait too long, so consider yourself lucky.Thanks, Julia!

Oh, one last thing.Don't feel sheepish if you voted for Percy.It's very understandable not to remember that he's dead.Heck, even I almost posted a chapter that had a scene with Ginny in it, but that can't happen either. ^_^

Thanks so much!Love y'all!!!!

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	20. Never Enough Solution

Chapter 20: Never Enough Solution

Disclaimer:I created Harry Potter, his friends, his professors, and his world.The ideas all came from me, but I told them to some English lady on a train once, and you know where that went…

Disclaimer2:This is to make that former disclaimer null and void.I was just seeing how it was to be Nancy Stouffer. *washes hands after typing name*I didn't create Harry and his world, so don't you think differently!Also, I didn't create the musketeers. (Er…you can kick me if that spot is too weird…)

Chapter 20:Never Enough Solution

Life began to edge back to normal—though maybe a little quieter—as March was replaced with April.Draco was never as quick with a jeer as he had once been.In fact, he hardly spoke to anyone at all.Not even the Slytherins were friendly toward him, for those that didn't look at him as a traitor felt he deserved his loneliness for all his years of malice.This didn't seem to faze the boy, though, for he still walked about the castle as though everyone were willing to do his every whim.

Harry, Ron, Azar, and Hermione were busy getting together a study group and even putting aside time for the extra work.It surprised Harry how willing Ron was to hit the books.In fact, he began to wish Ron weren't so persistent about it.He was getting more annoying than Hermione.

The last night of Easter Holidays, Harry sat awake in bed, just thinking.He had found himself doing that more often, especially about what life was going to be like after Hogwarts.Next year there would be a class to prepare them for the real world, and he was looking forward to that.Sometimes he felt so lost, it would be nice to have someone sort things out for him.

'Maybe I should do what little kids want to do and be like Dad,' he thought, just jokingly, but it hit him strangely.

He didn't know what his dad had done for a living.Nor his mother, for that matter.He'd wanted to know in his first year, but Dumbledore seemed to think it needed time.So here he was, almost five years later, and still knew nothing about them.He reached through his curtains and into his bedside table, pulling out a worn sheet of paper.

Hermione hadn't been all too willing to give it back to him, but, Harry thought with a smile, it was probably for different reasons than the obvious ones.He brandished his wand and then watched as the map of Hogwarts squirmed into view.Sometimes he just enjoyed looking at it and seeing where people were, wondering what they were doing.Most of the halls were empty, except for two dots walking together, labeled 'Remus Lupin' and 'Catherine Connerly'.

"Ah, that can't be good…" he whispered, grinning.

After all, he had seen the way Sirius had looked at Professor Connerly, and that Remus had smiled at her the same way.But Harry knew they'd figure it out somehow.Marauders stuck together.He hoped that he and Ron would be such friends when they got older.

And it was with these musings that an idea struck him.Harry probably never would have imagined it if he hadn't happened upon a spell the other day… Revero Detinu…

"Perfect…" he smiled

****

"So, do you know why Harry wanted to meet us in an empty classroom in the middle of the night?" Ron asked Azar as they walked down the hall.

"No idea."

"Oh, good.We're all in the same boat at least."

The corridors were silent but for their footsteps, sounding more like a bat's shuffling wings.Near them, a torch flickered in a nonexistent wind, causing them all to jump.Hermione gripped Ron's arm.

"Is it just me," she whispered, "or are the halls a bit eerier than normal?"

"It's not just you, Herm," Azar said, eyeing the torch.

They continued on lighter feet, coming at last to the classroom door.As Ron reached for it, the door inexplicably creaked open a crack.

"What is going on here?"

"It…was a draft," Azar concluded, "This is a castle, after all."

Gulping slightly, Ron pushed open the door and gingerly walked through.The hairs on the back of his neck rose sharply as he felt something rush by him, yet there seemed to be no source.

"Stop clogging the doorway, Ron," Azar said, playfully shoving by him.

"I don't like this," he said with a bit of a frown.

"Don't like what?" Hermione asked, coming in herself.

"A 'draft' just rushed past me into the room."

The two girls looked at him, a little bewildered.Suddenly, a small crash came from near the room's blackboard.The three stared for a moment, then began inching their way toward where the noise had come from.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, trying to look over Ron.

"I dunno.Stay behind me; I'll protect you," he said, holding out an arm, "Harry?"

When no answer came, Ron leaned in farther, holding up his wand.

"Lu-"

The slamming of the door interrupted him, followed quickly by three screams as they spun around.

"Don't do that, Harry legs!" Azar yelled.

"Whoa, little jumpy, are we?" Harry said with a laugh, walking over to them, "I was just closing the door.Sorry I didn't warn you first."

Ron, looking extremely pale, was clinging tightly to Hermione, who looked like she was having trouble breathing.Realizing he was squeezing the life out of the poor girl, Ron quickly let go.

"So much for protecting us," Hermione gasped.

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly.

"I have a feeling I missed something here," Harry said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Heh…Yeah!" Azar exclaimed, "I dunno what's going on, but it's just creepy.I enjoy nightly walks a lot better in that cloak of yours.Hey, wait…Harry, were you following us and pulling pranks?!"

"What?No."

"You promise?'Cause you know I'll beat you up if you're lying."

"I promise," Harry said, trying to hold back a laugh, "I have absolutely no idea what you guys are talking about."

"Why did you want us to come down here?" Hermione asked, getting to the point.

"Ah, that.I've been thinking," Harry said with a slight smile, "that it's about time I followed in my father's footsteps.What do you say we let the Marauders live again?"

"Excellent!" Ron cried.

"You mean, we'll be like the Marauders?" Hermione asked tentatively, a smile spreading on her face.

"It's not often you get a good idea, Harry legs," Azar grinned, "but when you do, it's a doozy."

"Thanks, Zarina.But I don't want us to be Marauders only in name.I found a spell," he said, brandishing a book from one of the empty desks, "It's something like that 'blood brothers' ceremony, but a lot more binding.We shall never be apart.Not in spirit, anyways.Whenever we feel something strong, it'll flow through everyone."

"Will we be able to read each other's minds?" Hermione asked, a little wide-eyed.

"No, I don't think so.We won't even feel the same things all the time.Just when the feeling is strong.We can help each other if we're in danger or things like that."

"You guys wouldn't want to know what goes on in my twisted little mind, anyways," Azar grinned, "So we're going to be like the musketeers?All for one, and one for all?"

"Yeah, you could put it that way," Harry nodded, "So, are you all up for it?"

A collective nod went through the friends.Then Ron, with a mischievous smile, put his hand in the middle of the circle they had made.

"You for it, Athos?" he asked Harry.

"You bet, Porthos," Harry smiled, setting his hand on Ron's, "How about you, Aramis?"

"Definitely," Hermione said, following suit, "D'Artagnan?"

"Let's do this," Azar grinned, placing her hand on top of all of theirs.

"Do you have room for a fifth musketeer?"

They all turned around in surprise, just in time to see a sheepish Draco take off his invisibility cloak. He walked over into their weak wand light.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron said, glaring.

"I just happened to hear your plans in the Great Hall, Weasley, and I followed you here, planning to freak you out a bit."

"So you were the one who made the torch flicker and all of that," Hermione frowned slightly.

Draco ignored the statement."I want to join you.I want to be a Marauder."

Ron snorted with laughter."You?A Marauder?You'd bring disgrace to the very name."

Draco's eyes narrowed, but he didn't make a comeback."I've proven myself loyal to the resistance.Even Dumbledore trusted me with an important job," he said, straightening up a bit.

"Cleaning the toilets isn't an important job," Ron smirked.

Draco just turned away from the boy, looking straight at Harry.

"Will you let me join?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Depends," Harry said suspiciously, "Are you Philippe or Louis?"

"Huh?" Draco asked, completely lost.

"Enough with the book references, Harry legs," Azar laughed, "Besides, that's not even a good one.We're not going to try and make Malfoy king any time soon."

"Oh, you know what I meant.The musketeers were for Philippe and against Louis, so-"

"It's still not a very good comparison.You could have made a better one."

"You guys finished discussing books?" Ron asked, a little amused, "We have a few more pressing matters at hand."

" 'Pressing matters'?" Harry asked, surprised, "Man, what's happened to you since I got back?"

"I grew up a bit," he said, smiling at Hermione, "But anyways, what are we supposed to do with the Death Eater wannabe?"

Catching everyone off guard, Draco's fist suddenly connected with Ron's jaw.The boy did a half twist, falling to the ground.But apparently Draco hadn't thrusted all of his anger out in that one blow.

"Don't call me that, you muggle-loving momma's boy!" he cried, leaping onto Ron.

It wasn't long before the two boys were nothing but a tangle of flying fists and kicking feet.Harry had his wand out, but was afraid he might stun Ron instead of Draco and so he watched nervously.Azar looked like she was holding back the urge to start yelling, "Fight!Fight!Fight!"Hermione, on the other hand, was actually doing something.She rushed over to the boys, trying to separate them.

"Stop!" she yelled, "Stop it right now!This is stupid!"

She practically dove in between them, pushing them apart.Ron, not realizing what was going on, swung another blow, hitting Hermione right on the cheek.With a gasp of surprise and a look to match, Hermione fell back.Ron and Draco instantly stopped fighting and rushed over to her.

"Oh, Hermione, are you okay?" Draco managed to say through a cut lip.

"I didn't mean to!I thought you were him!" Ron said, peering through his blackening eye.

"I-I'm okay…" Hermione said, a little shocked as she held her cheek, which was bruising fast.

"You rotten little weasel!Look what you've done!" Draco cried, looking as if he were ready for another fight.

"If you hadn't started it, this never would have happened!" Ron yelled, all set for the next battle.

"SHUT UP!!!"

Hermione was sitting up now, the anger flashing in her eyes greater than Ron and Draco's combined.She grabbed both of them by the necks of their robes and pulled their faces close to hers.

"Can you for once stop fighting?!I don't know if you've ever heard of it, Draco, but there's a little something called self-control!Use it!"

Ron smiled a little smugly, but cowered when Hermione turned her gaze on him.

"And Ron!" she spat, "You may have grown up a bit, but you'll need to grow up a heck of a lot more if you're not past name-calling and fist fights!Now can we talk about this like semi-civilized people?!"

Both Ron and Draco nodded guiltily, getting to their feet.Hermione stood up also, the fire still blazing in her eyes.

"So, you want to be a Marauder, Malfoy," she said, trying to get everyone's mind back on the subject at hand.

"Why do you even want to be one of us, Malfoy?" Ron asked, his good eye narrowing, or wincing; Harry wasn't sure.

"I'm not like you guys," the boy answered, looking at the floor, "I've never had a true friend.Those that I once dubbed my loyal sidekicks would now gladly make me see the light…that horrid green light…"

A glimmer of pity shown in Ron's eyes for a brief moment, but he quickly shunted it away."Well, you can't just be our enemy one moment and our friend the next, Malfoy.A true friendship is something that takes years to build.It can't just suddenly happen!"

"I know that, Ron.But if I didn't ask like this, would you even consider not hating me for a day?"

Ron looked at the ground, blushing slightly.He knew Draco was right.

"I never really got a chance to know you, Draco," Azar suddenly interjected, "but from what I saw, you're one purpose in life was to pester these three.And now you want to be friends?"

"People change…"

"Wrong.People don't change."

"But-"

"Ah, ah, ah.Let me finish.People don't change.They simply bring forward characteristics that they had kept hidden.But how do we know you've done that?"

"I just have, okay?" he said, more desperate than agitated, "You can't prove a thing like that without time and trust."

"Trust is something hard to give to an enemy, Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

"Please.Let me try…" Draco said, eyes pleading with him.

Everyone looked at the green-eyed boy, expecting an answer.Harry knew that the decision was his.

"I'll give you one week to prove yourself," he finally said, "If by then we all agree to let you in, you're in.If not, you're not.Agreed?"

"You give me an ultimatum, and then ask if I'm agreed?What other choice do I even have, Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed and Draco realized that his chances of getting in were just lessened a notch.

"Okay, I'm agreed," he quickly said, holding out his hand to shake on it.

Harry shook his hand, then walked out the door.Hermione and Azar followed suit, but Ron simply brushed by Draco as if he weren't even there.Draco sighed, finding himself alone in the dark room.

****

"I can't take another second of this!" Ron yelled as he came through the portrait hole.

"Can't take what?" Hermione asked, looking up from her ancient runes.

"Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, flopping into a chair between her and Harry, "He's acting so…so…"

"Nice?" Hermione offered.

Ron shuddered."Now those are two words I never thought I'd hear together.But he is acting…nice.And I miss the cocky, snot-nosed Malfoy.This one is just bizarre.He practically offered to spoon-feed me."

"Why do you think we've been hiding in here the whole day?" Harry said, flipping through his history notes.

"Harry, I can't take this for a week," Ron said with an almost frightening intensity, "Just tell him he's not in."

"Now that's not fair, Ron," Hermione scowled, "He's trying the best he can."

"An even better reason not to let him in."

"Don't you have an ounce of sympathy in you?"

"Not for that boy."

"Ron, we're not just going to be that rude."

"You want to be friends with that Slytherin?!"

"Well, no, but-"

"I can't take it, Hermione!!!We have to do something about it!"

"Relax, Ron," Harry said, trying not to smile, "I've got an idea."

"Yes!What do I need to do?I swear, I'll do anything!"

"I'll be back," Harry said, rushing up the stairs.

When he came back, Hermione had managed to take some of the franticness out of Ron.Harry walked up to them and brandished a tiny vial with a small amount of light blue fluid in it.Ron just looked perplexed, but Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Harry Potter… Azar's right.You sometimes do have the best ideas."

"What?What is it?" Ron asked, peering at the vial.

"Sickeningly Sweet Solution," Harry smiled.

"What?!Draco's being sickeningly sweet enough, and you want to give him this?!"

"Whoa.Down, Ron," Hermione laughed, "It's more than that.See, this stuff makes you your true niceness, not the fake stuff Draco's dishing out.Trust me, it'll be a lot better."

Ron mumbled something about using garbage to make a dumpster smell good, but eventually agreed.

"So, he needs to eat this stuff?"

"Yes.All you need to do is put some in his food," Hermione said, handing him the bottle.

"Me?!" Ron gaped, "Oh no!I'm not going up to Draco until this stuff is well in his stomach!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Ronnikins," Hermione smiled, "And I quote, 'What do I need to do?I swear, I'll do anything!'"

"Ah, shoot."

"Dinner would be a good time to do it."

"Yeah, you could even put a drop in your own and just ask him to check your food for poison," Harry grinned.

Ron chose to ignore that."How well does this stuff work, Harry?"

"Dudley was doing dishes, Ron.That's nothing short of a miracle."

The boy smiled slightly."Think we could slip some of this into Snape's pumpkin juice?"

****

"Double potions," Ron groaned the next day, "After that Divination class, I don't think I'll be able to take it."

"Azar says he's acting moody," Harry added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in her own words, Snape's acting like someone stuck his wand up his butt."

Hermione snorted."So he's his usual self, eh?"

"Harsh, Hermione," Ron grinned, "but accurate."

After Draco held the door open for them, they sat at a table a little closer to Snape than they would have preferred, but it was the furthest one not already taken.

"So, the famous Harry Potter has decided to grace us with his presence."

Harry looked up at Snape, a little confused."Uh, excuse me?"

Snape just turned away and walked to the other side of the room.

"What was that about?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think his wand just shifted a little," Ron answered, making Harry smile.

"You're partnering up today," Snape said after the signal for class to start came, "Just follow the instructions on the board.Oh, and Potter.You're potions have been lagging recently, so you should partner with someone who can help your lack of skills.Join Mr. Longbottom at his cauldron."

Harry gaped, at a lost for words.It wasn't that he objected to being partnered with Neville, but…well, he didn't think he was that bad at potions.Harry slowly moved his things over next to Neville.They set to work, Harry forgetting Snape's moodiness until the professor started pacing the aisles.

"Potter!I said mince the conallabel leaves, not slice them.Could anyone be more stupid?"

"Professor, I don't see-"

"I've never seen such carelessness.If you're not careful, this potion could act as a poison!And what would have happened when Longbottom tried it?Only thinking of yourself, weren't you, Potter?"

"No, Professor.You-"

"Of course, why should you care about anyone else?Who else matters, other than the wonderful Harry Potter?"

Harry was growing angrier."What are you-"

"Do not interrupt me, Potter.Selfish and rude; no wonder you're so popular.Just a big-headed windbag."

"Look here, I-"

"Of course, what could I expect from the offspring of James Potter?"

Snape turned coolly back to the front of the room, not realizing the effect his words were having on Harry.The boy looked ready to explode.

"So how's Juni doing, Professor?" Harry said maliciously.

Snape froze and then turned slowly toward him."How do you…?"

"Pretty sad life, being a muggle chemistry teacher," Harry went on, his eyes narrowing as he stood up, "But what can you expect?After all, she had you for an older brother."

"Why you-" Snape spat, brandishing his wand with his left hand.

His arm froze, however, halfway through performing a curse, as if he suddenly realized what he was doing.Harry's anger had drained from him, along with all the color in his face.He was now pale and wide-eyed, gripping the desk behind him.He was the only one who had seen it; the fury that Snape's face had held, the complete hatred.His eyes now glanced at Snape's upraised left arm, seeing that horrendous tattoo, and he knew that he had just been playing on death's doorstep.

Snape finally got his composure back, replacing the wand.With ultimate loathing in his voice, he said, "Mister Potter.You and I shall have a little chat after class about appropriate topics to bring up in school.Be thankful I can keep my temper."

Harry nodded, sinking slowly back into his chair as Snape returned to the lesson.When class was over, Ron and Hermione tried to linger but Snape shooed them with a look.As Snape closed the door, Harry couldn't help but feel that he'd rather face Voldemort again than be alone with the Potions teacher right then.The man strode over to his desk, leaning on it with one hand, his back to Harry.He seemed to be thinking hard about his next move.When he finally turned around, his face was hard.

"Well?" he spat, making Harry wince, "What have you to say?Any more insults?Care to offend me again?"

Harry just gulped.

"What, your courage disappeared with your friends?Are you afraid of the former Death Eater?" Snape asked, walking up to Harry, clouds coming to his eyes, "Or did I knock some sense into you?Do you now realize that with one flick of my wand I could become known as the most loyal of all Death Eaters?The one who vanquished Harry Potter."

Harry's anger won over."Why do you have to make my life so awful?!Haven't I been through enough misery?!"

"You think you're miserable?You don't know the meaning of the word misery," Snape hissed, "My family was so poor we'd have made the Weasleys look loaded.We were lucky Juni turned out to be a squib, or else my parents would have gone without food for weeks.But you are not going to turn this discussion into a sob-fest about tough times.You, Harry Potter, are the most insolent student I have ever had, and I doubt any will top you.Of all people, I'd think you would at least have some respect for me.Fear, at least."

"Why should I fear you?" Harry said, glaring, "I've seen enough pain and death in my life; I've no reason to fear them."

Snape's face contorted with an anger greater than any he'd ever shown."You?You know pain and death and don't fear them?Try living my life, Harry Potter!Then we'll see if you fear pain!Get out, now!"

Harry left hurriedly, a little perplexed but relieved to be out of there alive.

****

"Sirius?!"

Harry had entered the Gryffindor common room to find his godfather sitting in the nearest chair.He rushed to him happily, but Sirius just stood up slowly, almost wearily.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Sirius asked, almost in a sigh.

"My…dormitory I guess," Harry said, not sure if he should feel panicky yet.

He led the way up the stairs in silence.When he opened the door, he called, "Anyone in here?"

A 'thump-bump' answered him.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Neville said from his place on the floor, his face a little red, "Er…I was just going, bye."

Neville rushed out of the room, clutching a stack of papers.Harry let Sirius in, quietly closing the door behind him.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's…the Rileys."

Harry felt his heart give an unwelcome leap, but nodded slowly.

"They-they were killed, Harry."

Harry's legs nearly gave way and he suddenly felt extremely sick.Sirius took him in a firm embrace, and Harry let the sorrow surround him.

"They were at a school play," Sirius explained softly, "Voldemort and his followers just burst in…Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry."

"It's all my fault, Sirius!" the boy wailed into his godfather's chest, "I led him to them.They're gone… all because of me!"

Sirius took him by the shoulders, looking him straight in the eye."Harry James Potter, I've never heard such nonsense.It was a random attack.No, no, no, don't try to argue with me.I promise you, Harry, Voldemort didn't know you had been there."

"You can't know that, Sirius," Harry said quietly.

Sirius hugged him again, holding him as if never to let go."Never blame yourself, Harry.It's Voldemort who's done this.It's Voldemort who's destroyed families.Believe me, it wasn't your fault."

They were silent, Sirius rocking Harry slightly, acting as the father he never had a chance to be.

"Promise me you'll never die, Sirius," Harry whispered.

Sirius blinked away the tears trying to come to his eyes."You know I can't do that, Harry."

"You have to.He's taken away so many people I've cared about…Please promise.I can't bare to lose another dad, Sirius…"

The man couldn't stop the tears this time.With firm resolution, he whispered, "I promise."

~*~*~

A/N:*sigh*I'm really not liking how these chapters are coming out.Oh well…Next chapter!That should be good…I should have action in that one!

As usual, thank you SOOOOO much for the reviews!!!I know there was a bit of weirdness going on w/ ch. 19 for a while, but it's fixed now. *cheers*

**Raven of Death:**Thanks!Yeah, Draco is acting weird.Poor lil' prat.Another study session, eh?Hm, might work…

**Naralina:**Thanks!Yeah, the bathroom scene was a little strange.I really wanted it in there to insinuate something, but it didn't work out as well as I wanted it to. *sigh*That's what happens when you have to take out a line that you absolutely love, and then you try to make things work so you can put it in, but it doesn't and you end up not using it at all!Er…yeah."pure magic in the writing"?Oh, wow.Now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ^_^ Thanks, Allison.

**Berkeley Halperin:**They're back. *ducks for fear of rotten fruit*I had to kill them!But Juni's not dead, and this isn't her last appearance either.Si, Hermione esta muy inteligente y un poco simpatico.^_^Thanks!

**Fay:**Er…hehe…That just seemed an Azar thing to do. ^-^Draco does need a girlfriend, doesn't he?But who'd want him right now? *ignores Lady Grizabella waving her hand frantically*Thanks for the review!

**Jona:**Oh, I know.I need to do a lot more action.After my constant attempts at killing Harry in the last one, this one must seem pretty dull.I promise more is to come, and that fic 7 will have LOTS of action. *raises eyebrows* "oh noble one"? ^_^Interesting…Thanks, Jo!

**Lady Grizabella:**Thanks!Yeah, poor Draco.

**Lord of the Net:**Thanks!I'm off to read it right now!

Well, love y'all!

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	21. Revero Detinu

A/N: 'Kay, this first little section here was actually supposed to be the end of ch

A/N:'Kay, this first little section here was actually supposed to be the end of ch. 20, but then I felt that Sirius' promise should be the end of ch. 20.So, I just want you guys to tell me if you think I made the right decision. ^_^

Disclaimer:As usual, I did not invent the fabulous world of HP; that was J.K. Rowling.I did, however, create the strange language of the 'revero detinu' spell, and it actually has meaning. *gasp*Well, enjoy.

Chapter 21:Revero Detinu

Harry sat alone in the dormitory for an hour after Sirius left.He probably would have stayed longer, but Neville popped in once, asking if he was coming to dinner.When he reached the Entrance Hall, however, Harry decided he wasn't hungry and headed outside instead.The sun was setting, bathing the world in a golden light and painting the sky various shades of pink, orange, and purple.He looked with unseeing eyes at Hagrid's small hut, a gently whisp of smoke floating from the chimney; at the Forbidden Forest, so dark and lonely; at the Whomping Willow, somehow peaceful in the fading light.

With a sigh, Harry headed for the lake.He didn't know why, but the lake was always comforting, offering a little stability in a world gone wrong.He sat by its shore, listening to the gentle lapping of the water and hugging his knees close to his chest.Though he fought hard to stop them, tears soon began streaming down his cheeks.

"Hello, Harry."

"Go away, Malfoy," Harry muttered, wiping his eyes.

"Why aren't you in there eating?" Draco asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm not hungry."

Draco was silent a moment, finally asking, "What's wrong?"

"I killed someone again, that's what's wrong!" Harry yelled, "People are always dying because of me!My friends, my elders, my peers… even my own parents.They all died because of me…"

Harry buried his head in his arms, shoulders shaking with sobs.Draco reached out, gently putting his hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry, I-"

Harry angrily shrugged Draco's hand away, looking up."Don't you dare say you understand!You're a Slytherin; your kind creates pain, they don't feel it.You can't possibly understand!"

There was silence a moment, Harry trying to control angry tears.Draco shifted slightly, looking pensively at the lake.

"I am a Slytherin," he said softly, "but are all Slytherins bad?We're never seen as individuals.So what if more dark wizards came out of Slytherin house than any other?A lot of good wizards were Slytherins, too!Sure we're ambitious, but there's a whole lot more to us than just that."

Harry stared at him with nothing less than shock.Those were the most bitter, most sincere, most melancholy words he had ever heard escape the blond boy's mouth.Draco gave a small sigh, dropping his gaze to his knees.

In a voice so helpless that it pained Harry's heart, he said, "Just once, I'd like to be given a chance."

Silence followed, Harry trying to say something but unable to bring the words out.After a few moments, Draco stood up and walked to the castle without another word.

****

Four days later, Harry was elaborating in Divination, and having quite a good time at it, too.

"After his wife leaves him and runs off with his best friend, Ron shall be shot in a bar brawl by his daughter's boyfriend.After spending a month in a coma, he shall die, having never woken up," Harry finished, smiling at Professor Trelawney.

"Very nice, Mr. Potter.Full points, I should say.And next up, we have Ronald Weasley."

Ron swaggered to the front of the room, giving the class a grin that received disdainful looks from Lavender and Paravati.

"Well, as you all know," he said with fake solemnity, "I had the sad task of predicting the future of my dear friend Harry Potter.It was very painful, yes, I'll admit, but I'm determined to tell the truth of what I found."

"Good for you, Mr. Weasley," Professor Trelawney said, "Sad as it may be, the truth is always best.

"But of course," Ron answered so seriously that it was all Harry could do to not burst out laughing, "First I looked to the star charts.The triangulation of Mars to Venus and Neptune indicates that, around June, a loved one will fall down dead, for no apparent reason.Also, Harry shall fly into a wall, breaking his nose, during the summer."

Ron gave a sigh, then took a deep breath before he went on.

"Now, for what I saw in his tea leaves.Just watch out for meteor showers, Harry, because they spell trouble for you.And beware an unknown, four-eyed creature, for it shall lead you to unwelcome areas."

Wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye, Ron continued.

"And finally, for the crystal ball.In this, I saw my poor friend's sad demise.In a robbery gone horribly wrong, a mysterious masked man shall stab him in the back.And that, my dear professor and peers, is what I foresaw for Harry Potter."

Ron took a deep bow and the class applauded.

"I must say, Mr. Weasley," Professor Trelawney beamed, "that I am most impressed with your unabashed pursuit in retelling what you saw.It is not many people who could see such things about a dear friend and still be able to go on with their lives."

"It's hard, I admit," Ron said, giving a sniff, "but I realize that we must be willing to face the future."

"Well, let's go off on that note.You are all excused."

As soon as Harry and Ron got out of the classroom, they burst out laughing.

"That woman'll believe anything," Ron gasped, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"I've never…seen anything so…funny…in my life," Harry said, unable to stop laughing, "Oh goll, Ron, you were the best.You really should be an actor."

"I know," Ron said with a Lockhart smile, "Hey, I'm going to go meet Hermione outside Arithmacy.Meet you for dinner?"

"Sure thing."

Ron ran off, leaving Harry alone.The halls were empty, the Divination class having been let out early.Harry quickened his steps, wanting to get to Azar's classroom before the bell rang and try to make her laugh while her teacher lectured.

As he turned the corner, Harry stumbled over something in his way and fell hard to the ground.Grumbling, he looked back and then recoiled.There lay Draco Malfoy.Harry's mind flew straight to second year, when he had found Justin Finch-Fletchley, and he feared the basilisk was back.

But wait…Draco was sprawled, not frozen stiff, and there was…blood.Harry drew his knees in close, hugging them tight as he struggled to breathe.The boy looked beaten.Badly beaten.His face was so bruised and bloodied, Harry was surprised he'd recognized him.What would people say if he called for help?After all, it was no secret that he didn't exactly like the boy.Was he even…?

Harry plucked up enough courage to inch closer toward Draco.To his relief, he saw the boy was breathing.There was no avoiding it; he had to do something.

"Help!" he yelled, standing up, "Can anyone hear me?Please, help!"

He looked up and down the halls, not a person to be seen or a footstep to be heard.

"Okay, you stay right there, Malfoy; I'm getting help," Harry said, then shook his head, "What am I saying?It's not like you're going anywhere soon."

With a sigh, Harry headed down the halls.He hoped for someone, anyone, to happen along, but they didn't come.After a while, he stopped, catching his breath, and looked around.The staff room!He was sure to find help there.Eagerly, he opened the door, but his spirits dropped instantly when he saw who was inside.

"Potter!What are you doing out of class?!" Snape said viciously.

Harry almost slammed the door shut and raced toward Dumbledore's office, but thought of Draco and decided that Snape now was better than Dumbledore later.Better for Draco, at least.

"Professor, I need help."

"Finally something we can agree on."

"Professor!This is serious; Malfoy's in bad shape."

"Draco?" Snape asked, his voice softening noticeably, "Where is he?"

"Follow me."

They raced back down the halls without a word, soon finding Draco just as Harry had left him.

"Great Salazar, what did you do to him, Potter?!" Snape exclaimed, bending down to examine the boy.

"Nothing, Professor!I just found him here."

"Yes, and you're my favorite student," Snape sneered, conjuring a stretcher under Draco, "You get back to class, Potter.I'm taking Draco to the hospital wing."

"But, Professor, I'd like to at least-"

"Back-To-Class," Snape said stiffly, heading down the hall.

"Slimy git," Harry muttered to himself, turning in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Rest assured, Harry, Madam Pomfrey will have him healthy in no time," Dumbledore smiled as they walked toward the hospital wing, "I'm sure it was quite the shock for you."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

Dumbledore smiled brightly, opening the hospital door and letting Harry in.Draco lay in one of the many beds, staring at his hands with a slight frown.He didn't even look up when they entered.His face was looking much better, though still bruised.Dumbledore quietly walked over to him and touched his arm, causing the boy to jump slightly.

"Oh hi, Professor," he smiled.Then his eyes drifted over Dumbledore's shoulder, looking at Harry."What's he doing here?"

"Harry found you, Draco, and had you brought to the hospital wing."

The boy nodded slowly, looking back down at his hands.

"Draco," Dumbledore said gently, "who did this?"

Draco opened his mouth as if to answer, but stopped short.He seemed to think over his reply a moment, and then said, "I don't know."

Harry looked at him, surprised, because it was evident in Draco's face that he did know.

"You don't know?"

"They-they came up behind me.I didn't get a chance to see them."

Dumbledore nodded, eyes a little sad."I understand.Well, now that we know you're okay, we'll leave you to your rest."

Dumbledore headed for the door, but Harry didn't follow."Professor," he said, "would you mind if I spoke with Draco a moment?"

"That is up to Draco."

Draco was looking back down at his hands.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" Draco said, looking up, "Oh, yeah…um, sure."

With a reassuring smile, Dumbledore left.Harry walked over and sat in the chair next to Draco's bed.He stared at him in silence a moment, Draco once again concentrating on his hands.

"Why didn't you tell him who did it?" he finally asked.

"I-I told you," Draco said, not looking up, "I didn't see their faces."

"Oh, c'mon.You didn't fool anyone with that lie.It was Crabbe and Goyle, wasn't it?"

Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry."Not all evil deeds are done by Slytherins, you know."

He couldn't have surprised Harry more if he had slapped him."G-Gryffindors?Gryffindors did this?"

Draco looked away again, but his eyes were hateful.

"Who?"

"That doesn't need to be known."

"You're protecting them?Why are you protecting them?!Crikey, Malfoy, they deserve punishment."

"Do you deserve punishment for fighting Voldemort?"

"What are you talking about?This is completely different; Voldemort's evil."

"And what about me?Who in this school can honestly say they didn't at least once think I was evil?It's all about perspective, Potter.I can't punish people for their beliefs."

Harry was gaping now.He couldn't believe that this was Draco."Why did they beat you up?" he asked.

"Why didn't they beat me up?" Draco said with an airy laugh, "Besides, I'm sure Ron would agree that no one needs a reason to want to give me a good thrashing."

"Oh, I get it," Harry said, almost laughing, "It's the Solution talking."

"Actually, I never took it."

Harry almost fell off of his chair."Wh-what?!How do you know about that?!"

"If there's one thing Ron isn't," Draco smiled, "it's discreet.He put it in my pumpkin juice, and I just pretended to drink it.I tested it later, just to see what he was up to."

"You mean, you didn't have it all this time?But, you acted so…well, different."

"I figured if you guys were trying to feed me that stuff, I was being more annoying than nice."

"You figured right.Ron was really that bad, eh?"

"Let's just say Snape's more likely to dress in drag and do the hula than Ron is to successfully slip something into someone's drink."

They both laughed a moment at the mental picture, but quickly stopped when they realized whom they were laughing with.

"I never thought I'd hear you badmouth Snape," Harry remarked after an awkward pause.

"He's been crabby lately; he deserves it," Draco shrugged.

Again, there was a pause in the conversation.

"Well, glad you're not dead," Harry said, getting up.

"Don't you mean 'sorry'?"

Harry rolled his eyes slightly."Bye, Draco."

"Bye, Harry."

****

When the week was up, the friends met again in an empty classroom.

"Ron, how can you be so pig-headed?" Hermione scowled.

"Easy, since I've had Pig hit into my head so many times."

"Don't twist my words; you know what I mean."

"Ron, we're not asking you to be his friend," Harry explained, "He needs more protection than any of us right now."

"This is more than just protection, Harry.It's connecting us forever, and I don't want to be joined to Malfoy, the Death Eater wa-"

Azar clapped her hand over his mouth."Don't call him that," she said, "He is not a Death Eater wannabe.He is Draco Malfoy, a unique human being, just like you and me; and he deserves to be given a chance."

Everyone looked at him pleadingly, Ron feeling more and more like this was a battle he wasn't going to win.

"Arg!All right, fine!He's in.But just as long as I don't have to be friends with him."

"You can go on hating him as always," Azar smiled.

Harry went to the door and opened it, letting in a nervous Draco.The boy looked up at all of them, extremely unsure of himself.

"You're in," Harry said simply, "But remember that this doesn't mean we're completely buddy-buddy-"

"Or even on speaking terms," Ron added, frowning slightly.

"It just means," Harry sighed, "that we're going to give you a chance to be our friend."

Draco nodded silently.

"Well, should we do it tonight, or go to sleep?" Harry asked.

"Sleep?" Azar asked, "Bah, who needs sleep?"

"Better now than later."

"Yeah, let's get it over with."

Draco just nodded again.Harry had a strong suspicion that he was still speechless at being let in.He grabbed the book, opening it to a page he had dog-tagged.

"Revero Detinu," he murmured, "The Forever Spell."

They read over the spell, Harry's assigning parts.After a while, he put the book on the floor, standing up.

"Okay, we need to make a circle.'Hold your wand in your right hand, and your neighbor's wrist in your left.'"

They did this, Harry holding onto Azar's wrist, Ron at his right.Hermione was at Ron's other side and Draco stood between the two girls.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Let's go."

"You go after me, Ron."Harry took a deep breath."Well, here it goes.Retego ebot siwew!"

With a sudden burst, a red light streamed from Harry.It floated in the air a while, then began to take shape.In a few moments, the group found themselves looking a red, spirit copy of Harry.

"E-erom revero dawon!" Ron said, trying to concentrate on the spell again.

From him came an orange light, which soon became Ron's double.

"Enoera strah ruo!" Hermione cried, her glowing purple copy coming into view.

"Enoera s-stirops ruo!" Draco said, a little nervously.His green self joined the other four.

"Sutarapes nac ginhon!" Azar said forcefully.Her blue figure completed the group.

The five glowing specters came near to each other, each holding up one hand.The five hands connected and there was a pause.Harry's specter glanced back at him with a smile, and the boy realized he still needed to finish the spell.

"Revero detinu!" Harry cried.

A white light flashed from where the spirits' hands connected.The group watched in amazement as the white light slowly spread down the arms of their 'selves' until they were looking at five white phantoms.The specters separated, each turning to their owner.Harry's ghostly self floated to him and gave him a smile.And then it leaned forward and Harry felt a sudden warmth enter him with the spirit.

A sensation unlike any he'd ever felt before swept over Harry, like a wave of water.He felt as though he were suspended in midair.Before him flashed everything, yet nothing at all, as though it was memories that lived only in the mind.It was so remarkable, it frightened him.Yet he felt Ron's hand grip his wrist tighter, and he knew everything was fine.And then he was back in the dark room.Slowly, in a daze, the five released hands.

"We…we did it," Hermione whispered.

Harry looked at his hands.He didn't see anything different, but how he felt…It was something beyond words…

He nodded, a smile coming to his face."We did it."

~*~*~

A/N:Well, there we go.Golly, I've got so much I want to put in, and it takes up too much room!I don't know how I'm going to get it into the last chapters… Well, please review.

And here are my thank yous for my wonderful reviews!Love you guys!

**Lucky Woods:**I liked them, too, but as they say, "kill your darlings".I'm glad that part came out right, 'cause it's important. ^_^

**Jona:**Thanks! ^-^Er…I swear, there's gonna be action.In fact, I don't even know the half of it yet.But I just have to get there… *sigh*

**Kelly:**I do kill a lot of people, don't I?Well, better to do so in writing than real life. ^_^

**Allison:**Yes, I caught the dreaded Allisonitis. ^-^By golly, I am NOT liking these chapters right now.I think my head swelled so much, that it popped. *sigh*I will elaborate on the Snape scene, but not really until fic 7. ^_^If you feel bad for Draco now…oh, shutting up, shutting up.Ah, sorry!I'll make a note next time never to kill nice people!Thank you; come again! ^_^

**Vmr:**Thanks, I will.

**Sweets:**Thank you.Funny how that just popped into my head…

**Herm:**Here ya go!

**Berkeley Halperin:**Oh, they had to die…I'm sorry.Yeah, Snape is kind of messed up.More on that later.Thanks!

**Moon Warrior:**Yep, made it up all by myself. ^_^Wow, thanks.You're an awesome writer, and definitely as good as me, if not more!

**007:**Oh, thanks!I love it when people tell me they read it in one night, 'cause that means it's somewhat interesting!I hope to see more of Sirius too, but… you never know with that one. ^_^

**Dilandra:** Oh wow, thanks… Tears in your eyes?Oh wow…^-^

**Lady Grizabella:**Thanks! I know, poor Harry.We fanfic writer's really put him through a lot…And who said anything about supersweet Draco? ^_^ I plan for him to keep a bit of his nastiness…^-^

**Swim Angel:**Thanks!

Well, be excellent to each other.

-Ady (the noble one)


	22. Draco

Chapter 22: Draco

Chapter 22:Draco

"This is really going to take some getting used to," Draco groaned, pushing away his dinner.

A couple Slytherins looked at him, perplexed.He groaned again."Forget food," he said, standing up.He looked over at the Gryffindor table, seeing exactly what he expected to see; Ron and Hermione were looking lovingly at each other.He scowled, staring hatefully at Ron.Suddenly, the two Gryffindors looked up, straight at Draco.The boy quickly looked away and headed out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, staring after him.

"You felt it, too?"

"Ultimate loathing?Yeah, I felt it."

"I don't know what is with that boy," Hermione sighed, "Oh well.Let's get to Magic in the Home."

"This is stupid!" Lavender Brown exclaimed after her food, once again, looked more like burnt rubber than bread, "It's not even important!I mean, when will cooking ever save your life?"

Moody's normal eye sparkled with enthusiasm."You just never know, Miss Brown.Would you like some assistance from Mr. Longbottom there?"

"From him?!Arg!" she shrilled, marching out of the room.

"Poor Lav's snapped," Harry smiled, pulling out his third loaf.

"Bread can do that to a person," Azar nodded with phony seriousness, "But it doesn't look like you're going nuts any time soon.I see you've made cuisine fit for a king, as usual."

"Can I help it if I'm actually good at this?" he smiled, taking off his oven mitts.

"No, I guess not.Plus there're not too many guys who can pull off the flowered-apron look."

"What, you expect me to get flour all over my robes?"

Azar just smiled and shook her head.

"Hey Ron," Hermione called from the refrigerators, "Where'd you put the rest of the yeast?"

"Rest of it?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"Oh, I've got to see this," Azar laughed, heading over to Hermione and Ron's oven.

However, she quickly lost the bounce in her step and slowed to a stop.Ron and Hermione stopped right in the middle of a soon-to-be argument.Harry didn't need to wonder why, for he felt it, too.Well, not really felt it, but more sensed it.It was something dark, glum; something he hadn't felt since the Rileys had died.Yet there was something mixed with it…Terror.

"What's with Draco?" Azar asked, walking back over to Harry.

"I don't know, but it can't be the best of feelings.He's all alone in his room."

"Yeah, the one behind Dumbledore's fireplace."

Harry's eyes widened."How did you know about that?"

Azar furrowed her brow a bit."I'm not sure, but I think it just came with the feeling."

Just then, Moody announced that it was time to clean up.The four friends did this, then headed glumly off to bed.

****

From the Entrance Hall door, Alicia Spinnet watched the practicing Gryffindors sadly.She wanted almost nothing more than to be out there…but no.It'd only make it worse.With a sigh, she closed the door and turned to head up the stairs, but someone stood in her way.

"Ron!" she smiled, "You startled me.Hey, why aren't you out there?"

"Because I was looking for you," he said seriously.

"Oh, really?" she tried to sound casual, "Well, you found me."

Ron didn't smile.

"S-so, what did you want?" she asked, biting her lip for she knew the answer.

"You have to play in the game tomorrow."

"I think that choice is up to me, Ron."

"It is.I just want you to make the right one."

Clouds seemed to pass over Alicia's eyes."Look, I'm not playing."

She moved to get around him, but he held out his hand and stopped her.

"Alicia, if you won't come back, then at least help me to be better," Ron said sternly, "I'm sorry.I really am.But don't make Gryffindor suffer.We need you, Alicia."

"I lost my only sister, okay?!You can't possibly under-…Oh.Oh Ron, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said quietly, smiling encouragingly, "We're in the same boat.But life doesn't end with death, Alicia.Just because someone we loved is gone doesn't mean we should stop living.Life is a gift, and you should treat every second as so.If you don't, then one day you'll look back at all the things you could have done."

Alicia sighed, turning away.She thought a moment, her gaze eventually resting upon the window.

"You're right.I want to look back at all the things I did."

Harry was near panic.His team was falling apart.For some reason, they just weren't working together.

"Come on, people!" Harry yelled to the Gryffindors, "Keep focused!And where is Ron?We can't practice with only two chasers!"

"Think I could step in?" called a voice.

Everyone turned around and nearly fell off their brooms in joy.There was Alicia, broom in hand and quidditch robes on.The whole team zoomed down to her, Harry reaching her first.

"Does this mean you're back?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yeah.I decided I've been moping too much; Cara wouldn't have wanted that…So, are we going to play or not?"

The team gave a resounding cheer, soaring back into the air.That night, Gryffindor had the best practice they'd had in a long time.When Harry and Hermione exited the dressing room, Ron was waiting for them.

"Ron, where were you?" Hermione asked, "Alicia came back!"

"I know," he said, smiling sadly.

Harry and Hermione felt awkward.They wanted to comfort him, but Alicia was, without a doubt, the better player.

"Hey Ron!" Alicia called, waving for him to join her.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking up to her.

"After dinner tomorrow, meet me here with your broom," she smiled, "Since you're going to be a chaser next year, you may want to work on your skills a bit."

Ron grinned."You got it."

The eight Gryffindors headed for their tower, confident that tomorrow they'd have a victory.

****

"Okay, team," Harry said, giving a very Wood-like prep talk, "I don't need to remind you how important this game is.We have to beat Ravenclaw by 200 points if we want that quidditch cup.But just play your hardest, and whatever the outcome, we are winners."

They walked onto the quidditch pitch.It was sunny with a slight breeze; ideal quidditch conditions.Azar waved to Harry from the sidelines (Ackerley having brought his grades up) and yelled something.Although he couldn't hear it over the crowd, her lips read "You're going down!"

"Mount your brooms!"

And with a whistle, the fourteen players rushed into the air.

Harry was beaming from ear to ear as he watched the team.The chasers flew with a precision that he hadn't seen since Angelina left; Hermione and Tyron were working as if they could read each other's minds; and Jamison was letting nothing by him.Within thirty minutes, the team was up 60-0.Two more scores, and then Harry had to catch the snitch. 

However, things rarely turn out so easy.After Gryffindor had scored once more, Katie was bashed pretty hard by a bludger.She was fine and kept playing, but things just seemed to keep going downhill.An hour in, Hermione dived at the Slytherin stands, fury in her eyes.She claimed Draco had jinxed her bat into hitting her, but Madam Hooch just gave Draco a reprimand and Gryffindor a penalty.

Another hour passed, the scores rising but Gryffindor always in the lead.Alicia raced down the field, quaffle in hand and Katie right behind her.The intensity in Alicia's eyes was deep; so much so that the Ravenclaw keeper didn't notice when she let go of the ball, it falling nicely into Katie's waiting arms.Alicia raced right by the keeper, and Katie took the girl's momentary distraction as a chance to score.The cheer from Gryffindor was deafening.

"240-160…Yes!Eighty points ahead!" Harry thought happily, "Now all I need to do is catch the snitch."

From that moment on, Harry was in his own zone.To him, the chasers, beaters, keepers, and fans all disappeared.It was just he, Ackerley, and the snitch.When those determined green eyes finally glimpsed that fleck of gold, Harry did everything automatically.He dove straight for the goalposts, Ackerley at his heels.Just when it looked like he'd run head on into the ground, Harry pulled out of the dive, skimming the grass.At just the right moment, he pulled up toward the snitch, grasping the golden sphere.

Harry landed lightly on the ground, the team rushing up to him.Their faces weren't as joyous as he would have thought, considering the circumstances.

"Come on, buck up!" he grinned, "We won!"

"Well, we won the game at least," Katie smiled weakly.

Harry's eyes widened and it was then that he finally heard Moon announcing the score:"360-170!"

Those numbers echoed over and over in his mind…360-170.Just ten points off…He felt his stomach tightened, looking at his team, both triumphant and defeated.

"I just lost us the quidditch cup…"

"Ah, c'mon, Harry," Hermione tried to console the seeker as they walked up to Hogwarts long after the crowds had gone, "We still won.So what if we don't get the cup this year?"

"That's not the point," Harry muttered, "I should have paid more attention.Then I would have known Ravenclaw scored."

"It's not the end of the world, Harry legs."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey, it happened.Let's just forget about it and get on with our lives.So, who's up to going to the kitchen for some post-game partying?" Ron asked eagerly.

****

The end of April soon turned into the middle of May, and the O.W.L.s were so close, Harry could almost feel the stress escalating in the halls.Life went on as normal, though Gryffindor was quite a bit behind in the house tournament.It wasn't until one peaceful night that the world was turned upside-down.

Harry's eyes snapped open suddenly, and he found himself clutching tight to his bed in a cold sweat.He didn't need to wonder why.The fear that had wrenched through his heart moments before, and then followed by the rush of pain…He hadn't actually felt the pain, but more sensed it, as if he were experiencing it through someone else.He scrambled for his bed curtains, peering out of them at the same time as Ron.

Giving each other a meaningful look, they said at the same time, "Draco."

They rushed out of bed, snatching on their slippers as they headed for the door.

"Shouldn't we bring your cloak, Harry?"

"No, it won't fit all three of us."

"All three?"

"Hermione must have felt it, too."

He was confirmed when they almost collided with the girl as she rushed up their staircase.

"Draco!" she gasped.

"We know," Harry said with as much calm as he could muster.

They all rushed out of the tower, not even having to ask where they were going, for they all knew.They were running down a hallway when Snape exited from one of its many doors.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger, what is the meaning of this?" he yelled, stepping in front of them.

"Get out of the way, Snape!" Harry yelled back.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!I-"

"Shut up!" Harry interrupted him, "You stood in my way once, Snape, and a man died because of it!I won't let it happen to Draco!"

With that, he brushed past the potions teacher, Ron and Hermione at his heels.Snape rushed right after them.

"What do you mean that it might happen to Draco?"

"Did I or didn't I tell you to shut up?!There's no time!"

They ran into the Entrance Hall, seeing Azar open its doors.

"Azar!"

"Harry!It's Draco!"

"We know."

The group, now grown to five, rushed out the door and onto the grounds, heading straight for the Forbidden Forest near the lake.When they reached there, they stopped.

"Look for him," Harry told them, "We have to find him."

A chorus of "Draco"s rang through the air as they split up and searched.Snape, however, stayed right with Harry.

"Why would Draco be out here?" Snape snarled, "He's not like you, Potter.He doesn't just walk into a trap."

Harry glared at the man, but quickly turned back."I don't know why, Professor, but he was out here."

They searched for what seemed like hours, though in truth it was only five minutes, but yielded nothing.A dejected Azar walked up to Harry.

"You don't feel him anymore, do you?" she asked, a bit hopefully.

"No," Harry sighed, "Not since the pain…"

Snape stared at the two, extremely confused, but his own thoughts were interrupted when Ron called out.

"I found something!"

Everyone rushed over to his place, a little into the forest.There, snagged in some tree branches, was an invisibility cloak.Draco's invisibility cloak.Ron and Harry had a bit of a time pulling it out, for it was snagged pretty snug.When they finally pulled it loose, the found that the clasp was broken.The four friends instinctively put their hands to their throats.

"So that's where that choking sensation came from," Hermione whispered.

"I don't know what's going on, but you four have some explaining to do," Snape said.

"Yes we do, but not to you," Harry snapped, "We're going to Dumbledore's office.Draco's in danger."

~*~*~

A/N:Ah, I know, short chapter.It's not my fault!Nothing was coming out right!And I could have made it longer, but this seemed the best place to stop.

Well, I'm giving no lamentations about how choppy and *gr* this chapter is, for I'm sure you can see for yourselves. *sigh*

Thank you my lovely, wonderful, superb reviewers!I'm sorry, but right now it's late, so these may not be the most detailed thank yous.

**Kelly:**If you thought that one was short…*sigh*At least my chapters are longer than they were in fic 5.I hope this is a bit more of a cliffie. ^_^Thanks!

**Sweets:**Ah, thanks.It's nice to know I can make as many chapters as I want. (I'll try not to make you regret that statement. ^_^)

**Raven of Death:***gr*I've got WAY too many things going on in this!Now's the time to start tying up loose ends…if only I could find them all… ^_^Thanks!

**Kelly bee:**Wow, thanks!

**Princess:**Thanks!To think I didn't like Draco before…hehe…

**Dilandra:**Yep, yep, yep. ^_^Thanks.

**Jona:**I swear I'm not being humble; I actually am bugged by this stuff.Not the plot, just the writing.Well, thanks!

**Moon Warrior:**Oh, don't worry.Plenty of people do the backwards-mixed-up language.Thanks, M.W.

**Desert Hacker:**My pleasure!

**Juliana Black:**^_^Thanks!

**Allison:**Do you really want me to go into the reasons I am not so happy w/ these chapters?Not unless you want to read 200 pages of sorrowful babbling.As for 'by golly's, after reading your review, I asked a few of my friends here if they thought we (the people of my state) said golly a lot.Most agreed, no.However, I'm a lovely odd exception.I have tons of substitute swear words, especially ones I derive from books.Believe it or not, my substitute for "sh*t" is "pigwidgeon".I often shorten it to "pig", but it's the same thing. In 7th grade, after reading a story about this wacked out town called Chaleve (not sure on spelling), that became my substitute.If you go further down, there was a time when I actually said "holy guacamole".Girl, I live in the 50s.That's just my style, by golly, and if you don't like it, you can just sit on it! (a wonderful phrase I want to start using; comes from the total coolio show "Happy Days", with the Fonz, and Mrs. C., and Potsie.Ah, wonderful memories…^_^)But believe you me, there are plenty of kids here who enjoy cussing their freakin' little heads off.Anywasy, thanks for the review!

**Julia:**Thanks!

**Herm:**Thanks, I will!

**Erin:**Wow, thanks!

**Lucky Woods:**lol.The funniest thing about that is "Ady" means "noble and of kind spirit". ^_^Thanks!

**Lord_Soth:**Best fic of all time? *grins so much her cheeks hurt*Thank you oh so very much!

*hugs self with glee*By golly, (I'm gonna say that a lot now, Allison ^_^) after a bad day at school, these reviews just make me feel all warm and fuzzy.Thank you!!!!!!

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	23. The Hall of Adversity

Chapter 23: The Hall of Adversity

Chapter 23:The Hall of Adversity

"But how did you know this?" Albus Dumbledore asked, alone in his office with the four friends.

"Well…" Harry paused a moment, "We cast the revero dentinu spell."

"With Draco, too?"

"Well, yeah." 

"Now that is indeed interesting," Dumbledore said with a smile, "You're father and his friends casted the same spell, Harry.However, they never even considered letting Professor Snape in."

"Well, Snape wasn't exactly in danger for his life," Harry said, a little more scornfully than he had meant, "Oh, I'm sorry, Professor.This just has me a bit on edge."

"Understandable.Now, what did you feel again?"

"We don't have time for repeating things!Draco's in danger!"

"Harry, try to relax.We don't even know if it's Voldemort who has him.It could have been some students, or he could have found some creature in the Forbidden Forest-"

"Or he could be going through excruciating torture as we speak!He could even be dead!"

"Harry," Ron said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, "There is nothing we can do right now.Besides, if he were in pain, we could feel it."

"Harry's freaking out, and Ron's being the voice of reason," Azar whispered to Hermione, "Why do people always switch personalities when someone disappears?"

"Oh," Hermione gasped suddenly, eyes going wide.

"Ah," Azar said, clutching her chair tightly.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"Pain," Hermione whispered.

"Draco," Azar muttered.

Ron had such a wonderful response to that, but decided to keep his mouth shut considering.

"I don't feel him," he said instead.

"Me either," Harry furrowed his brow.

"Can you feel where he is?" Dumbledore questioned earnestly.

"N-no," Hermione answered, "It's too far.I can barely feel it as it is."

"Why can they feel it and we can't?" Harry said, closing his eyes and trying to feel any pain.

"Whose hands was Draco holding when you did the spell?"

"Azar and…Hermione's…" Harry answered, "You mean, those we were next to will feel us stronger than others?"

"Yes."

"He's gone," Azar sighed.

The three men looked over at her, slightly terrified.

"I mean the feeling!" Azar said hastily, "Not him, the feeling's gone."

"But what if it's both?" Hermione whispered.

****

"Incoming," Azar said, wincing slightly.

"I wish you two didn't need to go through this," Harry said, squeezing her hand.

"It's actually okay," she sighed, "Especially compared to what Draco must be going through.At least we know he's alive."

Harry and Azar walked down the corridors, heading for the classes in which they'd take the O.W.L. test.Draco had been gone over a week, and though the Ministry had stepped in on the search, it had been to no avail.It was hard for the four friends to even imagine taking the tests under such stress.

"Well, I'm headed for Arithmacy," Azar smiled, "Think you'll be able to live throw taking Snape's portion?"

"As able as a snowman can live in a furnace."

She smiled."Well, he's acting strange again today."

"Oh, fuuun."

"Good luck, Harry legs," she said, giving him a small kiss.

"You, too, Zarina."

When Harry entered the dungeon-like classroom, he found Ron and Hermione already there.Hermione looked about as happy as a five-year-old at an extremely long wedding.Ron, however, was practically grinning.

"Oh, I don't want to be here," Hermione groaned, "I don't want to have to deal with Snape."

"Azar said he's acting strange again," Harry said.

Though neither of his friends saw it, Ron smiled knowingly.

"What," Hermione asked, "another wand up his butt?"

"I don't know, she-"

"Good morning, class!"

Snape had just burst through the door, a bright smile on his face.His voice had a sing-songy air.

"And how are you all doing?Ready for the test?"

No one answered, everyone but Ron staring with wide eyes.

"Don't you worry, now.It's not as hard as you might think."

As Snape passed out the Ordinary Wizarding Level Test, Level 2, Harry noticed Ron's smile.

"Do you know something we don't?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Potter," Snape said, wagging a finger, "Be a good boy now.No talking to friends while the test is out, I'm afraid."

Snape walked on after patting Harry on the head.

"I'll tell you at dinner," Ron mouthed to Harry.

"Okay, Ron, what's up?" Hermione asked once they had met up at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, why was Snape acting sweeter than Lockhart on Valentine's Day?"

Ron smiled."I didn't use all the Solution on Malfoy, you know."

Hermione gaped."You didn't!"

"Of course I didn't," Ron said, "I couldn't even slip that stuff to Malfoy without him seeing; I had no hope giving it to Snape."

Harry and Hermione looked extremely confused.

"But you just said-"

"I didn't give it to him, but that doesn't mean he didn't get it."

"Huh?"

"I had an accomplice," Ron smiled, nodding his head to the staff table.

Harry and Hermione looked up.Dumbledore was looking extremely innocent at the moment.He glanced at the two and gave them a subtle wink.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione said, gaping.

"Nope."

"He is the coolest headmaster of all time," Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Ron smiled.

"Hey guys," Dean said, sitting across from him.Seamus took a seat right next to him.

"Was that a strange potions class, or what?" Seamus grinned, shaking his head.

"Yeah.How long do you think Snape'll stay like that?" Dean chaffed.

"One week," Ron answered.

"Hypothetical question, but good answer," Dean smiled, "Hey, party tonight, right?We can't just let the end of tests go out with a flop."

"Sounds good to me."

"Well, not me."

Azar had just walked up, leaning on Harry's back."I've missed out on enough parties.Besides, why wait until night?"

"You mean," Hermione gaped, "right now?"

"Yep."

"But what if we get in trouble?"

"What are they gonna do to us?It's the end of the term, after all."

"They'll take away points, that's what they'll do."

"Er…yeah, okay, I'll give ya that one, Herm."

"I've got an idea," Harry said, "Why don't you come to our party?"

"Really?"

"Uh, Harry," Dean said, giving a slight cough.

"What?"

Dean glanced at Seamus, who answered for him."We…can't have her knowing Gryffindor's password."

"What's the difference?It's the end-of-term, so she'll only know it for a little while."

"I think what Seamus is trying to say," Hermione interjected a little hesitantly, "is that…we want to keep this among Gryffindors."

"What do you mean?Azar's one of your best friends."

"Azar, this isn't meant as any offense to you," Ron said, "but we like to do things just as a house every once in a while."

"I can't believe you guys!" Harry practically yelled, "What's wrong with an inter-house party?"

"We're proud to be Gryffindors, Harry."

"So am I, but that doesn't mean I have to be a housist bigot!"

"Oh, don't argue for my sake, Harry," Azar said softly, "I think I can live without attending a Gryffindor shindig.Maybe I'll ask Slytherin.I'm sure they'd be willing to have an inter-house party."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Ron was gawking."Now that was a little below the belt."

"What did you expect?" Harry asked, scowling slightly.

"Well, it is our common room, after all," Seamus said quietly.

"Why doesn't Ravenclaw have their own party?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, this is a Gryffindor party," Ron said.

"Oh, oh I see.How stupid of me.We couldn't have a Ravenclaw at our party, after all," Harry said, looking straight at Ron, eyes narrowing, "Hey, I know.Why don't we have a pureblood party, hm?I'd be willing to go to that.Oh, but wait, my mom was a mudblood.I guess that means you're just too good for me."

Harry stood up sharply and stomped out of the hall, leaving his friends gaping.

****

The light in the dormitory began to fade as Harry lie on his back, absentmindedly tossing his Sneak-O-Scope up.His face wore a frown, for he was still angry.Yet, it wasn't so much that he was angry with his friends than with himself, for down in the Great Hall he had almost said, "At least she's not a Slytherin."Such a thought had never bothered him before, but now…now was different.

"Harry?" Ron called suddenly, jiggling the doorknob.Harry just went on tossing the Sneak-O-Scope.

"The door's locked, Harry."

"Then why don't you unlock it, Mr. Pureblood."

"My wand's in there."

"So now you know what it's like to be a muggle."

"Harry," Ron said, "I…Harry, I wanted to say I'm sorry.We all are.We weren't even thinking.But you had a point, and we know that we were wrong."

"That's the first intelligent thing you've said all day," Harry said, still tossing the Sneak-O-Scope.

"Look, what's the big deal?!We made a mistake, okay?It's nothing to get this upset about."

Harry forgot about the Sneak-O-Scope, standing up and looking angrily at the door."Yes, Ron, it is!When people begin to think they are better than others, that's when someone like Voldemort can gain power!Sure favoring a house isn't that bad, but that leads to more bigotry!We've got to fight that, not embrace it, or even allow it!"

"Well don't you pretend you're Mr. Perfect!" Ron yelled back, "You've put Slytherin down more than once!"

"And I wish with all my might that I could take it back.I was ignorant, but now I know that such biasness only makes Voldemort stronger," Harry sighed, leaning against the door.

"Believe me, Harry, we're sorry," Ron said quietly, "If I could take it back, I would.Azar's a great person, and I know I must have hurt her, too.I just…Can you forgive me?"

Harry thought a moment, then unlocked the door.He rested his hand on the knob, thinking, and then took a deep breath and opened the door firmly.

"Ron, I-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Ron hadn't been expecting the door to open.It had swung out and hit him off balance, causing him to tumble down the stairs.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, rushing after the boy.

Ron came to a rough stop at the bottom of the stairs, lying at an odd angle.He wasn't moving.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to the boy.

"I've killed him!" Harry cried, getting to the bottom of the stairs, "Oh God, I've killed him!"

"Harry…" Hermione said softly in an almost pleading tone.

"I opened the door to quick; he was behind it; he fell.I didn't mean to," Harry said in broken breaths.

Neville pushed his way through the growing crowd of Gryffindors and crouched next to Ron.

"He's still breathing, but he's got a good cut on his forehead.Don't touch him; something might be broken.Let's just get a stretcher and get him to the hospital wing quick."

Neville took charge, magicking a stretcher so he could take Ron.Harry and Hermione followed.

Harry and Hermione sat outside the hospital wing in silence.

"I just can't believe it," Harry muttered.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.Suddenly Azar came rushing up the hall.

"Harry, Hermione…" she said, "Neville just told me.Is he okay?"

"Not sure yet."

"I can't believe the last thing we were doing was arguing!" Harry exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.

"Hey, don't knock yourself out about it," Azar said, Hermione giving her a glare, "Oh, sorry.Wrong choice of words."

Just then, Madam Pomfrey opened the door.Harry and Hermione stood up hurriedly.

"He's okay," she said quickly, "Just a few bruises and a cut on the head.He's awake now, but-"

She didn't have time to finish, for the three rushed passed her.Ron looked up as they entered.He didn't look much worse for the wear, only a bandage around his head.Everyone was silent, as if they were afraid the slightest noise might damage him.He looked at each of them, raising an eyebrow, and then he smiled.

"Whee."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione laughed, practically jumping on him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Whoa, easy, Hermione," he smiled, "Glad to see you, too."

"Ron, I'm so sorry," Harry whispered.

"Ah, don't worry about.I didn't mind too much.I'll tell you this; seeing a door come at me and then watching the world going in circles is something I'm not going to forget any time soon."

"I forgive you, Ron.That's what I was going to say.I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Ron smiled at his friend, then turned his attention back to Hermione.Azar tapped Harry's shoulder, indicating the door.

"What do you say we go for a walk?" she whispered.

Harry smiled, nodding.They headed out into the hall, Azar slipping a hand around Harry's waist.They walked in silence until they got to the Entrance Hall, going outside.

"Interesting night, eh?" Azar said quietly.

"Very interesting," Harry said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What were you two arguing about?"

"Well, you," Harry smiled slightly.

"I guess I was pretty crude at dinner," she said, giving a small laugh.

"You had every right to be.They were wrong, and I think I was able to make them see that."

Azar sighed, looking up."It's a beautiful night.Don't you just love warm summer evenings?"

"Normally I don't really think about it, but yes, they are pretty wonderful."

They walked around in silence, just reflecting.Harry suddenly laughed quietly to himself, causing Azar to look up at him.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about the last time I went walking outside alone with a girl."

"And you laughed?"

"Well, I'm not going through that now, so I have a right to laugh.Besides, this is so much like that night, it's just funny."

"Just don't go reminiscing about what might have been, or whatever."

"Oh, I won't.But why not?" he grinned, "Would it kill you if I did?"

Azar slumped to the ground and Harry burst out laughing.

"Very funny, Zarina."

When she didn't move, he nudged her slightly."You can get up now."

She remained motionless.Panic rushing through him, he knelt next to her and turned her over.She had her eyes closed and showed no signs of life.

"Azar?Azar!Answer me!"

"Harry Potter," came a voice suddenly.

He spun around, looking at a witch he'd never seen before with oval-shaped glasses standing in the shadows of the stands.

"Come here," she said, nodding her head back, "I have something you might have an interest in."

"I don't think so," he answered, backing up uneasily.

"Maybe this'll convince you," she smiled, waving her wand.

Out of nowhere appeared Draco Malfoy.He stumbled, falling to his knees, and then quickly looked up at Harry.

"Help me!" he cried before convulsing with pain.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, launching himself forward.

He came in contact only with the cold grass.Draco had disappeared once more.

"What have you don't with him?!" Harry asked angrily.

"Let's just say a certain powerful Dark Lord has possession of him."

"Let him go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that.If you come with me, however, I can take you to him."

Harry hesitated, glancing hopefully at the school.To his dismay, no one was in sight.

"Don't even think of getting help," the woman fairly spat, "This is a now-or-never offer.If you refuse…well, your school rival is no more.Choose now, Harry Potter."

Harry felt the sweat come to his brow.He couldn't just let Draco die.But then again, the prospect of meeting Lord Voldemort again was not pleasant.

"What about Azar?" he asked, looking back at the girl.

"She's merely stunned.They'll find her soon enough and she'll be fine, which is more than I can say for dear Draco if you don't come with me."

"I-I…"

"Going once…" she said, putting up her index finger, "Going twice…Gone.Okay, if you really want another death on your conscious…"

"No, wait!" Harry cried, running to her, "I'll go."

The woman grinned, brandishing her wand."I knew you would.Mortis Transferious!"

And all went black.

****

Harry woke up slowly, unsure of where he was.It looked like the middle of the woods in a clearing.There was a large fire in the center, the only source of light.He sat up, looking around, perplexed.Suddenly, he saw something else giving off light.Draco Malfoy was floating in midair, a white glow all around him.His face was one of complete shock, yet he looked frozen.Harry rushed over to him.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that," came a voice.

Harry spun around, seeing Voldemort wagging a finger warningly.He paused a moment, then quickly grabbed for Draco's hand.The second he touched it, however, he felt a cold sweep over him and pain wrench through his body.He quickly released Draco's hand, falling back in surprise.

"I warned you," Voldemort said with a smile, "Anyone who comes near him will feel much the same thing Draco's going through."

Voldemort walked nearer Draco, a vengeful smile on his lips.

"He's under the Lotis Katura Curse.It works very much like a Dementor's Kiss, except it is much more painful and drawn out.Of course, a family member must agree to it, which was quite easy for Mr. Malfoy.Our little Draco here is in some of the final stages," Voldemort said, a heartless glint in his eye.

"Let him go!" Harry shouted, his eyes flashing.

Voldemort just smiled forebodingly.

Harry thought a moment.How could he get out of this?An idea struck him, but would it work?And would he live through it?

"I challenge you to The Waning Wizards' War," Harry said firmly, "If I win, you let Draco go."

"Why shouldn't I just kill you right now?" he snarled warningly.

"Because then your followers would lose faith," Harry answered in a voice much calmer than he felt, "You want to prove yourself greater than me.What better way than to beat me?If you kill me now, then you will only prove that you are stronger than a defenseless boy."

A flash of hesitation came into Voldemort's eyes.Harry waited for an answer, the silence deafening.

"And when you lose?" he asked

"IfI lose, then Draco's soul is yours."

"Along with yours," Voldemort whispered menacingly.

Harry's heart jumped and he looked at the suspended figure of Draco.He saw the boy that had, for six years, been his archrival; the boy who had given him nothing but trouble; the boy who probably would just leave if their situations were switched.Why should he risk his very soul for him?

But then another side of Harry brought forth different memories.The boy who had apologized for everything he'd ever done; the boy who had asked to be given a chance; the boy who had cried for Ginny Weasley…

Setting his jaw firmly in determination, Harry reached his wand toward Voldemort.

"Agreed."

"Agreed," Voldemort smiled, touching Harry's wand with his own.

A white light grew from where the wands had touched, enveloping the two figures.The air around them seemed to swirl and push, and Harry strained to keep his eyes open.Then it all stopped, and the light disappeared.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, glancing around.Gigantic stone walls stood on top of the granite floor.Tapestries hung from all around, depicting great battles of warriors past.And there, just a few feet from them, stood a wizened old man, his face hidden by a cloak and his hand holding a simple lantern.He walked up to them, slowly shuffling his feet.When he was right next to the two, he stopped and Harry could tell he was looking at them, despite the fact that he couldn't see his face.

"Welcome," rasped the man, "to the Hall of Adversity."

~*~*~

A/N:I'd like to take a moment to refer everyone to chapter some #:Defeat of Grindelwald, if you have questions about the WWW (Waning Wizard's War. ^_^)Hehe, that chapter had more purpose than I let on.Well…there ya go.

Thank you all for reviews!!!

**Rogue15:**You may find a few characters…spreading their wings, shall we say?The trio, after all, is at a crucial part in maturation, where they 'search for self'. ^_^Thanks!

**Kelly:**Happy 12th!!!Thanks!I hope this one was a little longer…

**QtPie:**^_^I'm glad some people enjoyed that.Yeah, poor Draco…his fate is yet undecided. ^_^Thanks!

**Roselyn Riddle:***grins manically*We'll see…Thanks!

**Lucky_Woods:**Thanks!And you'll find out if you're right when I find out. (Draco isn't in much of a mood to talk right now…)

**Jeanne:**^-^Hurray for cliffies!I just wish I could stick a few more in. ^_^Thanks!

**Julia:**Er…actually, right now I'm not really sure what happened myself.I'll have to ask Draco if or when he wakes up.Thanks!

**Searing Fire:**Thanks!Of course the Marauders don't like Snape.It's fun to have them patronize him. ^_^

**Lin-z:**Thanks!

**Allison:**Yes, that was choppy.But I must say, I actually kinda, sorta, maybe like this chapter. ^_^Yes, I was born in the wrong decade.I belong in "Happy Days"."Oh the cow"?Interesting… O_oYep, Gryffindors lost.And I'm making no promises about the house cup. *puts bulletproof glass over computer screen*Now let's see ya get to me!You liked the magic in the home scene?Oh, good.There was one line in there I HAD to put in, so I stuck that scene in there and was kind of unsure if it was right.Thanks! (for everything but that "on pain of death and torture from above" thing.)

**Raven of Death:**^_^Many people don't want me to kill off Draco…Be careful.I might just do the opposite to get a reaction. (I'm feeling evil right now…^_^)Ah, school, NO fun. *sigh*Well, thanks!

**Jamie:**Thanks!

**Herm:**Hehe, I love cliffies. (As long as I'm writing them and not reading them!)Thanks!

**1:**Thanks!

**Super saya-Jin Gotan:**Yep, you rule. ^_^Now try and translate the whole spell. :DThanks!

**Holli:***grins*Okay, okay, I'll hurry!^_^ Thanks.

**Sweets:**Ah, thanks.I'll try to remember that when I'm deciding whether I should try to squeeze unnecessary scenes in. ^_^

**Princess:**Ah, yes, I'm gonna have fun with that spell.Hurray, I'm making Princess worry! ^_^Thanks!

**Lady Grizabella:**Ah, you're lucky this chapter decided to come to me quickly. ^_^We'll have to wait a while (a long while, possibly) before we find out what happens to Draco.Thanks!

Ahh…Reading reviews does an ego good. ^_^Thanks everyone!

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	24. The First Trial

A/N: I could not find Professor Sprout's first name, so don't blame me for the possibly awkward part

A/N:I could not find Professor Sprout's first name, so don't blame me for the possibly awkward part. (If anyone knows her name, I'd love to know!)

Chapter 24:The First Trial

"Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle," the old wizard said almost with a laugh, "I knew this day would come.It's earlier than I thought, but it was inevitable.Yes, quite.Very interesting."

He paused, looking both men up and down.Harry looked apprehensive, almost fearful of what was to come.Voldemort glanced at the wizard with something near a challenging sneer.

"My, my," the old man tutted, "This should turn out to be an interesting War."

"And why is that?" Voldemort asked, though not genuinely interested.

"Most people come here, and only one of the pair returns.However, yours is much different, for you didn't agree to the death.Harry, I'm most impressed with you.You're only in this as a defense.Very interesting."

They stood in silence a bit longer, then the wizard spoke again."Well, why don't you have a good night's rest first?You'll find your bedchambers down those two halls.Harry, yours is to the right, and Tom, yours is to the left."

"Voldemort," the Dark Lord hissed.

"What?"

"I am not "Tom".I am Lord Voldemort."

"You were born Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I shall call you nothing else," the wizard replied, a little tensely.

Voldemort gave the man a glare, but quickly shrugged it off and swept down the hallway.Harry looked at the old wizard with something like an apologetic smile.

"He's not a very happy person, is he?"

"No, Harry, he's not.He's also a very angry man, and sorrow and anger are the creators of hate.Try never to follow that path, Harry," the man sighed, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Well, you best get to sleep.You have many a hard day ahead of you."

The man's hand was so familiar and comforting, that for a moment Harry forgot the severity of the situation.It seemed more like the night before a quidditch match; nervousness, but comfort that it wouldn't be the end of the world if you lost.Harry smiled, nodding.

"Good night, sir," he said, heading down his hallway.

The wizened man watched the boy move from sight, then turned his eyes to the one blank wall in the room.He looked up, to where the wall met the ceiling.Only someone who knew what they were looking for would have spotted it; many colored threads were beginning to appear, weaving in and out, coming together.The beginnings of a new tapestry.

****

Ron had fallen asleep, but Hermione, still sitting next to him, was awake.She was reading by her wand light, and the only thing that broke the silence in the room was the occasionally turning of a page.Her eyes were growing heavier, but she just had to finish this one last chapter; then she would go to bed.

Thump.The book fell to the ground, along with Hermione's wand.Yet it wasn't because the girl had finally succumbed to sleep.Far from it.Her eyes had sprung wide open, along with her mouth, and she sat there in shock.

"Harry…"

She turned quickly to Ron, but he was still asleep.With a shaking hand, she grabbed her wand and headed out of the hospital wing, towards Hogwarts' grounds.

"Harry!" she called into the night when she had gotten outside, "Harry, where are you?Are you okay?I felt something."

In the inky blackness, Hermione spotted a dark shape on the ground.She rushed over, finding the limp Azar.

"Azar!Azar, wake up!" she cried, shaking the girl.Then she brandished her wand, yelling, "Eneverate!"

"Oh, hi Hermione," Azar said, opening her eyes and looking around, "Where's Harry?"

"Wasn't he with you?"

"He was last thing I knew.What's going on?"

"I don't know.I felt something from Harry…fear, I think.Then I came out and just found you here, unconscious."

Azar's eyes widened."You felt fear, I was unconscious, Harry's gone…?We've got to get to Dumbledore's office."

"I've owled Bill," Dumbledore said, trying to reassure himself and Sirius at the same time, "Minerva, Severus, Filius, and Sprout are searching the towers, and the castle, along with the other professors.Arthur and Molly are on their way.I hope we're overreacting."

Sirius sat heavily on a chair, holding his forehead in thought."What about the girls?Are they okay?"

"Yes.I decided it best that they sleep behind the fireplace for tonight."

Sirius gave him a perplexed look, then shook his head."Where's Remus?"

"He was meeting with Hagrid and the other giants in Norway.I sent an owl, so they should get back within a few days."

There was silence a moment, and then Sirius slammed his fist on the desk.

"Damn it!Why are these things always happening to Harry?!" he yelled.

"Sirius, don't panic," Dumbledore said sternly, "What we need now are calm heads."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but stopped mid-breath.He sighed, thinking."What are we going to do?Do you think it's the same circumstances that Malfoy kid disappeared under?"

"Possibly…" Dumbledore said, carefully weighing what he should say next, "Or…It might not be the first time Harry tried to take things into his own hands."

"What?!Harry wouldn't be that idiotic!"

Dumbledore sighed, giving Sirius a reproving look.Sirius shook his head, standing up sharply.

"He just can't have…What about Azar being stunned?Harry wouldn't do that."

"Either he touched another portkey, or he agreed to go.A person can't be magically taken from Hogwarts against their will unless they unwittingly touch a portkey."

Sirius sat down again, biting his lip.

"I should have been able to stop him, Albus.I should have seen the signs or…or something.God, what if he went after Voldemort?What if he's…?"

"Don't think about that, Sirius," Dumbledore said sternly, "Harry is a strong boy.We'll do all we can to find him, but right now we must trust in his abilities."

"Why didn't I make him promise, Albus?" Sirius said, his voice floundering, "He made me promise not to die.I should have made him do the same.Maybe then he wouldn't have gone off like this.We have to find him, Albus.Alive…"

****

"Good morning!" the old wizard called brightly to Harry, though it was a strange comment considering the Hall was just as dark as it had been the night before.

"Morning," Harry answered.

Voldemort was already up, sitting in one of the two chairs by the fireplace.The elder wizard was standing by a table in the middle of the Hall, examining something.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked, curious.

"Your wands."

Harry and Voldemort both reached for their wands in surprise, finding them missing.

"What bloody right have you to take our wands?!" Voldemort yelled.

"Temper, Tom.I'm merely examining them to see that they are fit for the three trials ahead."

Voldemort slumped back into the chair, folding his arms.Harry had to try hard not to laugh at how much the Dark Lord looked like a sulky child.

"Tom, this is not your wand," the wizard commented suddenly.

"No.It was borrowed so that when I met up with that boy, I wouldn't need to experience any…inconveniences."

"Ah, yes.Priori Encantatem.But you may wish that you had kept your own.No matter."

The wands suddenly flew back into the hands of their owners.

"Well, shall we get on with it?"

Voldemort and Harry just looked back at him.

"Follow me."The wizard headed down the wide Hall, into the darkness.The two followed him, unsure.They came to a door, where the wizard stopped.

"You're first challenge shall just warm you up," the man said, "It shall be…a bake-off!"

"What?!?!" Voldemort yelled, exploding with rage.Apparently he was more apt with life-or-death situations than that of everyday life.

'Thank you, Ron!' Harry thought happily to himself, remembering how his friend had practically forced him to take Moody's class.

"That is not a task!" Voldemort ranted on.

"Yes it is," the old wizard retorted, "It is one that so many of the world's finest witches and wizards would fail at.Besides, it's been over fifty years since I had a decent meal."

Voldemort glared at the man, suspicious, for only one man had won an argument with Lord Voldemort, yet this man had done it twice so far.The wizard opened the door, ushering them in.The room looked like a kitchen, mirrored over.It was enough to make almost anyone dizzy.

"Each of you has the exact same utensils.You have twelve hours to make a full meal, complete with appetizer, main course, and desert."

"Twelve hours of cooking?!"

"You may find you'll need it, Tom.And don't even think of disrupting your opponent, for once I leave the room, your areas shall be separated magically.Very well then, I suggest you hop to it."

The man left the room, and Harry shot Voldemort a confident grin.

"All those years of studying the Dark Arts, just to lose in a cooking competition."

"Don't be so cocky, boy.There are three tasks, remember."

"Yes, so you have two more chances to win."

Voldemort ignored him, searching the shelves and drawers for a cookbook.

Hours later, Harry sat relaxed in a chair, drinking some lemonade.A feast that would make even the most spoiled child gaze in wonder lay on the table by his side.He smiled slightly to himself, enjoying the entertainment of Voldemort's attempts at cooking.

"Stupid pot of…" the man growled as his soup boiled over once more.

"You may want to use less temperature."

"Don't you tell me what to do!I know more than a sixteen-year-old boy."

"Just a suggestion."

"Well here's one for you.A cold meal, no matter how lavish, isn't very appetizing."

"Yes, well that's why I have a warming spell on it."

Voldemort grumbled, going back to his piecrust.A small plume of black smoke issuing from Voldemort's oven, however, took Harry's attention.

"Uh, Voldemort?"

"Keep quiet, boy, or I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

Harry smiled a bit, letting the smoke increase by the second.It wasn't until Harry feared that the whole kitchen might catch on fire that he spoke up again.

"Tom…"

"Don't you dare…" Voldemort's face fell when he saw the smoke and he rushed to the oven.Opening it, he pulled out a piece of charcoal that had once been a steak.

"That's a keeper.What is it, your twelfth try?"

"Apparently arrogance has brought the Boy-Who-Lived to making shoddy jokes," Voldemort said bitterly.

Just then, an alarm went off from somewhere and the old wizard entered again.

"Very well.Off to bed with you again."

"But I-"

"Sorry, Tom, time's up."

Harry ran into the hall and to his bedroom before he had to face the wrath of a very unhappy Lord Voldemort.

~*~*~

A/N:First of all, I want to offer my condolences to all those affected by the events of September 11th.Our thoughts and prayers are with you.

My, what a short chapter.I couldn't figure out how to do it, so voila!Also, any ideas for the two other tasks would be welcome.I have a few vague inklings, but any suggestions would be welcome.

Thank you, reviewers!I just wish there were still reviewer alerts so I would know each time someone reviewed my stuff…Oh well, I'll just go to reviews every so often.

**Jona:**lol.Thanks!

**QtPie079:**Thanks! ^_^I will try.

**Kelly bee:**Be careful, 'cause I love being evil. ^-^ Thanks!

**Princess:**Thanks!And I'll stop writing when I stop breathing, "And I'm sure even then God negociates." (Ever After).One night I imagined Ron falling down the stairs, I decided it'd be a good way to get him out of the way a bit. ^-^

**Lucky Woods:***claps hands in glee*Ah, that's just what I love to hear from reviewers!Thanks!

**Julia:**Sorry, school's taking away from my free writing time. *sigh*Thanks!

**Kelly:**^_^Thank you!

**Dilandra:**Thanks! (Though history may or may not repeat itself in this instance. ^_^)

**Katrina Skyfrost:**I was really slow with getting this chapter out, wasn't I?Yeah, I agree, stupid school.Thanks!

**Raven of Death:**Good, my hint worked a bit.Ooh, not to the death. (I'm not that brave…yet.)I SO wanted to make the Sneak-O-Scope go off, but I couldn't figure out a reason why, so I dropped it.Ah well.Thanks!

**Jeanne:**I love opening my email and seeing an author alert from Jeanne, but that doesn't happen anymore. *wails*If I were rich, I'd do that whole thing, but I'm not so I can't. *sigh*Anywasy, Thanks!

**Lin-z:**School's deflated my ego a bit. (Except sometimes in creative writing or English…)I hope this is an okay chapter, though I'm doubting it.Thanks!

**Super saya-Jin Gotan:**^_^Thanks!I'm glad you kinda caught onto the WWW, 'cause that was the point of the chapter…sorta.

**loldudeo:**^-^Thanks!And dance away!Killing off Azar…oh, don't go off giving away plot secrets! ~_O

**sweets:**So little time INDEED!Oh, possibilities…I just need a few more for the trials, that's what I need. ^_^Thanks!

**LeeJordan9986:**Thanks!

**Lady Grizabella:**Thanks, especially for sharing the pic with me!That's so cool!You're an awesome artist, LG!Of course, Percy and Ginny may not have that long to wait… *shutting up, shutting up*

**Roselyn Riddle:**Thanks…but I can't make any promises on Draco.

**Holli:**Ga, I DO need to hurry!But it's so hard.I'm the nearest to writer's block I ever remember being!And yeah, hopefully Harry'll learn his lesson. ^_^

**Erin:**Thanks!And, to give away a not very extremely plot point, Draco does come out.He wasn't quite to the point where he got his soul sucked, though he was often in a lot of pain, physically and mentally.

**1:**Thanks!

**Princess:**Could I not continue?!^-^Thanks!

**nadya:**I'm not sure when I'm gonna finish it, but it shouldn't be too much longer…Thanks.

**Jenny:** Thanks!Stay sane! ^-^

Thanks you all oh-so-very much!!!

And always remember, be excellent to each other!!!

-Ady


	25. Waning Wizard’s War: Round Two *ding* (...

A/N: Okay, the first trial… a bit on the humorous side

A/N:Okay, the first trial… a bit on the humorous side.I'm going to try to be a bit more serious this time (try, mind you), so I'm sorry if that disappoints some.I tend to go back and forth a bit between the Hall and Hogwarts, so I just wanted to let you know what was going on.Well, enjoy.

Chapter 24:Waning Wizard's War:Round Two *ding* (You try and think of a title!)

Harry came into the Hall at the same time as Voldemort the next morning.They gave each other a glare, but the old wizard quickly caught their attention.

"Time for the next trial!" the man said briskly, "Come over here then.Not that we haven't got all the time we need, but I'd like to get this over with."

Harry suddenly realized something with a jolt."Um…sir?" he asked, "What about our friends?Will they know where we are right now?"

"No need for that," the wizard answered, "You see, no matter how long the three trials take, when you return to the forest from whence you came, no time shall have passed.Well, perhaps a second or two if we take an especially long time."

This only raised more questions in Harry's mind, but he decided to just let it be.

"There is no greater pain than a memory," the man said, his bony hands gesturing idly, "And so you must face the worst personal memory met by the heart."

"Not much of a trial," Voldemort sneered.

"Ah, but you aren't as lucky as you think, my Tom," he continued in almost a chuckle, "Why should your own memory be so painful?You have already lived it and so know how to get through it.Instead, you will feel how it is in your enemy's shoes.You must triumph over the memory, proving that you are greater than your enemy, for they have lived it before and did not fare so well."

Harry got a sinking feeling at hearing this, for the last thing he wanted was to know what it was like to be Lord Voldemort.However, he had no time to even object, for a sudden wind seemed to rush up, and Harry found himself in a completely different room, all alone.

There wasn't much to say about the room.Four cracked, white-washed, plaster walls; a slab of chipped wood which might have once passed for a chest of drawers; and he sat on an iron bed—if it could be called as much—with only a ragged, stained mattress on it.A rotten wood door was right across from Harry, a stained bit of iron apparently supposed to be the doorknob.He didn't get much chance to look at this, however, when it was flung open.

In rushed a man who could only be described as thin and well oiled.He wore a suit that was shockingly clean in such a dismal room.In his hands he held a belt of worn leather with an iron buckle.His face contained, besides a small mustache, a look of complete rage.Without even saying a word, he marched right up to Harry and cuffed him across the face.

"How dare you, boy!"

"What'd I do?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"Don't be insolent to me, Tom!" he yelled, yanking him off the bed by his ear, spinning him around, and then forcing him to kneel before the bed.

"Lift up your shirt!" he yelled.

"What?!"

"Very well then; I've gotten through cotton before.But if you so much as mention getting a new shirt when winter comes, you'll find yourself on the streets!"

And then, without warning, Harry heard the whip of the belt and felt a sharp sting against his back.

Harry spun around, yelling, "What are you-"

"How dare you turn around when receiving your punishment!" the man snarled, forcing Harry to turn back around, "You'll get the buckle for that, boy!"

The next blow, Harry felt stung of metal, and he heard his shirt rip.Again and again the blows came, each causing Harry to cry out in agony, begging to know why this was happening.

"You are nothing, Tom!" the man roared, fairly spitting out the words, "You're the worthless spawn of a weak woman and a deadbeat dad!You were born a useless child and shall die a pathetic man; and the world should care less if your next breath was your last!"

The belt came down again, but the tears that sprang to Harry's eyes came because of the sting of the words, not the sting of the metal.He could almost see his Uncle Vernon's livid face screaming those words.Yet his aunt and uncle never had actually beaten him.No, they left their son to that line of work.It had been their words—those verbal thrashings—that had left him curled up on his lonely cot under the stairs, wishing that he wouldn't wake to see the light of another awful day.

Yet he wasn't a child anymore, Harry realized, not even feeling the next belt as he opened his eyes.Children were all but powerless in these kind of situations, but he wasn't a child.He'd spent the last six years growing up, finding out that he was worth more than dust in the wind, realizing that he was better than those who had looked down upon him.

"I am not worth nothing!" he yelled, spinning around and snatching the belt as it came down to deal him another blow, "I am a human being!My parents were kind and good, and as their son I don't deserve punishment for something I didn't do!You can't beat me like this!"

The words didn't seem to penetrate the man's thick skull, and he angrily tugged the belt back, then swung it forward, catching Harry across the cheek with the buckle.The boy cried out, falling roughly onto the bed.

"Be thankful it isn't more, for I should flog you within an inch of your life for such defiance," the man growled menacingly, "But I have a meeting with some contributors, and so your thrashing shall have to wait for another time."

Then he stomped from the room, slamming the door as he went.For a long time, Harry lay on his bed in shock, feeling the blood course down his cheek.He wondered with horror whether this was just the beginning of the task, whether he'd have to face another beating the next day, and probably the next.The thought engulfed him, as a wave engulfs a drowning man.Silently, violently, Harry Potter began to cry; and for the first time in years, he wished he were dead.

And then he woke up.

For a moment, Harry lay there, unsure what was real and what was a dream.The sting still seemed to linger on his cheek, yet here he was, in his bedroom in the Hall.There was no dried blood on his jaw, no holes where the belt buckle would have ripped through his shirt…nothing.He almost broke down in tears with relief.After looking around the room one more time to check that it was still there, Harry lied down in a vain attempt to sleep.He was thankful that this really hadn't been the second trial, for if it had, he had a sinking suspicion he would have lost.

"Bad sleep, Potter?" Voldemort asked when Harry walked into the room.

Harry gave him a questioning look, but received no answers from the smiling man slouched in an armchair and playing idly with his wand.He felt a hand on his shoulder and Harry turned to face the old guide.Or rather, to find the black area that would normally have contained a face.

"When you stopped that belt, I was almost positive you had won," the man said, with something of a sad sigh, "The tide often turns where we least expect, however."

"What?" Harry whispered in horror, "That was the task, not just a dream?"

Voldemort's high-pitched laugh answered him."Oh Potter, you are a riot!You honestly didn't know that that was the second trial?!That's almost as pathetic as that sorry excuse for an awful memory I had to be in."

Harry's face burned with embarrassment and rage, but he just kept his gaze on the old wizard.

"That hardly seems like a fair task for one who is heartless," he argued, pointing at the Dark Lord.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Potter," Voldemort smiled.

"Fair or not, Harry," the wizard said, almost regretfully, "that's the way it is."

"Bring on the third trial, old man," Voldemort said, standing up, "I am ready."

"That shall start in twenty-four hours," the man replied steadily, "You will find, Tom, that this is the most grueling of all the tasks, and you'll be wanting your energy."

"If it's anything like the last one, poor Potter here might as well kiss his soul good-bye," the Dark Lord smiled, gliding out of the room.

Harry wanted to yell back a retort, but something churning in his stomach—doubt perhaps—didn't let the words get past his lips.

****

Sirius Black sat alone in the Headmaster's Office.His eyes stared blankly at the wall, trying to contemplate why a boy like Harry, with parents like James and Lily, had to suffer through such a life.Of course, it always came down to one answer:Voldemort.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, however, when a figure suddenly seemed to come down from the chimney, calmly brushing the soot from his robes.

"Remus," Sirius said, trying to smile.

"Sirius…Padfoot," Remus murmured, spotting him and taking him into an embrace, "I just got the owl and hurried over.Hagrid had to take care of a few things, but he'll come as soon as he can.Any news?"

"None," Sirius sighed, "Oh Moony, if you had seen it.The looks on those poor girls' faces…Hermione was more than near tears, yet Azar seemed quiet and sensible.But in her eyes… I almost thought I was looking at Lily after we heard the news that Death Eaters had usurped James' train."

"But James came out of that all right," Remus said with a comforting smile, "And I'm sure Harry will be fine, too."

"This isn't Death Eaters and a train full of people, Moony.This is Voldemort, and Harry alone against him."

Suddenly the door to Dumbledore's office opened, and in stepped Severus Snape.

"Well, hello there," he said, almost pleasantly, "I was just looking for Albus.What's with the glum faces?"

"We're a little troubled right now, Severus," Remus sighed.

"Is it anything I could help with?"

Sirius glared at the man."Harry's disappeared."

"Really?" Snape asked, with genuine concern, "I do hope he's all right; don't you?"

Sirius' expression was livid.

"Why you…" he growled, launching himself at Snape.

Remus quickly intervened, holding Sirius back, who fought to get out of his friend's grip only half-heartedly.

"Don't you dare pretend you give a damn about Harry!" he glared, "You hated James and you hate his son, Snape, and your phony anxiety isn't fooling anyone!"

"Why should I pretend?" Snape asked, confused, "I've always worried about Harry's safety."

"YOU SLIMY SLYTHERIN SNAKE!!!" Sirius roared, flying from Remus' hold and ramming into Snape.

However, they weren't scuffling for long."Experlliarmus!"

Sirius flew back into the wall, sliding to the ground.He shook his head, then glared up at Snape.

"I'll get you for that, you-"

"It wasn't him, Sirius.I did it."

Sirius turned to find Dumbledore had entered, holding his wand out.

"Albus?But why?He-"

"Had nothing to do with Harry's disappearance and so doesn't deserve your anger."

"I'm sorry for what I may have done to upset you, Sirius," Snape said apologetically.

Clouds seemed to come over Sirius' face.

"I'll give you something to be sorry about!" he yelled, bounding to his feet.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore said sternly, pointing his wand at the man, "I don't want to do that again, but I will."

Sirius grumbled, but cooled off."What is with him?" he mumbled.

"Let's say I choose a bad day to play a practical joke," Dumbledore smiled wanly, "But I think we need the real Severus back."

He went to his desk, pulling out a vial.

"Here, Severus.Drink this."

A little perplexed, Snape did so, giving a shiver.Then he looked back up at Dumbledore, that familiar scowl back with a vengeance.

"I would have expected something like that from my students, Albus," he said stiffly.

"Sorry, Severus," Dumbledore chuckled, "I thought just a week wouldn't hurt."

Snape shook his head."Well, fill me in on what idiocy Potter has done lately."

Sirius was just ready to explode again when Hermione ran out from behind the fireplace.

"Professor, Azar's gone!" she yelled.

"What?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to talk to Azar, but she's not there!"

They didn't even get a chance to be surprised at this, however, when Ron burst through the office door.

"Harry!" Ron was able to gasp, "He…I…So much…"

He sat down in a chair, catching his breath.

"What?!What about Harry?" Sirius asked frantically.

"I…was awake," Ron said, still gulping air, "And then…there was so much.Joy, fear, anger…All in one second… It was Harry…So panicked…took me forever…to find this stupid office."

Of course, this caused Sirius, Remus, and Snape to feel completely lost, so Dumbledore gave an explanation.Sirius and Remus almost smiled at hearing about the Revero Detinu spell again.

"But you felt him, Ron?" Dumbledore asked, get back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, but faintly.Where is he?"

"Oh Ron, you don't know!" Hermione exclaimed, "He's disappeared, and then Azar, too, a little while later."

Ron's face went pale, but he naturally jumped to the wrong conclusion."They eloped?"

Hermione hugged him, laughing and crying at the same time."Ron, you are too wonderful!"

Dumbledore explained everything to Ron, Hermione still holding onto him, too stressed to do anything but cry.Her shoulders soon stopped shaking, however, and she froze, still holding on to the completely confused Ron.Slowly, almost fearfully, she withdrew her hands, standing up as if in a daze.On her face was look of pure horror.

"He's choking," she whispered, "Draco's choking…"

The room froze, as if all hardly dared to breathe, just watching her.Her eyes were wide, staring blankly into space, and her mouth was gaping slightly, the feelings she was experiencing unable to form themselves into words.Then tears sprung to her eyes, gently coursing down her cheeks.

"Help him…" she breathed, starting to shake all over, "Someone help him…"

Ron quickly stood up, taking the girl in his arms and holding her tight, as if trying to stop her shaking.The four men watched this in silence, unable to think of what to say, what to do.

Suddenly Hermione pulled away from Ron, grabbing her left forearm and wincing."My arm…something just happened to Draco's arm…"

Slowly, Snape looked down at his own left arm, the tattoo a livid black."He's joined Voldemort," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes, "I failed him.Draco's joined Voldemort…"

~*~*~

A/N:I feel awful now!Everyone was saying how funny the last trial was, and now this one is down right depressing!I'm evil, too, 'cause you won't find out what the deal w/ Draco and Azar is until a couple more chapters!*cries* But don't think this means I'm going to give it away…. ^_^

Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers!!!

**Holli:**I really don't know… ^-^Yeah, it was pretty unexpected to me, too, but I felt like writing something light-hearted at the time.Thanks!

**Kcarke:**I have no idea where my ideas come from… Just somewhere in my twisted little mind, I guess. ^_^Thanks!

**Moon Warrior:**^-^Thanks!But not that you need help with MotF, 'cause that's awesome so far!!!

**Jona:***laughs*Ah, a lovely picture. ^_^Thanks!

**princess of mordor:**Thanks!

**HermioneGMalfoy:**Yeah, odd idea.Oh well. Thanks!

**Julia:**Thanks!

**The Jolly dollar:***cheers*Another person I made stay up late, and thus go crazy! ^_^Thanks!

**Sandra Solaria Dees:**Thanks!

**Roselyn Riddle:**Now THAT would be interesting, 'cause I don't even know if Harry's good at sewing. ^_^Thanks!

**Katrina Skyfrost:**^_^Thanks for the idea (and don't think I won't use it, 'cause the third task is…er, not here)Thanks!

**Raven of Death:***can't stop grinning*No, you have definitely not had your frapachino yet.But I definitely like some of those ideas… ^-^Yeah, I live in the U.S., too.That's why I feel kinda guilty about this chapter…And the next one shouldn't be too much happier.Yet, in the face of adversity, good shall conquer all!

**Allison:**I coulda kicked you when you suggested the illusion thing, 'cause I'd already had that planned!You're not supposed to be able to delve into my mind, Allison!I ought to make Gryff. lose the House Cup just to tick you off. ^_^Thanks!

**Jeanne:**Yup, got it.Thanks, Jess!

**herm:**Thanks!

**Super saya-Jin Gotan:**Thanks!

**Swim Angel:**Well, Ron's not gonna die from that, but it doesn't mean he's not going to die. *mwa-ha-ha*Thanks!

**Sweets:**lol ^_^Thanks!

**VERY DEVOTED FAN:**Thanks!

**1:**Thanks!

**Lonely Dove:**^_^Thanks!

Thank you all muy mucho!And you might just see some of the ideas you gave me resurface…^_^

Well, I just came back from camping and am in a pep-eppy mood, so I have a question.Have any of you been able to imagine a high-pitched evil laugh?Seriously.When I first tried to imagine Voldemort's high-pitched laugh, I couldn't do it without thinking it too cartoonish.But then, last year…My theater teacher went nuts one day and did an evil high-pitched laugh.I almost gasped, "It's You-Know-Who!!!"Well, that was just a whole lotta nothing.

Be excellent to each other!!!

-Ady


	26. Revealing Secrets

Chapter 26: Revealing Secrets

Chapter 26:Revealing Secrets

Harry spent the day wishing he had more than just a wand.His mind kept flashing back to his fourth year, the third task.It was all he could do to keep Cedric's lifeless countenance from haunting his thoughts.

It was amazing how those twenty-four hours were the longest of his life, yet seemed all too quick when they were up.Harry took a deep breath, firmly gripping his wand, and then headed through the bedroom door.He pushed all thoughts of failure from his mindset.It was not only his soul on the line, but Draco's.He could not lose.

"Are you ready, Harry?" the old wizard asked when the boy entered the main Hall.

Harry nodded in reply, unable to find his voice.Voldemort soon entered, arrogance donning his pallid face.They stood next to each other, facing the old wizard for their final instructions.

"The final task," the wizard began, "shall take two days.It is an obstacle course, but one of greater magnitude than any other.I suggest that you not try to speed ahead of your opponent right away.It will tire you too quickly, and you might find that you accomplish more if you help each other."

Harry suppressed a laugh at the thought.Voldemort, on the other hand, took no trouble to restrain his amusement."You've got to be joking," he smiled maliciously.

The wizard continued as though he hadn't heard the man.

"You will find yourselves in a whole other world, and must find your way through, with the use of magic of course.Since it is a world cut-off from ours and completely unfamiliar to either of you, apparating and summoning will not work.On the second day, you'll find a sign indicating how much distance you have left.At the end of your journey, you will find that for which you battle.Since each of you have won a task, this shall be the deciding challenge."

Harry felt his heart pounding, but tried to keep calm.In his mind, he went over any spell that might possibly come in handy.

"I cannot intervene while you are at your task.Do not, however," the wizard warned, "think that once you are alone, you can kill your adversary.You shall share any pain or punishment you afflict upon him.I promise you, it is not worth it."The dark area that hid his face was turned to Voldemort as the wizard said this.There was little doubt in Harry's mind that this was a more than necessary tenet."And now, go to the end of this hall and through the very last door.There, your task begins."

With that, the wizard disappeared, and Harry found himself looking down the great expanse of the dark hallway.

"Scared, Potter?" Voldemort hissed.

Harry didn't answer, just heading down the hall.Each step echoed against the stone walls, muffled slightly by the vast tapestries.And then, they stood before the door.Harry reached out his hand for the handle, but stopped, unsure.

"Then I'll go first," Voldemort sneered.

He opened the door, and then suddenly shoved Harry through.The boy tripped, fell roughly to the ground, and found himself staring over a cliff into sheer nothingness.He quickly scuttled away from the edge, trying to stop his heart from pounding.

"That was a close one, Potter," Voldemort smiled.

"Don't be so cocky.You would have died, too, if I fell."

Harry looked around him.The morning sun had blinded him a moment, but his eyes quickly adjusted.To his left and straight ahead were the edges of two stony cliffs, dropping off into clouds.To his right, however, the ledge widened quickly, and there grew a lush forest.Through the forest, they could clearly see a path.It was small, and a bit overgrown, but a path nonetheless.

"Which way to go…" Voldemort mused, "Why don't you go to the left, and I'll go to the right, and we'll see who makes it first."

"Funny," Harry said, heading down the path.

After an hour of silence, Harry was beginning to wonder when they task would start.They had so far come upon no obstacles.In fact, it had only been a pleasant walk, even downhill most of the way.Harry came upon a large stream, rushing quickly through the forest.It followed the path, and so Harry entertained himself by watching the teeming life in and about the water.Voldemort, on the other hand, walked with purpose and took in nothing of the sights around him.

After a while, Harry thought he heard something in the distance.It sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure from where.An airplane?Or a landslide, perhaps.He soon got his answer when the forest parted.There, the ground went off in a sharp cliff and the stream turned into a waterfall.It must have been over one hundred feet to the deep pool below.

"Dive right in, Potter," Voldemort sneered, starting to climb down the rocks by the waterfall.

Harry was about to follow suit when he realized that diving might not be such a bad idea.Sure it was high, but he'd flown higher than this.Heck, he'd almost fallen off his broom from higher than this.He took a breath for courage, and then leapt of the edge, trying to make his dive as straight as possible.

It seemed ages before he finally plunged into the cool water.The strength of the dive forced it into his mouth and it tasted even cooler than it felt, causing him to shiver slightly.He quickly kicked his way to the surface and came up just in time to hear a splash nearby.Voldemort soon came up gasping next to him.

"You're braver than I thought," Harry smiled, swimming to shore.

"I figured if you could do it, anyone could."

They didn't even take the time to dry off, just kept on walking.Harry didn't mind, for the day was growing hotter and the cool liquid felt good against his skin.They were soon again in the jungle, it reminding Harry stronger of pictures he'd seen of Africa.The path was gone now and they just went along by instinct.

Around noontime, Harry was pushing aside some leaves when a snake popped out at him, it hanging from the tree branches.

"Get out of here!" he yelled in shock, and the snake quickly obeyed, pulling itself up into the tree.

Voldemort was staring at Harry, his mouth slightly open.

"What?"

"You…speak Parsel Tongue…" Voldemort said in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said, giving Voldemort a condescending look, "How else do you think I got in the Chamber?"

"The Chamber?You don't mean the Chamber of Secrets, do you?"

"What other Chamber could I be talking about?You were there when…Oh wait, you weren't."

Harry quickly decided that he shouldn't tell Voldemort more and hurried on ahead.

"My diary!" Voldemort exclaimed, "It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes."

Harry could have kicked himself for saying that, but somehow it just popped out.He kept walking quickly, but Voldemort had little trouble keeping up.

"Was anyone killed?How many were petrified?"

"No.Six if you count Mrs. Norris and Nick."

Again, Harry couldn't believe he was the one telling the Dark Lord all this.

"You got in the Chamber, did you say?What happened in there?"

Instead of saying what he wanted to say ("Defeating the basilisk was almost too easy."), Harry piped out, "I nearly died.The basilisk got a fang in me and the only thing that saved me was Dumbledore's phoenix."

Harry was aghast.What was going on?He turned away, ready to break out into a run, but Voldemort caught him by the arm.Pain suddenly shot through Harry's forehead and he cried out.By Voldemort's screams and the fact that he quickly let go, Harry knew the same pain was wrenching through the man's head.For a moment, they each caught their breath, then Voldemort looked up at Harry.

"So that's what happens when I touch you…"

"It also happens when-" Harry quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

"What is with you, Potter?" Voldemort laughed.

"I don't want to be telling you this, but I can't help it!" he cried out with distress.

Voldemort gave him a strange look as Harry tried to think of what was going on.Was it… but how…?The lake?Possibly…Only one way to find out.

"What did you think of Dumbledore when you were at Hogwarts?" he asked the wizard.

"He was one of my favorite teachers, actu-" Voldemort quickly stopped, realizing what he was saying, "What in Salazar's name is going on?!How'd you do that Potter?!"

"I didn't," Harry said, shaking his head, "Veritaserum."

"You're off your rocker, Potter," Voldemort laughed, "First of all, how would we have got it in our system.Secondly, we'd be little more than zombies if we had had any."

"Not necessarily," Harry said, "If Veritaserum is watered down enough, it'll lose some of its potency.I think that the lake and waterfall had some of it in the water, and it was strong enough to make us tell the truth but not strong enough to render us thoughtless."

Voldemort gave him something of a worried look, then hurried off.Harry was about to ask him something, but realized there were some things he didn't want Voldemort knowing about and it would be best to leave it alone.He could just see himself telling Voldemort that Snape was a traitor.It almost made him shake at the thought.

Most of the day passed in silence, and with unexpected ease.Harry once came across a boggart, but knew how to defeat that so well that it was hardly a challenge at all.And that was about the most exciting thing that happened all day.The only thing that Harry found significantly odd was the fact that he had no need to eat, drink, or go to the bathroom.In fact, he realized, he hadn't needed to do any of that for the whole time he had been in the Hall.He decided that since no real time was passing, his body didn't know the difference.

He'd lost Voldemort a long while ago, and thought himself better off for it.After all, who needed a snake creature following him around all day.The sun was setting, however, when his peaceful solitude was broken as he walked past a tree and head-on into Voldemort.

"Still here?" the man asked nastily, "I thought you'd be dead by now.Or given up, at the very least."

"Why should I?With an opponent like you, my chances of winning are almost guaranteed." 

They glared at each other a moment, and then Harry saw something flash in Voldemort's eyes; something he was sure that hadn't shown in those eyes for a long time.Yet Harry couldn't pinpoint what it was.He concentrated on those red eyes, and the feeling in them grew.Memories of last year suddenly returned to him, and the year before…every year at Hogwarts came to him in one swoop of feeling.It was that feeling that now shown in Voldemort's eyes.

"You…you fear me…" Harry whispered, knowing it was true but unable to believe it.

"What?" Voldemort exclaimed, anger rushing to his eyes, but not extinguishing the hint of terror.

"You're…afraid.Of me."

"And why should I be afraid of some insignificant teenager?" Voldemort sneered, walking off.

Harry hurried after him."You can't lie to me, you know.Admit it; you fear me."

Voldemort didn't answer, but increased the speed of his strides.

"Answer me yes or no; are you afraid of me?" Harry insisted.

"I have no re-"

"Just answer the question."

"You're pul-"

"Why are you having so much trouble?Just answer:yes or no."

"Look here, Pot-"

"Yes or no."

"YES!" he yelled, turning on the boy, "I fear you!"

After getting over his shock at such a forceful answer, Harry gave him a questioning look."Why?"

"Why?!" Voldemort snarled, "For more than half my life, every person has looked at me with fear.Many tried to mask that with courage, yet fear always shined behind it.Even you always looked at me that way.But now…How can you have none of that?Your face holds no fear, only…defiance."

Harry was almost gaping now.How could he not fear Voldemort?He'd feared the man since the end of his first year at Hogwarts.And yet, as he looked at him, Harry knew it was true.He didn't feel fear of Voldemort anymore.Anger, yes, even pity perhaps, but no fear.

"And since we're having an interrogation, tell me why you do not fear me."

Harry wasn't sure of his answer at first.It had always been natural to fear Voldemort, but now…"You're human…" Harry said, almost thinking aloud, "Before the second trial, you always seemed an invincible monster, but now I know that somewhere in there…you're human."

Voldemort made something of a snorting growl and then headed off at double pace, Harry following right along.

"You know, there's something I wanted to ask-"

Voldemort screamed in rage before Harry could finish, and then the Dark Lord took off at a sprint.Harry laughed to himself, but calmly followed at a walk.It was near evening before they would meet up again.

As Harry came out of the forest, he found a vast ravine with a bridge of rope and wood going across it.On the other side was Voldemort.Harry realized with a jolt that the man had already cut through one of the ropes that held the handrails and was now working on the second.The boy ran up on to the bridge, quickly finding how unstable it was.He was holding onto the remaining handrail when it suddenly went limp in his hands and he almost fell off the bridge.

"Voldemort, you idiot!" Harry yelled, on his hands and knees, "You'll get us both killed!"

Harry quickly crawled across the bridge, glaring at the man.

"Too bad you're quick," Voldemort said, "or you would have had to find another way across."

"I could have easily majicked another way."

"Then why did you rush onto the bridge?"

Harry chose not to answer.The last rays of sunlight were quickly fading, so each decided to call it a night.Harry went as far away from Voldemort as he could without losing sight of him—for he didn't want the man to get a head start in the morning—and used his wand to make the grass into a very comfortable bed.

Sleep was just starting to creep up on Harry when he heard the scuffling.It sounded as though an animal were digging around a bit, trying to find a meal.He looked up lazily, and then froze.There, in the light of the full moon, he saw what could only be a werewolf.It was far enough away that it hadn't noticed him yet, and Harry wanted to keep it that way.

Slowly, he stood on his bed.He reached up to the tree branch above his head and tried to quietly pull himself up.Though he didn't get the quiet part down quite right, the werewolf didn't notice.Normally Harry would have left it at that, leaving Voldemort to find his own way out of the situation.But seeing as he wasn't sure whether or not Voldemort's death would mean his own, Harry nimbly made his way through the trees over to Voldemort's bed.There he grabbed a couple of acorns and began pelting the Dark Lord with them.

Voldemort looked up once or twice before sitting up angrily and yelling, "Stop it, Potter!"

The werewolf's howls rang through the night, letting Voldemort know he had made a big mistake.The wizard quickly sprang to his feet and scrambled up Harry's tree just as the werewolf caught up to him.For a moment it had him by the back of his robes, but a tearing sound rang through the air and the Dark Lord sat panting in the tree.Harry couldn't stop laughing.

"Idiot boy," Voldemort murmured, examining the hole torn out of the back of his robes.

Harry quickly went into a neighboring tree, having no wish to sleep so close to Voldemort, and quickly made a spell to soften its branches.He fell asleep quickly, knowing he'd need it for the day ahead.

~*~*~

A/N:*sigh*A disappointing lack of cliffie.Oh-dee-vell.Well, I hope you enjoyed it.One or two chapters and we'll find out. ^_^I'm not even sure how it's going to end yet.But I do know what's going on w/ Draco and Azar.Bwa-ha-ha!!! ^-^

A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thank you to all my reviewers!!!

**herm:**Thanks!

**princess of mordor:**Hehehe…Thanks!

**jona:**Thanks!Go ahead and rush me, 'cause I ought to get this thing done. ^_^

**Arabella Figg:**Point of the 1st challenge:the old wizard dude was hungry.Who won:Harry, by a long shot. ^_^Thanks!

**Moon Warrior:***blushes*Ah, wowsers, thank you.And coming from such a wonderful author… *beams*Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.And no, your stuff could never be poo-poo!Do your evil laugh while throwing a dead frog around the room!Now THAT would be interesting. ^-^

**Kelly:**Aw, I'm sorry.Well, not really, but pretend I'm being nice. ^_^Thanks!

**Herm:**Thanks!I'll try.

**Swim Angel:**Ah, yes, poor Draco. ^-^Um…I have a napkin… ^-^Thanks!

**Sear:**He was freaky…^_^Thanks!

**Raven of Death:**Yep, yep.I try and emphasize that a bit."voldie 2 [attack of the clones!]"Oh, that cracks me up each time I read it! ^o^I wish I had HP nightmares!^-^Thanks!

**Kendal:**Oh, no howlers, please!I couldn't stand the embarrassment if one of those came during my school lunch hour! ^-^Thanks!!!

**Roselyn Riddle:**Not bad title… ^_^Will Draco become evil.That is the question. ^-^Thanks!

**Dilandra:**We'll find out more about Draco later.Thanks!

**erin:**Thanks!

**sweets:**Basically, Harry failed mentally, 'cause one blow knocked the determination right out of him.Of course, you can actually take from it whatever you want…It's not too specific.Thanks!

**Julia:**Heehee, you'll find out.Thanks!

**Lonely Dove:**Hehe…wait 'till fic 7. ^-^Thanks!

**minerva401:**Thank you!Picture page?What picture page?Ooh, I'd like to know where! ^_^

**Allison:**Just remember, if you kill me then I can't finish the story!But…er, no, we're not going to find out what voldie went through. *ducks*Oh, think of your own dream! ^-^Well, since Hermione was holding Draco's hand during the spell, she can feel him stronger than Ron can.And I'm not going to answer that question, 'cause it'll give too much away. ^_^But I assure you, Draco's very capable of joining V. *mwa-ha-ha*Hehe, and I'm not saying anything about Azar. ^_^Thank you!!!And I would have delved more into Harry's psyche, but I'm not a master at that like you are!

Well, be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	27. Werewolf

Chapter 27:  Werewolf

            When Harry awoke the next morning, Voldemort was already gone.  He could have kicked himself for sleeping so heavily.  Mumbling, he sorely jumped out of the tree.  He had a crick in his neck and his arm had gone dead, now tingling back into reality.  Looking around a moment, he was about to set off, but stopped.  There, at the base of a tree, sat a girl of about eighteen.  She was looking forlornly at the grass and was so still that Harry was surprised he'd even noticed her.  Her face contained a hollowness that Harry knew he had seen before, and she seemed to be resting after some great strain.  Even her long, light-brown hair looked limp from weakness.  Slowly, he walked up to her.

            "You okay?" he asked quietly.

            She jumped slightly, taking in a quick breath.  Then feebly, she smiled up at him.

            "Yeah," she said, her voice as quiet as a passing breeze, "The transformations just make me tired."

            "So you were the werewolf last night?"

            "Oh my gosh, did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly, "I never know what I'm doing.  Oh, I'm so sorry!"

            "No, no, it's okay.  You scared me a bit, but nothing beyond that."

            "I must look a mess," she laughed slightly.

            "No, you look fine," he smiled, realizing the Veritaserum must have worn off, for he was able to lie again.

            "I'm Katina," she said, holding out her hand.

            "I'm Harry," he smiled, helping her up.

            "Are you at War with that pale man?" she asked, her hazel eyes widening.

            "Yes.  Did you see which way he went?"

            "That way," she said, pointing slightly to the left, "Towards the Hills of Tears.  But you don't want to go there."

            "Why not?" he asked.

            "It's the wrong way.  If you want to go the quickest way to Victory Circle, you head for Lake Flyaway."

            "Victory Circle, Lake Flyaway?  Who made those names?" he laughed.

            "I did," she said, pouting slightly.

            "Oh…um, well…" 

            "I'm just kidding," she smiled, "Well, about the sulking at least.  But you've no time to just stand around talking.  If you're going to win, that is."

            "Oh yeah…uh, which way again?"

            "That way.  Just keep going until you reach the lake."

            Harry hesitated a moment.  "I wish there was something I could do for you…  I don't know the wolfsbane potion or anything like that."

            "No, I'll be all right."

            Still he wavered.  "Why don't you come with me?  Maybe we could get you out of here."

            She gave him a knowing smile, but nodded.  "Human company might be nice for a while."

            So they started walking, the birds the only sound in the woods.  "How come you're here, Katina?" Harry asked to start a conversation.

            She smiled weakly.  "I'll skip the formalities and give it to you straight.  I got sick of life.  Being a werewolf in that world…it was unbearable.  I was in Slytherin house at Hogwarts, but not even my peers supported me.  So one day…I decided to end it all, right then and there."

            Harry's eyes went wide and he looked at her, almost gaping.  "You…you're dead?"

            "No…  My Head of House saved me.  He'd always seemed able to read minds, and when I was alone in that empty classroom, Professor Slytherin appeared from one of the dark corners."

            Now Harry was really staring, and absolutely speechless.

            "He was able to stop me," she continued, still quietly, "but only after promising to help me make my life worthwhile, and free of pain.  And here I am."

            "Professor…Slytherin?  But that was a thousand years ago.  You'd be…well, dead by now."

            "That's one of the beauties of this place.  Time is only a word.  There is no pain or death or suffering, only…life.  And, of course, the occasional War competitor," she smiled warmly, "Though I've never met one as young as you.  Or one with such a vile-looking opponent.  How did you get entangled with him?"

            "I had no choice in the matter.  He killed my parents when I was one, and would have killed me if it weren't for my mum.  My whole life has revolved around him."

            So Harry plunged into his life story, omitting almost no detail.  He told her even more than he had told Azar, yet somehow, it didn't matter.  It was a new experience for him to speak with someone who didn't already know about his life, to whom the name "Harry Potter" was just another name.  He talked for at least an hour, coming right up to the point where he had met her.  There was silence a moment, broken only by the singing of birds, then Katina burst out laughing.  Harry was slightly shocked at first, but her laughter was catching and he soon joined her.

            "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," she said, no longer laughing but merriment still dancing in her eyes, "That was of bad taste.  It's just the birds.  They're so funny."

            "What'd they do?" he asked, looking up.

            "Oh, it's not what they did, but what they said."

            "You can talk to birds?" he asked, slightly amazed.

            "Well, no, not in their language.  I understand them, and they me.  Of course, it's not like I know that that tweet means, "Hi, how are you?" and that one means "Shut your trap!"  I just…understand them.  Is that confusing?"

            "No, I think I know what your saying.  Do you understand other animals?"

            "Oh yes.  When you have a thousand years of free time, you can do almost anything.  Every living thing has a language, and the ability to understand other life forms.  Even the trees have so much to say."

            "Trees?  Um…okay."

            "Hey, don't look at me like I'm mad!  Here, sit down, and listen," she said, pulling him down to sit on the grass, "Now close your eyes, and let your heart listen to them."

            Harry tried this for a second, then burst out laughing at the thought of what he must look like.

            "Hey, at least try," she scolded, "Close your eyes again.  Now empty your mind of thought.  Completely.  There is no one, nothing here but you and the trees.  All that exists is this moment.  Feel them, Harry.  Listen to what they have to say."

            Harry took a deep breath, and listened, trying not to think of the absurdity of the task.  A feeling of calm swept over him, and he actually felt as though it was only him and the trees.  He heard the leaves gently brushing against one another, sounding like a sprinkle of rain, and the gently creak of the branches that swayed way up high, and…he heard them.  It wasn't like someone whispering in his ear, but whispering to his heart.

            "They're sad," he said quietly, opening his eyes, "I'm not quite sure why, but they're sad…  Sad for me."

            "Yes," Katina answered, standing up and helping him do the same, "You understood."

            She started walking again, Harry following.

            "But why are they sad for me?"

            "They sense a great evil in the forest, Harry, and they know it is an evil that wishes to destroy you.  When you told me of your life, they heard too, and they wish that you hadn't needed to go through such hardships.  You are a good person, Harry."

            "Well, I'm no Voldemort," he smiled wanly.

            "You're more than that, Harry.  Good isn't the absence of evil, and evil isn't the absence of good.  You aren't just one or the other.  There are plenty of people somewhere in the middle.  It takes a great deal of courage and strength of heart to be a good person."

            They walked in silence for a while, Harry trying to pick out what the birds were saying.

            "I'm worried for your friend Ron," Katina said suddenly.

            "Really?  Why?"

            "He feels things so strongly.  That can be a wonderful thing, but it can also be dangerous.  When his brother and sister were killed, a seed of hate was planted in him.  He's tried to ignore it, yet it has grown on its own.  He takes his hate out on Draco, trying to blame him for the feeling."

            "How did you know about Ron's brother and sister?" Harry asked quietly.

            "I've found substitutes for a crystal ball.  I confess, Harry, that I knew you were coming here.  I looked at your life, and the lives of your friends, carefully.  I fear for Ron.  He's going to have to stop the hate soon, Harry, or its roots will take hold of his heart, as it has taken the heart of Tom Riddle."

            Harry was nothing short of horrified.  Here was someone comparing his best friend to the man who had made his life miserable.

            "What can I do to help him?" he asked urgently.

            "Almost nothing, I'm afraid.  You can try to gently guide him in the right direction, but the finally decision is Ron's."  She stopped suddenly, looking up.  "We're here."

            Harry looked up, too, and spotted an old, moss-covered wooden sign.  It read ".5 kilometers".  Behind it was a vast lake, with paths heading on either side.  The sign, however, pointed to the left.

            "This is only the sign saying there're .5 kilometers left, Katina.  We have a bit more to go."

            "No, you have a bit more to go.  This is where I leave you, Harry."

            "You're coming with me, remember?" he asked earnestly, "I'm going to take you back to the real world."

            "No, Harry," she said quietly, shaking her head, "My place is here."

            "But…why?  You could be free again, and the wolfsbane will-"

            "No.  No, I can't," her voice quavered slightly, "The world is full of evil.  But here…all is right.  Here, all is peaceful, quiet, and good.  Stay with me, Harry.  You're life has been filled with woe, but you can end that suffering.  You'll never know pain again."

            "Or freedom.  This is a prison, Katina.  A beautiful prison, but a prison nonetheless."

            "I chose my cage, Harry," she whispered, eyes shining with tears, "Imprisonment is better than pain."

            He was silent a moment, unable to believe that someone could actually believe such a thing.

            "Not for me," he finally said with a firm quietude, "Freedom is priceless.  It is something that you must hold onto, no matter how Fear tries to pull it from your grasp.  If you let go of Freedom, Fear has won.  We can't let Fear win, Katina.  I won't let it win."

            She nodded sadly, then suddenly looked up, cocking her ear to the wind.

            "He's coming," she whispered.

            "Who?"

            "I'm sorry, Harry," she apologized, "I didn't want to, but I had no choice.  I had to give him a chance, and he took it.  Please forgive me."

            Harry was completely lost.

            "Remember," she said with a stern command, "Right at the rock that looks like an eagle, past the weeping willow, and behind Little Brother Falls.  I pray that you win, for you have a good soul.  Good bye, Harry."

            With a flight-like swiftness, she disappeared into the woods, leaving Harry alone.  But not for long.  He heard footsteps approaching and turned to face the last person he wanted to see.  Lord Voldemort had arrived.

            "How did you get here?" they both gasped.

            "A girl showed me the way," they answered simultaneously.

            "No she didn't, she showed me!" each argued.

            They were silent a moment, trying to sort out what exactly had been said.

            "But…how?  She can't have been with you and me," Harry asked, perplexed.

            Voldemort scowled.  "I should have known that girl would help you, too.  She seemed the type.  A double-image spell, no doubt."

            A feeling of numbness crept through Harry.  Katina had sympathized with his suffering, and yet fed the person who had caused him the most pain.  He couldn't help thinking it was like Cho all over again.

            Without another word, Voldemort headed swiftly down the path.  Harry was about to rush off ahead of him, but stopped.  If he went ahead of him, then Voldemort could simply follow him to the end.  So Harry hurried after him, but kept out of sight.  It wasn't long before there came a fork in the road, a stone shaped like an eagle spreading its wings for flight between the paths.  Voldemort stopped, but only for a moment before heading down the right path.

            It felt as though a pot were boiling over inside of him, and Harry gritted his teeth, though not hard enough to stop tears from coming to his eyes.  He wanted to sit down right there, and never get up again.  She had betrayed him.  He knew it shouldn't bother him like this, but it seemed to unearth wounds from last year, hurt that had not yet healed.  Blinking furiously, he took a deep breath and tried to loosen the tightness in his throat.  He had to go on.

            Running as quietly as he could, Harry stayed beyond the forest's edge, trying to catch up to Voldemort without the man knowing it.  Then the forest faded away as he came to a river, the only tree near it a weeping willow.  He looked around, spotting a large waterfall a while upstream.  Voldemort was nowhere in sight, and for the shortest of moments, Harry hoped that the man had gotten lost.

            Suddenly, ropes seemed to spring from the forest, wrapping tightly around Harry's arms and legs and causing him to fall.  With a triumphant sneer, Voldemort stepped from the forest.

            "So close, and yet so far away, eh, Potter?"

            "You can't do this, Voldemort!" Harry yelled angrily.

            "No one's stopping me."

            "But…  You can't!  The rules!  We're connected!  It…it…it's not fair!"

            With a casual wave of his wand, Voldemort made a strip of duck tape slap over Harry's mouth.  "Well, when life is fair, let me know, 'cause I'll watch for flying pigs.  Of course, without a soul, you won't have much time to tell me."

            Giving Harry one last laugh, Voldemort headed off toward the waterfall.  Harry tried to sit up, but only managed in rolling onto his stomach and inching his way a little closer to the willow.  He felt panic flowing through him, but tried to stop it, knowing it wouldn't do any good.  Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind, trying to figure a way out of this.  He looked up, seeing Voldemort disappear behind the waterfall.  No matter how he tried to stop them, tears slowly started coursing down his cheeks.  He buried his face in the grass, sobbing silently.

            'I'm powerless, and Voldemort is walking unchallenged into victory,' he thought bitterly.

            'No he's not.'

            Harry looked up.  Had he just heard that?  No…he didn't hear it, not even in his head.  But he knew it was true.  The wrong way…  Voldemort had gone the wrong way.  Somehow, Harry knew it.  But…then where was Little Brother Falls?

            Suddenly, though not a breath of wind stirred the air, the hanging branches of the willow started swaying, all in the same way.  Harry looked toward where they pointed, and saw, a number of meters downstream, a small waterfall.  It could barely be called a waterfall, but was there nonetheless.  So he had time.  But what good was time when you were bound hand and foot?

            As if to answer him, the ropes fell to his sides.  He looked at them, cut hastily by a knife, with nothing short of astonishment.  Glancing up quickly, he only managed to glimpse a figure rushing off into the woods.  Katina.  Harry smiled slightly.  She hadn't betrayed him after all.  Quickly tearing away the tape, Harry ran downstream to the waterfall.  Wading across the river, he quickly found that the rock behind the falls fell away into a cavern.  Giving a final glance at the falls Voldemort had gone behind, he entered the dark depths.

            Beyond the dull roar of the falling water was shear darkness, damp and slimy.  Harry quickly lit his wand, walking along the beaten path.  He hadn't gone far when the slope steepened, and then turned into stone steps.  Making his way cautiously along the slippery surface, Harry felt his heart pound against his chest.  He watched each step he took, calming his haywire nerves.  When his foot finally entered into a beam of light, Harry looked up in surprise.  The stairs ended, going onto a vast expanse of field.  And there, quite a while away but close enough to spell victory, was a small uplift of ground, flattened into a circle.  Two specters stood in the middle of the circle and with a jolt, Harry recognized them as himself and Draco.  Taking a cautious look around, Harry stepped into the field…and sunk right into it.

            He came up spluttering and coughing.  Water.  The circle was surrounded by water.  Harry wondered a moment why an illusion spell had been placed on it, but quickly started swimming for the center.  He kept his eyes on his target.  Suddenly, the water in front of the island broke, a red hump coming above the surface.  Harry froze, watching it apprehensively.  Then it sunk back into the water.  Waiting a moment before starting to swim again, Harry was surprised his heart hadn't pounded its way out of his chest.  Only ten meters to go…  Harry felt something bump his leg.  He jumped, spinning around in the water, but seeing nothing.  With all the strength he could muster, Harry swam as fast as he could for the island.

            Suddenly, something clutched onto his leg, and Harry was pulled underwater.  Thinking quickly, he kicked out of the creature's grasp and came coughing to the surface.  Looking around wildly, he saw the beast's back surface again.  It looked like a…giant lobster?  A kraken!  Connerly had taught him about these sea-faring beasts that could grow to the size of a small island.  Her stories of their attacks had made half the class sick, and now Harry was facing a real one.

            Pulling out his wand, Harry started kicking furiously for the island.  In his panic, he managed to hear the water sucking as the kraken went underwater once more.  Gasping in surprise, Harry felt himself pulled underwater again.  The kraken's grip was stronger now, and the curse Harry screamed at it simply bounced off its hard shell.  Harry hit and kicked against the beast, but it did no good; the shell was too hard.  He felt it chewing on his shoe, and panicked, planting his free foot into the soft flesh of its face.  Flying up to the surface again, Harry struggled to swim to the island.  The kraken came up, too.  Not waiting for the creature to act, Harry yelled a stunning curse.  With a gurgled cry, the creature slipped under.

            Breathing hard, Harry turned back to the island.  He was right at its edge, and his own "ghost" self smiled down at him, reaching out a hand to help him up.

            "No!"

            Harry spun around, seeing Voldemort rushing to the top of the stone stairs.

            "Yes," Harry said back, "The war's over."

            And Harry reached up, grabbing the spirit's hand.  A bright white light enveloped them, and Harry felt himself soaring through the air, back to the Hall of Adversity.

~*~*~

A/N: I just wanted to comment on the bizarreness of thought. I added that werewolf attack scene just for lack of anything to put, and look where it's taken me? Ain't life odd?

Before you ask, yes, Harry's thoughts on freedom are exactly what I feel. That scene came to me after we said the Pledge of Allegiance last Friday. I hope all of America feels the same way.

Wow…bad chapter. Esspecially that ending. Can anyone say "cop-out"? Gad, my laziness sickens me. Oh well.

As always, thank you my wonderful reviewers!

**Roselyn riddle:** Thanks!

**vmr:** Thanks!

**jona:** No need for jealously, Jo. Not with the wonderful stuff you write. "Afy", eh? lol ^-^ Thank you!

**Lady Grizabella:** "Oh my what a lovely surprise, [chapters] popping up before my eyes!" lol, a kiddle song. ^_^ Thank you!

**princess of mordor:** My brain went on a fritz, and I couldn't think of any way to make Harry and moldy Voldy talk again, so…eh. Well, thanks!

**Swim Angel:** Hehehe… We'll see. Thanks!

**The Jolly Dollar:** Down with homework!!!! ^_^ Hee, thanks!

**Dilandra:** Thanks!

**Scarlet Phoenix:** Actually, no real time is passing right now. The point we left Hogwarts at is actually quite a ways away in Harry's time. Er…yes, a little confusing, but it'll all come together in the end. Thanks for reviewing!

**Julia:** ^_^ Thanks!

**swardlaw:** Thanks! Er, uh…very good question… I'll ask Harry about that. ^_^

**sweets:** I dunno. I just copped out. (*gr* I hate it when I do that!) Thanks!

**Katrina Skyfrost:** Thanks!

**Super saya-Jin Gotan:** I'm a poet and I know it. I can rhyme anytime. ^_^ Thanks!

Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou!!!!

One more thing to add. Due to the fact that AuthorAlert is uh… not available to everyone, I'm doing my own. If you want to be "alerted" each time I put up a new story, chapter, etc., send an email (gad, I feel so big-headed saying this, but oh well) to ady@teen.com Of course, my fellow Riddles can ignore that 'cause it'll be a cold day in Hades before I forget to remind them to come and give me more reviews. ^_^

Well, stayed tuned for the next installment, same bat time, same bat channel. (*sigh* I loved that show)

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	28. Weighing Words

Chapter 28:  Weighing Words

            "She tricked me!" Voldemort cried indignantly, "The lying, cheating, little-"

            "Far from it, dear Tom," the old wizard quickly interjected, "She told both you and Harry the same directions to the Circle.  Harry was just fortunate enough that you gave him time to think things through."

            Harry could have sworn he saw steam puff from Voldemort's ears.

            "Well then," the wizard said pleasantly, "Any questions?  I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.  The truth is, after all, generally preferable to lies."

            Harry looked up sharply, surprised but not sure why.  Though he couldn't see it, he could have sworn the old wizard had winked at him.  There was something about that voice…

            "Who are you?" he asked gingerly.

            "Ah, a question I'm happy to answer." 

            The wizened wizard pulled back the hood of his cloak.

            "Dumbledore…" Voldemort whispered, half in surprise, half in terror.

            The Hogwarts' headmaster smiled slightly.  Harry could do nothing but stare.

            Suddenly Voldemort plunged a hand into his robes, pulling out his wand and aiming it straight at Dumbledore.  "Foolish move, revealing yourself, old man," he said with a blood-curdling smile, "My two archenemies…could I have planned this any better?"

            Harry quickly reached for his wand, but too late.  "No!"  "Avada Kedavra!"

            But instead of destroying the only wizard believed stronger than Voldemort, the curse shot straight through him, hitting into the wall with a thunderous crack.  Both Harry and Voldemort were frozen in shock, but Dumbledore remained relaxed.

            "My poor Tom.  Is that your answer for everything?" he said sadly, softly, "I often look back to the days when you were my pupil and wonder what I could have done…what I could have said…to save you from this evil path.  Why, Tom?"

            For a moment, something seemed to flash in the man's red eyes.  Harry wasn't sure if it was real or imagined, but they seemed to fade almost to blue.  Harry barely had time to marvel at this before the normal color rushed back, as lurid blood red as before.

            "How did you live?" he hissed quietly.

            "Your spells cannot harm that which is not made of flesh and blood," Dumbledore said, smiling.

            "Professor?" Harry asked, a little frightened.

            "No, Harry," Dumbledore said, apparently reading his mind, "I'm not a spirit.  At least not in the sense you mean.  When I defeated Grindelwald, a part of me was left behind to guide the next pair of opponents through their tasks.  I age, just as the body, but I live only until a new winner comes to replace me.  Harry…a part of you shall take my place."

            Voldemort cried out in rage, rushing forward in protest, but Dumbledore raised a hand and the Dark Lord froze, definitely not on his own accord.

            "You cannot harm him here, Voldemort," Dumbledore said forcefully, "The consequences of your pact are all either of you shall pay."

            Voldemort glared, but was powerless.

            "Now, Harry," Dumbledore smiled, "let's give the next generation of sufferers a benevolent guide to help them through their War."

            Dumbledore walked over to a wall, one that had been blank when Harry had come, and was now draped by a tapestry that had formed itself without the boy's knowing it.  He looked it over in wide-eyed wonder.  There, woven into the very fabrics, played out the trials, like a movie.  The bake-off was so real, Harry almost laughed to see it again.  He didn't look at the second trial; he didn't want to relive either his or Voldemort's memory.  Then the final trial…Harry couldn't believe that it had just happened to him moments before, that it had even been real.

            And there, eye level with Harry, was a portion of the tapestry that had just finished weaving itself, the only portion that was motionless.  In the design of wool and dye, reaching out, as though his hand were pressed against a pane of glass, was the image of…himself.  Harry couldn't help but gape.  It looked just like him, except it wore a cloak of deep maroon, lined with gold.

            "Hold your hand against his," Dumbledore instructed gently.

            Gingerly, Harry placed his hand against the fabric hand of his image.  Yet its warmth and texture were unlike fabric.  By instinct alone, Harry slowly stepped backward.  When his hand should have left the tapestry, though, he felt it still against something.  He walked further back, and saw his woolen image step gradually from the fabric, becoming as real as he was.  In a daze, he slowly lowered his hand, his twin doing the same, but with a smile rather than wide-eyes.  Though he knew otherwise, Harry couldn't help but think he was simply looking into a mirror.

            "Now you shall go back to where you began," Dumbledore said, interrupting the silence, "No time shall have passed, and you will be unable to disclose the events that took place here.  Your agreement shall be fulfilled, and you cannot try and go back against it.  It is a finality that can't be broken by anything, or anyone."

            Dumbledore nodded at each of the competitors, and then placed his hand gently on the shoulder of Harry's double.  With that, he turned to another tapestry and simply walked into it.  A fabric headmaster now looked back at them, and though he was frozen in time, his eyes seemed to hold that familiar sparkle Harry knew so well.

            Then Harry's twin motioned for Harry to stand by Voldemort.  The boy did so, still unbelieving that he wasn't looking into a mirror.  The image smiled knowingly at his origin and pulled up the hood of his cloak, hiding his face in darkness.  Then, with a swift finality, he raised his hands above his head.  Harry felt a sudden wind pull at him, felt himself flying through the air, seeing nothing but white.

            And then they were back; back in the dark forest, Draco still suspended where he had been left.  The fire was burning as strong as it had been seemingly so long ago.

            "Release him," Harry said sternly, not even letting the shock wear off.

            Voldemort glared, but knew he had to follow their agreement.

            "Fine, you won, Potter," Voldemort said, yet there was something about his nonchalant voice that set Harry ill at ease.

            With a wave of his wand, Voldemort released Draco.  The light around the boy disappeared and he fell to the ground, looking up perplexed.

            "What's-"

            He stopped when he spotted Voldemort and Harry, staring at them speechlessly.

            "And now, Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, a mad glint in his eyes, "you're mine."

            Harry felt the color drain from his face.  "What?  I won.  We agreed-"

            "That if you won, Mr. Malfoy would go free.  I never said anything about you going free."

            Harry didn't wait another moment, but turned to run.  He had scarcely taken a step when the Cruciatus Curse hit him.  He fell, the pain searing through his body, leaving only room enough for one thought; "This is the end…"

~*~*~

A/N: *grins* I actually have all the chapters up to 31 written right now, but I'm going to put at least a day between each post. Heehee, I love knowing what's going to happen! *tee-hee!* I like these next few chapters. I've had them written for a while now, just waiting to get to this point. *giggle* I'm so excited for the HP movie!!!

Thank you my loverly reviewers!

**Sandra Solaria Dees:** Thanks!

**Scarlet Phoenix:** Yep. Thanks very much!

**sweets:** Thanks! Voldemort did win the 2nd, but not the 3rd. Now what happens? This. ^_^

**1:** Thanks!

**Moon Warrior:** Ha… Ha. *cough* No, MW is VERY funny! Most of the time. Some times. Okay, so maybe never. Oh, you know I'm joking! Raid? My, you are nice, warm, and caring. ^-^ Thanks! I'll hop over there right after I get this up.

**~*Kelly*~:** Thanks!

**Super saya-jin Gotan:** *laughs* You ought to know better than to trust the Weasley twins! ^-^ Thanks!

**abbey:** Thanks! And Draco… ^_^ Let's just say we haven't yet gotten to the point where Hermione feels a pain on her arm. *bwa-ha-ha* Thanks!

Thank you all!!!!

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady

PS- Oh…my…gosh… I came this *indicates something smaller than a millimeter* close to posting Chapter 29 instead of 28. *breathes hard* NOT a mistake I want to make!


	29. Nowhere To Go

Chapter 29:  Nowhere To Go

            The pain only lasted a few seconds, stopping abruptly.  Turning, his mind in a haze, Harry saw Draco struggling to take the Dark Lord's wand from him.  No shoddy deed below the man, Voldemort kicked Draco away, and pointed his wand to curse the boy.  Harry, however, was quicker.

            "Erauyowere!" he cried.

            Voldemort turned sharply toward Harry, but quickly found out his feet couldn't move.  He fell over, swearing, his feet still planted firmly on the ground.  Losing no time, for he knew the spell wouldn't last for long, Harry broke out in a run, snatching Draco out of his shock by the neck of his robes.

            "Now what?" Draco called as they ran.

            "Do you know a way out of here?"

            "No idea."

            "Then just keep running."

            "Oh, brilliant plan, Potter."

            "What, you have a better one?"

            "As a matter of fact, I do."

            With that, Draco leapt up, grabbing onto a tree branch above him.  He quickly pulled himself up, then helped Harry do the same.  They climbed as high as they dared, not resting for a second until they thought they were safe.

            Harry and Draco clutched to the tree branches, trying to catch their breaths.  However, they weren't given much time before a blazing red curse rushed through the leaves, inches from Harry.

            "He's found us; we're dead.  He's found us; we're dead," Harry moaned in a panic.

            "He hasn't found us," Draco whispered firmly, "He's just shooting curses sporadically."

            Suddenly, another curse rushed through the branches right between them.

            "Then again, I could be wrong."

            "No, you think?  Come on, we've got to keep moving."

            "We're in a tree," Draco said condescendingly, "There're only so many places we can go!"

            "Yeah, and who's brilliant idea was it to come up here in the first place?"

            Draco didn't get a chance to answer before a roaring wind seemed to rush from nowhere, encircling and pulling at them.

            "He's trying to knock us out of the tree!" Draco yelled above the howling, "Just hold on!"

            "This is it!" Harry said, panicking again, "I'm gonna die being blown out of a tree with a stupid Slytherin!"

            Draco turned sharply toward him, glaring, but saw that Harry was serious.  The boy was clutching tight to the tree with his eyes shut.  He looked like he was about to cry.  For what very well could have been the first time in his life, Draco felt sorry for Harry Potter.

            "No you're not!" he said with more courage than he felt, "Go, Harry!  I'll distract him and hold him off as long as I can!"

            Harry opened his eyes, looking at Draco in surprise.  He felt much of the panic leave him, knowing that he wasn't in this alone.

            "I went through the Waning Wizards' War for you, Draco!" Harry called back, "I'm not about to leave now!"

            The wind died down to an eerie silence, and Draco was looking at Harry with wide eyes.

            "You…you went through the Waning Wizards' War for me?  I don't…know what to say…  I-"

            "Think you could save it for later?" Harry said, with a slightly pained look, "We need to keep our minds on what's happening."

            Some of the branches suddenly shook violently, causing the boys to jump.

            "He's climbing up…" Harry whispered.

            Draco looked around, praying for an escape…and found it.

            "Harry!  Harry, that branch!" he hissed excitedly, "We can jump from there to the other tree!"

            "What?!  Are you nuts?!"

            "Oh yeah, and staying in a tree with Voldemort is perfectly sane!  Just follow me."

            Draco let go of the trunk and walked onto the outstretched branch, clutching to the leaves above his head.  The branch bent with his added weight, but he tried to ignore that.  When he had gone as far as he dared, Draco took a deep breath and leapt for all he was worth.  He landed squarely on the nearest branch, clutching onto it with both arms and legs.  After a bit of shuffling around, he managed to sit up and gestured for Harry to follow.

            Hearing Voldemort swearing slightly under his breath, Harry knew it was now or never.  He hurried out onto the end of the branch, preparing to jump.  Pushing hard against the branch with his legs, he felt it bend further…and snap.  He hadn't jumped far enough and found himself going right past the branch Draco was on.  In a panic, he managed to grab hold of the end of the next branch, hanging on for dear life.

            "Draco!"

            "Just hold on, Harry!  I'm coming!"

            Before Draco could find a way down to Harry, however, he spotted Voldemort emerging onto the branch they had so recently left.  The man looked at Draco, and then slowly looked down to where Harry was dangling.

            "Like shooting fish in a barrel," Voldemort smiled, bringing out his wand.

            Draco looked down in horror at Harry, who was oblivious to the danger he was in.  Almost by instinct, Draco launched himself off the branch, straight at Harry.  Harry watched this with wide eyes, unable to understand why Draco was heading in a beeline for him.

            "What the-"

            Draco collided into him, and they fell five meters, landing roughly on the ground.

            "What do you think you're doing, Draco?!" Harry yelled.

            "Voldemort was about to use you for target practice," Draco moaned, in obvious pain.

            "What are you…" Harry started to say, but then he glanced the hole that had been burned into the back of Draco's robe.  It was still smoking.

            "You…you saved my life…"

            "That doesn't mean that I like you," Draco said, holding up his hand.  He tried to smile, but winced instead.

            Another curse brought their attention back.

            "Run," Harry said, picking Draco up.

            They sped through the forest, but Harry noticed Draco was lagging behind, and limping as well.

            "Hurry, Draco!"

            "It's my leg," the boy grimaced, "I must have twisted it or something."

            "How did I know you were going to say that?"

            Harry tried to help him along, but they realized the going was too slow.  Looking around, he pulled Draco under a tree, where the roots had made a suitable hiding spot.  They weren't there too long before they heard Voldemort approach.

            "You might as well give yourselves up now," the man called, "There's no escape, no town around for kilometers.  I'll find you, sooner or later."

            His steps on the leafy ground grew closer, and the two fugitives held their breath, expecting Voldemort's face to appear at any moment.  And then, the steps started fading.  Harry could have cheered; Voldemort was going the wrong way.

            "Okay, I can't hear him anymore," Harry said, "Do you think you can run?"       

            "Yes, but not far.  Definitely not a kilometer."

            "Then we'll have to find another way."

            "This is impossible," Draco moaned.

            "No it's not.  We just need to find a means of getting back to Hogwarts."

            Draco sighed.  "What we need is a miracle."

            "Harry!"

            The two boys whipped around, squinting in the darkness to find the voice's origin.  Suddenly, a figure appeared and dove between them.  Harry felt his heart jump into his throat, clutched by a fear greater than he had yet experienced.

            "Azar?!  What are you doing here?!  It's dangerous!  You could get killed!"

            "It's nice to see you, too," she grinned.

            "How did you find us?" Draco asked, a little wide-eyed.

            "I'll explain later," she said, "First, we have to get out of here."

            "What do you think we've been trying to do, mudblood?" Draco hissed.

            "You don't have to accept my help, Sir Prissy," she snapped, "You can just wait here for Voldemort and hope he turns out to be a nice guy.  Is that what you want to do?  Hm?"

            Draco looked at the ground sheepishly.

            "Changed your mind, eh?" Azar smiled, her normal air of relaxation coming back a bit, "Okay then.  When I say 'go', we jump up and you two follow me.  Oh, and run like your life depends on it, 'cause it does.  Ready?  Go!"

            They burst out of their hiding place, pumping their legs for all they were worth.  Harry and Draco had some trouble keeping Azar in sight as they ducked tree branches and dodged bushes.  They came to a bit of a clearing, the grass rough and past their knees.  Azar bolted into the woods on the other side and the two boys followed quickly.  When they cut around a tree—first Harry, then Draco—they found Azar mounting a broom.

            "Hop on," she said, smiling at them, "I only have one."

            Draco quickly scrambled over, taking a seat right behind her.  Harry, however, hesitated.

            "C'mon, Harry," Azar said, "I've got a seat saved for you, right up front."

            Again, the boy didn't move.  He stared at her, wondering…wondering how she had conveniently arrived to save them; wondering how she just happened to have brought a broom; wondering about the note he'd received at the first of the year stating "Know your friends, and all goes well."  Under its own will, his mind brought back the memories of last year, of a girl he thought he had loved and had thought he could trust…

            "Harry, this is Azar," she said softly, seemingly reading his mind, "Azar Zundel, Seeker wannabe and proud owner of 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' Little Kit of Mayhem'.  You can trust me…"

            Harry glanced back at the open field, spotting Voldemort making his way across it.  Slowly, he turned back to Azar, looking at her intensely.  He stared into her eyes, trying to see a hint of malice.  All those crystal blue depths held was love, complete and pure.

            "Okay, let's ride!" he grinned, hoping on in front of Azar.

            Suddenly, Voldemort burst past a nearby tree.  He stopped, shocked at finding the three so out in the open.

            "Bye-bye, Voldie," Azar grinned, and they pushed off, soaring into the sky.

            Harry gave a quick glance back, seeing Voldemort rush into the clearing, staring after them.  He felt his smile widen.

            "We've done it!" he cheered, giving a triumphant whoop.

            "Uh, no we haven't!" Draco yelled, panic in his voice.

            The other two spun around, gaping.  Voldemort was soaring right behind them, his own broom in hand.

            "Where the heck did he get a broom?!" Azar gasped.

            "He summoned it or something!" Draco answered.

            Suddenly, a streak of red flew past them, followed by one of yellow.

            "Oh, crikey, he's throwing curses at us!" Azar cried, ducking low, "It's time to show your skills, Seeker boy!"

            Harry started flying for all he was worth, constantly looking back so he could dodge each curse as it came.  Voldemort, however, seemed to be catching on and sent three curses in a row, one to each side and another straight at their broom.

            "Hang on!" Harry yelled, pulling up sharply.

            They shot upwards, and Draco gave a yell, his hands slipping from Azar's waist.  Reacting quickly, Azar reached out and grabbed Draco's hand.

            "Not that I encourage our close quarters, but hold on tight, Draco!" Azar scolded, tugging the boy back onto the broom, "You're supposed to be a Seeker, for crying out loud!"

            "He's getting closer, Harry!" Draco yelled, gripping Azar's waist firmly.

            "I know that, Draco!"

            "Draco, trade me spots!  Quickly!" Azar suddenly shouted

            "What are you doing, Azar?" Harry called back to her as the two managed to switch places on the broom without falling.

            "You'll see!  Just keep flying straight for a moment!"

            "Oh no…  You are not doing what I think you're doing!"

            "Oh yeah?  Watch me!"

            And with that, she quickly stood on the broom and leapt off, landing right on Voldemort.

~*~*~

A/N: Another day, another chapter. I like this one, but not as much as the next one. *grins* I think I'm developing a new taste for cliffies. Ah, I'm in too good a mood to bash myself. Poor Zar-zar… ^_^ 'Nuff said.

Thank you, you wonderful lovely people, for taking time to review my stuff! I know you could just read it and think, "Eh, okay." or "That was crap-tacular.", but I'm so glad you take the time to tell me so!

**Katrina Skyfrost:** Thanks! Oh, do I know it! My brothers have learned to keep away from me each time a trailer comes on or I'll squeeze the living daylights out of them. ^_^

**Allison:** Allison, Allison, Allison. You have too much faith in my compassion for lil' Harry. ^_^ I'm pretty sure he'd prefer death to… um, never mind. *cough* Well, speaking of people who need to post more chapters… *gives piercing, Hermione-like look of disapproval* Literally, there are some days I think, "Oh WHY won't Allison put up another chapter?!" When was your last update, August 24? Let's see that's… WAY TOO LONG!!! Maybe I just won't post the next chapter 'till you get a new one up… Gah, no! I'm too review hungry… Just hurry and write, pweety pweese? *puppy dog eyes* Thanks for the review, though!

**Scarlet Phoenix:** Oh, I assure you, he can die, and will. Some day or another. ^_^ Thanks!

**Starie_88:** Thanks!

**DJay:** Thanks, I'll try. ^_^


	30. Watching Death (ooh, ominous)

Chapter 30:  Watching Death

            "No!" Harry yelled, screeching to a halt.

            Voldemort's broom, with both riders unable to steer at the moment, streaked right past him.

            "What was she thinking?!" Harry yelled, trying to follow the haphazard flying of the runaway broom.

            "Stop, Harry!" Draco yelled, yanking on the back of his robes.

            Normally Harry would have just ignored him, but the sight before his eyes caused him to stop out of instinct.  Azar and Voldemort had managed to untangle themselves and were now facing each other, their knees holding tight to the broom.  Voldemort had his wand out, and Azar was fighting with both hands to keep him from using it.  He struggled to pull it out of her grasp, but because he was also keeping the broom steady, they were at an apex.  Harry started searching his robes for his wand, but as he was still in a bit of shock, he had little luck.

            "Draco, get your wand out!"

            " 'Kay…I…I can't find it!  He must have taken it from me!  Oh my gosh…" Draco gaped, staring over Harry's shoulder.  "She's tickling him…"

            Harry spun back around.  Just as Draco had said, Azar was tickling Lord Voldemort, one of her "special self-defense moves" that she had used on Harry numerous times.  If he hadn't been so worried for Azar's life, Harry probably would have laughed out loud.  In that moment of the Dark Lord's weakness, Azar quickly withdrew her hand and snatched away his wand.  However, she lost her balance in the process.

            "Azar!" Harry cried as she tumbled off the broom, snatching the handle last-minute.

            Dangling by one hand, Azar looked up at Voldemort, her heart thumping.

            "Give me that wand, girl!" the Dark Lord roared, "And I might consider sparing your life!"

            She looked down at the wand in her hand, and then slowly back at him.  Placing the end of it against her hip and giving a swift tug, Azar snapped the wand in half, causing Voldemort to cry out in anger.  As she let go of the wand, letting the pieces drop hundreds of feet to the ground, she gave the Dark Lord a triumphant smile.  He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to eye level, Azar realizing for the first time just how strong the man was.

            "I was giving you a chance," he hissed, making her wince with pain, "You'll pay for your defiance."

            Suddenly, Azar was almost pulled from his hold.  Harry and Draco had flown up and were trying to free her.  Harry had her around the waist, Draco had her by the leg, and they were flying the broom with all their might in the opposite direction.  But Voldemort wasn't letting go.

            "Harry!" Azar yelled, "You're going to tear my arm off!"

            Draco suddenly got an idea.  Letting go of Azar, he reached up and started pulling at Voldemort's hand, trying to force it open.  Azar quickly caught on, using her free hand to do the same task.  Finally, Voldemort released her wrist.  The broom seemed to snag on something, but Harry quickly pulled away, racing off and holding tight to Azar's waist.  He didn't even pause, for he knew Voldemort would be right on their tail.

            "Harry!"

            "Get on the broom, Az-"

            "Harry, he-"

            "Get on the broom then tell-"

            "Harry, he's got Draco!" Azar screamed at him.

            He almost dropped her as he screeched to a halt.

            "He grabbed Draco by the robes as we flew off!" Azar said, scrambling onto the broom.

            They spun around, and froze.  Apparently Voldemort had caught the boy by the neck of his robes, for Draco was hanging, and it was evident by the look on his face, and the choking sensation each of them, felt that he was being strangled.

            "Come and save your friend, Harry Potter!" Voldemort cried, smiling menacingly, "He's losing air by the second!"

            Before Harry could move, Voldemort whipped a dagger from his belt and held it against the hanging boy's neck.

            "Or maybe I should just get it over with," the man hissed, terror registering on Draco's face.

            Draco's friends sat frozen, their eyes pleading that this was only a dream.  But as quickly as Voldemort had placed the blade against Draco's throat, he withdrew it.

            "No, this traitor doesn't deserve such mercy.  You'll get to watch him die slowly, Harry Potter."

            Flying into action, Harry and Azar sped back to where Voldemort hovered and each grabbed hold of one of Draco's legs.  They pulled hard, but felt the choking sensation ever increasing and realized they were doing more harm than good.  Harry reached up, trying to pry Voldemort's fingers from Draco's robes.

            "Watch out!"

            Azar yanked him down, causing the broom to dive and Voldemort's blade to miss Harry by centimeters.  Harry flew out of the man's reach, and then turned around to face him again.  He was trying to think of something they could do.

            "Is that it?" Lord Voldemort mocked, the blade glinting in the moonlight, "You give up?  You're just going to let him die?"

            Harry and Azar stared helplessly.  Voldemort's grasp was too strong for them to pull Draco away without killing the boy, but if they tried to get closer…there was that dagger.

            Harry looked at Draco with a sinking heart.  The boy was grabbing at his collar, futilely trying to open the airway.  He seemed to be trying to scream for help, but no words escaped his mouth.  His legs kicked the air, trying to stand on ground that wasn't there.  On his face was a look of pure terror and pleading.  Draco reached up a hand, trying to find a hold, but only getting that which was slowly draining him of life.  He tried to fight off Voldemort, but the attempt was so weak that Azar gave an anguished cry.

            "We've got to do something, Harry!" she said, voice quivering, "He's going to die."

            "What can we do?" he answered, tears shining in his eyes, "Oh God, please help him." 

            Harry wanted more than anything to look away as Draco's life gradually faded from him, but his eyes refused to.  Draco's hand fell to his side.  He'd given up fighting, now just waiting for it to be over.

            "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

            Voldemort's screams of pain suddenly echoed through the sky, the dagger dropping from his hand.  Harry and Azar sensed a sharp pain in their left arms, but ignored it as Voldemort began writhing in agony.  Unable to hold on through the pain, the Dark Lord dropped Draco, and then he and his broom crashed out of control into some nearby trees.  Harry raced to Draco's falling figure, and Azar quickly caught the boy, though almost falling off the broom in doing so.  They pulled him onto the broom between them.

            "Draco!  Draco, are you all right?!" Harry demanded quickly, alarmed at the dazed look on Draco's face and the fact that his eyes were half-closed.

            "I…I'm alive," he whispered hoarsely, as though he didn't quite believe it himself.

            Azar laughed out loud, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged the boy with all her might.  Harry even managed to give Draco a one-armed hug, though he kept the other hand down to steady the broom.

            "Don't you ever do that to us again, Draco Malfoy!" Azar exclaimed, "We thought you were dead!"

            "C-can we go home?" he asked weakly.

            "Sure thing," Harry smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes so he could see clearly.

            "It's about a half-hour's flight that way," Azar said, pointing to their left.

            Harry turned the broom and they set off.

            "I think my arm's hurt," Draco said after a while, coming more and more into consciousness.

            "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Azar said, "Here, let me check it."

            She grabbed his left arm gently and pulled back the sleeve.  On the forearm was a jagged cut that was bleeding profusely.

            "The dagger must have sliced him on its way down."

            "Is he okay?" Harry asked, glancing back.

            "Yeah, he should be fine.  I'll just magic up a bandage.  That should suffice until we get him to the hospital wing."

            "Er…mind talking to me, not around me?" Draco suggested with a hint of a smile.

            "Bah, who wants to talk to you?" Azar laughed.

            "People in glass houses, Azar," Draco grinned.

            "What?"

            "That didn't come out right.  I was meaning that saying, you know…people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones or…never mind."

            "Well I guess it's apparent that you're back to your old self," Harry smiled.

            "I'm still a little dizzy."

            "Just keep breathing," Azar suggested, "Then it should go away."

            Harry thought a moment, then asked, to no one in particular, "Why did Voldemort let go?"

            "The Waning Wizard's War," Draco answered without hesitation.

            "What?" Azar asked, surprised.

            "Ohhhh…" Harry said, it dawning on him, "We agreed that he'd let you go…  He couldn't go back on that, so he was forced to free you…"

            "I repeat:  what?"

            "It's a long story, Azar."

            "Good, 'cause we have a long flight."

            So Harry plunged into what had happened that night, realizing that he would have little trouble taking up the half-hour's time.

****

            The group at Hogwarts had been sitting in almost complete silence for the last half hour.  No one had even bothered to leave Dumbledore's office.  Hermione had felt nothing else from Draco, either because his panic had ebbed or he was…gone.  She didn't even want to think about the latter possibility.

            "What's that?" Ron asked suddenly, cocking his head.

            It grew even more silent, if possible, everyone straining their ears.  It sounded like someone was banging on the stone wall.  Then they heard someone crying out and they all jumped up, rushing to Dumbledore's office door.  Dumbledore was the first to the bottom of the stairwell, opening the secret entrance to find a very distraught Azar.

            "Oh Professor!" she cried, "Please come quick!  He needs help!  He's dying!"

~*~*~

A/N: *grins* Help, my head is swelling! I'm in too good a mood to belittle myself. Oh wait, someone else already did. Ha, no need! But wait! NOOO!!! My head is swelling more because of it! Ah well, who can be in a bad mood when the HP movie is so near? (And I got tickets! *cheers*)

Wow, 'nuff of that. Well, I hope this is another bit of a cliffy. Wow, Chapter 30 already? Man, one more chapter and I'm gonna have to start using my brain again. ^_^

Thank you, my wonderful reviewers! There's nothing quite like reading a fresh batch of reviews, whether glowing or degrading! No, really. I enjoy people telling me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it and be a better writer for it.

**Super saya-jin Gotan:** Hehe… Thanks!

**Moon Warrior:** Ooh, ooh, ooh!!! Of course I want to be in there! (Especially if I started vying for Harry or Draco's affections. ^_^ Not that it'd really work since in rl they'd be old enough to be my dad, but…) Now is Ady Fleur and Charlie's daughter? (I think I got that correct, but not positive.) If so, I'd prefer the standard Weasley hair, but hey, it's your fanfic. I can't wait to see me! ^o^ And yes, of course I enjoy torturing my readers. ^_^ Thanks!

**Harry's Girl:** Wow, thanks a bunch! I just wish I had a better scanner so I could upload my shaded pics. ^_^

**markg:** Oh goodie! I love being suspenseful! ^_^ Thanks!

**osama bin monkey:** You're welcome; any time! But, for the record, "Then just keep running." was Harry's line and "Oh, brilliant plan, Potter." was Draco's line. I thought you'd be able to tell because I put a line between them, which is how one should write dialogue. I simply didn't have who was saying what because that gets fairly redundant. Ooh, I LOVE English class! It's math I fall asleep in. ^_^ Ha! I should show this to my creative magazine writing staff! Maybe then they'd stop saying my stuff is perfect. (A-nnoy-ING) And why would I want to look in a stupid drawling English book when I can open great works of literature and learn twice as much about the English language? (Though it's quite a dull language. Spanish and French are SO much more descriptive.) I really tried to get to your area and read your works, but apparently it's empty or it just doesn't like my computer. (Probably the latter. ^_^) Ha! Look at how much I wrote, and you're probably not even going to read it! And even if you did, I doubt you'd have the capacity to reply. Well, thanks for the point of view!

**princess of mordor:** Thanks!

**jona:** How come fanfic authors always hate reading cliffies, but love dishing them out? Ha, I'm supposed to be one of the nice people? Wow, I gotta work on that. Thanks!

Hmmmm… When is the fanfic gonna end? I know how, but when… *shrug*

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	31. Blades, Blood, and Little Else

Chapter 31:  Blades, Blood, and Little Else

            "Wow…" Azar breathed as Harry finished the story, "You boys have had a pretty full night.  Hey Draco, what happened to you?  When you disappeared, I mean?"

            "Hm?" he asked, shaking his head as though shaking away sleep.

            "Awww, is little Draccy-waccy tired?" Azar cooed with a smile.

            "No…not really," he answered, "I feel sick.  And a little dizzy."

            The smile quickly faded from Azar's face.  "Really?  You should be fine by now."

            She reached up, putting a hand on Draco's forehead, then drawing it away in surprise.

            "My gosh, Draco, you're burning up!"

            Harry turned around, and wondered why he hadn't noticed.  Draco's face was red, covered in sweat, and he looked absolutely miserable.  There was no denying that he was sick.

            "How did it come on so quickly?"

            "I don't know," Azar answered worriedly, "Could it be side effects of that one spell he was under, that Lotis something-or-other?"

            "No," Draco answered, shaking his head weakly, "A person can be taken out of the spell at any stage—but the last—and be perfectly fine.  If he reaches the last stage, then he…his soul is gone.  There are no side effects."

            Azar looked at him in surprise.  "How do you know so much about it?"

            "My dad threatened to put me under it a couple times when I did something bad, so I decided to look it up.  I-" Draco stopped short, taking a breath sharply.

            "Any way to speed things up, Harry?" Azar asked somewhat tensely, trying to comfort Draco.

            "I'll try."

            After about five interminable minutes, Harry squinted, spotting something on the horizon.

            "I see it!  Hogwarts, straight ahead!  We're almost there, Draco."

            There was silence a moment.  "Draco?" Azar said tentatively, "Draco!  Harry, he's fainted!"

            Harry kept his focus on the castle, flying as fast as he could.  They soon landed at the steps in front of the entrance.

            "Now what?" he asked, conjuring a stretcher underneath Draco.

            "You take him to the infirmary; I'm going to try and find Dumbledore."

            Azar quickly raced off, finding the gargoyle in no time.  To her horror, she couldn't remember the password.

            "Cream puffs!" she yelled, "Blackberry pie!  Fudge, I don't know!  Just open!"

            The gargoyle gave her a contemptuous look, which Azar returned.  Realizing she couldn't just hope for someone to come along, she started banging on the stone wall, ignoring the pain each blow caused on her fist.

            "Help!" Azar yelled, "Dumbledore, Hermione, anybody, help!"

            The door soon opened and she saw Dumbledore standing in front of her.

            "Oh Professor!" she cried, "Please come quick!  He needs help!  He's dying!"

            "Take a breath, Azar," he said, "Who needs help?"

            "Is it Harry?!" Sirius asked frantically, he and the rest coming out.

            "It's Draco," she said, calming down, "We don't know what's wrong with him.  He had a fever, and then he just fainted.  Harry took him to the hospital room."

            Dumbledore and Azar rushed off, the rest of the group following in a confused daze.  They hurried to the hospital wing.  Harry was waiting outside the door.  He didn't so much as get to say hello before he was suffocated in a barrage of hugs, Sirius' the hardest of all.

            "I'd okay," Harry said, half laughing, half choking, "Promise."

            "Where in Godric's name were you?!" Sirius yelled, getting over his elation and replacing it with anger, "Have you any idea how worried I've been?!"

            "I didn't have much choice in the matter, Sirius," Harry answered, "But I'll explain later.  Right now…Draco."

            Madam Pomfrey had just opened the door, looking worried.

            "Albus, I'm glad you're here.  Come in.  You too, Severus.  We'll need your skills."

            The two men entered and Harry motioned to follow, but Pomfrey stopped him.

            "You must wait out here, Mr. Potter.  He doesn't need your help…yet, at least."

            She closed the door and Harry turned around.

            "Harry, what's wrong with him?" Azar asked quietly.

            "I'm not really sure," he said, shaking his head, "I told her about what happened.  Well, summarized it anyways.  I think it has something to do with the cut on his arm."

            To everyone else, of course, the conversation was lost.  Ron made a move to ask something, but thought better of it and stayed silent.  Suddenly, the door opened again.  A grim Dumbledore looked out from the threshold.

            "Harry, Azar, Ron, and Hermione," he said quietly, "Would you come in?"

            With a solemnity of a funeral procession, the four friends walked into the room.  Sirius soon followed, as though frightened to let Harry out of his sight, and Remus entered after his friend, closing the door quietly.  Draco was lying in a middle bed, Madam Pomfrey by his side.  His eyes were closed and his face pale and clammy; his breathing was very labored and his body was as limp as wet grass.  Snape stood in a corner, his back to them.  His shoulders were hunched tight and he had one hand held stiffly against the wall, as though he was trying to hold something back.

            "What's wrong with Draco, Professor?" Hermione asked quietly, breaking the deafening silence.

            Dumbledore was quiet a moment, his eyes tired and the light that normally shone in them seemed to have gone out.

            "I won't try to soften it for you," he finally answered, "He's dying."

            Hermione's hand came slowly to her mouth, as tears did to her eyes.  The color drained from Ron's face.  Harry could no longer feel his feet.

            "D-dying?" Azar said with an almost nervous laugh, as though the severity of the statement made it absurd, "How can he be dying?  The Lotis Katura curse has no side effects."

            "It's not the curse," Pomfrey said, her voice hoarse, "It's the wound."

            "It's just a cut!" Azar yelled, angry though not sure why, "How can a wizard die from a bloody scratch?!?!"

            "He can't," Pomfrey said quietly, throat tight, "But he can die from poison."

            Azar's eyes went wide as she fell stiffly into a chair.

            "Poison?" Harry whispered in disbelief.

            "The blade was coated with the venom…of a Basilisk," Dumbledore confirmed.

            "So we're just going to watch him…die?"

            "We can save him.  We can remove the tainted blood, but he'll need to have it replaced with-"

            "I'll give it to him," Harry said urgently.

            Dumbledore smiled slightly, but shook his head.  "I'm afraid it's not that easy.  First there's the matter of blood type.  Draco's is A-positive.  That is not too uncommon, but he is also a pureblood.  There are very few wizarding families left that are completely magical, and the Malfoy family is one of them.  So he needs a donor of completely non-Muggle roots."

            Every eye in the room turned to Ron.

            "Whoa, wait a second," he said, eyes widening, "Why me?"

            "Harry is half-blood," Hermione said, "And both Azar and I are muggle-born."

            "You told me yourself about your wizarding heritage," Harry added quietly.

            "But…  Why can't Snape do it?" Ron said, pointing at the silent potions teacher, "He's a pureblood, and more than willing, I should think."

            "I would, Weasley," the man answered without moving, his voice hollow, "but I can't.  The wrong blood type."

            "Well, I probably don't have the right blood type either," Ron pointed out.

            "Yours is a match," Pomfrey said.

            "How do you know?!" Ron yelled, going a little frantic.

            "You've had your share of trips to the infirmary, Mr. Weasley."

            "B-bu-but…"

            "Ron, come on," Harry said, a little confused, "What's the matter?"

            "What's the matter?!  It's my blood!" Ron answered animatedly, "And you want me to put it in him?!"

            Storm clouds seemed to rush to Harry's eyes.  "A boy lies there dying, you with a chance to save him, but you-don't-want-to," Harry said, teeth clenched, "Who are you?"

            "R-Ron Weasley…"

            "No you're not.  The Ron Weasley I know would jump at the chance to save Draco."

            Ron stared at Harry.  "Well," he said quietly, "then you don't know him very good."

            "Ron," Harry said, trying to keep his anger from welling up, "We're not asking you to give blood to Voldemort.  This is Draco."

            Ron's eyes flitted to Draco a moment, then at the room of people waiting anxiously for his answer.  He looked back at Draco.  "I…I need some time to think, "he said, rushing out of the infirmary.

            Harry stared as the door slammed shut, anger being replaced by shock.  "I don't believe it…" he said, sitting slowly in a chair, "I just don't believe it…"

            "Did you really think he'd be eager to do it?" Hermione asked gently.

            "Well…yeah.  I mean, how can you hesitate when someone's life is at stake?"

            "And you're going to tell me you had no reservations about risking your life for Draco?" Azar said, smiling knowingly.

            "Okay, so I had second thoughts, but that was a completely different situation."

            "Yes it was.  And Ron's a completely different person."

            "You can't force him to do it, Harry," Hermione said, choosing for now to ignore the fact that she was left basically in the dark, "He has to make his own choice."

            "I know…  I just want him to make the right one."

            The room was silent but for the struggle of Draco's breathing.

            "Albus!" Pomfrey suddenly shouted, her voice in a panic.

            Everyone turned sharply.  Draco was shaking, like his bed was vibrating.  However, the shaking was increasing violently, as though his body were trying to pull itself apart.  Dumbledore quickly rushed over, and the trio stood to follow, but Snape pushed them back.

            "Get out!" he barked, rushing to Draco.

            The three backed off, but didn't leave the room, their eyes transfixed on the terrifying sight.  Harry couldn't take it any longer.  He bolted for the door.

            "Harry, where are you going?"

            He didn't answer, just running from the room.  Sirius set off to follow him, but Remus stopped him.

            "It's best if he's alone, Siri-"

            "Remus," Sirius said forcefully, "I am not letting that boy out of my sight."

            He pulled from Remus' grasp and ran out the door, leaving the chaos behind.

~*~*~

A/N: Well, back to writing the chapters seconds before I post 'em. Just expect not so frequent postings, though I'm going to try and get this story done before Thanksgiving.

Ah, no more of those confusing time differences. Everyone's at Hogwarts, so there should be less time gaps. (Though there probably will be some due to the fact that different people are experiencing different things at the same time. Er…yeah)

Hmmm… What to do now? I know so little of what I want next. (Though I do know whether or not I'll let Draco live. *grins maliciously*) Let's see, maybe I should… Whoops, shouldn't be typing that.

Thank you, wise and kind reviewers! Without you, I wouldn't even write, and thus would be swallowed up by the horrid monotony that is high school.

**Moon Warrior:** Weeeellll… You don't HAVE to put in a romantic interest. I just thought it would be interesting if Lili had some competition ('cause Herm won't be doing that anytime soon), whether real competition or just Ady wishing she were competition. ^-^ Whee, sounds awesome! Get writing! And thanks for the review!

**Allison:** *gets on knees and looks up at ceiling, holding hands up in horror just like in the movies* NOOOOOO!!!!! Shoot, I love nice, crazy reviews! And it's been so long since I had an Allison review, and that's one of the best kinds! *sigh* Ah well, it's the thought that counts. Thanks!

**Kiana:** *can't stop grinning* I love getting new readers! Thank you, though I'm sure JKR could come up with a much more exciting method of Wormtail's demise. Hurray, I'm glad you like Azar! And I pronounce it Uh-czar (as in a Czar of Russia), but it doesn't really matter. I think the correct pronunciation is Uh-sar, since I got it from my Spanish dictionary. Oh wow, thank you again. I am writing a series of novels, and may one day post a chapter or two, but I was recently rereading bits and pieces of my first and I realized how much I've improved, and thus need to change. Oh, I do that all the time! In fact, I now often pull up the review window first before reading so I can write things down that I want to review on. I actually first thought that a cooking class might be fun and wrote that in, but then one day the line "When will cooking ever save your life!" "Well, you never know." just popped in my head, and so I thought how interesting that would be for a trial. *shrug* The mind is an odd thing. Ah, I realize now how many characters were a lot more unlikely than Moody. Now Voldemort would have been an interesting one. ^-^ Well, as to Sirius, I'm not absolutely positive here, but I think in most scenes, the people there know about him and his innocence (plus, he was at Hogwarts much of the summer, something I'll go further into in year 7). Draco didn't know in year 5 about Sirius' innocence, and wouldn't know but for the fact that he spent the summer in close quarters with him. So to most people, he's just Harry's godfather, though I plan on having a few instances where we see more of his unwanted fame. ^_^ *cough* I'm sorry, but that is classified information. ^-^ Oh, it takes 473 licks to get to the center of a tootsie-roll pop. Hey, I have to have something to do in math class. Ooh, I should bring in more of our favorite twins. I don't know how JKR manages it w/ all her minor characters. I simply have trouble fitting them all in. Yes, I'll write year 7, and then I have a few more ideas. I don't know if I want to go on writing about Harry after Hogwarts, though. *shrug* Never know. "Be excellent to each other" comes from the movie "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure" (I believe Ted's the one who says it.) That's an extremely funny movie, especially if you watch it during your last day of history class. ^_^ No, don't apologize! I LOVE long reviews! They're the best! (Sadly, I have trouble writing long ones myself, something I'd like to change) Again, thank you! (Holy cow, what a long reply!) 

**Super saya-jin Gotan:** Yes, I have plans for year 7. (I could pretend that Harry might not live long enough to get to year 7, but I'm not smart enough to fool ya.) Thanks!

**jona:** Ha, good point. Yep, yep, an Azar thing to do. ^_^ Thanks!

**Freda Potter:** Thanks!

Be excellent to each other!

-Ady


	32. Glimpse Into Next Year

Chapter 32:  Glimpse Into Next Year

            Harry swiftly walked down the corridors, unfaltering.  He needn't think about where he was going, for the churning in Ron's stomach was strong enough for him to feel.  Hesitating a moment, he entered the boys' bathroom.

            Ron was sitting in the farthest corner, squeezed between a sink's piping and the wall.  His head was bent down between his knees and his hands were pulled through his hair.  He didn't look up when Harry entered.  Furrowing his brow, Harry sat next to Ron, looking at him in silence.

            "Ron, I-" he tried to begin, but was interrupted.

            "What's wrong with me, Harry?" Ron whispered, looking up, but not at Harry.

            "Ron, there's nothing wr-"

            "Yes there is," he said firmly, "I know I should help Draco.  I even want to.  But there's something stopping me.  Something inside me just wants to see Draco…die."

            A million thoughts, a million ideas, a million perfect ways to console Ron popped into Harry's head, but not a single one could find its way past the lump of horror his throat.

            "It…it's like a small voice in my head, just telling me over and over that I want to see him dead.  To see him gone, just like Ginny.  It's not that I'm undaunted at the thought of him dying.  It terrifies me, it really does.  But…another part of me…just wants to smile."  Ron took a deep, rattled breath, burying his face in his hands.  "Oh God, Harry…I-I'm evil."

            "No, you're not," Harry said firmly, "I refuse to believe that Ron Weasley could be evil.  Look at your life, Ron!  You're a good person."

            "Yeah," Ron muttered, glaring at the sink, "And everyone thought Tom Riddle was a good person, too."

            "Don't compare yourself with Voldemort," Harry said, as though he was trying to yell and whisper at the same time, "That evil little voice you say you hear, well that's all Voldemort ever hears.  The only feeling he knows is hate, and he could care less if everyone else in the world died.  You are not him!"

            Ron looked at Harry for the first time since the boy had entered.

            "I miss her so much," he whispered, more tears coursing down his already damp face.

            "I know," Harry sighed, putting his arm around his best friend, "I know…"

            Sirius Black stepped back from the door of the boys' bathroom, angrily rubbing the tears from his eyes.  He stared helplessly at the corridor wall, not even startled when Remus Lupin put his hand on his shoulder.  Slowly, they started walking.

            "They're kids, Moony," Sirius whispered, looking back helplessly, "They shouldn't have to go through stuff like this."

            "They're growing up, Padfoot, and the world can be an evil place."

            "They still shouldn't have to go through this!"

            "I know.  No one should have to go through this," Remus sighed, "But perhaps, if their having to suffer prevents the suffering of those to come, then it just might be worth it."

            Sirius shook his head, then smiled slightly.  "Think we could have taken it at their age?"

            Remus gave him an incredulous look.  "Sirius, we probably would have considered ourselves lucky to have it so easy."

            "I don't mean the death.  We were numbed to the death.  But we never had the fate of the world resting on our shoulders."

            Remus smiled.  "Sure acted like it, though, didn't we?"

            "Ah, those were the days.  No problems, no worries, and more practical jokes than we had time to do them.  What ever happened to those days?"

            "We grew up."

            "Shoot.  When did that happen?"

            Remus smiled, shaking his head.

****

            "Why can't we just use phoenix tears?" Hermione asked Dumbledore after Draco's attack had subsided, "They worked for Harry, so why not for Draco?"

            "Life never is as simple as it seems," Dumbledore sighed, "You see, Fawkes was right there with Harry, able to cleanse the poison before it had a chance to travel through his veins.  Draco, however, has been exposed to it for…"

            "At least a half-hour," Azar said with a nod, "But then wouldn't he be…dead?  The way Harry described it, he was close to dying in minutes."

            "Harry had a lot more in him than Draco," Madam Pomfrey said promptly, "It's like the frog in the boiling pot of water.  Harry was placed in immediate danger, and so was quicker to get out.  Draco, however, at first seemed in no danger, but the longer he lingered, the more danger he was in."

            Azar looked helplessly over at Draco.  Snape was sitting by him, looking more than anything like a grieving father.  With a tenderness never seen in the potions teacher, he reached over and brushed the damp hair out of the boy's eyes.

            "I wish there was something we could do," Azar sighed.

            "You can't do something, but I can," Ron said from the door, Harry standing beside him, "I'm ready."

            "Fantastic," Madam Pomfrey said, bustling over to him, "Everybody else out!  We've work to do!"

            Hermione didn't move.  "But-"

            "C'mon, Herm," Azar said gently, putting her arms around both Hermione and Harry's shoulders, "They'll be okay."

            Azar guided them to the door, Hermione still looking over her shoulder at Ron.  He smiled weakly, giving her a small wave.  Suddenly, she pulled out of Azar's grasp and ran into his arms, holding onto him tight.

            "You are such a wonderful person, Ronald Weasley," she smiled, eyes shining.

            Ron's smile became much more encouraging.  He kissed her on the forehead.  "Now go on," he said, "I've got to hurry and save ferret boy."

            She walked out of his embrace, but held onto his hand until it was absolutely necessary for her to let go, her fingertips still reaching for his.  When she got to the door, she smiled and mouthed, "I love you."

            "I love you, too," he said silently.

            When the door closed, he turned slowly toward Madam Pomfrey.  "Okay, let's do this."

****

            "What should we do now?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

            "I don't really feel like going back to my dormitory."

            "Dumbledore's office, then?" Harry suggested, "We don't know how long it's going to take, and that would be the best place to wait."

            "You know, I think I'll just wait outside the hospital door," Hermione said, "But you two go ahead.  I'll be all right."

            In a thoughtful silence, they walked to the office.  Azar had no trouble remembering the password this time.  They opened the door to find Sirius and Remus talking…with Dumbledore?!

            "You?!" Azar gasped, "H…wha… in hospital wing…bu…"

            "Let's just say I know a quicker way to my office, Miss Zundel," Dumbledore said with a smile.

            Azar shook her head.  "I should know better than to be surprised by now."

            Dumbledore motioned for them to have a seat.  "I was wondering, Mr. Potter, if you might shed light on your whereabouts."

            Harry smiled slightly.  "I guess I'll be telling this story a lot tonight.  Well, here goes."

            So while Ron lied in bed, trying to think of everything but the one thing on his mind, the group in the office listened intently as Harry retold the night's events.  He found little trouble letting it come out, until he got to the Hall of Adversity.  Harry had simply skipped this part when talking to Azar.  He didn't know why, but had been too tired to object.  But now he wanted to tell, and couldn't.  His mouth was open, but not a sound would come out.

            "It's okay, Harry," Dumbledore smiled knowingly, "No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to tell.  Just gone on about what happened after the trials."

            Harry nodded, and continued.  He stopped when he got to them landing at Hogwarts, leaving the room in silence a moment.

            "There's one thing that I don't really understand, Professor," Harry said with a knit brow, "Voldemort had a knife.  I didn't even think wizards would have knives."

            "Most don't, Harry.  At least not for that purpose," Dumbledore said gravely, "But all Death Eaters do.  Voldemort is a strong believer in being prepared, whether for defense or suicide."

            "Suicide?  You mean, Death Eaters would use those on themselves?"

            "To avoid being locked up in Azkaban, yes.  The blades are poisoned to ensure a quick, unpreventable death."

            Harry shook his head.  "Why?  How can he have so many followers willing to die for their cause?  It makes no sense."

            "There is no sense to killing, Harry," Dumbledore said, seeming to grow years older in that one moment, "It contains only hate.  That's what we fight when we fight Voldemort.  Sadly, hate can never be vanquished.  But, as long as there are those willing to try, love can't either."

            Harry nodded, looking down in thought.  His attention was caught, however, by Azar.  Her hands were twisting and twisting in her lap, her eyes flitting back and forth across the room.  She looked up at Dumbledore, her eyes questioning.

            "It is up to you," he said softly, smiling at her.

            Then he looked up at the two other men in the room.  Remus realized Dumbledore was looking meaningfully at him.

            "Um, I think we should go, Sirius," Remus said, standing up, "We've got that thing to do."

            "What thing?"

            Remus elbowed him.  "That thing, remember, that's very important and we have to go do right now?"

            "Ohhh…okay.  Harry, I won't be far, so if-"

            Remus pulled Sirius though the office door before he had a chance to stall more.  When they were gone, Dumbledore turned back to Harry and Azar.

            "Well, I should be going, too.  Unless you have anymore questions…"

            "Actually, I do have one more question," Harry said, turning to Azar, "How'd you know where we were, Azar?"

            "Finally!" she exclaimed, relieved, "I was beginning to think you'd never ask!"

            Dumbledore slipped out of the room without their noticing, smiling to himself.

            "I've been busting at the seams to tell you, Harry, but I never knew the right way to say it.  I still don't.  It's just too…bizarre."

            "What?"

            She took a deep breath.  "You know those notes you've been getting?  The anonymous ones that warned you about what was going to happen?  Well…I sent those."

            Harry's eyes bulged.  "What?"

            "I didn't know I was sending them…at first.  It started the summer before I was officially enrolled into Hogwarts, and I found myself in the owlery after my last memory was falling asleep.  I went to Dumbledore, and he seemed to think it might mean I'm a seer.  And if you say "what?" again, I'll hit you."

            Harry smiled, though keeping that in mind.  He knew Azar would more than willingly go through with her word.  "How did he come to that conclusion?" he said instead.

            "If you'd let me talk, I'll tell you," she huffed, "Well, apparently all seers start out like that, not knowing what their doing and just writing it down.  Also, initially seers can only predict things about the person closest to their heart.  That's what was so weird; I hadn't even met you at that time.  I had only just read about you in a few books.  In fact, we weren't even sure who I was writing to until you showed me that note earlier this year.  I didn't remember the note exactly, but when I saw it, it looked so familiar.  Dumbledore agreed that it probably was you I was sending them to.  And then there was the day I came back from Christmas Vacation."

            "Wha-" Harry quickly stopped himself when Azar's gaze turned sharply toward him.  He nodded, holding back a laugh.

            "Well, that was strange indeed.  For the first time, I sent one of the notes without falling asleep.  Well, I zonked out, but I had been wide-awake before then, not in bed.  And I even had the slightest bit of a memory of the dream or whatever; I knew you were all right…  Well, after that, my powers really took flight.  I remembered more and more of my visions, and I was actually able to control what I did after them.  And then with Revero Detinu, I was finally able to have prophecies about people other than you.  The night Draco disappeared, I saw it in my mind, though only him being dragged away, and probably only moments before it actually happened."

            "So how does this explain you coming to mine and Draco's rescue?"

            "I'm getting there.  Golly, have a little patience," she grinned, "Well, tonight when Hermione and I told Dumbledore about your disappearance, we then went down through the fireplace to sleep back there.  I fell asleep surprisingly fast, but now I think it was only me slipping into one of my visions.  I saw myself flying somewhere.  After a long while, I landed and left the broom there.  Then I rushed over to an area, and saw you and Draco huddling under a tree.  Then I woke up because I felt a rush of feelings from you.  It was like you felt everything in one second.  Of course, I know now that was because of the Waning Wizards' War, but it put me in a bit of a panic then.  So I snuck through a secret passage into the halls, went to my dormitory to grab my broom, and then flew right out of the window.  I knew exactly where to go and where to stop, and where to find you.  It was a little strange, but almost completely natural."

            Harry was silent a moment, then a smile gradually spread onto his face.  "So it was you?  You sent me the notes…"

            "Uh, yeah, I thought we had established that."

            Harry shook his head.  "It would have been a lot more helpful if you had been clearer in what you meant."

            "Hey, I had no control over those notes.  I-"

            The office door opened, Sirius looking in.  "They're done," he said, "Draco and Ron are both awake and well.  Thought you'd like t—"

            Harry and Azar flew by him, taking the stairs three-by-three.

            The five friends sat alone in the hospital wing, swapping stories.  The adults had left, though Madam Pomfrey had done so hesitantly.

            "No denying you're blood brothers now," Hermione said with a smile, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

            "Don't remind me," Ron moaned, though more out of exaggeration than anything else, "Me having a connection with him…just horrifying."

            Draco opened his mouth to say something, but thankfully closed it without having uttered a word.

            "I thought discretion was something you had yet to discover," Harry whispered to him.

            "I'm learning," Draco whispered back, "Unlike some people who shall remain nameless."

            Harry shook his head, having serious doubts about being able to keep his sanity the next year.

            "Well, your turn, Draco," Azar said suddenly, "How did you disappear?"

            He sighed, answering quietly, "My dad."

            Draco paused a while, the rest of the friends unsure if he was going to go on.

            "He sent me an owl.  I know I should have ignored the letter.  Torn it, burned it, anything but read it.  But as long as there was the faintest glimmer of hope, I'd snatch at it and not let go.  He wanted to talk with me.  He said he'd left Voldemort's cause, and he knew I had been right all along.  He said he wanted to be a family again.  He sounded so honest, so pleading.  I actually believed a new man had written that note to me.  And so I met him one night, by the Forbidden Forest.  Heh, the secrecy should have been my first clue.  What would a reformed man have to hide?  I went there in my invisibility cloak.  He smiled at me and…and then embraced me…  I couldn't remember the last time he had hugged me… I…"

            Draco paused a moment, shame and sorrow preventing any sound from escaping his lips.  "And then they stepped out," he continued, his voice slightly hoarse, "The two people I had once considered my best friends.  I spotted the tattoos on their arms…two new Death Eaters eager to show off their acquired skills.  The Cruciatus Curse hit me hard.  I tried not to scream, but that didn't stop the pain.  My father just stood over me, smiling…  When they had worn me to exhaustion, Crabbe and Goyle picked me up and started dragging me away.  I tried to fight it, but didn't even have the strength to stand on my own.  My cloak got caught in some tree branches, but they didn't care, just yanking until I blacked out.  The next thing I knew, I woke up to find Harry and Voldemort in that forest."

            Everyone was silent.  Not even Azar had a comment to lighten the mood.

            "Well, one good thing came of tonight," Draco said with a smile, "Think you're so special with that scar, Potter?  Take a look at this."

            He lifted his left hand so his forearm was visible for all to see.  Harry laughed, though whether at the sheer irony or at the triumphant grin on Draco's face, he wasn't sure.  There on the boy's arm was a scar, and though slightly rough and jagged, it was unmistakably shaped like a lightning bolt.

~*~*~

A/N:  I think that chapter 33 will be the end of this year.  Not positive, but pretty sure.  I hope I've answered all your questions, because so many were well founded. (And some of them gave me a time trying to answer.)  Golly, this chapter left me empty.  =P I don't like it.  Oh well.

            Thanks to all my reviewers!!!  I know I've been a while getting this up, so I hope you can forgive me. ^_^

**yerbroham:**  *laughs*  Thanks!  I'm glad you can understand the occasional weirdness, 'cause sometimes these ideas just hit me, and I'm bad about deleting scenes I put in.  I just recently wrote a scene for fic 7 that is filled with oddity.  But I like it, 'cause it seems to imply character traits. *sigh* Ah, Hagrid.  That's something that has increased my reverance for JKR.  I just can't find room for all the minor characters!  I've decided that Hagrid's been away on "giant business", and I definitely will bring him back more in fic 7, but it's a hard thing to do.  JKR is just amazing with how she can fit everyone in with such perfection.

**~meg~:**  Thanks!

**Harry's girl:**  Thanks!

**Raven of Death:**  *laughs* Okay, okay, he's alive!  Well, for now. *bwa-ha-ha*  Thanks!  And thanks for your comments on my art, too!  I know!  So many people say 'elfin', but I've always thought 'elven'.  You also asked that I "define sixth story?"  I'm writing an 8 book long fantasy series.  I may or may not post a chapter or two of a couple of the books, but never the whole thing.  I just fear for my characters' safety.  I don't want any of them being kidnapped! ^-^

**vmr:**  Thanks!

**sweets:**  Thanks!  Yes, our Ronnie is a good guy.  Most of the time.  At least in most cases. ^_^ Whee, I'm gonna have fun with him and Draco in the next fic! ^o^

**Katrina Skyfrost:**  Yeah, poor Ronnie just is so unsure.  He's getting better, and "fighting it", if you will.  Thanks!

**Mina:**  Ah, the dreaded "lay" and "lie".  Evil, evil verbs.  I've always thought, though, that people lie and objects lay.  But I definitely wouldn't bet on it.  The difference between those has never really been clear to me…  But I definitely don't mind you being nitpicky about grammar.  I'm the same way about punctuation.  I'm reading _The Great Gatsby_ right now, and it's driving me nuts because he leaves out so many commas! *cough* Yeah, I'm odd.  Thanks!

**Roselyn Riddle:**  Thanks!

**DOVE:**  Thanks!

**Minerva401:**  Cliffies are a writer's best friend. ^-^  Hope this chapter answered your question.  Thanks!

**Sombra De Severus:**  *grins* Thanks!

**~*Kelly*~:**  An Allison review from Kelly. ^-^  Yah!  Thanks!  And get your stories up!  I don't care how grounded you are! ^_^ I never liked Draco either, until I started writing about him. *shrug* Go figure.

**Paul9:**  Thanks! *blushes* No, of course I wouldn't want you to die!

**JeezieParcheezie:**  Okay, I'll try!  And I'll email when I have the next chapter up, so you don't need to worry about checking back. (Though knowing my memory… ^-^)  Thanks!

            Thank you all!  I'd write more, but I'm trying to watch _Jurassic Park_ at the same time, and having a T-rex roaring in your ear is definitely a distraction.

            Be excellent to each other!

            -Ady


	33. A Whole New Summer

WARNING:  This chapter may contain excessive weirdness.  For this, I apologize.

Chapter 33:  A Whole New Summer

            "Okay, Harry, you ready?"

            He nodded, gulping slightly.  It was all Azar could do to hold back a smile.  She took his hand, gave it a squeeze, and then opened the Entrance Hall door.  Azar stepped onto the stairs, but Harry didn't follow.

            "Oh, come on, Harry.  You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

            "You said you'd be supportive," Harry said, his face pained.

            "I'm sorry…  It's just, you…afraid.  Not something I'm used to."

            "Will you hold my hand?"

            "Of course," she said gently, slowly guiding him down the stairs.

            The full moon bathed the Hogwarts grounds in a silver light, the two students' shadows slowly following them along the grass.  Weeks had passed since that night they had walked out here alone, but only the temperature was different.  They walked in silence, though Azar kept glancing up at Harry.  He stared straight ahead, looking as though he were trying to hold something back.  It gave her an odd feeling.  When he had first asked her to walk with him on the grounds at night to "get over his fear", she had laughed.  But the seriousness on his face had stopped her.  After all he had been through it was understandable, but still unbelievable.

            "You okay?" she asked quietly.

            "Yeah.  But you know what would make me feel better?"

            "What?"

            "If you put your arm around my shoulder."

            She looked at him almost suspiciously, trying to discern any hint of humor in his face.  Seeing that he was as scared and serious as ever, she put her arm around his shoulder.

            "Now how's that?"

            "Much better, thank you.  But you know what would really make me feel better?"

            She looked at him questioningly.

            "A kiss," he said, unable to stop a huge grin from breaking onto his face.

            "You scamp!" Azar laughed, shoving him away, "I knew you were pretending!  I should kick you for that!"

            "That'd make me feel better, too," he said, grinning broader.

            "Ooh, you're in for it now, Harry legs!"

            She ran at him but, with the reflexes that made him a seeker, Harry dodged out of her reach, running for the castle.  He sped around the nearest corner, Azar not too far behind.  However, after she passed the corner, two hands flew out from behind her and grabbed her around the waist.  She screamed as she was spun around in the air.

            "Let me go!"

            "Nope.  You have to heap on the compliments first."

            "Never!" she smiled.

            "Ah, then I'm afraid you'll have to be tortured."

            Keeping her arms tightly pinned to her sides by one of his, Harry used his free hand to tickle her.  She gasped, laughing, and struggled against him, but he held her tight.

            "Bah, stop!" she laughed.

            "You gotta give in first."

            "I'll never say a thing!"

            "I'm sorry to hear that.  Now you must face my wrath!"

            He was about to set into another barrage of "torture", when she quickly bent over, flipping him over her head.  The impact took his breath away, especially when she hopped on him, pinning his arms to his sides by her knees.

            "You were saying?" she smiled, folding her arms.

            "Did you know you're beautiful when you're triumphant?" he offered.

            "Too little, too late," she laughed, "Now you must face my wrath.  What do five-year-old boys hate more than anything?"

            He thought a moment, then shrugged as best he could in that position.

            "I'll give you a hint," she said, leaning down so her forehead touched his.

            He smiled.  "Not the dreaded Kiss of Death!"

            "'Fraid so."

            "Just hurry and get it over with."

            Azar dished out her kiss, though there was definitely no "hurry" about it.  Harry didn't seem to mind, though.  Then she got off him and helped him up, dusting off his robes a bit.  They started walking again, as though nothing had interrupted it in the first place.

            "You know, I never thanked you for saving my life," he said suddenly, "That's twice now."

            "Three times," she corrected.

            "Oh really?  What was the third time?"

            "When I pulled you from the clutches of Paravati Patil, of course."

            He laughed.  "Okay, so that's three times."

            "And it won't be the last.  I expect I'll have my hands full keeping you out of trouble, Harry legs," she said as they stopped by the lake's edge.

            "Well that means I have a lot of life-saving to catch up on."

            "Nah," she smiled, "I'm a big girl.  I can get myself out of trouble.  So, think you're fear of walking on the ground at night with a girl is over?"

            "We're not safe in the castle yet," he smiled, "You never know what horrible things could happen." 

            Azar laughed, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder and gazing up at the moon.  He slipped his hand onto her shoulder, and she put her hand around his waist.

            "I can't believe we have to leave all this tomorrow," she sighed.

            "Neither can I."

            "You will come and stay at my house, won't you?  My family's dying to meet you."

            Harry felt the heat rise in his cheeks.  "Er…  Well, I wouldn't want to infringe on your time with them—"

            "Oh, it'd be no trouble at all.  We'd love to have you."

            "Um, well, I really wouldn't feel…  an inconvenience…and…"

            "You're afraid of them, aren't you?"

            "Terrified," he laughed.

            "Well, you'll have to meet them sooner or later."

            "Later."

            "Okay, okay," she relented, "But could I come over to your place then?  I'm not afraid of your godfather, even if he is a convicted murderer."

            "I don't even know if I have "a place" yet.  And besides, he's an ex-convicted murderer."

            "Ah, c'mon.  "Ex" takes all the fun out of it.  I want to see the horrified looks on my parents' faces."

            He smiled, looking down at her.  She smiled back and then, using the hand she had around his waist, shoved him into the lake.  Harry came up gasping and sputtering, the water up to his middle.

            "What was that for?!" he asked, water running streams down his face.

            "You had that goofy grin on your face again.  I just decided to wipe it clean."

            "That's no excuse!  Can you at least give me a hand up?"

            "And have you pull me in?" she laughed, "Nice try."

            Sighing, he waded back to the side and moved to pull himself up.  Suddenly, he grabbed Azar around the waist and flung her in with all his might.  A scream echoed over the lake, followed by a loud splash.  She came up spluttering just as Harry had.

            "Oh, now that was mean!  It's freezing!"

            "Now you know how I felt," Harry laughed, plodding over to her.

            They stared at each other a moment, then burst out laughing.

            "You look ridiculous!" she chuckled.

            "Speak for yourself," he grinned back.

            "I love you, Harry legs," she smiled, embracing him.

            "I love you, too, Zarina," he smiled back.

            They kissed, shivering slightly in a passing breeze.  Smiling to herself, Azar leaned forward, causing them to tip over into the water.

            "Will you stop doing that?" Harry laughed, coming up once more.

            "No," she answered, dunking his head underwater.

            He quickly pulled out of her grasp, resurfacing again with a Weasley-twin grin.  "You know what this means, don't you?"

            Azar put her hands on her hips, a drop of water falling from the tip of her nose.  "What?"

            "Revenge!" he yelled, launching himself at her and plowing them both back into the lake.

            Laughter and splashing filled the air, making their way up the hill.  There sat a black dog, watching the water fight.  His mouth seemed to turn up in a smile as he silently made his way back to the dark castle.  For just a moment, it seemed as though those twenty years had failed to pass and he was back at school, where everything was right…

****

            "Another year come and gone," Azar sighed after she and Harry had passed through platform 9 ¾, "Don't get me wrong.  I'm glad to be going home and all, but I'll just miss that place."

            "Probably not half as much as I will."

            "Did you talk with your godfather?  Where are you staying for the summer?" Azar asked quickly, suddenly worrying about the answer.

            "Yeah, we talked about it, and came to a decision…" Harry said, his voice a little listless.

            Ron and Hermione suddenly came through the barrier, pushing their carts right up to Harry and Azar.

            "Race ya there," Ron grinned, taking off before anyone could answer.

            The four sped down the platforms, people jumping out of their way and giving them dirty looks.  Ron was first to the station entrance, followed closely by Azar, then Harry, and then Hermione a long while later.

            "No…fair…" Hermione panted, "Crookshanks' cage…fell off…  I demand a rematch!"

            "Herm," Azar said, shaking her head, "I don't think you'd do much better even if-"

            "We haven't got all day, boy!" a voice boomed.

            Harry knew right away the statement was directed at him.  His Uncle Vernon was standing by his car, a look on his face that clearly showed he was disgusted to be picking up someone who had just ran out of the station.  Petunia was turned in her seat, comforting Dudley about something or other.  Apparently at seventeen, Dudley still didn't mind crying to get his way.

            "Quite the charmer," Azar muttered bitterly.

            "I wish you could come to my house for the summer, Harry," Ron said mournfully.

            "Oh, there'll be no need for that, Ron," he smiled.

            "What?"

            "You'll see," Harry said, going about halfway between his friends and the car and then stopping.

            "C'mon then, boy," Uncle Vernon grumbled from beside the car.

            "No," Harry said calmly, folding his arms.

            "I'm not joking.  Get in the car."

            "I'm a grown man.  I don't have to go with you."

            "Oh yeah?  Where are you going to go then?" Vernon asked mockingly.

            "To live with my godfather," Harry said, a smile creeping onto his face.

            Vernon's eyes went wide and he made a gulping sound a bit like a fish out of water.  "B-b-but, he's a murderer…he's on the run…"

            "Oh, did I mention?" Harry asked, as though it had slipped his mind, "He never committed the crime.  He was simply falsely accused. And so now his name has been cleared."

            "You mean to tell me," Vernon said, his face going violet with anger, "that you've terrified me and my family for the past three years, and he was INNOCENT?!  YOU WON'T SURVIVE THE FLOGGING I'M GONNA GIVE YOU, BOY!!!"

            Vernon came at him like a raging bull, and Harry felt more than a little frightened.  As his uncle grabbed hold of the neck of his shirt and raised a fist to strike him, Harry closed his eyes, preparing for the strong blow.  But it didn't come.  He opened his eyes to see someone had stopped Vernon's fist:  Sirius.

            "I wouldn't do that, sir," Sirius said stiffly, having literally appeared out of thin air, "I most certainly did not commit those murders, but I assure you, I am more than capable of doing so."

            Vernon was staring in horror at the man, and he looked as though he were in a great deal of pain.  The knuckles of Sirius' hand, still holding Vernon's fist, were a strained white.

            "Harry's suffering with you is thankfully over, and if you touch a hair on his head, if you so much as look at him wrong, I shall personally see to it that it will be impossible for you to do so again," Sirius said, clouds in his eyes, "Do you understand?"

            Vernon nodded, fighting back tears and being brought to his knees because of the pain.

            "Good," Sirius said, finally releasing the man's fist.

            Clutching his hand, Vernon rushed back to his car.  In a fraction of a second, the Dursley family drove out of Harry's life, tires screeching.

            "Well, that's done," Sirius beamed, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Let's get going, shall we?"

            They started walking off, but Harry glanced over his shoulder, seeing Ron, Hermione, and Azar gaping.

            "I'll see you this summer!" Harry called, smiling and waving with the knowledge that this was probably going to be the best summer of his life.

~*~*~

A/N:  Well, this is the end. ^_^  *sigh*  There was just no flow to that ending.  Sorry.

            I'm such in an…angsty mood.  I've been writing a couple of the more depressing parts of year 7. *giggles* Whoa, where'd that come from?

            Thank you, my reviewers!

**Naralina:**  Thanks.  Ah, speechlessness…  A feeling I know only too well, especially when reading your work.  But wait…  You haven't posted in AGES. *scowls*  I'm very peeved w/ you! *screams in Allison's ear "WRITE, WRITE, WRITE, POST, POST, POST!"*

**Sandrine Black:**  Thanks!

**Jeanne:**  Ooh, but I don't *quite* sneak 'em in.  There were quite a few hints of Azar's "powers".  And, in fact, if you look carefully at some chapter or other (not telling which), you'll find out how year 7 will end. (At least the main happening.) ^_^ Heehee, thanks!

**Super saya-jin Gotan:**  Thanks!  Oh, Ron could very well go to the dark side.  When I first heard that theory, I was flabbergasted that anyone could even THINK that of dear Ronniekins!  But then I thought about it, and shuddered.  *mouth drops open*  I didn't even think about Cedric and Ron book having unicorn hair wands!  Crikey…

**Moon Warrior:**  *slaps hand over mouth to keep from blurting something out*  Mamph mu!  Ooh, history homework.  The bane (npi) of my existence.

**Paul9:**  Thanks!  And I'll have no focusing hate only on Moldy-Voldy!  Hopefully. ^_^ Draco's w/ the good guy, but he's always gonna be Draco, and will (hopefully) draw a few glares now and then. ^-^

**Krissie:**  *wags finger*  I warned you to read year 5 first.  I know the prospect, though, is definitely not the most inviting.  Well, thanks for the reviews!

**Raven of Death:**  Thanks!  And no, it could never be too long!  I love long, rambling posts, even (sometimes especially) the ones that go on about nothing. ^-^  Not that yours was one of those, oc.  I do love torturing the poor boy, and I've so much planned for him in year 7. *giggles* I swear, if anyone from my school was reading this, they wouldn't know it was me.  And yes, I'm working on year 7, but the beginning is kinda slow.  There are 3 or 4 pivotal points in the story, and ideas for those keep flowing through my fingers.  Urg, my art. *sigh*

**Harry's girl:**  Thanks!

**yerbroham:**  Thanks!  Since I've already emailed you 'bout this, guess there's no need to repeat it.

**Minerva401:**  I agree. ^_^

**abbey:**  Thanks!

**Erin:**  Yeah, definitely not my best work.  I so lagged on the end here… *sigh* Thanks!

**Gemini:**  Thanks!

            Well, by the time you read this, year 7 should be up.  It's called _Harry Potter and the Seer's Prophecy_.  I'm really looking forward to it.  And I already have the ending written, and I'm pretty sure it's not a flop!  In fact, I like the ending. *grins* Ooh, it should be a long one. ^_^ I'm REALLY looking forward to it!

            Be excellent to each other!

            -Ady


End file.
